Master of Death in Fairy Tail
by Enjali
Summary: Hogwarts was a kingdom that once existed 500 years ago, but it disappeared. Before it disappeared the second war with Voldemort was in full force. Voldemort cast a spell that he didn't fully understand, causing the kingdom to disappear. (Warning: the first few chapters aren't the greatest, but the story does get better. I know I rushed it a little. The story is also slightly AU.)
1. prologue

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first crossover; although, this is still indeed the first fan fiction that I'm doing with Harry Potter, but not so much Fairy Tail. I'm not sure if I can count that though, because it was a One-Shot. There are going to be no major OCs in this, if at all, and Harry Potter is going to be the main focus. This is an adopted fanfic challenge that I got from joe63129. They have a few challenges that they want authors doing, so go check out their profile and see if you want to adopt any of the ideas.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. I only own the unknown spells, and maybe the new powers. I'm not sure if I'm going to put new powers in here or not.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **"Spells"**

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

{Telepathy}

* * *

 **Prologue**

There is a castle that looks like it seen better days. There are gaping holes, rubble all around it, but still standing as tall as ever. Below the castle are people known as wizards fighting with each other. Spells are flying everywhere, curses, hexes, charms; you name it, their flying. These wizards are fighting in a war. Many have passed away, most of them dark wizards, but there were still a lot of death from the other side. Some of the wizards that are trying to protect the castle, that some see as their home or school, are children of mostly teen in age. The teachers of the school are trying to also protect the castle as well as their students.

There are two fighters of different sides of the war that are farther away from the rest of the war. One is a teenage boy named Harry Potter, and the other is a snake-like man named Voldemort. They have spells locked together, one green the other red. The green spell, if hit with it, will kill anyone instantly; it's a curse that is known as the killing curse. Harry is trying to keep the Avada Kedavra curse away from him with his own spell. The spells canceled each other out, and the two wizards are panting from using such powerful spells and holding them for so long.

Voldemort was the first to look up and point his wand at Harry, who was also getting ready to either dodge or cast a shielding spell.

"You are really starting to get on my last nerve, Harry Potter. I'm going to end everything here!" Voldemort shouted. He lifted his wand to point at the sky. **"Gelida Somnum!"*** A teal-colored spell shot up into the sky. Once the spell reached the clouds it spread out in a dome over everyone and the school.

"What's going on?" Harry wondered worriedly. He looked back to his enemy. "What did you do?!" he demanded.

"No, this isn't what I thought was going to happen," Voldemort said in disbelief.

The teal dome covered everyone including the castle in a bubble, and the next thing anyone knew everything went dark.

On the outside of the dome, no one would have known there was a castle or fighting there at all. Everything just disappeared without a trace.

* * *

'What happened? Where am I?' These questions were the first things Harry could think of once he awoke from the spell. He opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't see anything that he could recognize; although, there wasn't anything to remember since he couldn't remember anything other than that he's a wizard and his name was Harry Potter.

He tried to get up off the ground when he felt his hand touch something. He looked down to see a wand. The wand is bumpy and white. Harry thought that maybe the wand was his since it was sitting so close to him. He grabbed the wand, and he could feel it humming in happiness and pleasure, like it was meant to be in his hands.

'I guess this is mine then.' Harry looked around again. 'Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? What was the last thing that happened? How did this happen? Someone…anyone… please, tell me what's going on!" He started to panic when he got to the third question.

Harry got into the fetal position and buried his head in his knees. He knew that he wasn't much for crying, but he was scared, lost, and alone. He didn't care that he was crying right now.

While he was panicking and crying, Harry heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. It sounded like a song coming from a bird, but he didn't know what kind of bird. He looked up just in time to see a big, red bird flying down towards him, and land right in front of him. The bird sings till Harry calms down from his panic. Once he calms down he wipes his face of whatever was left of his tears, and then turned to look at the beautiful red, orange, and yellow bird.

'It's the color of fire,' Harry thought in awe.

{Hello, I'm Fawkes the phoenix. It's been 500 years since we last saw each other, Harry Potter. It's wonderful to see you again.}

TBC

* * *

 **I like phoenixes, so I have no problem putting Fawkes in here and making him Harry's familiar. Fawkes will be like what Happy is to Natsu. As for the spell Voldemort used, he didn't understand it. He thought that it would trap his enemies in ice and kill them, but as you can see that's not the case.**

 ***Gelida Somnum means frozen sleep in Latin, and works like Fairy Sphere, but doesn't shield anyone from the inside. It only stops time around them for a much longer time than Fairy Sphere.**

 **Harry: Where am I, and who are you?**

 **Enj/Dark: You're in my world, my space. And I go by many names such as Enjali, which is what I'm called while here, Darkness, and Tenebris.**

 **Harry: You're evil?! *glares***

 **Enj/Dark: *sigh* Yes and no. I'm really nice to those I like, and evil to those I hate. You're on my like list, so you don't have to worry about a thing. As for Voldemort…I don't really hate him, so I'm going to see what I can do to make me hate him so his death shall be sweet. :)**

 **Harry: That doesn't make me feel any better… :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Just watch and learn, my dear friend. Besides, just because my name is dark, doesn't mean I'm evil to the core. That's Voldemort.**

 **Harry: I see you're not afraid to say his name.**

 **Enj/Dark: Why would I be? It's just a name. Not only that, but Voldemort won't like me, because I'm in control in this place, and he isn't. I could turn him into a talking gold fish if I so please.**

 **Harry: O_O… Okay, I'll give you a chance. But only because I would like to see that happen.**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't worry, Harry, we'll get along great. *Turn to readers* Please review! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

Harry stared at the phoenix trying to understand what was going on. "How do you know me? Have we met before?" he asked.

Fawkes nods his head. {Yes, we have met before,} he replied. {You don't remember much of anything, because you woke from that spell a little too early.}

Harry was really confused about what his feathery talking buddy was saying. "How could it have been early? You said that it's been 500 years since you last saw me. Wouldn't that mean that I have been in this spell for about that long?" He could see that he said the right question to the phoenix, because it looked thoughtful.

{The spell is supposed to last for 507 years. You came out 7 years too early.} Fawkes paused for a moment, but continued the next. {The reason could be your powers and new title that allowed you to come out early or it could be something else. Your title is Master of Death in case you're wondering.}

Harry didn't know what to think about what he was just told. 'I'm the Master of Death? What is that?' He decided to hold off on asking that question for now. "I would ask what Master of Death is, but I'm still trying to process everything else you have told me so far," Harry explained. He finally got off the hard ground, and looked to the forest that appeared to be surrounding the whole area. He did notice the giant lake in between him the forest.

{I can fly you across the Black Lake. We should be going. The world has changed in the last 500 years,} Fawkes' voice told him. Harry looked down at the phoenix, wondering how it could carry him when the bird is so much smaller than him. As if reading his mind, Fawkes says, {I'm stronger than I look. I could carry you as well as a few others at the same time,} he explained.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He grabbed hold of Fawkes, and the phoenix flew across the lake and landed back done on the other side. Fawkes perches himself on Harry's shoulder, and the young man starts to walk into the forest.

Harry felt that the forest was familiar, like he's been here before. He turns to Fawkes. "Have I been here before?" Fawkes nods his head to confirm. Harry started to think for a few minutes. "I can't remember the layout. Could you guide through here?" he asked.

{Of course, Harry, I'll guide you through the forest.} At the moment, Fawkes just tells him to go forward.

They walk for about an hour. Fawkes had to tell Harry where to go, so he didn't run into anything that could kill him. A lot of dangerous animals have made the Forbidden Forest their home. Sadly, he wasn't about to help Harry avoid the dark wizards that showed up out of nowhere and surround them.

"Alright, kid, hand over the phoenix and no one gets hurt," one of the wizards demanded.

"Yeah, we've been chasing after this one for weeks now, and we're not losing it to some brat," wizard no.2 said.

Harry pulled out his wand, but didn't know what to do. He forgot how to fight, and can't remember any spells. Well, there was one, but he doubts that it would be enough to take on ten wizards.

"You plan to use a weird-looking stick to fight us? Don't make us laugh!" wizard no.3 said.

"Hey, maybe we should take him too. He's small and young, so he would sell big money in the trades," wizard no.2 offered to his friends. Harry didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Fawkes if he breathing fire at the wizards was anything to go by.

The first wizard that spoke was able to dodge the flames, and grabbed a gun out of thin air and shot water at Harry and Fawkes. Harry ducked, and Fawkes flew up, but Harry countered by pointing his wand at wizard no.1 and shouted, **"Expelliarmus!"** A red light shot out of his wand and slammed into the wizard that attacked him.

Harry used the spell over and over on the wizards, but he knows that his moves are predictable since he only knows one spell.

"You're a wizard, but you only know one spell?" wizard no.4 mocked.

Harry was getting tired from putting too much into the spell. He wished he knew a more helpful spell, like one that can knock out his enemies in one hit. It would seem that he didn't have to worry about that anymore though. A black cloud came from the right side of him, and hit everyone in the area. Harry didn't know what that did, but once he could see again, he saw the wizards that attacked him were now on the ground, and the plant life is dying.

Harry was about to check on the dark wizards, but stopped when he heard someone speak. "Oh thank goodness, you're alive. At least someone lived." Harry turned to face the voice and saw a teen with black hair with a little bit of spikes on the top of his head, black eyes, black with gold trimming coat, white toga, and black boots.

"Who are you, and what did you do to them?" Harry asked while pointed to the wizards.

"I can't stay long, or else it'll happen again. I have no control over this curse. It's best you stay away from me. You were lucky the first time, but I don't think you'll live the second," The black-haired teen said.

"Are you saying that you killed them?" Harry asked in shock. He may not remember anything, but he knows that he never seen a spell that dangerous before.

"I didn't mean to. I was going to tell you all to run, but the curse came up too quickly. I'm glad you lived, but I can't stay. You'll die if I do."

"Hey, wait…" Harry tried to stop the teen, but he was gone. It was like he was never there; the only thing that said he was there is the now dead bodies and plants.

Fawkes landed back on Harry's shoulder, but before he could ask his friend who the teen was, he heard another voice.

"What happened here?" Harry turned to face the man. The man had shoulder length slick-back orange hair, and stubby beard. He's wearing a long, high-collared, tattered, black cloak with shoulder plates. The cloak was covering most of the man, so Harry couldn't see what he was wearing under it, but he can see silver boots.

"These people attacked us when someone, I think my age, killed them. He said he had no control over it, and to make sure I don't die as well, he left," Harry explained.

The man looked Harry in the eyes, and the teen could guess that he was trying to see if he was lying. The man looked around after he was done trying to prove that Harry wasn't lying. He looked at all the dead and Harry guess felt the magic in the air. He turned out to be right.

"Well, the magic here is very dark, and yours doesn't seem nearly as dark. You're magic feels dark, but also protective." The man turned back to him. "Where are you from?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't remember. I woke up about an hour and a half ago with no memory except my name and that I'm a wizard."

The man looked to be thinking of something, but Harry didn't know what it could be. "So, you have amnesia," the man muttered to himself. "Alright, then tell me your name. I'm Gildarts Clive, I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild," The man, Gildarts, introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Gildarts. My name is Harry Potter," Harry points to the bird on his shoulder, "and this is Fawkes," he introduced himself and his friend.

"So Harry, you have anywhere to go?" Gildarts asked, and Harry shook his head no. "Well, you could come with me back to Fairy Tail. It'll take a while, I'd say about a few weeks, but at least this way, I could help you relearn some things, right?"

Harry thought about what Gildarts said, and then replied, "Sir, there is something I need to tell you first. I've been stuck in a spell for the last 500 years. I wouldn't remember anything of this time. No one even knew what this was." Harry held up his wand.

The wand must have been the only proof Gildarts needed. "A wooden wand… Those haven't been seen in about as long as you said." He looked back up to look into Harry green eyes. "I believe you. So, you still want to come along? I'll answer as many questions as I can, but I think my master would be better at it."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I would like to come. I have nowhere else to go anyway."

"Alright then, let's get a move on." Before they started walking, Harry's stomach growled. "Let's get away from here, and find some food first," Gildarts said, chuckling at Harry's flushed face, but the green-eyed teen nodded in agreement.

After they found food, cooked it, and ate it, they left for their journey for Fairy Tail.

* * *

Harry and Gildarts have been walking for about a week now. While doing so, Gildarts was telling Harry how this time and world works.

"So…guilds are places that mages go to join and take jobs?" Harry asked while he was eating some kind of fruit from a tree. They had stopped for a launch break.

"Yeah, but it's also a place where mages become a family," Gildarts said. "Back at Fairy Tail, everyone there is a family."

Harry remembered that he wanted to ask Gildarts about the name of his guild. "Why is it called Fairy Tale?"

Gildarts started to laugh. When he calmed down, he replied, "Everyone asks that question when they first join. Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist? No one knows, and it's something that our guild would like to find out, but it might not ever happen. It's a never ending adventure."

'Oh, he meant tail…like a wagging tail,' Harry thought to himself, and tried to hold down the blush for not realizing that. Luckily for him an animal that Harry hasn't seen before was trying to sneak up on him to most likely to get some food. Harry, being a sucker for animals, gives the creature some of the food that he had on him.

While the creature ate, Harry studied it. It looked like a mix between a squirrel and a cat, but mostly a cat. It whole body's brown with darker brown spots on the back of its head, its back, and on its tail. It has even darker brown ears and tail tip, and black eyes.

Harry turned slowly back to Gildarts so as not to scare the cute, little, long-tailed creature. "What is this animal?" he asked while pointing down at it.

Gildarts looked at the animal and then back up to Harry. "It's a squircat. They are very friendly and love people with pure hearts." Harry looked back down after he let Gildarts know that he understood.

There were a few other animals that Harry asked about while they continued their walk to Magnolia. They did make a few stops though, so Harry can get more clothes, and a traveling bag to hold them. They even went to a book store to get a spell book for wand magic. They weren't sure if the spells would still work for the old fashioned, wooden wand since they were for the new kind, but mostly used with magical staffs. They thought that it couldn't hurt to try.

While in one of the stores, Harry saw someone writing in the air with a pen. He asked Gildarts what it was.

"It's a light pen. It's filled with magic to allow anyone to write in the air," Gildarts explained.

"What about non-magic users?" Harry asked.

"They could still use them. There is a small lacrima inside the pen." Harry gave the man a confused look. "A lacrima is a crystal-like thing that holds magic. Lacrimas can be used for just about anything."

Realization hit Harry after he heard that explanation. "So then non-magic users can use magic if they had one of these?" He had to ask to make sure. Gildarts confirmed by nodding his head and with a smirk.

* * *

Harry, Fawkes, and Gildarts are just about to enter a town. "You see that town up ahead?" Harry nods his head yes. "That's Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail guild," Gildarts said proudly.

Harry looks back over to the town they are about to walk into. 'It's beautiful,' he thought in awe.

{I believe I flew over this town before, but there was a big, blue, skeletal dragon on the top of that big building in the middle of the town,} Fawkes said thoughtfully. Harry looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Fawkes looked Harry in the eye. {They dragon was dead, but the people that where here before were called Blue Skull. They were the ones that owned the dragon,} he explained.

Harry understood what Fawkes is saying, but he wonder when this happened and why it wasn't here anymore. He asked what he was thinking out loud to him.

{I don't know. I wasn't here long enough. Maybe the master of Fairy Tail would know. Besides, it was a hundred years ago,} the phoenix answered.

Harry got startled when he heard bells going off. He turned to face Magnolia again, only to see it shifting. His jaw drops at what he is seeing. "What is going on?" he asked breathlessly.

Gildarts laughed at Harry's reaction, but he was too focus on the town making a straight line from them to a building in the back of the town to really care about being laughed at. Harry stared at the building, even from this far, he could see what the sign said on it; Fairy Tail.

'That must be where we're going,' he contemplated.

They go back to walking, and Harry wondered when they stopped; he didn't seem to have noticed due to his shock.

"This is the Gildarts Shift." Harry turned to look at Gildarts when he heard him speak. Gildarts continues now that he knows that he has his attention. "You see, I tend to get lost in thought a lot while wondering around; therefore, I walk through buildings and houses, damaging them," he explained.

Harry's eyes go wide. "So, they made this shift, because you can't watch where you're going!?" he exclaimed. Gildarts laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

They're now standing in front of the guild. "Welcome Harry, to Fairy Tail," Gildarts said with a warm and proud smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different town, a man dressed in a long, black, hooded cloak was reading sorcerer weekly, so he could understand what was going on in the world around him. He was sitting at an outside table in front of a coffee shop drinking tea. About few weeks ago, he felt the boy-who-lives' magic return a week after him.

'So, Harry Potter has returned,' the man thought. 'I would love nothing more than to kill him right now, but I need to find out what going on first before I do anything to him.' The man put what he was reading down; there was nothing else to read from it anyway. 'Muggles and wizards living together, yet none are killing each other like I had thought. Never the less, I'll kill all the muggles, and take control of the world either way, but I need new followers.'

The man finished what was left of the tea. He got up and left to find some dark guilds. 'The dark guilds seem to have some kind of power order. The strongest taking control of the weaker ones, and if what I read a while ago is correct, there are three dark guilds that are the strongest, but it's unknown where they are.' The man turned a corner into a dark ally. 'Not only that, but there is a dark wizard that lived 400 years ago that even to this day people fear him and his work. I could understand that, he created demons just by writing in books.' The man mused while evilly smirking. 'I should learn about them first, get control of them, and then get the dark guilds under my rule.' The man blend into the shadows, and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

TBC

* * *

 **I'm sure you all know who that was at the end there. If you don't, it's not really a secret. That was Voldemort. The reason he was out a week before Harry and has him memories is because he was the one to cast the spell. Thanks to their connection – even though Harry got rid of the soul piece already, I'm still saying they have a connection – Harry got out around the same time as Voldemort.**

 **Speaking of knowing people; I'm sure you all know who that was that kill those wizards in the beginning of this chapter. Just so you guys know that was a last minute thing. The reason Harry didn't die was because he's the Master of Death. That reminds me, can someone tell me what a Master of Death is and what they can do? I forgot. :( Someone please remind me. Thank you.**

 **Harry: The dark wizard from 400 years ago is dead, but everyone still fears him?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! Why do you think I'm not afraid of him? *points at Voldemort***

 **Voldy: You didn't allow me to see the name of the guy though. *glare***

 **Enj/Dark: That's because I don't want you to know who it is yet.**

 **Harry: Why is he here? :(**

 **Zeref: So she could mess with him. *sigh***

 **Harry: Hey, you're that guy from before! D:**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't worry, Zeffy. You're curse is under control here.**

 **Zeref: Zeffy…?**

 **Enj/Dark: *whispers: I don't want them knowing you're Zeref yet. So you're going to be known as Zeff for the time being.* Okay? :)**

 **Zeref: …Will Natsu be here? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup, in the next chapter. And he already knows everything from the cannon Fairy Tail. *whispers: Natsu also know what to call you.***

 **Zeref: That's good. *turns to the others* I'm Zeff Dragneel. *holds out a hand***

 **Harry: Nice to meet you. *shakes hands. Voldy does the same***

 **Voldy: I can tell you're a powerful Wizard.**

 **Enj/Dark: Oh, you have no idea. Harry, can you?**

 **Harry: Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Since I'm doing a Harry Potter crossover, I thought that I should put up a poll. I want to see what you guys thought what house Darkness would be put into. So, when you get the chance, please vote on it. It'll be there till I'm done 'My Hollow Siblings'.**

* * *

 **2**

Gildarts and Harry, with Fawkes on his shoulder, walk up to the door to Fairy Tail. Once they were standing in front of it, Gildarts stopped Harry from going farther by putting his hand in front of him.

"Now, there might not be chaos, but just in case stay behind me," he advised Harry.

Harry is confused, but did as told and stood behind his new friend. He watched the man open the door, but there wasn't chaos; however, there was a lot of people that ran up to Gildarts to greet him and ask why he was back so early.

"Gildarts, fight me!" a voice shouted, and a teenager, a little younger than Harry, jumped into the air from somewhere in the crowd with a fist on fire. Before the teen could land the hit, Gildarts effortlessly blocked the flaming fist and tossed him into a wall.

Harry worried for the teen, because he had seen Gildarts fight before with a monster that was a hundred times his size and beat it like it was nothing. So, Harry runs up to the young teen stuck in the wall while asking worriedly, "Are you okay?"

While waiting for his answer, Harry decided to study the boy in front of him. The teen has rose pink, short, spiky hair, tan skin, wears a scaly, white scarf, black with gold trimming vest, white pants that he has never seen before stopping at the shin, and black sandals.

The teen opens his eyes, allowing Harry to see that they are black in color.

'Weren't they green a moment ago?' He thought for a moment, but then shook his head. 'It was probably my imagination.'

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have been through much worse!" The teen proclaimed.

Harry sighed in relief. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Na, I'm good. I can get out of this just fine. Just watch!" With that, the teen pushed himself out of the wall with a bit of a push. "See? I'm not about to let some wall beat me!" the pink head exclaimed.

"Natsu, you okay?" a child-like voice asked from behind them. Harry turned to see a blue, TALKING cat FLYING toward them!

The teen – who Harry found out is named Natsu – grin widely and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah, I'm okay, buddy!" Natsu turned to Harry when he noticed the bird on his shoulder. "Hey, why does your bird smell like fire?"

"Natsu, did you even introduced yourself yet?" the cat asked, but when Natsu shook his head while sheepishly smiling he turned to Harry. "Don't mind him, he's forgetful sometimes. The name's Happy!"

Harry smiled at Happy. "That's a fitting name. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Fawkes." He turned to Natsu. "Fawkes is a phoenix, so that might be why he smells like fire." Harry paused for a second after he was done talking. "Wait…smell? You can smell him?"

Natsu grinned again. "Yeah, I was raised by a dragon and gained Dragon Slayer magic. Learning it changes your body to have parts of a dragon, like my nose. I have the best nose in the animal kingdom," he explained. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel!"

"It's nice to meet you, Natsu, Happy."

"Same here. So, are you joining the guild?" Natsu asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how."

"No problem, all we have to do is go to gramps." Natsu sniffed the air. "He's this way." They walk through some people on their way to a bar. Behind the bar was a beautiful, white haired woman about the same age as Harry. She is wearing a pink dress with white frills. She was talking to Gildarts and the smallest old man Harry was sure he has ever seen, while cleaning a glass.

They make it to the bar without any problems.

"Hey gramps, Harry here wants to join the guild," Natsu said.

"Oh, you're the one Gildarts was telling me about. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd master of this guild," The old man said.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend Fawkes the phoenix," Harry introduced the both of them.

The white-haired, young woman came up to them with a stamp. "Where do you want your guild mark, and what color?" she asked with a kind, sweet smile that warmed Harry's heart.

Harry thought for a moment about the color, but where to put the mark was harder to think of. "In gold and…on the back of my right forearm," he said. The barmaid put the stamp down where Harry wanted, and with a pop and glow, a golden Fairy Tail guild mark was in place.

"There you go. Welcome to the guild! I'm Mirajane Strauss, but call me Mira. If you ever need anything like food, drinks, or wanting to go on a job you come to me," Mira said. "Does your phoenix friend want to join too?"

"Animals can join guild?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just look at Happy's back." Harry looked and saw that Happy moved his bag to show his back, allowing him to see the green guild mark.

Harry turned to Fawkes. "You want to join?"

{I'm your familiar now, so yes, I wish to join,} Fawkes answered.

Harry told Mira what Fawkes said, and so she got the stamp ready again. "What color, and where?" Harry turned to his friend, waiting for the answer.

"He says on his back in a flame shade blue," Harry said. Mira put the mark on the bird, and the mark was a light-ish blue color.

"How, do I go on jobs?" Harry asked after remembering what Mira said before asking about Fawkes joining.

Mira pointed to a board that said, 'Job Requests'. "You go over there and pick the job you want, and then come over here so I can put it down and call the client to let them know that you have accepted the job," she explained.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"No problem. If you ever need any help, just ask."

Harry smiled in thanks again, but his seeker instincts told him to block. He cast an Expelliarmus, destroying a chair that has come flying at him. Harry was surprised that when he looked to see where the chair came from he saw chaos everywhere with Natsu and a shirtless guy in the middle. He turned to Gildarts. "I'm guessing this is what you meant by chaos?"

"Yup," Gildarts answered. Harry turned to face the master.

"Can I talk to you in privet?" he asked.

"Sure, follow me to my office." Makarov got up from his spot on the bar counter and walked toward his office with Harry following. They got into the office and sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about, Harry?"

Harry looked to Fawkes, who uses his head to point to the old man. "Fawkes wants me to tell you the title I have and my current power problem." Makarov gestured with his hand for him to continue. "My title is Master of Death, because I have all three of the Deathly Hallows; I can't remember what they are though. I know _what_ they are, since they are the only thinks I had on me when I woke up with no memories, but I don't know the story behind them." He paused to catch his breath. "As for my power, I only remember one spell, and how it works. It's a disarming spell, but if you put too much power into it, you could send a person flying," Harry explained.

"Hmm, I see. Gildarts did mention something about your problems. It might be best to read that book you got and work in the guild before you take on any jobs from the board. You'll be paid for the work you do around here." Makarov thought for a moment. "Do you have a place to stay?" Harry shook his head. "Well, you could stay in the guest room here till you have found a place and have enough money for it."

"Thank you, Master," Harry said happily.

"You can call me gramps like everyone else here if you like. Here we treat each other like family," Makarov said warmly.

"Alright, thanks again, gramps!" Harry couldn't help it, but a huge grin spread across his face.

* * *

It has been a day since Harry spoke to Makarov. He is now at the moment reading the book he got for wand magic while sitting at the bar eating a small breakfast. He has read about two new spells, and is planning on practicing them later on in the day and mastering them before reading anymore spells. He put a bookmark in between the pages he left off; he got the bookmark from a blue, short haired girl who loves to read books by the name of Levy.

He was finishing up his food when Natsu came up to him. "Hey Harry, you want to come with me and Happy out on a job?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have enough spells to take on jobs. I forgot almost all of them. I remember one at the moment, but it's not really the best for fighting, even though I can use it for that. Maybe some other time when I have more spells. I want to go with someone for my first job."

"Hey, don't sweat it! I remember Igneel not allowing me to go hunting when I only knew one spell. He waited till I knew about four, and already mastered them. I look forward to going on a job with you, Harry! Something tells me we'll be an awesome team, right Happy?"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy shouted out.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys when you get back from your job."

"You bet. See ya!" Natsu and Happy left after saying goodbye to him. Harry then turned to Mira. "Hey Mira, do you know what I could do around here for work?" he asked.

"Can you cook? I could use extra hands around the bar," she asked.

"Yeah, I can. On our way here to the guild, Gildarts couldn't cook to save his life, so I did the cooking. He said that my cooking is almost as good as yours," Harry said while blushing.

Mira smiled. "Good, then you can help me with cooking and delivering the food to the ones that ordered it." The two talked while cooking, and Mira even helped Harry with some of the ingredients that he has never seen before that go into the food. She taught him some different meals that the ingredients can go into as well. "I should get you a cook book. You seem to really enjoy cooking," she said.

While working together, Mira and Harry became friends with the approval of Fawkes.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Harry joined Fairy Tail, and during those weeks he's been mastering the two spells that he read in his book. The spells are called, Jet Aquae* and Columna Ignis*; a water and fire spell. Fawkes was more than happy to help him learn the fire spell, but not so much the water. Harry wanted to learn the water spell, because if he caught something on fire he could put it out. He also learned that he can control the strength of the spells, but not by much, they were made for battle after all.

Harry, at this moment, is walking to the guild. He thought about what has been happening since he joined. He helped his new best friend, Mira, with cooking and taking orders for the guild members, and also helping with the guild library. When he first walked into the library and saw all those books he had a feeling that someone he knew would love being in there and reading all of them, but he couldn't remember the name of this person or even their face. Harry would sometimes stay in the library to read more about the magic in this new world he woke up in and also what happened in between, like finding out that there was a dragon war 400 years ago.

The next day after Harry joined he found out that Gildarts hadn't finished his mission that he was on, because he wanted to help Harry get to some place safe. There were a lot of creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest that only S class wizards can take on, and Harry didn't know anything about the time he was in now and he only knew one spell. So, Gildarts put time aside to help Harry get to Fairy Tail, and then left the next day to get back to his mission.

The last thing that happened was that Harry found a nice little apartment to pay rent for. He got it really cheap, about 50,000 J. The moment he saw the place he fell in love with it. It has everything he needs to live, and thanks to Mira he could cook his own food without any problems.

Harry was almost at the guild, he could see it from where he was. He was thinking that he might go with Natsu on a job, but he wasn't sure. He thinks that he might want to start out small, nothing too crazy. He was sure that Natsu would understand; the pink-haired teen seemed to have more of an understanding of some things than people realize. It was like he was acting like an idiot, but really wasn't. Natsu can be dense a lot of times with things like if a girl found him cute, he didn't understand that the girl was trying to hit on him, he just thought she was being weird. It gave Harry and other members of the guild a good laugh. Harry tried to explain what the girl was doing, but Natsu still didn't understand, because he said that if she was trying to hit him she would be throwing punches.

So yeah, it's been an interesting few weeks. Harry made it to the front of the guild hall, and didn't hear any loud shouting or crashes. He heard people inside talking with each other and laughing, maybe Natsu and Gray weren't there.

He walks into the guild and goes over to the bar to help Mira tend to it, but he didn't see her there. He saw Makarov sitting at the bar drinking some boos. Harry walks over to the master.

"Hey gramps, where's Mira at?" he asked. He also looked around the guild, it felt like death was looming over everyone, but he knows that that's not true. "And why does it feel sad in here?" he asked his last question softly. He noticed that Gray was still in the guild while he was looking around, but Natsu wasn't.

Makarov took a swing of his beer before answering, "It's the anniversary of Lisanna's death. She was Mirajane's younger sister."

Harry felt his heart tighten a little at hearing this.

"Mira believes that it was her fault, because she brought her siblings with her on an S class mission. But her brother, Elfman, took it the hardest, because he lost control of the monster that they were trying to defeat, and the monster that was in control of him killed Lisanna. This all happened last year," Makarov explained.

When Harry heard this, he wouldn't have thought that a memory would be triggered. He saw himself and a man fighting someone, he thinks a woman, but he couldn't really see her. He saw the man clearly, and knew his name and who he was to Harry. The man's name was Sirius Black, and he was Harry's godfather. Harry remembers that he loved Sirius like a father as well, but that's all he could really remember of him.

Harry was trying to help Sirius fight off the wizards that were attacking them, but then a green light came from the woman's wand and hit Sirius – seeing the green light reminded Harry of the Killing Curse. Sirius fell into a veil and died. Harry remembered the reason they were in this place to begin with, he just couldn't remember anyone's names or faces. He fell into a trap, because he thought Sirius was there and being hurt, only to find out that he wasn't, and they got attacked. They got saved by some people with Sirius being one of them, and died saving him. He couldn't remember anything else after that.

Because of the memory, Harry knows what Mira must be feeling.

"Harry, are you alright? You spaced out for a moment," Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a memory of my godfather who passed away while trying to protect me," Harry answered with a shake of his head to clear his thoughts. "I'm going to look for Mira. I think I know what I can do to help her." Before anything else could be said, Harry left the guild hall in search of his friend.

* * *

It took Harry about an hour to find Mira – he didn't know where the graveyard was. He walks up quietly to her side and sits down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Mira broke it.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked sadly.

Harry turned his green eyes to meet her blue ones. "The master told me what happened. I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. He turned to the gravestone in front of them. "I know the feeling of loosing someone. When I heard what happened, I had a memory. It was of my godfather that died protecting me. But the worst part about it was that it could've been avoided."

Mira didn't say anything while he spoke, and she waited for him to continue.

"You see, I fell into a trap. I can't remember who set it up, but I thought they had my godfather and were torturing him. So, I left with some friends – I think – to go and save him, only to find out he wasn't there, and that I fell into a trap that was set for me, but I can't remember why they wanted to trap me; maybe they wanted to kill me." He shrugged.

"They did catch us, but not for long. Sirius, my godfather, and a few others showed up to save us. He and I fought with some woman, who I think is downright insane, but I was in the way. I was able to knock her down, but I think there was someone else we were fighting, but she got back up and fired the Killing Curse at us, but is hit Sirius, because he got in between me and it." He heard Mira gasp. "After that, it's just blank. I can't remember anything else."

Mira looked down at her hands. "So, you loss someone close to you too; in a similar way as I."

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, I believe that might be way I remembered it after hearing what happened with your sister." There was silence for just a moment.

"How did you get over it? Or do you not remember?" Mira asked. During the few week, everyone in the guild learned that Harry doesn't have his memories.

Harry thought for a moment. "I didn't, if what I'm feeling right now is anything to go by, but I think I remember faintly that someone told me it wasn't my fault. I don't know though, because it sounds like a far, far away voice that is teasing just over the hearing range. But you know what; I think it might be right." Harry turned to look into Mira's eyes. "You didn't know something bad would happen. At least for me I could have sent a message to see if Sirius was okay before going and falling into that trap. I knew it was possibly a trap, but I couldn't risk it, in case he was there."

"But I brought two non-S class wizards with me on an S class mission. I should have known that something would go wrong," Mira protested.

"Are you allowed to bring non-S class wizards with you on missions like that?" Harry asked.

"As long as there is at least an S class wizard with them and you get permission from the master, then yes."

"What was the mission?"

"We were to take down a beast. Elfman used his take-over magic on it, but the beast's soul was stronger than him." Mira took a deep breath. "Lisanna tried to talk some sense back into him, and it looked like it was working at first." Harry had a feeling that Lisanna wasn't the brightest witch. He knows that if something is out of control like that, you don't talk sense into it, you beat it into them. "But the beast controlling my brother slapped her across the canyon. I was too weak to fight at this moment, but I got up from the ground and ran over to her. She told me that it was neither mine nor Elfman's fault that it happened. She disappeared right in front of me and in my arms. I couldn't do anything to save her!" Mira broke down crying.

Harry brought her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "I don't know what it feels like to have someone die in your arms, but at least you got to hear her say if wasn't your fault. When the Killing Curse hit Sirius that was it for him. You're dead the moment it touches you. And I lost his body to the veil. So, I couldn't even bury him. It would seem something like that happened to your sister as well." Harry took a breath. "I'm glad you got to hear her final words," he said sincerely.

They were holding each other for a few minutes, but when Mira calmed down she pulled away and smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. You're the first person that I met that understands how I feel. I'm sorry you didn't get to hear your godfather's last words, but I'm sure he doesn't blame you either."

"Thanks Mira," Harry said smiling sadly. He got up while pulling Mira with him. "Let's get back to the guild. I'm sure we got some hungry guild members on our hands," he said with a smirk.

Mira laughed. "Yes, I'm sure we do. I don't know about you, but I don't want to risk someone touching the stove and blowing it up."

"Did that happen before?"

"Almost… Elfman tried to cook, but he burned everything," she said while giggling.

Harry laughed with her. "Let's go before someone else tries then." They left for the guild while holding hands. Their bond has grown deeper without them even knowing.

TBC

* * *

 **Jet Aquae = Water Jet /** **Columna Ignis = Fire Column**

 **Yes, I'm trying to get Harry and Mira together. How am I doing so far? Once they're together, it really is only going to be mentioned. I don't like romance, but the person I got this from wanted Harry to date someone, so I just chose Mira for reasons that you just read. I thought they would be perfect for each other.**

 **How did you guys like the way I triggered that memory for Harry? I thought it was clever. :)**

 **As you can see, my fingers wouldn't stop typing. The first part of the chapter I didn't think would be so long, but Harry didn't want to make it simple for me. -_-**

 **Harry: It's not my fault. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: I know it's not, I'm just teasing you. :)**

 **Voldy: I wasn't in this chapter…**

 **Enj/Dark: You going to be showing up every now and then. -_-**

 **Zeref: I'm guessing it's going to be the same for me? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Sadly yes. T^T**

 **Natsu: Don't worry, brother. I'm sure that that one time in chapter one isn't going to be the last we see you.**

 **Enj/Dark: He's right. :)**

 **Harry: You're up to something… Should we worry? *looks back at everyone in the room***

 **Natsu: We might… :(**

 **Enj/Dark: You guys are already starting to know me so well. :(**

 **Zeref: You don't hide who you are here.**

 **Harry: And you allowed me to see what you're like.**

 **Enj/Dark: I guess you have a point…**

 **Natsu: Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**I was going to time skip to when Lucy joined the guild, but decided that I wanted Harry to go on his first job before doing so. I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

 **3**

It has been a week since Harry comforted Mira at the graveyard, and the two have grown closer, but they didn't realize it. Harry still helps Mira around the guild, but he also feels like he's ready to go on his first job. So, that is what he is doing. He's at the board with Fawkes on his shoulder and Natsu and Happy next to them.

"So, what kind of job do you want to go on for your first?" asked Natsu when he turned to face Harry.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "I still only know three spells," 'maybe four,' "so I don't want to go on anything too crazy," Harry finished saying. He looked a little more and found one. He grabbed it and showed it to Natsu and the others. "How about this one? All we have to do is find a 500 year old book and give it to the client."

Harry can tell that Natsu wasn't sure; he found out that Natsu really likes fighting.

"We might have to get it off of people, if what it says at the bottom is true. The client found the book, but before he even had a chance to open it he was ambushed, and the book was stolen," Harry explained, getting Natsu's attention.

Natsu grinned widely. "Let's do this!" He grabbed the request from Harry and walked over to Mira at the bar. "We'll be taking this job," he said while showing the paper.

Harry walked over to Natsu, Happy, and Mira with a small smile on his face; he started to see Natsu as a little brother, so every time Natsu started acting like this, it makes him happy.

Mira smiled. "I'm glad that you're finally going on your first job, Harry. Hope you boys have a safe trip," she said cheerily.

The two teens and two animals left the guild hall and started walking for the train. When they got there, Natsu didn't look like he wanted to get on. Harry looked to Happy to find out why.

"Natsu gets motion sickness," explained Happy innocently.

"I don't want to get on the god awful thing," Natsu said, looking sick already.

{He acts like the train is his worst enemy,} Fawkes said with a sweat drop over his head.

Harry looks sadly over to his friend. "Sorry, Natsu, but it's the only way we can get to where we need to be," he said. "When we get back, I'll cook you dinner." Natsu's head snapped up at that. Harry knows that his cooking is now one of Natsu's weaknesses. If he has to get Natsu to do something he doesn't like, all Harry has to do is cook him dinner.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed, running onto the train. Harry grinned evilly, following the Dragon Slayer onto the train as well, and just in time too, because the doors closed right behind him and the train started to move.

Harry found out that Natsu took the closest seat to the door, and is already lying on it, panting, and looking a little green.

"Get me off this thing…" Natsu moaned in pain.

"How long until we get to our location?" Happy asked Harry.

Harry looked at the job request. "About 3 hours." Natsu moaned again at hearing the answer. Harry felt sorry for him, but he sat on the opposite seat of him, pulled out his spell book, and waited for their stop.

* * *

Natsu and Harry were walking while Fawkes and Happy were flying next to them to get to the client's home. Once in front of the house, the two flying creature landed on their shoulders, and Harry knocked on the door. A man that looks to be in his 60s opens the door and asks if they were from Fairy Tail.

"Yes, we are, sir," Harry confirmed with a polite smile. They go in and talk to the man about the job. When the man found the book, he brought it home, and before he had a chance to look at it, bandits ambushed him and stole it. This happened a week ago, and the bandits are still close by stealing from the town's people.

"Leave it to us, old man," Natsu said arrogantly while punching a fist into his other hand. They leave to find the bandits.

Harry and Natsu had their two flying friends search for the thieves from the air, while they looked from the ground. Harry asked some of the people if they knew where the bandits hang out, and they pointed to the forest not that far from them.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. That lot is dangerous," they all said.

Harry had Fawkes fly over the forest while he looked for Natsu and Happy. He found Happy first, and asked him to find Natsu and meet him by the forest. Once he's done that, Harry goes back to the forest and waited.

Fawkes got back the same time Natsu and Happy met up with him. Harry looks to his familiar and asks, "Did you find them?"

Fawkes nodded. {Yes, they are not that far from here. Follow me,} he said while turning and flying back the way he came while the other three followed close behind.

They found the bandits at their camp, who were laughing and making fun of the people of the town. The bandits' mockery angers Harry, Natsu, and Happy. Fawkes is just unimpressed by these humans.

Natsu wanted to charge in, but Harry stops him. "Wait, we don't know where the book is. We might destroy it if we just charge in there," he explained quietly.

"Then what do we do?" Natsu asked.

Harry turns to Happy and Fawkes. "Happy, Fawkes, while Natsu and I distract them, you two look for the book. Once we're done knocking out the bandits, we tie them up, bring them to the authorities, and tell the people where they can find all their missing items," he laid out.

Fawkes rubbed his head on Harry's arm. {Good plan, fledgling.} Harry smiled in thanks at the praise.

"Natsu and I will go first. Once we have their attention, you two will go in and look for the book." Everyone nodded their heads at Harry's words. "Let's move." Harry and Natsu jumped out from behind the bush that they were hiding behind, causing the bandits to nearly give themselves whiplash from turning to face them.

"There is something you stole, and we're here to take it back!" Natsu exclaimed. The bandits laughed at Natsu's claim, and bring out their weapons. Harry brings out his wand, and Natsu set his fists on fire.

"It looks like they're stupid enough to fight us. Fawkes says that none of them are wizards," Harry said, which made Natsu grin widely.

"Well, let's hope that those weapons can still give us a challenge," said Natsu while he cracked his knuckles.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not unless I disarm them…"

"Then don't disarm them."

"I might have to." Harry and Natsu waited for the bandits to make the first move; they didn't have to wait for long. The bandits with close-combat weapons charged at them, but they didn't even get close to the two wizards.

 **"Fire Dragon Rooooaaaaar!"** Natsu shouted, sending a huge steam of fire at the enemy from his mouth.

 **"Columna Ignis!"** From the tip of Harry's wand after he shouted the spell, came a column of fire that is half the size of Natsu's roar.

Both of Natsu and Harry's attacks hit their marks, but it also hit some trees, which caught on fire.

 **"Jet Aquae,"** Harry said quickly, shooting water from his wand onto the fire to put it out before it spread.

The bandits that have long range weapons stood frozen, and Harry knows that Natsu wants to have this last, but they almost destroyed the forest and the book. Harry decided he wasn't taking any chances. He lifted his wand and disarmed all of them one by one, but before he could get the last one disarmed, the bandit fired his gun. The bullet hit Harry in his wand arm, making him cry out in pain.

Natsu heard the cry, which made him see red. He charged at the bandit while shouting, **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** The flaming fist hit the bandit in the face, sending him flying into a tree. "That's what you get for hurting my friend!" Natsu shouted angrily. He turned and ran over to Harry to check on him. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked worriedly.

Harry nodded his head, saying that he will be fine. He willed his magic to push the bullet out of the wound. It took a few moments, but he got the piece of metal out of his arm. Before either Harry or Natsu could close the wound, Fawkes came over with Happy right behind him, who was carrying the book in his paws. Fawkes landed right in front of Harry and looked at the wound. He started crying, which confused Natsu and Happy, but when they saw the tears land on the wound, they realized what was going on; the tears were healing Harry's injury.

"He could just do that!?" Natsu and Happy exclaimed loudly in shock. "Fawkes just healed you arm with tears! I didn't even know that was possible!" Natsu shouted some more.

Harry calmed his two friends down. "Fawkes is a phoenix, guys. They have healing powers within their tears," he explained. "Let's tie these guys up and get back to the client." They didn't know what they were going to use to tie them up with, but luckily for them the bandit had ropes just waiting for them to be used.

* * *

"Hmm," the client hummed in thought while he looked at the book he asked Natsu and Harry to get for him. "I thought this was a spell book, but it's a potion book instead. If it was what I thought it was, I was going to fix this up and sell it, but no one really uses potion these days."

"You mean to tell me we did all that for nothing?" Natsu said rudely, getting and elbow in the arm and a glare from Harry.

"No, you didn't do it all for nothing. You got rid of the bandits for us, and returned everyone's stuff to them. So, you'll still get paid for that," the client said.

"Do you still want the book?" Harry asked. The client replied with a shake of his head. "Then can I have it? It might be of use to me."

"I don't see why not. I'll give it to you as part of your payment." Harry was happy about that. They got their money, and Harry got the potion book that might trigger another memory.

* * *

Harry is at his apartment after he and Natsu slit the money two ways, so he got 20,000 J. He put 10,000 of it away in a safe, so he could save some money for when he needs it. Harry at the moment is at his desk flipping through the pages, carefully, of the potion book. He doesn't know really any of the ingredients for the potions besides the phoenix tears.

Harry got to the back of the book cover where it had some kind of name: 'Half-Blood Prince'. Harry was confused for a moment, knowing he heard that name from somewhere. Then it clicked. "Snape…" he muttered quietly. Harry started to see Snape in his head. What he looked like, him being Harry's potion professor, remembering that he was a jerk, and also that he was trying to protect Harry from someone, but Harry can't remember who Snape was trying to protect him from; what he also remembers is that Snape was killed.

'Is there going to be a memory where there is someone who doesn't die in front of me?' Harry thought sadly, but was snapped out of his musing when he heard Natsu come through his window. 'I guess that means I should get dinner ready.'

* * *

Inside a Dark Guild hall, the master falls on the ground dead along with two others that have been killed before him. The rest of the members of this guild all take a step back away from the creature that just killed two of their strongest as well as their master like it was nothing.

"I'll ask again: where do you keep the books?" the creature asked in a hiss. The members back away farther in fright; this was the reason he killed the other three. They wouldn't help find what he was looking for, so one of the braver ones point to the back of the guild.

"T-they're just back there," the dark guild member stuttered.

"Show me…" the creature hissed. The member walked over to the door quickly while being followed by this snake-like creature. He opened the door for him, and the creature walks in as well as the others. "Which books do you have on Zeref's demons?" the creature asked.

The dark wizards froze at the question. "We only have one book on them," one of them said, and walked over to the book that he mentioned. He picked the book up, walked back over to the creature, and handed it over.

The creature flipped through the pages, and skimmed over the words, but didn't find anything important. He hissed in anger.

"You're all useless to me… **Avada Kedavra!"** A green light filled the room multiple times after the creature locked the room up to stop the members from leaving. One by one the dark wizards dropped dead with loud thuds. With all the dead members, including the other three in front of the guild hall, this makes 50 deaths. "These wizards were weak; they were a waste of time." He looked down at the book still in his hands. "This book did say there was a guild filled with Zeref's demon, but the location is unknown. I'll have to find more well known Dark Guilds if I want to have a following, and getting information about these demons," Voldemort said. He dropped the book and left out of the room.

While he was walking out of the guild hall, he didn't notice a tiny, imp-like creature that has a crown made of leaves, and wears a small cape sitting in the shadows of one of the corners of the room. Once Voldemort was out of the building, the creature giggled evilly before leaving the guild hall as well.

TBC

* * *

 **Can anyone guess who that little creature was? It should be easy. :) He's one of Zeref's.**

 **Harry had another memory! :D And Voldy now has 50 on his body count. Let's see who would win in the end: Zeref or Voldemort?**

 **Is it just me, or did I make Harry sound more Slytherin in some of this chapter?**

 **Last thing that needs to be said is: vote on the poll! If you're having trouble choosing, go to Harry Potter wiki, and then look at the houses. Thank you! :)**

 **Harry: You make it sound like a game. :(**

 **Enj/Dark: What, with the body count?**

 **Harry: *nods his head***

 **Enj/Dark: Oh… I kinda do, don't I?**

 **Zeref: Yes, now why do you do it?**

 **Enj/Dark: I do it, because there are 2 powerful dark wizards that people fear to the point they wouldn't say ones name, and for the other, they rather kill themselves than be in the world with him.**

 **Harry: Hold on. Zeref is THAT bad?! D= No one wants to be in the same world as him?**

 **Enj/Dark: If what they say is anything to go by, then yes.**

 **Voldy: What do they say?**

 **Enj/Dark: Basically, 'If Zeref were to ever return, it would the worst thing that could happen to this world.' Or something like that.**

 **Natsu: People dread his return, but what they don't know is… *get hit over the head* OW!**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't tell Harry and Voldemort that. I need their reaction for later.**

 **Voldy &Harry: ?**

 **Zeref: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

It's been almost a year since Harry and Fawkes joined Fairy Tail, and become members of the family. He wonders what his old family was like, but he still couldn't remember that; he hopes that they were a loving family, but somewhere deep down he knows that that's not true.

Right now though, Harry and Fawkes are on the train with Happy and Natsu, who is groaning on the floor in pain. Harry is rubbing his back to help soothe his pain; Natsu hasn't stopped him, so he guessed that was a good sign. They are on their way to Hargeon, because Natsu has been given information that there is a salamander there – Natsu believed it to be his father Igneel. Harry doesn't think that it's Igneel, because why would there be a big, red dragon is the middle of town? Harry said that to Natsu, but he didn't listen. He said that even if the information was wrong, he's still going to go just to make sure, because what happens if it was true. Harry could understand that Natsu doesn't want to take any chance of not going if it was indeed true, so he dropped his argument.

When they made it to Hargeon, Happy got off the train, thinking that Natsu would just follow, but luckily Harry was there to help get him off before the train started to move again. Harry put Natsu on a bench for him to recover from his sickness.

"We'll stay here for a moment till you can move again," said Harry reasonably.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Harry made him click his jaws shut. The glare that Harry gave him would have made even Snape proud - ever since getting the potion book, Harry has been getting memories of the man; he now knows everything about him, as well as his godfather. They stayed there on the bench for a few minutes, and when Natsu believed that he could move again, he got up from it. He was still a little wobbly, but he straightened out his posture in no time.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked Natsu, who nodded his head in confirmation. "Then let's go fine a salamander."

They turned and walked down the street. After 30 minutes of walking, they found a group of girls gushing over someone called salamander. Harry tried to stop Natsu and Happy, but they were already running. He turned to look at the phoenix on his shoulder.

"What I'm I going to do with him?" he asked.

Fawkes shrugged. {If you haven't figured that out by now, then there is no hope you ever will.}

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that Fawkes is right. He hears shouting, and turns to see Natsu being attacked by the crazy fan-girls. He runs over to help his friend that he sees as a little brother from being killed.

"Hey, get off him!" Harry shouted, getting every one of them their attention. "What happened here?"

"This little jerk was being disrespectful to Salamander!" All the girls said at the same time. Harry looks over at this salamander, and is not impressed at what he is seeing. He sees rings on the guy's fingers, one of which is a charm ring. This ring makes the opposite gender fall in love with the wearer. It's like love potion, but without brewing the darn thing, and making someone consume it. Before he could point this out to the girls, Salamander cuts in.

"Now ladies, leave to poor lad alone. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm," he said charmingly. The girls were back to gushing over him, much to Harry and Fawkes' disgusted. Salamander tried to give both Harry and Natsu his autograph, but Natsu shouted that he didn't want it, which made the girls attack him again. Harry was about to use a new spell he learned over the year, but Salamander stopped them again.

Salamander told all the girls that he's having a party on his yacht and that they're all invited. He left by flying on his purple flames. Harry had a feeling that Salamander was up to no good. He turns to help Natsu up again.

"Thanks for your help," a voice said from behind them. Natsu, Harry, Happy, and Fawkes turn to see a blond-haired girl with brown eyes, white shirt with blue on it, and a blue skirt, a whip at her hip as well as keys, and brown knee-high boots. She waved at them. "Hi, my name is Lucy," she said.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, and then pointed at Natsu and the others. "This is Natsu, Happy, and Fawkes." He turned to face Lucy again. "Now, why are you thanking us?" he asked.

"Well, it was mostly your friend there. If he hadn't barged in like he did, I would have still been under that charm magic," Lucy explained. Harry is glad that at least one of the girls was smart enough to notice that ring. "As thanks, how about I pay for lunch?" she offered.

Harry was going to stop her, but Natsu already exclaimed, "Yeah!" Harry face-palmed. 'I'm going to have to help with paying for the food thanks to Natsu's bottomless pit he calls a stomach,' he mentally said.

* * *

They are now in a small restaurant, and Natsu is eating everything in house and home like an animal. Harry rolled his eyes, and Lucy looked like she didn't know what to do. Harry leans over to her.

"I was going to warn you about this. Don't worry though, I'll help you pay," he whispered to her. Lucy gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she said.

"Think nothing of it." Harry leaned away again, and watched as Natsu finally slow down on his eating.

"So, what are you guys doing in Hargeon?" Lucy asked.

"We're trying to find Igneel!" Happy answered.

"Oh, what does he look like? Maybe I could help," she offered.

Harry sighed, "There is nothing you can do, because he's not here. The Salamander turned out to be someone else," he said.

"Yeah, that guy looked nothing like a dragon," Natsu said.

"Ay!" Happy said loudly.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Wait, Igneel looks like a dragon?" she questioned.

Natsu looks to her. "No, you got it wrong. You see, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is one," he corrected her.

Lucy's mind went to that of a big, fire breathing dragon rampaging around town. "Why would there be a dragon in Hargeon!?" Natsu was going to say something, but Lucy cut him off, "Don't answer that!"

Harry sighed again. "That's what I told him, but he's been looking for Igneel for most of his life now. So, whatever lead he gets, he need to check it out in case it's true," he explained. To change the subject, Harry says, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. I was just passing through here. I'm looking to join a guild," Lucy said.

"Do you know which one you want to join?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they're the number 1 guild, and if I could convince them to let me join I might just die!" she replied with stars in her eyes.

Harry and Fawkes turned their eyes to each other, and Happy and Natsu did the same.

"Oh, sorry, you probably don't know what I'm talking about. You see, I'm a celestial mage. And Mages…" Lucy went on to explain about mages and guilds to them, and they just let her. Harry thought it was funny how she thought that there might be a test she would have to do to get in. He caught her saying Fairy Tail, so that there told him that that's the guild she wanted to join.

Harry thought that Lucy reminded him of someone, but only slight, he couldn't place them, though. Natsu with his eating habit did the same, but he was never able to pinpoint it either.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go now," Lucy's voice snapped him out of his musing. He looked over to see that she was already standing, and putting the money down on the table. "It was nice talking to you, and thanks again for saving me from that creep," she said with a smile. She turned and waved. "See you around." Before she could go though, Natsu and Happy were on the floor bowing to her.

"Thank you so much for the food!" Natsu said gratefully.

"Ay!" Happy followed right after.

Lucy looked horrified. "No, no it's fine. This was my thanks to saving me." She was trying to stop them with her hands, and tell them to get back up. "Anyway, see you later!"

Harry's eyes widened when he remembered something. "Hey, wait…!" He tried to stop Lucy, but she was already gone.

Fawkes looks down at him from his shoulder. {What is it, Harry?} he asked.

Harry sighed, "I was going to tell her that she could have come with us since she wanted to go to Fairy Tail. She left before I could though," he replied.

Natsu was at the table again. "Maybe we'll see her later, or even at the guild. Don't worry so much," he said with a childish grin.

Harry smiled. "I guess you are right," he said. "Come on let's go." Harry left the rest of the money on the table, and the four of them left.

* * *

Natsu convinced Harry and Fawkes that they should still look around for Igneel for a little bit more, but that was a few hours ago; the sun was almost all the way down.

"Natsu, we're not going to find him. If he was here, people would have been screaming and running around like headless chickens," said Harry with a sigh. He's been doing that a lot today.

Natsu turned his black eyes to Harry's vivid green one. "Why would they be screaming?"

Harry looked at him. "Because they never seen a dragon before. Besides that, we would have seen him. If what you told me of how big Igneel is, we would have seen him from over a building, or even feel him moving," he explained.

Natsu looked up into the sky. "Yeah, I guess you're right." They were silent for a few moments, but then they hear Happy's voice cut through it.

"Hey, isn't that Salamander's yacht?" he asked.

Natsu, Harry, and Fawkes looked over to where Happy was pointing at, and saw that yes, it was indeed Salamanders yacht out in the water.

"I heard that Salamander was having a party," a female's voice said. The Fairy Tail group turned to listen in.

"No way, THE Salamander?" another girl asked.

"Yeah, I hear it's the one from Fairy Tail," the first girl replied. This made Harry and Natsu's eyes widen for a moment before they narrowed. They look back out to the sea.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu said, but he couldn't glare at the yacht for long without starting to get sick.

"So, he's pretending to be you?" Harry snorted. "He's doing a really bad job of it."

"Ay," Happy agreed.

{I don't think he read up on how Natsu is like,} Fawkes added in.

"We should go stop that boat. Normally when something like this happens, it's never good," Harry said while pushing off the rail that he was leaning on. "Come on guys!" Harry commanded while jumping off the railing, Fawkes catching him, and flying off toward the boat.

"Hey, wait for us!" Natsu and Happy shouted. Happy made his wings appear, picked up Natsu, and started to follow Harry and Fawkes.

* * *

Harry was the first to make it to the boat. He told Fawkes to put him down by a door, and once he was in front of it, he walked in and saw that all the girls, minus Lucy, are asleep. All the men stared at Harry wide eyed, and gaping.

"How did you get in here!?" the fake Salamander demanded while pointing at Harry.

Harry smirked in amusement, and started to pet Fawkes, who was on his shoulder again. "Fawkes brought me here by flight," he answered. "Now, I'm here to…" Harry was cut off by a crash from above. Once Harry was no longer trying to keep wood out of his eyes, he saw that it was Natsu. Harry waited for the boat to rock, and when it did, Natsu looked ready to keel over.

"Are you kidding me?!" Lucy shouted at Natsu.

Harry sighed…again. "Why did he come down here? He should have stayed with Happy and throw fire balls at the boat instead," he said to himself.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked her when he noticed her.

While Lucy was in shock that Happy could fly, Harry noticed that her key are missing. "Where are your keys?" he asked.

Lucy pointed to the fake. "He threw them out into the water!" she shouted angrily.

Harry nodded in understanding, and turned to look at Happy. "Take her and go. Try to see if you can help her find her keys," he ordered. He pulled out his wand after Happy grabbed Lucy, and took note of Natsu trying to get back up to make sure that the slave traders didn't go after his cat and new friend.

The men all thought that they had the upper hand since Natsu can't really fight the way he is, and that Harry is alone in this fight, but they would be proved wrong.

 **"Protego!"** Shields formed around the women in the room. **"Turbo!"** Harry shouted after the shield charm formed completely. A tornado formed from the tip of his wand and shot forward like a bullet. This attack destroyed the whole side of the boat.

Fawkes followed behind the attack by breathing a stream of fire from his beak – burning anyone who stood it the flame's way. After both attacks had stopped, and before Harry and Fawkes could fire another, the yacht was sent flying, thanks to the water kicking the boat off its surface.

When the boat crashed down onto the shore, Harry groaned in pain, got up, looked for Natsu, and found him getting up and ready to fight.

"You said you're from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked the fake Salamander. "Let me take a closer look." Natsu took off the red coat he was wearing when they got to Hargeon, and slapped the men that came to close, sending the flying away from him. "My name is Natsu, and I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and I never seen you before!" he said with a snarl.

Harry smirked at the reaction that Natsu got from the people around them; they were panicking, knowing that he is the real Salamander. Harry jumped into the middle of the group of slave traders, and pointed his wand down.

 **"Concursores Fluctus…"** Harry said calmly. The spell, while the wand is pointing down, sends a shock wave around him, sending his enemy flying back from the force.

Bora, who was the fake Salamander, sent his purple flare at Harry, but Natsu got in between them, and ate the flames.

"Oh, this is gross!" Natsu complained. "Are you sure you're a fire mage? Because this is the worst fire I have ever tasted!" Even though he doesn't like the taste, Natsu finished his meal anyway. Once there was no fire left to eat, he turned to smirk at Bora and his gang. "Thanks for the grub."

Harry was laughing at the look on the slave traders faces. Every time Natsu eats fire in front of some people that have never seen it before, their faces morph into the funniest faces Harry has ever seen – it will never get old for him.

"Now, let me show what true fire looks like," Natsu said. He breathed in deeply and formed his hands into fists in front of his mouth. **"Fire Dragon RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"** A huge jet of fire shot out of his mouth and destroyed everything in its path.

Natsu continued to fight Bora, and send him through buildings, and even into a bell. Harry, on the other hand, fought the others. **"Rupes!"** he yelled while kneeling and pointing his wand close to the ground. Jagged rocks formed, and made a trail from Harry to the traders, who were sent flying into the air, where Fawkes was waiting for them.

Fawkes flapped his wings, which were on fire, and shot out two arcs of flames that grew bigger the farther away it got from him, and slammed into the men that were in the air.

Lucy, whom was on the ground with Happy, watched in awe at the two mages and fire bird that were fighting the slave traders. "Amazing…" she said."But they went overboard!"

Harry looked around at the damage, and couldn't help, but agree. Natsu was the one that really went overboard though. They were done with their fight, and now the army was on its way.

"The army?!" Lucy said in a panic. Natsu grabbed her, and started running the other way; Harry, Fawkes, and Happy following close behind. "Hey, where are we going?" Lucy demanded.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, didn't you?" Natsu asked, making Lucy widen her eyes in surprise. Natsu and Harry smiled. "So, let's go." Lucy had a big smile form on her face at that, and cheered happily while they all ran.

TBC

* * *

 **Lucy is in the story now! ^-^ I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. :) Just warning you now though, I'm going to skip some parts, but not the bigger ones, so don't worry too much. You'll see what I mean when we get to it. ;)**

 **P.S. Please vote!**

 **Harry: I see that I remembered a spell.**

 **Enj/Dark: You remember 2, but I'm not telling what the other is yet.**

 **Natsu: How many new spells does he have now?**

 **Enj/Dark: Um…Harry knows 6 in all, but not all were used yet.**

 **Zeref: Am I going to be in the story again anytime soon? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Not sure… I hope so though. You'll be in the story more toward the end anyways. I got plans for you, don't worry. :)**

 **Harry: That means worry. -_-**

 **Voldy: She can't be that bad. She hasn't done anything yet. …Then again, she is making a game out of how many I kill. You're really evil, aren't you?**

 **Enj/Dark: Oh, look, he's starting to get to know me. But just so you know, I'm only like this is stories. It's the only time I'm allowed to let my dark side out.**

 **Harry: I'm just glad that I'm on your like list. :(**

 **Zeref: Everyone here, except Voldemort, is on her like list.**

 **Enj/Dark: I don't know what list he falls into for me. I think he's in between the two lists. :/**

 **Voldy: Is that a good or bad thing?**

 **Enj/Dark: Good, for now. -_-**

 **Natsu: Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

A young teen with black hair was lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, bathing in the sunlight. This boy is the same one that Harry had run into before meeting Gildarts.

Zeref was just watching the clouds pass by when he heard rustling somewhere to his left. He got up into a sitting position and looked over and saw the ugliest creature he has ever laid eyes on. It looked snake-like, but also human. Zeref could tell it was male and that he dived in too deep into the dark arts, because his eyes are blood red.

Those red eyes spotted Zeref, who saw the creature tense up, but just barely.

"Who are you?" the snake-creature asked, but Zeref knew that it was more of an order.

Zeref got up on to his feet before replying, "Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before giving yours?"

While Zeref waited for his answer he could tell that his question made the man-snake angry. He may not be able to see it on the creature's face, but he can feel it in his magic. And when Zeref felt the magic, he couldn't help but think that he felt it somewhere before.

'Where have I felt this magic, and when?' Zeref couldn't muse for very long, because he had to move out of the way.

 **"Crucio!"** The snake-man shouted, but missed since Zeref was no longer in the same spot. He knows that the spell wouldn't kill him, but Zeref has taken some Latin and knows that this means pain for him. For crying out loud, the spell means _torture._

Zeref threw a black ball of death magic at the snake-man, who moved out of its path, and it hit a tree instead; the tree now has a hole in its trunk, and is very must dead. Zeref faced the creature again, and said, "Please, I don't want to fight you. You might die if this keeps up!" He tried to plea with him, but he could tell it wasn't working.

 **"Avada Kedavra!"** The creature hissed the name of the spell, and it hit Zeref. The snake-man smirked, but then his eyes widened in shock when Zeref stood back up. Zeref decided that he was going to take advantage of the man's shock and teleport out of there.

Zeref landed on an island that holds the biggest tree he has ever seen, and still can't find one bigger than it. He sat down in front of a grave and tilted his head up to watch the clouds again, but he wasn't really looking at them.

'I remember now. That magic felt just like the one that belonged to the man that killed my parents and Natsu. I was next, but the green spell didn't hit me, instead it wrapped around my body, and cursed me with this death magic. I killed him that day too, but later on I was cursed with immortality by trying to bring Natsu back.' Zeref looked down at his hands. 'If I remember correctly, mom and dad fought that man before, but they were killed for it.' He looked back up at the sky again. 'If they didn't fight him at all, would this never have happened?' he sighed. "I guess I'll never know."

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a grin that is almost eating his face.

"Home sweet home," Harry added with a warm smile. He looked back to Lucy, who is looking at the guild hall in awe. "Come on, let's go inside."

Lucy turns back to face them with an open smile. "Yeah, this is going to be great!" she exclaimed while throwing her fist in the air.

{She's excited,} Fawkes stated while watching the blond-haired girl. Harry nodded his agreement, he's glad that she's happy, but he can tell that Lucy is nervous.

Natsu was the first to charge on into the guild, followed by Happy, leaving the rest behind. Harry shook his head while looking down. 'What am I going to do with him?' He turns to Lucy. "Let's go before Natsu starts a fight," Harry said.

Lucy is confused if the tilt of her head was anything to go by, but she followed after Harry and Fawkes anyway. They walked into the guild just in time for them to see Natsu send poor Max flying into a table, which is now broken.

"What was that for?!" Max demanded with a shout.

"You lied to me! There was no Salamander there!" Natsu shouted back.

"It's not my fault… I was just telling you a rumor that I heard," Max said calmly while rubbing the back of his head.

Harry looked over to Lucy to see how she is taking this. It doesn't seem that she's paying attention to the two fighting, but more like she's looking around the guild. Thanks to Harry not looking at Natsu and the rest of the members of the guild, he didn't notice when or how a full out brawl happened. Well, he could guess that Max wanted to get pay back on Natsu for sending him into a table by throwing something back, but it missed and hit someone else. That's Harry's guess as to how this fight broke out.

Harry looked back over to Lucy, who is saying to herself in awe, "I can't believe I'm really standing inside of Fairy Tail." Harry heard something break right next to him, and saw some pieces of wood flying by him. He turned to face the other way where Fawkes is on his shoulder.

{A chair was about to hit you. You should be more on guard while you're here, Harry,} Fawkes answered Harry's silent question.

Harry thanked Fawkes and told Lucy to follow closely behind him. They moved over to the bar counter where Mira is. When Lucy saw her, she had stars form in her eyes. "It's Mirajane, in the flesh!" she fan-girled.

Mira smiled when she saw them. "Welcome back, Harry. Who's this with you?" she asked.

"Hello, Mira." Harry gestured to Lucy and said, "This is Lucy, she is looking to join."

Mira smiled at Lucy and held out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy." They shook hands, and when they let go, Mira continued. "Just give me a moment to grab the… OOF!" Mira was cut off when her brother, Elfman, crashed into her.

"Mira!" Lucy cried out in worry.

"Don't worry so much, she's fine," Harry reassured her that Mira was indeed fine, and Mira was able to say that she is before passing out with her ghost coming out. "Yeah, she's fine…" Harry said again, hoping that Lucy didn't hear the slight questioning tone in his voice.

Lucy is looking at the fighting that is going on in the guild and asks, "Is it always this crazy?"

"Yup…" Harry and Happy, who popped out of nowhere, said.

A giant foot slammed onto the ground, making everyone freeze in what they were doing while also looking at the giant. **"Will you all stop acting like a bunch of children?!"** the giant exclaimed, who Harry recognizes as their master, Makarov.

Lucy was staring in awe and fear. "He's huge…" she squeaked.

Natsu was in the middle of the guild and no one was standing anywhere near him, and he was laughing. "You're all acting like a bunch of scaredy cats!" he roared in between laughs, but he stopped laughing when Makarov laid his giant foot down on top of him.

Mira comes up from behind Lucy, Harry, Happy, and Fawkes saying, "Welcome back, Master."

Lucy whipped her head around to look at her. "That's the guild master?!" she questioned in fear.

Makarov looks down at the five of them. **"I see there is someone with you, Harry, is she a new recruit?"** he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Gramps, she is." Wind swirled around the giant and he started to shrink. Lucy watched in shock - much to Harry and Fawkes' amusement - as the master kept on shrinking until he was shorter than everyone in the room, even the children.

When the master was down shrinking, he held up his hand, and with a smile on his face said, "Hello, I'm the master of this guild, and my name is Makarov. Nice to meet you."

"He's tiny," Lucy said in awe.

{I just got an idea,} Fawkes said and flapped down to the ground next to Makarov. {This is to give Lucy an idea of just how tiny he is.}

Harry turned his eyes over to Lucy to see that she was looking in shock. He can't really blame her since the master is the same size as the phoenix. Harry chuckled softly, and then he turned his green eyes back to Makarov. "So, is Lucy joining or what?" he asked.

Lucy bowed down her head and held her hands up in a prayer position. "Please let me join!" she begged. "What do I have to do to get in?" she asked.

"Do you have magic?" Makarov asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then you can join," he said with a smile.

"Wait, that's it?" Makarov nodded his head to confirm. "YAY!" Lucy exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Mira, be a dear and grab the stamp," Makarov asked the young woman next to Harry.

Mira smiled. "Sure thing, Master," she said and ran to go get the stamp from behind the counter. After a few moments, she came back, and held up the device that allows one to join the guild. Mira smiled warmly at Lucy and said, "Where do you want the mark, and in what color?"

It took Lucy a moment to wrap her head around the fact that this was happening – she was joining her dream guild. "On the back of my hand in pink, please," she replied while holding up her right hand.

Harry left Lucy to get her guild mark and walked over to Natsu, who was standing in front of the request board. "I see you're already looking for a job," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find one with a lot of action in it, and some money," Natsu replied.

"Didn't you already have a lot of action last night and just a few moments ago?"

"That was last night, and today didn't have enough of it."

"Hey, guys, look I got my guild mark!" Lucy ran up from behind them while holding up her hand.

"Yeah, that's nice…Welcome to the guild, Loony," Natsu said, not even looking at her.

"The name's LUCY!" she said angrily.

Harry smiled. "Don't listen to him; he likes to give nicknames sometimes. Welcome to the guild, Lucy," he said.

The next thing anyone knows is Makarov is on the second floor railing demanding their attention. "I almost forgot! You brats have gone and done it again!" he shouted. He held up a stack of papers. "These are filled with complaints for all the destruction you all caused, and making the Magic Council mad at me!"

Everyone in the guild are holding their heads down in shame. Harry, Natsu, Happy, and Fawkes know that their master isn't really mad at them.

Makarov smirked. "However…" he burns the papers, and threw the flaming pile for Natsu to grab and eat."I say the heck with the Magic Council. If we didn't put everything we have into our work and magic, then we would never progress. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the Council your magic would never improve, so never fear them. That is the Fairy Tail way!" Makarov exclaimed while holding his hand up in an L shape.

Everyone did the same and shouting, "YYYEEEAAAHHH!"

After everything calmed down, Natsu was in front of the board again while Harry waited for him at a nearby table, sitting in a chair.

"Hey what about this one?" Happy asked while grabbing a request off the board. "This one has a lot of jewels."

"Awesome!" Natsu turns to Lucy. "Hey, you want to come?" he asked.

"Uh…sure…?" She didn't sound too sure, but Harry is guessing it's because she is surprised, and there will be fighting.

"Please, send someone out to look for him," a little boy's voice said. Harry, Natsu, Fawkes, Happy, and Lucy turned to see Romeo begging Makarov about something.

"Calm down, Romeo. You're father is a mage, he can take care of himself," Makarov said.

"My father said he would be back in three days, but it's been a week since then!" Romeo replied. "His job is in mount Hakobe, isn't it? So, it's not that far. Why don't you send someone out there to look for him?!"

"Your father is a mage, boy. We don't have any mages that can't take care of themselves. Now, go home, have some mike and cookies, and WAIT!"

Romeo punched Makarov in the face while shouting, "JERK!" He turned around and ran out the door. "I hate you!"

Harry wasn't surprised at all when Natsu slammed the request back where it was and almost breaking the board while doing so, grabbed his traveling bag, and left through the door. He sighed, "I'm going after Romeo." Harry got up from the chair he was waiting for Natsu on and left as well, not hearing Mira telling Lucy about Natsu's father, and Lucy going after the Dragon Slayer.

TBC

* * *

 **This is a shorter chapter; I'll have to make sure the next one is longer. As you can tell, in this fanfic Natsu and his parents didn't die the same way, and Zeref wasn't cursed the same way either. *looks around and only sees Natsu and Zeref* Oh good, the other two didn't hear that.**

 **Natsu: Where are they anyway?**

 **Enj/Dark: I sent them out to get some stuff for me.**

 **Zeref: How did you get Voldemort to do something?**

 **Enj/Dark: I couldn't, so I turned him into a mouse and gave Harry a snake before he left with him. It's to make sure that Voldy doesn't do anything stupid.**

 **Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait for them to come back! I need to see that! :D**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't worry, you'll see him. He'll stay like that till the next chapter.**

 **Natsu: Sweet! C:**

 **Zeref: Please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

Harry saw Natsu pat Romeo on the head before walking off to go find Macao. Romeo is still crying while watching Natsu's retreating form. Harry walks up to the boy.

"Romeo, there is no need to worry. You know Natsu is going to find your father," Harry said softly with a small smile on his face.

Romeo looks up to him. "I know, but I just can't help but worry," he said, still sobbing.

Harry thought for a moment on how to get Romeo's mind off of his worries. After a bit of thinking, an idea popped into his head. "How about me and you go on some small jobs?" He sees that this gets Romeo's attention. "After that, we can go do some shopping for maybe a magic book and/or some toys and maybe some ice cream. Do a few more jobs, if we have time, and then go get some dinner. Sound good?" Harry asked.

Romeo's teary eyes lit up at doing some jobs, even if they are small and just around town, and getting ice cream, because what kid doesn't like ice cream? "Can I pick where can go to eat, Harry?" Romeo asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not."

Romeo jumped for joy while shouting, "Yeah!"

"So where would you like to go? Or did you hear Natsu say something?" Harry asked on a gut feeling.

Romeo grinned. "You got me. Yeah, I heard Natsu say stuff about your cooking, and when he brings dad home, my father is going to need food too," he answered. "Not only that, but I had some of your cooking before." He leans toward Harry's ear. "Don't tell Mira this, but I think your cooking is better," he said.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, some of the other guys think so too." He got up from his crouch. "Let's go to the guild so we can pick some jobs, do a little shopping, get Ice Cream, do some more little jobs if we have any, and then we'll go back to your house, so I can start on dinner. I'm sure Natsu will be back by then."

Romeo seemed to really like this idea, because he had the biggest grin on his face that could rival Natsu's.

Before they could leave to get the jobs, they heard running footsteps. "Hey, do you know which way Natsu went?" Harry turned to see that it was Lucy who asked and was running.

"He went that way. If you keep running, you'll catch up to him," Harry answered.

"Thanks, Harry!" Lucy said while continuing to running.

Harry laughed while watching her go, and focused his green eyes back on Romeo again. "Let's go, or else we might be late on making dinner," he said jokingly.

* * *

They did about 10 small jobs before window shopping. Romeo saw a book about the history of fire magic, and asked if they could buy it. Harry bought it for him with some of the money they got on the little jobs they did. Romeo didn't want anything else, but he did want to get his father something. So, they looked around in the shops some more until they found a blank snow globe that records a memory and places it inside the globe. The shop owner had to show them how it worked, and it gave Harry another small memory of a picture of two people that was moving. The people were his parents, and they were dancing in what looked like a park from what he could remember.

They bought the snow globe, and then went to get ice cream. They talked for a little bit while licking at the treat, and when they were done, they left the ice cream shop.

Harry checked to see the time, and saw that they only had time for one more job before they have to go back and make dinner.

The job was to help an old lady with her grocery shopping, bring the bags back for her, and putting the food away. She paid 200 Js and gave them some cookies that she baked earlier that day. They thanked the lady for the cookies, and said goodbye before leaving.

Harry walked Romeo home while still holding the cookies. He also gave the rest of the money they got from the jobs, which were 200 Js each. So, before they went shopping they had 2,000 Js, when they bought the book, which was 30 Js, the snow globe, which was 10 Js, and the ice cream, which was 20 Js, left them with 1,940 Js. Then they did the last job that they got another 200 from, which leaves Romeo with 2,140 Js. Romeo was walking home very happy, and that make Harry glad, but he can tell that he was still worried about his father.

They got back to the house, but before they could go inside, Fawkes shows up and lands on Harry's shoulder.

{I saw the train. They will be here shortly,} he reported.

Harry nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you, Fawkes." He looked back down to Romeo. "Let's get cooking. You're father and the others will be here in about 5 to 10 minutes," Harry told him.

Before Harry made it to Romeo earlier that day, he sent Fawkes to keep an eye out for Natsu's return. This is why the phoenix wasn't with them all day.

They all go inside, and Romeo sat at the kitchen table while Harry got ready to cook. He turned to the boy, who is smiling brightly and swinging his legs back and forth, before asking, "What do you want for dinner?"

Romeo looked up in thought with a finger under his chin. "Um… pork chops with mash potatoes, and corn," he answered.

Harry nodded, turned back to get everything he would need to make dinner, and got started with cooking. After a few minutes of just hearing the food sizzling, Harry asked, "So, what job did Macao go on?"

Romeo's head bent down, so he could hide the sad look in his eyes, but Fawkes told Harry what the boy was feeling. "It was to take down some Vulcans. I don't know how many the job said though," Romeo replied quietly.

"Why did he go on the job?" Harry asked gently.

"…Because I pushed him into it," Romeo admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Some kids were making fun of me and my dad by saying 'who would want to be a mage?', and 'mages are lame, and are drunks'. They also said that they themselves were going to be knights, which is a real job, like their dads."

Harry shook his head with a small chuckle, which startled Romeo, who snapped his head back up to look at Harry. "Those kids are in for a nasty wakeup call if they do that. Like when they see a monster that only an S call mages can take care of. They will one day find out how much danger a mage puts themselves in more than a knight ever would. So, don't listen to those kids. Even if I would like to go out there and show them myself what a mage can really do, but it's not worth it."

{They're here,} Fawkes said, but Harry was confused for a moment until he remembered that they were waiting for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Macao.

"Romeo, can you get the door while I watch dinner?" Harry requested. Romeo nodded, and then ran to get the door the moment there was a knock. Everyone came into the house, and Natsu put Macao on the couch with Romeo clinging to him. Natsu turned to the smell of food and saw Harry in the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry. Wow, that smells really good. Mind if we join?" Natsu asked.

"You're lucky I know you so well, or else there wouldn't have been enough. Why don't you go and tell the guild that Macao is alright, and then come back." Harry turned his green eyes to Lucy. "Do you want to join?" he questioned.

Lucy nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, dinner sounds great."

"Alright, then you can relax and help keep Romeo busy since it looks like Macao isn't doing so well."

Lucy does just that while Natsu ran out the door so he can tell everyone what happened, and then get back as soon as possible, but Happy decided he wanted to stay.

"10 Js says Natsu gets in a fight with Gray while he's in the middle of bragging," Harry said.

Romeo grinned. "You're on. I say before he starts."

"Deal." Harry and Romeo shake the other's hand, sealing the deal.

While Harry was cooking, the others were talking about what happened with their day, so he listened. He heard Macao tell Romeo that if the kids pick on him again, tell them if their dads can take on 19 Vulcans by themselves, because mine can, which surprised Harry; that couldn't have been easy taking on 19 of those things.

Natsu came back beat up, but on time since Harry just finished cooking. Harry asked him what happened, and Natsu said that once he was in the guild hall saying he was back, Gray said that it was unfortunate, so they got into a fight. Harry was a little sad he lost, but the happy look on Romeo's face when he handed the money over was enough for him to cheer up.

"Alright guys, dinners done. Natsu, did you even get the chance to tell them you even got Macao back?" Harry asked.

"Uh…no…it slipped my mind," Natsu said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Harry sighed, "Next time I'll send Lucy or Happy with you." Everyone sat down to eat after that.

* * *

'Who was that boy?' After the boy ran off, Voldemort has been trying to find him, so he could find out how he survived the killing curse. 'He was definitely a dark wizard, if the tree dying wasn't a giveaway for him using death magic. Not only that, but when he threw those balls of death at me, he's eyes turned red. He's a powerful dark wizard indeed.' Voldemort was still walking in the forest that he found the boy in, because he's still trying to find him again.

After the boy, who wore clothes that look like they are not from this time, showed the kind of magic that he uses, and how deadly it could be, Voldemort wants to not only find him to find out how he got death magic, or how he lived the killing curse, but to also see if he could get the boy to join him. If he can't get the boy to join him, then he will make him tell him how he survived. Voldemort may be insane, but that doesn't mean he isn't observant. He saw the boy's eyes; they looked older than he did. Seen death, seen wars, seen everything; the boy lived through a lot, but looks so young.

Voldemort stopped walking after a thought hit him. 'No… There is no way… Could that boy have found a way to become immortal? It would make sense for how he lived the killing curse, and why his eyes look the way they do. But judging how he appears, he found it at a very young age. He looks younger than even Harry Potter right now. But how did such a young child find a way when even I, who am older, couldn't? Unless…could that boy be Zeref? …No, there is no way that's him. He didn't want to kill me, and he didn't know who I was. Zeref is known to enjoy killing, so that boy can't be him,' Voldemort mused. He'll admit the boy is immortal, but he won't admit he's Zeref. It doesn't match up to him. The boy is soft for a dark wizard, whereas Zeref was ruthless. Zeref killed without mercy, without caring for who he kills. The boy isn't like that at all.

 _But then why does the boy use death magic? A magic Zeref is known for?_ A small voice in the back of Voldemort's head tried to reason. Voldemort shook his head of the thought. 'There still no way that's him. The boy had a sad look in his eyes; Zeref would never have that. Not only that, but if Zeref was alive this whole time, then why didn't he make one small sound for four hundred years? That man is dead, and this boy is just someone that may have been forced by his parent when they were alive to be just like Zeref, but failed in some aspects.'

 _Zeref might not have wanted to kill anymore. Four hundred years is a long time, after all._ The voice was so small and quiet that Voldemort didn't even hear it, or he just chose not to. 'I'll find that boy, and found out how he's immortal and who he is.' With that last thought, Voldemort disapparated out of the forest.

TBC

* * *

 **Alright, this was a slow chapter, but the Lullaby arc is coming up in the next chapter, or at least the starting point of it. So, there will be some action soon. There will be a flash back to how Harry met Erza, so I'll have to think on that; I want to make it funny. :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please vote on the poll. It'll be there till the end of October.**

 **Harry: Voldemort doesn't think that's Zeref, but then again I can't blame him.**

 **Zeref: Speaking of Voldemort… *looks on Harry's shoulder to see a small, white, red eyed mouse* is that him?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! That's him! =D**

 **Voldy: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! DX**

 **Enj/Dark: You do know that I could kill you, bring you back, and kill you again over a 1,000 times, right? Oh, and you can't kill me here. Zeff, show him what I mean.**

 **Zeref: *Throws ball of death at Enjali, hits her, but it doesn't kill her.***

 **Enj/Dark: See? It didn't even hurt; although, it did feel cold. :/**

 **Natsu: *Laughing at seeing Voldemort's shocked face.***

 **Harry: *Can't really see Voldemort's face, so he was also looking on in shock* How did that happen?**

 **Voldy: For once, I agree with him. *hissing***

 **Enj/Dark: In this world, in this plane, I'm the ruler. What I say goes.**

 **Natsu: She's like a god here! *still laughing***

 **Zeref: Goddess, Natsu. Since she is a girl, the term would be goddess.**

 **Harry: Same difference. -_-**

 **Voldy: TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL, YOU EVIL DRAGON!**

 **Enj/Dark: Thank you! ^-^ But since I'm evil, I'm not going to listen to you. You're stuck like that until you get off your high horse.**

 **Voldy: I WILL BE THE LAST THINK YOU'LL EVER SEE! DX**

 **Enj/Dark: No, you won't. :P**

 **Harry: He's angry. :( Are you insane?**

 **Zeref: You just noticed that?**

 **Natsu: Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a break after this chapter. It's only for a month. After finishing 'My Hollow Siblings', I felt that I needed some time off. That was a long fanfic. It took me over 2 years to do. So, yeah, I'll be taking a break. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **7**

Harry and Fawkes are outside behind the guild hall after reading a new spell in the book that he got while on his way to join Fairy Tail. This spell was much harder to control than the other spells he learned from the book, but he just about got it.

 **"Causa Satani!"** Harry shouted the name of the spell at a dummy, causing it to explode. The spell is supposed to be small explosions, but Harry kept making them too big. Every dummy he aimed the spell at would be destroyed completely.

 **"Causa Satani!"** Harry shouted again at a different dummy with a little less power to the spell. Only the arm of the dummy was blown off. This means that Harry was able to make the spell work the way it's supposed to. He did this a few more times on the same dummy, and then on the next he was able to do it with no troubles.

{Good job, Harry. I'd say you master that exploding spell,} Fawkes praised. Harry smiled weakly at the phoenix while trying to catch his breath. That spell took a lot of him. He's been trying to master it for the last few days now.

"Thanks, Fawkes. I'm glad I was able to finish this training before going on another mission. I was thinking of going on a bigger one tomorrow, so I thought this spell would come in handy," Harry replied.

{Are you going with someone?}

"Besides you, no. I was thinking of going solo for this one."

{You already found a job and told Mira to keep hold of it, didn't you?}

Harry sighed, "You know me too well. Yes, I did. The job is for 50,000Js and I'll also get a new spell book. It says that the book is from 500 years ago."

Fawkes shook his head was a trill that Harry was sure was his was of a chuckle. {You're mostly going for the book, aren't you?} Harry laughed sheepishly while also rubbing the back of his head; this answered Fawkes' question. {What's the job about?}

"It's about destroying a scary building that the locals believe to be haunted. Everyone is too scared to go in so they could destroy it themselves," Harry was walking to go back into the guild hall while he spoke, "and then build a new building there. I don't know what they are going to build though," Harry finished what he was saying before he sat down at a table. He looked around to see if Natsu, Happy, and Lucy came back from their job yet, and saw that they did.

Lucy, Happy, and Natsu went to go and destroy a book from a guy called Duke Everlue. They asked Harry if he would like to go with them, but he declined, wanting to finish his training instead.

{Why do they think it's haunted?} Fawkes asked.

"It's just some bad luck. They keep falling down the stairs, hurting themselves by tripping and smashing their heads against the windows, stuff like that," Harry answered.

Fawkes nodded in understanding, and allowed silence to fall over them. Thanks to the silence, Harry was deep in thought, but he was pulled out of it when Fawkes asks, {What are you thinking about?}

Harry turned his head up to face the phoenix, who is on the table in front of him. "I was just thinking about my godfather. I told you about how I remember everything about him, right?" Fawkes nodded his head. "Well, I was thinking about how he could turn into a dog, and wondered if I could something like that."

{You can. If I remember right, your father was able to do the same thing,} Fawkes said.

"I don't remember anything about my dad. Just that he was dead and friends with Sirius," Harry replied. "So, he was able to turn into a dog?"

Fawkes shook his head this time. {No, when a wizard or witch turns into an animal, they turn into what fits them best. They don't really have a choice of what animal they become. Your father was a stage,} he explained.

"Do you know how this works?" Harry asked, and Fawkes nodded. "Can you teach me?"

{I'll be more than happy to teach you to find your animal. I always love to found out what animal a witch or wizard would turn into. Some, very few, were able to turn into a phoenix.}

"I just have to ask. What's the difference between this and transformation magic?"

{Not much, transformation magic is just transforming your body into anything you with, but an animagus, which is what you call someone that has an animal form, is more complex than that. The animal is something that is already inside you that is just waiting to be released. Another difference is that you can stay in your animal form all you want without your magic running out, but with transformation you use up magic to hold the form. Do you understand, Harry?} Fawkes explained and asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for explaining this to me," Harry said with a smile.

The doors to the guild hall banged open, making Harry jump and Fawkes squawk in surprise. They look over to see Loke in the opening. "I got bad new!" Harry was confused. Were they being attacked or something? "It's Erza, she's back," he said more calmly, but still with some panic in his tone.

Everyone in the guild hall froze at hearing this; well, everyone except Harry, Mira, Fawkes, and Lucy. Harry couldn't help the snicker from escaping; he always found it funny that everyone is so afraid of just one girl. He can kind of understand, but he never done anything – yet – to see just how bad she can really be.

Harry can hear Erza walking toward the doors, unintentionally putting everyone on edge with anticipation. It didn't take too long for her to come through the doors with a giant horn over her shoulders. She put it down while looking around.

"I have returned. Where is Master?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back, Erza. The Master had a meeting, so he's not here right now," Mira answered.

"I see…" Erza paused for a moment before starting to tear into everyone.

Harry didn't listen, even though watching everyone panic would be funny, he instead thought back to the time he first met Erza.

* * *

 _~Flashback: Lisanna's anniversary last year~_

 _Harry and Mira were on their way back to the guild from the graveyard after he spoke to her about how he too lost someone close to him. They walked into the guild hall, only for Harry to stop dead in his tracks, because there is a red-haired woman, he's guessing around Mira and his age, standing in front of him with an intimidating expression._

 _"Who are you, and why do you look ready to kill me?" Harry asked quietly, listening to the little voice in the back of his head that he knows is his survival instincts. Fawkes for some reason calls them his Slytherin instincts – whatever that means; although, he knew deep down he did, but he just can't remember it._

 _"Mira's eyes are a little red, which means she was crying. You didn't make her more upset than she already was, did you?" The red head demanded._

 _"Why would you think I…?" Harry was stopped by Mira._

 _"Oh, welcome back, Erza. How was the job? Did it go well?" she questioned._

 _"It went well. Now, did this boy upset you?" Erza wasn't going to let this go until she got an answer, Harry noticed._

 _"Not at all; as a matter of fact he helped cheer me up after comforting me. He understood the pain I was feeling, so he was able to help me pull through it," Mira replied._

 _"He did?" Erza asked her, and then looked at Harry. "That would mean… I'm sorry for your loss," she told him._

 _"It's fine, it happened a long time ago. Even though I had to relive it today," Harry said, confusing Erza._

 _"He lost his memories, but he's getting them back slowly," Mira answered Erza's silent question. "Oh, yeah, and his name is Harry Potter. He joined the guild a few weeks ago."_

 _"I see… Well then," she turned to Harry, "my name is Erza Scarlet. Allow me to welcome you to the guild," she said with her hand held out. Harry took it, but realized his mistake a little too late, because he could almost feel the bones in his hand breaking._

 _"Nice you meet you," Harry said, trying to not show any sign of pain in his voice or face. Thankfully, Harry has Mira to save him from the death grip._

 _"Come on, Harry, you said you would help me with cooking for everyone when we got back. I'm sure everyone is hungry by now," she said. "We'll talk later, Erza." Mira and Harry went into the kitchen to start on cooking some food. Every now and then they would take turns coming out, so they could ask what everyone wanted to eat._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" Harry was snapped out of his memory when he heard Erza ask that question. He looked over to where he thinks Natsu is, and sees that he and Gray have slung an arm over each other's shoulders, sweating buckets, and smiling nervously.

"Oh, hey, Erza, we're just being the best of friends," Gray said shaken.

"Ay," Natsu agreed.

Harry heard Lucy ask why Natsu sounded like Happy. He gets up to walk over to her. Once he was standing next to her, he says, "He's talking like Happy, because he's scared. You've heard of scaredy cat? Well, that is what this is." Lucy seems to have understood that, because she nodded her head up and down.

"Good, I'm glad to see two friends getting along," Erza said to the rivals.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling us friends," Gray replied quietly.

"Ay," Natsu said again.

"Why do you need them, Erza?" Harry asked her.

Erza turned to face him. "Oh, Harry, you're here too. You're so quite." She points to the fire and ice mages. "I need their help with a mission," she said, shocking everyone else in the guild hall, including Harry.

"Why…?" Harry didn't know what to say besides that.

"On my way back from my last mission, I heard something a bit disturbing. I thought nothing of it at first, but now I realized that it was a dark guild talking about unsealing something," Erza explained, and then turned back to Natsu and Gray. "Now normally, I would talk to the master about this, but he's not here, and this is important. So, that's why I need your help."

Harry was surprised; Erza hardly ever needed help with anything.

"Can this be?" Harry looked over to Mira when she finished her question. "With Natsu, Gray, and Erza… This could be Fairy Tail's strongest team," she finished.

Harry laughed at the thought. "More like our most destructive team," he said with a smirk.

"Natsu, Gray, meet me at the train station tomorrow, don't be late," Erza said before leaving.

Natsu and Gray breathed sighs of relief and let go of each other, but it didn't take them long to want to go back to killing each other; this only made Harry laugh at their antics. He walked over to the bar where Mira and Lucy are, and sat down next to the blond-haired girl.

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye on Lucy's finger. There is a silver ring that had an icy blue - making it almost look like ice - gem in it. He questioned how he never seen it until now, but then he noticed that the ring is quite small.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Harry looked up to see Lucy looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed your ring. I have never seen one like that before," he replied.

Lucy looked down at the ring on her left hand's ring finger. "Oh, this? That's because it is one of a kind. I got it from my mentor before she left. I don't even know where she went," she explained.

"I see… It's a beautiful ring."

"Thanks, I never take it off."

Harry wondered if the reason why Lucy never takes the ring off is because of the magic that is on it. It feels cold, almost colder than Gray's ice magic, but he wasn't sure and didn't say anything.

"I think the two of you should go with them," Mira's voice cut in. Harry turned his head over to look at her, and tilt his head to the side.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and Gray are going to fight when Erza is not looking. So, I want the two of you to break them up when she can't do it herself," Mira explained.

'More like _I'm_ going to try to break them up, and fail miserably at it,' Harry thought with a sigh. "We'll go, just to make sure nothing bad happens," he said. "Like a whole town being destroyed." The two girls laughed and agreed with his statement.

TBC

* * *

 **You guys see what I mean by skipping? It's those kinds. Oh, and the job I wrote down, Harry will be doing it, but it's after this arc.**

 **By the end of Halloween, the Poll will close. So, if you haven't voted yet, please do so.**

 **To Gruvia and NaLu 4 life's review: No, they have never met back then. Harry was sealed away for 500 years, and Natsu was born 400 years ago; however, I will say keep this in mind. I won't say the reason. You'll find out toward the end of this story.**

 **Harry: Now I want to know what you're planning. :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Let's just say, you'll be really mad. …I think. :(**

 **Harry: Why…?**

 **Zeref: She's not going to tell you, because it will ruin the surprise. -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: What he said. :)**

 **Voldy Mouse: TURN ME BACK! DX If you turn me back right now, I'll kill you quickly! *Glare***

 **Enj/Dark: Looks like you're stuck like that for the month then, because I'm leaving. Harry could you say it?**

 **Harry: Sure. Please review, and see you all within a month! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, everyone! XD *sigh* It was a pretty good month; I needed that break. Anyway, thank you for waiting. ^-^**

 **Someone came up a good theory, but I'm going to have to tell you that it's wrong. Something about Harry and Zeref being two of the same soul. Not bad, but I didn't think of that, so it's not true; although, if someone could make that happen, that would be awesome. :)**

 **So, as of right now, we are in the Lullaby Arc. After that we're going to see how Voldy's doing. Might need someone to remind me of that by the time we're done with this arc.**

 **Well, I'm going to stop talking now, and let you all get on with the story! :)**

 **P.S. Those of you that wanted a continuation for 'My Hollow Siblings', I asked for 10 or more, only to get 9 votes. So, no sequel; however, I might make a One-Shot of it, so everyone can see what happens with everything, but it will be in parts, and those parts will be important information. I'll have a poll up, so you guys can vote if you want this or not. It will close by the end of this month.**

 **P.P.S. It seems I'm a Ravenclaw, and I can understand why you all say that, but there is something I need to point out: I suck riddles…badly. :( I'm thinking I'm more of a Slytherin. NOW I'LL STOP TALKING! ONTO THE STORY! XD**

* * *

 **8**

 ** _Recap:_** _"Natsu and Gray are going to fight when Erza is not looking. So, I want the two of you to break them up when she can't do it herself," Mira explained._

 _'More like I'm going to try to break them up, and fail miserably at it,' Harry thought with a sigh. "We'll go, just to make sure nothing bad happens," he said. "Like a whole town being destroyed." The two girls laughed and agreed with his statement._

* * *

Harry went home shortly after he agreed to go with Natsu, Gray, and Erza on their mission. He's not looking forward to it, but he doubted that Gray and Natsu will fight at _every_ turn, especially if they are fighting bad guys.

When Harry got home, he made dinner for him and Fawkes, then took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then went to bad.

Harry got up the next morning, and checked the time. He had an hour before he had to be at the train. So, he got up, and made something quick to eat; Fawkes was already out hunting for his own breakfast. Once Harry was done eating he grabbed his travel bag and left through the door, locking it behind him. He went to the landlord and told him he'd be back shortly. The old man started to coddle him after finding out Harry lost his family at a young age, even if he doesn't remember it all that well, and even more so when the landlord found out he didn't have all his memories.

Harry sighed once he got outside; he sometimes wondered if fate hated him. No memories, and when he does remember something, it's of people that have died, and being coddled for it. Yeah, he was sure fate hated him.

After walking down the block, Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Harry asked the phoenix.

{I did have a good hunt. I ate a rabbit. It was tasty,} Fawkes replied smugly.

Harry laughed at the bird's idea of humor while shaking his head from side to side, and kept walking.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the train station. Harry paid for his ticket, and went to the platform. What he saw when he got there was not all that surprising. Natsu and Gray are butting heads, giving each other the evil eye, and insulting each other. Yeah, Harry should have seen this coming.

With a sweat drop on both Harry and Fawkes' heads, they found Lucy on one of the benches. Harry walks over to the bench with Fawkes still on his shoulder, and sat down next to the blond-haired girl.

"How long have they been at it?" Harry started with a question to Lucy.

Lucy looks over at him a little startled – she must have not noticed him. "They started the moment Natsu and I got here, which was about five minutes ago," she answered.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "That explains why they haven't started throwing punches yet. When they do that, I'm going to have to jump in," he dreadfully said the last part. "Let's hope Erza get's here before that happens."

Lucy looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "If Erza doesn't show up to stop them, would you really be able to stop them?" she asked.

"They respect me enough to listen, but that's because I'm not nearly as afraid of Erza as everyone else is; however, if they start going at it too deeply, I won't be able to stop them." After a second, Harry added, "Even if I stopped them now, they'll just go back to fighting two seconds after."

Lucy nodded, and started watching Natsu and Gray again, while Harry watched Happy try to keep his fish away from Fawkes. Fawkes doesn't really want it, but he loves to mess with the blue furball.

Right before Natsu and Gray were about to start killing each other, Erza shows up with the biggest amount of luggage Harry has ever seen.

"Erza, why so much…" Harry was cut off by Natsu and Gray clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Don't ask, man. Just don't ask," Gray said.

"Ay!" Natsu agreed in his Happy impression. Harry was confused, but nodded anyway. He guessed he'll found out eventually.

"Is everyone ready?" Ezra asked them, and they nodded to confirm. "Good…" She turned to Lucy. "I'm guessing your Lucy? I heard that you beat up a Vulcan with just your pinky finger." Harry almost laughed at the look on Lucy's face. She looked like she was going to freak out at any moment, but Erza being Erza didn't notice. "It'll be good to have both you and Harry coming along. We need strong people for this job," Erza finished.

"Hey, Erza," Natsu spoke. Everyone turn to face him, wondering what he's going to say. Natsu has a smirk on his face; that can't be good. "When we get back, I want to fight you!" he challenged.

Gray panicked and asked if he was crazy. 'Yeah, he is. He's Natsu after all,' Harry thought to himself.

Erza smiled confidently. "I accept your challenge."

Harry stood up from the bench. "We should get on the train. It's going to leave any second." As if on cue, the announcer confirmed Harry's clam.

"Let's get going," Erza ordered, and Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Harry, and Fawkes followed her onto the train.

* * *

The train is moving, and everyone was having a peaceful ride; well, everyone but Natsu. Natsu is sitting next to Harry, who is carding his fingers through the rose-pink locks. Harry does this a lot, because it helps sooth Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer is still in pain and not at all at peace.

Erza, whom is sitting in front of Natsu, Gray, Harry, Fawkes, and Happy, the latter two are sitting on Harry's lap, starts to speak, "Everything will be fine, Natsu. Why don't you come sit next to me?" Lucy made a face that said that she knew she had to switch places with Natsu.

Harry helped Natsu over to Erza, while Lucy took the pink-haired slayer's former spot. Once their seating arrangement has been changed, Harry sat back down in his spot with Fawkes back on his lap, and Happy now on Lucy's.

Harry wondered what it is Erza is going to do to help make Natsu's ride any better. He flinched when he found out. Erza punched Natsu in the gut to knock him out, so he'll sleep through the ride.

"That should make the ride a little easier on him," Erza said nonchalantly.

Gray turned his eyes to face Erza after he was no longer feeling bad for Natsu; although he would never admit that to anyone. "So, what is it that we're doing?" he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Harry perked up to listen.

"Right, on my way back to the guild I stopped to get something to eat while in a nearby town," Erza began. "While there, I over some men talking about breaking a seal. Do any of you know of the Dark Guild known as Eisenwald?" she asked.

Harry never heard of it, so he shook his head, and it would seem that none of the others have heard of it either.

"Eisenwald used to be a legal guild, until the magic council shut them down," Erza started explaining.

"What did they do?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only jobs they took were assassination jobs," she answered.

"They killed for money?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That explains why they're no longer in business," Harry and Gray said at the same time while Fawkes and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Their Master is Erigor the Reaper. He killed more than any other in the guild," stated Erza.

"What does Eisenwald have to do with all of this?" wondered Harry while waving his hand in a wide motion as if saying why they are all on a train.

"I was getting to that," Erza reassured. "It was Eisenwald that I heard talking in that bar. They plan to break the seal of a magic object called Lullaby." She smacked her fist down in anger, but she didn't seem to realize that she hit Natsu on the head while doing so. "If I have known then I would have stopped them. How could I have so foolish?"

Harry stayed silent, not knowing what to say, because he knows that he would be feeling the same way if it were him in Erza's position.

"Do you know what Lullaby is and what they want to do with it?" Gray asked after a moment of silence. Harry noticed that Lucy looks like she may have heard of it, but couldn't remember; she was muttering the name the object to herself.

Erza shook her head in the negative. "I do not know, but we have to stop them."

They stopped talking for about 5 minutes, just enjoying the train ride. Harry was petting Fawkes, who has fallen to sleep; he wouldn't mind taking a quick nap himself.

"I've been meaning to ask, Erza," Lucy started, "but what kind of magic do you use?" Harry looked up to listen, even he didn't know.

"Hmm, now that's an interesting question," the red-haired knight said.

"It's really pretty; she makes her enemies bleed, a lot!" Happy answered gleefully.

Lucy looks nervous now. "I'm not sure I want to know now…" she shuddered.

"If you ask me, Gray's magic is even more beautiful," Erza said.

Lucy looks over at the teen in question. "Oh, really? What do you use?"

Gray put a fist in the palm of his other hand. Mist formed around his hands, and when he took them apart there is a Fairy Tail symbol made of ice in his palm. He made it float up so Lucy could see it better. "I use Ice-Make Magic," he answered.

"Oh, now I get it! Natsu's fire and you're ice. No wonder you two don't get along," Lucy said, making Harry laugh. He thought the same thing when he saw it.

Erza also chuckled. "I never really thought of it that way," she admitted.

"Nah, I just hate his guts," Gray said.

"What about you Harry?" Lucy asked once she was facing him.

Harry pulled out the Elder Wand. "I use Wand Magic, but I don't remember all the spells since I have amnesia. I have been slowly getting them back though," he explained.

Lucy stared at Harry's wand for a moment. "I never seen a wand like that before, except in pictures, but they haven't been seen in over 500 years. Where did you find this?" she asked.

"When I woke up with no memory, it was laying right there next to me. I later found two things in my pockets. A cloak that allows me to become invisible and the other is a stone that I have not found out what it does yet. I'll show you sometime," Harry said with a smile.

Lucy nodded in thanks, but looks at him again. "I have one more question." Harry tilts his head in question. "How do you understand Fawkes? I've noticed that you talk to him a lot, but no one else can tell what he's saying except you," she elaborated.

"Oh, he's my familiar. He can talk to me in my mind," Harry answered.

"So, it's telepathy?" Harry nodded to confirm Lucy's guess. She nodded her head again in thanks, and sat back. Harry leaned back into his seat and decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Harry was sleeping when he heard someone talking about taking a seat. When he opened his eyes he sees a man with black hair and white coat kick Natsu in the face. Natsu got angry and he lit his hands on fire. Harry got up with the Dragon Slayer while pulling out his wand.

"Looks like I hit a nerve on the little Fairy Fly," the dark mage said.

"Why you…" Natsu was cut off thanks to the train jerking. Harry took notice that everyone else in their team wasn't with them.

'Where in Marlin's name did they go?' Harry thought, but he had to turn his focus back onto the man.

"What kind of magic is that?" A dark magic circle formed under the mage. "Here, let me show how it's done!" The mage shot out shadow fists at Natsu and Harry, which hit the slayer in the face, but thanks to the fact that the green-eyed teen didn't have motion sickness he was able to dodge it.

Harry pointed his wand at the dark mage. **"Expelliarmus!"** he shouted, overpowering the spell. The red beam hit the man and sent him crashing into two seats, breaking them as he went, and into the side of the train car.

Something fell out of the man's pocket, and both Harry and Natsu noticed it. Harry didn't have time to think much of it before the man was getting back up.

"Fawkes, **Fire Wing!** " Harry ordered the phoenix. **(AN: No pun intended.)** Fawkes flew off his shoulder and right for the man with his wings on fire, but the dark mage dodged before the attack could hit; Instead, Fawkes crashed through the window and was flying outside.

"Not bad for a Fairy Fly," the man said, and then sent more shadows at Harry, who lifted his wand up again.

 **"Expecto Patronum!"** Harry yelled before the shadows could hit him, and a silvery stag came charging out of the tip of the Elder Wand and right at the shadows, destroying them. Harry was about to say another spell, but was cut off because the train slammed onto the breaks, causing Harry, Natsu, and the dark mage to fall over.

Natsu got back up first, and looked at the weird flute thing on the ground; this is when the man noticed it.

"Oh no, you saw it," the dark mage said softly, so only Natsu was able to hear it.

Natsu lit his fists up in flames again. "I don't know what is going on, but no one messes with members of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. **"Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!"** He brought his fists down with the flames looking like whips.

Harry was able to cast his shield charm silently around himself before Natsu's attack blew up the train car.

When the dust cleared up, Natsu appeared to be about to say something, but the announcer on the train, said that the stop was a false alarm, and that they will start moving again in a moment. Whatever Natsu was going to say has been replaced with, "Shoot, I got to go!" He jumped for his travel bag and pulled it over his shoulder while he got ready to jump out the window; Harry right behind him.

"You'll never be able to beat Eisenwald, Fairy Flies!" the dark mage said.

"So you're with Eisenwald, huh? Well, you're going to regret messing with Fairy Tail." With that said, Natsu jumped out the window just after hearing his friends call both his and Harry's name.

Harry and Natsu were air born, but Fawkes caught Harry, and Natsu crashed into Gray, who was on the roof of the magic mobile, and falling onto the ground. Once Harry was let down by Fawkes, he said, "Go follow the train. That man was a member of Eisenwald." Fawkes nodded, and took flight after the train.

TBC

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :) I'm going to update every other week for a month, and update every week for the next month; I'm going to be doing this every other month, because I'm writing my book – just to remind you all.**

 **Harry: Was the Patronus charm the spell I remembered last time, but never showed it?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! ^-^**

 **Natsu: I'm just sad that Voldy is no longer a mouse. :(**

 **Voldy: What did you call me?! *about to use crucio on Natsu***

 **Enj/Dark: *deadly calm* I wouldn't try that if I were you, unless you like being a mouse, or a rat, or a bug… *evil grin***

 **Voldy: O_O *puts wand away slowly***

 **Harry: Holy shoot. O_O Note to self "don't get her angry, and don't be on the receiving end of the deadly calm tone."**

 **Zeref: *whispers to Natsu* Good thing we read her other fanfics; that way we already knew just how bad she can get.**

 **Natsu: *nods his head in agreement***

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 9

**It would seem that someone was late to ask for a sequel for 'My Hollow Siblings', and it was close to 10, so I'm going to count it. This means there will be a sequel. Now, most of you are not going to understand this, except the one that asked me about it at the last second. The power of bacon was too strong! XD**

* * *

 **9**

 _Recap: Harry and Natsu were air born, but Fawkes caught Harry, and Natsu crashed into Gray, who was on the roof of the magic mobile, and falling onto the ground. Once Harry was let down by Fawkes, he said, "Go follow the train. That man was a member of Eisenwald." Fawkes nodded, and took flight after the train._

Erza rounded on Harry and Natsu after Fawkes took off for the skies. Harry turned to face her when he felt like that there is something – or someone in this case – dangerous is right behind him while Natsu used him as a human shield.

"Why didn't you stay on the train if someone from Eisenwald was on board, Harry?!" Erza demanded, giving Harry the death glare. She turned her glare at Natsu. "And why didn't you?!" Natsu yelped and hid farther behind Harry.

Harry looked her in the eyes with no fear and replied, "I wasn't about to stay on a train when I didn't know if there were more of them. Natsu couldn't fight because of motion sickness, and he didn't know about our mission; you knocked him out, remember? I was in too small a space to really fight as well. So, I left and had Fawkes follow them."

Erza looked guilty for a moment and looked at Natsu. "Sorry, I forgot I knocked you out," she said. She turned to focus on Harry again. "I understand why you didn't stay then. That would've been too risky." She turned to walk back over to the magic mobile and about to tell the others that they should get going.

"Wait, Erza!" Natsu called out, and she turned to face him. "Back on the train. The man that Harry was fighting dropped some weird flute. It looked to be made out of wood with a skull on top that had three eyes," he described.

"You're sure?" Erza asked, and Natsu nodded in confirmation.

Not a moment too soon, Lucy shouted, "I just remembered!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden shout and turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Erza asked.

"I just remembered where I heard the name Lullaby from. I read it in a book somewhere," Lucy started to explain. "Lullaby is a flute created by the dark wizard Zeref. If someone were to play it, then everyone who hears its song will be put to sleep, but not in the normal sense. Its death magic!" she finished.

Everyone has a feeling of dread creep inside them. Harry was the one to break the silence. "That's not good. Who in the world would want something like that? From the sound of it, only the player will live."

"That means they're going to kill their own guild members and everyone else that is in hearing distance! Those monsters!" Natsu yelled the last point.

Harry rolled his eyes. "More likes idiots."

Erza starts to move over to the car again. "Then let's quit stalling and catch up with them!" she ordered. "Hopefully Fawkes will meet up with us and show us where they went."

"Or we could just follow the train tracks," Harry pointed out innocently.

Erza glared at him. "They might go somewhere else when they get to where they need to be."

Harry tilted his head cutely. "We still have to follow the train tracks," he insisted. Erza sighed in defeat after that, he knows he won. "Well then, let's go," Harry said while dragging Natsu into the magic mobile with him.

Erza gets in the front while Gray and Lucy get in the back with Harry and Natsu. When they started moving, Natsu wasn't a happy camper.

"Harry, Gray, kill me," the Dragon Slayer requested. Harry is sitting in the seat next to him, petting his head.

"It'll be okay, the next train stop isn't that far from here," Harry soothed.

"It better be," Natsu panted, breathing in and out slowly.

They get to the next station, but the train was moving again, and no member of Eisenwald was in the crowd.

"Are they still on the train?" Gray asked in wonder.

Harry looked up into the sky to see that Fawkes is following the train still. "Yeah, they're still on the train," he said. "The next stop is Oshibana, isn't it?" Harry asked when he turned to face Erza, who nodded her head _yes_. "I guess that's where we are going then." They drive off again to get to the next train station at top speeds. Harry turned back to look at Natsu and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry man. Looks like your suck in here for a while longer." Natsu groaned in response.

* * *

Half way through their ride to Oshibana, Harry noticed that Erza is starting to look at bit pale, and he wasn't the only one.

"Erza, maybe you should let me drive. You'll need your strength when we have to fight Eisenwald," Gray said.

"I agree, you should let one of us drive," Harry added.

"I'm fine, besides we don't have time to stop! If we do, who knows how many people will die!" Erza said, but it sound more like she snapped back at them.

They continued onward toward Oshibana when Happy said, "Hey Lushi, I feel like there is something important that I needed to tell you." Lucy looks at the blue cat, while Harry noticed Natsu trying to claim out the window.

"Oh, and what is that?" Lucy also noticed Natsu hanging out the window. "NATSU! Get back in here or else you'll fell out!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Natsu forced out. Lucy and Harry are trying to make sure their friend doesn't fall out of the magic mobile by at least holding onto him.

"Let's see," Happy mused, trying to remember what it was that he wanted to tell Lucy. "Something about fish…? No, that isn't it. Lucy's weird…? Fish… I like fish! Wait, no…that's not it. Lucy's weird…"

"Call me _weird_ again, and I will skin you, cat…" Lucy said lowly and threateningly.

Harry turned to Lucy with a sheepish smile. "Don't mind Happy. He's got a one-tracked mind," he said.

Lucy huffed in answer, and helped Harry pull Natsu back into the car.

Not too much longer did it take them to get to Oshibana Station. They get out of the magic mobile, and see a huge crowd flocking around the front of the station.

Harry looked up into the sky to see Fawkes gliding down toward him. He lifted up his arm for the Phoenix to land on. "Are they in the station?" Harry asked.

Fawkes nods. {Yes, they are. They knocked out a few guards while they were at it,} he reported.

"Why is there such a huge crowd?" Harry asked, while watching Erza demands the guards to tell her what was going on around here.

{Eisenwald kicked many people off the train at the last stop, so that's why some of these people are here, but the dark mages also caused a huge ruckus when they arrived. They are waiting for your team to storm in,} explained Fawkes.

Harry scuffed, "Like that doesn't sound like a trap," he said sarcastically. They go inside the station after Erza knock all the rest of the guards out. When they were in they saw a lot of other guards that were knocked out or killed by Eisenwald.

Within a few moments, the Fairy Tail mages made it to a room filled with all members of the dark guild that they are after.

"Well, if it isn't the Fairy Flies," a man with a scythe mocked.

Fawkes pointed his beak at the man. {That human is Erigor. I heard his name being said by that other human you fought on the train, who is named Kageyama.} Harry nodded his head in thanks before turning his focus back on the Reaper.

Lucy put Natsu down on the floor. "Come on, Natsu, wake up! Snap out of it!" she demanded.

"It's no good," Happy said. "With the train ride, the magic mobile, and you carrying him, that's like a triple whammy!"

Lucy turned to glare at him. "I'm not transportation!" she exclaimed.

Erza stepped forward. "What are you planning, Erigor?" she voiced out what the rest of their team was all thinking, even though it should be glaring at them in the face.

Erigor held up the flute with the three-eyed skull on it. "Let me answer that with a question. What do all train stations have?" Erza didn't answer right away, thinking of what they all had. Harry figured it out.

"All train stations have loud speakers… You're going to broadcast Lullaby!" It wasn't a question; Harry knew that it had to be so.

Erigor smirked evilly. "It looks like you got it, fairy fly. And with everyone flocking around outside the station, they'll all hear Lullaby's song to moment I play it, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That is why we took control of this train station. No one, not even you will stop Erigor from playing Lullaby," Kageyama said mockingly.

Harry heard Natsu finally come around. "I know that voice," the Dragon Slayer muttered.

"I guess that means we'll have to fight you to get to your leader?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow. Every member of Eisenwald smirked. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

Natsu got up from the floor and looked at Kageyama. "You're that guy from the train," he stated.

"Well, if it isn't the fairy fly that couldn't even fight because he was too busy keeping his breakfast down," Kageyama taunted.

Erigor flew up into the air, giving Harry a sense of déjà vu. 'Where have I seen that?' It was times like these that he wishes that he didn't have amnesia.

"I'll leaves these Fairy Flies to you; I, however, am going to play a little song," Erigor said right before he left.

Erza summon a sword, Harry had his wand out, Lucy has a gold key in her hand, and Gray and Natsu got into fight stances with crazy grins on their faces.

"Natsu, Gray, go after Erigor. Leaves these guys to us," Erza ordered. Gray and Natsu were about to complain, but after thinking about it, they realized that they get the chance to fight the boss. So, without complaining like they wanted to, the two mages took off after Erigor the Reaper.

TBC

* * *

 **It's short, but hey, better a short chapter than no chapter, right? :) It's been a busy week, so I didn't have all the time in the world to work on this. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Next time there will be a fight.**

 **P.S. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ^-^**

 **Natsu: Yay! Christmas is here! XD**

 **Zeref: It's not Christmas yet. Wait a few days.**

 **Enj/Dark: Isn't it almost Voldemort's birthday?**

 **Harry: I believe so…**

 **Natsu: Where is he anyway?**

 **Enj/Dark: It would seem that the guy has a sweet tooth. I found his hand already in the cookie jar.**

 **Harry: What did you do to him? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Knocked him out, of course. ;)**

 **Zeref: She's the only one crazy enough to do something like that, isn't she? :(**

 **Natsu: Which is why we love her! XD**

 **Enj/Dark: Zeff, could you?**

 **Zeref: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I forgot to write in my book last week, and then I noticed that each month would only give me 2 chapters. This got me thinking, and I decided that I'm going to go for 2 months instead of 1. So, this means that for 2 months it's every other week updates, and one full month of updates after, and so on.**

 **That is all the news I'm telling you all up here. On with the chapter! XD**

* * *

 **10**

 _Recap: "Natsu, Gray, go after Erigor. Leave these guys to us," Erza ordered. Gray and Natsu were about to protest, but after thinking about it, they realized that they get the chance to fight the boss. So, without complaining like they wanted to, the two mages took off after Erigor the Reaper._

When Natsu and Gray took off to go after Erigor, Kageyama went after them. Harry tried to stop him, but a few of the members of Eisenwald blocked his path. Harry scowled at this and lifted his wand, getting ready to attack.

Erza already charged out at the dark mages, sword in hand. She is sending more than one member at a time flying into the air. Harry decided that he likes this idea, and so he will send some more members flying.

 **"Concursores Fluctus!"** Harry shouted while keeping his wand pointed at the dark mages. The mages were hit with the shock wave, sending them up into the air, and back into the wall behind them.

Harry saw a golden glow come from behind him, and looked to see if someone was attacking him, only to find out that it was just Lucy summoning a crab-man with scissors. Harry didn't know what to think about that, so he just goes back to the fight.

He looks to Fawkes, who's on his shoulder still, and says, "You could help, you know." It was more of a statement than a question.

Fawkes tilted his head to the side. {I could, but it is fun to watch you, Erza, and Lucy fight off about 50 or so humans,} he replied.

"Wouldn't it be more fun to see a bird fight off a bunch of people without much effort?" Harry questioned innocently.

Fawkes thinks on that for a moment, and sees Harry's point. It would be funny to see a bird beat the heck out of some humans. Fawkes looks back to his master and friend before saying, {You know what? You're right. I want to hear them saying something about 'how are we getting beaten by a bird?'.}

Harry was not surprised at this, and shrugged his shoulder to dislodge the phoenix off of it, just in time too, because he had to move out of the way from an attack from a dark mage that got back up from his earlier shock wave.

Harry noticed that the man that attacked him was using gun magic; these kinds were easy to deal with. He pointed his wand at the gun in the man's hands and called out, **"Expelliarmus!"** The gun went flying out of the man's hands and onto the ground far away from him. A thought hit Harry before shouting out the spell that just came to mind. **"Stupefy!"** The man was knocked out before he could recover from losing his gun and retrieving it.

 _~With Lucy and Happy~_

Lucy was cheering Cancer on while also trying to stop the crab-man from giving her a new hair style. 'Why does he ask that all the time?' she thought to herself amusingly. She looked over to see how Harry was doing, and saw that he's handling his share of mages just fine with his familiar, Fawkes. 'I wish there was something I could do besides sending out my spirits to fight my battles,' she sighed longingly.

Lucy then turns to see how Erza is doing, and saw just in time for her to requip her sword with two new one in less than a second.

"How did she-" Lucy couldn't finish her shocked question, but it seems that Happy knew what she was about to ask.

"Erza isn't an S-Class mage for nothing, you know," Happy started. "Her magic is requip magic. It allows the user to requip weapons from a dimensional storage pocket where they keep them. Erza is special though. She is the fastest at requip magic, and that not all. She also has an ability that only she can do." Just as Happy said this, Erza decided to get down to business.

Lucy and Happy watch Erza change her armor in a flash, going into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Lucy now understands why Gray and Happy claim that Erza's magic is beautiful.

Erza attacks the mages that she's fighting with the many swords around her form while commanding, "Dance, my blades!"

Lucy watches in awe as Erza picks off mage after mage with just one attack. She starts to hear Happy speak again. "Erza is the only mage that can requip armor. We call this ability: The Knight."

Lucy continues to watch Erza fight with eyes wide and in respect. "Oh, wow…"

 _~Meanwhile with Harry~_

After Harry knocked out the gun mage, the rest got up and started to attack him again. At this point, Harry really wished that he knew more spells than he already does. **"Columna Ignis!"** he shouted out, sending a tornado of fire from the tip of the Elder Wand to the mages belonging to Eisenwald.

Sadly, most of the mages were able to dodge the attack, but some got at least second degree burns. Fawkes didn't seem too satisfied with so few mages being hit, so he decided to do something about it. He flew down, covering his body in flames, and expanding the flames to make himself bigger; this time, the mages weren't so lucky.

Harry may not like having so few spells, but having a phoenix makes up for it. He sent jets of water at the mages, and the water was so powerful that the mages lost the breath in their lungs and sent flying and skidding across the tile floor.

Harry saw that some of the Eisenwald members got up quickly, but some were coughing up some of the water that they breathed in.

Harry was about to sent out another spell when he heard, {Harry, watch out!} from Fawkes. He saw movement from his left, but before he could anything he was tackled to the ground, dropping his wand.

* * *

Lucy saw Harry fall and drop his wand. "Harry!" she called out in worry.

"He can't fight without his wand!" Happy stated, confirming Lucy's suspicions.

"GET HIM!" The Eisenwald mages charged at the now defenseless Harry.

{"Harry!"} Lucy, Happy, Fawkes, and Erza shouted in panic. Lucy didn't think she would make it in time, but she grabbed a golden key and was about to summon a spirit, but there was no time left; the mages were on top of him already.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Harry lifted his hand as to defend himself when his magic exploded out of him, throwing the dark mages into the walls like they were leaves in a hurricane. Erza, Lucy, and Happy all ducked down, so as to not get hit with such powerful magic. When the magic called down, the Fairy Tail mages saw that all the members of Eisenwald are on the ground out cold.

Harry, Lucy, Happy, and Erza all looked at each other. "What did you just do, Harry?" Happy asked with a tilt of his head.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. {Well, congratulations are in order, Harry. You just did wandless magic.}

TBC

* * *

 **~Harry can do wandless magic, and he remembers a new spell!~ XD So yeah, this chapter was all fighting, and next chapter we'll see Natsu fight Kageyama. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **P.S. I got a guinea pig for Christmas! :3 This is why I forgot to write chapter 2 in my book. ^^'**

 **Natsu: Aww, you got a new pet?! He's so cute! :3**

 **Enj/Dark: I know, right?! :D**

 **Voldy: Who cares about an animal that snakes sees as food? -_-**

 **Enj,Natsu,Harry, &Zeref: *turns to glare at Voldy***

 **Voldy: What?**

 **Harry: He'll be lucky if he lives by the end of today. *whispered to the Zeref and Natsu***

 **Enj/Dark: *snaps finger, and a snake appears***

 **Voldy: *turns into a guinea pig***

 **Snake: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! XD**

 **Voldypig: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX *runs away with snake chasing him***

 **Enj/Dark: *evilly laughing* You get what's coming to you, Voldy!**

 **Zeref: *grabs laptop quickly* please review before she kills-**

 **Natsu: A FOOL! X'D**


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

 _Recap: Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. {Well, congratulations are in order, Harry. You just did wandless magic.}_

"Wandless magic?" Harry asked in confusion. Lucy, Erza, and Happy were looking at Fawkes when he landed on Harry, but after he spoke they turned to him again.

"What does wandless magic mean?" Lucy asked.

Fawkes explains to Harry, and he tells his friends out loud. "Wandless magic is what it sounds like, except not all wizards could do it. Yes, Natsu and Gray don't need wands, but their magic is different, and they are a different type of magical humans. You guys are all mages, while I'm known as a wizard. Wizards were the first before mages and haven't been seen in 500 years," Harry paused.

"Wait…if they haven't been seen in 500 years then how are you here?" Erza asked.

{A very powerful dark lord named Voldemort,} somewhere in a forest, a snake-like man felt someone say his name, {used a spell that he didn't understand, and froze himself and everyone else in time,} Fawkes finished explaining, while Harry repeated to his friends. He was also having a sense of déjà vu.

"Fawkes also says that the dark lord heard him say his name. He put some kind of taboo on it, so if you say his name he could find you, which doesn't sound good." Harry turns to his familiar. "He isn't going to come here now, is he?" Fawkes shrugs in answer.

"How powerful he is?" Happy asked. Harry was getting a headache from all of this talk about Voldemort; he kept getting flashes of green, a woman crying, and red, snake-like eyes.

"-arry…Harry!" Erza shouted while also hitting his head.

"OW!" Harry cried out while holding his head. "What?"

"Do you remember how powerful this dark lord is, if not than what did Fawkes say?" she demanded.

"I don't remember." He turns his head to face Fawkes. "Does _he_ have red eyes?" The phoenix nodded. "Can you repeat what you said about how powerful he is?"

{I said that he can also use wandless magic; this tells you how powerful he is. The stronger the wizard, the stronger and better their wandless magic is. He doesn't really need a wand now-a-days.} Fawkes waited for Harry to repeat what he said before continuing. {He also knows a spell known as the Killing Curse. The curse is the same shade of green as your eyes, and the moment it hits you it's all over. There has only been one person that survived being hit by this curse twice. You.}

Harry, Lucy, Erza, and Happy are all shocked. "How did I/he survived that?!" they asked in disbelief.

{The first time was because of your mother, and the second, you did die, you just came back to life. The curse can only kill one thing at a time. You had a piece of _his_ soul in the scar on your head,} Fawkes explained.

"So, if I got hit now…I will die for good this time?" Harry asked reluctantly.

Fawkes tilted his head. {I'm not sure… You're the Master of Death now. So, who knows what kind of powers you get from that.} Harry told the other three what Fawkes just told him.

"Well, let's not found out anytime soon," Erza said. "Are you going to be okay Harry?" he nodded his head in answer. "Good, then you, Lucy, Happy, and Fawkes need to go and find Natsu and Gray. We need to find them, beat Erigor, and get out of here in case this Dark Lord shows up on top of everything else." They all nodded in agreement. "Now go!" Harry and Fawkes went one way, and Lucy and Happy went another.

* * *

The sound of running footsteps down the hall was the only thing one could hear until, "ERIGOR! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted. He stopped in front of a door to his right and opened it. "In here?" he looked inside, but only junk is all he found. He kept going from door to door in search of The Reaper, but every one of them didn't have one human being in it.

"ERIGOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu shouted again, but this time he threw Fire Dragon's Iron Fists at the doors – blowing them up. He will sometimes hit the walls, floor, or ceiling, but everywhere he looked there was just no Erigor the Reaper.

If Natsu ever bothered to look behind him he would have noticed that a shadow has been following him the whole time. "This guy is a brute," said the shadow before Kageyama came out of it. "Let's see if his bite is worse than his bark."

Natsu turned around the moment he smelled something behind him and moved to his right, dodging shadow fists. Natsu landed on his feet turned his face up so his black eyes met Kageyama's.

"You're an agile one, aren't you?" Kageyama said.

"You again," Natsu growled. "Tell me where Erigor is!" he demanded.

"Now why would I tell you?" Kageyama sent out more shadows to try and hit Natsu. Natsu was doing a good job of dodging them, but the hallway is too small for him to get out of the way from every single one of them.

 **"Fire Dragon's Rrrroooooaaaaarrrrrr!"** the Dragon Slayer called out, sending a huge stream of fire from his mouth at Kageyama. The dark mage didn't have the time or the space to get out of the path of burning destruction. He went flying through a wall and into a room that has a lot more space in it.

Natsu came charging into the room after Kageyama, jumped into the air, did a flip, and brought a flaming foot down, aiming for the dark-haired man. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

 **"Guard Shadow!"** Kageyama shouted just in time to block Natsu's attack, which hit the dome and pushed him back. **"Shadow Orochi!"** A lot of shadow snakes, that could make up their own snake pit, shot out at Natsu.

Natsu lit up both his hand, put them together above his head, and shouted, **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Fame!"** The giant ball of fire crashed into the ground, destroying the floor below them. They fall into the new hole and into a new room for them to tear apart.

The dark mage and Dragon Slayer stared facing each other. Natsu ignited his whole body in his flames while holding up a hand in a 'bring it' way.

"Now tell me where Erigor is…" Natsu growled out through gritting teeth.

"I'm not telling you when I'm having so much fun." Was the answer that Natsu got out of Kageyama.

Natsu smirked. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to beat the answer out of you!" He made a war cry, and charged at Kageyama again.

* * *

Harry is running down the hall with Fawkes flying next to him when he heard an explosion from above him. He stopped and sweat dropped, knowing for well who that was. "How much you want to bet that's Natsu?" he asked, looking to the phoenix.

{No competition, we both know that he's the only one the makes that much of a ruckus when fighting... or for anytime for that matter,} Fawkes answered.

Harry grinned. "I don't know, Gray and Erza can be just as loud."

{Well, Erza's not fighting, and I don't feel cold. It has to be Natsu.}

Harry laughed, "Calm down, I'm just pulling your feathers." He continued running down the hall, looking for some stairs. When he found them, he was about to go up when he saw Gray running up to him, and thought he saw something red up at the top of the stairs, as well as blue and gold.

* * *

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"** Natsu aimed the flaming punch at Kageyama, but the dark mage had other ideas.

 **"Knuckle Shadow!"** Shadow fists went flying at Natsu, hitting him in the gut, chest, and anywhere else they could reach. He engulfed his body in his flames to create light, so the shadows will disappear and stop hitting him. "What?! Where did my-" Kageyama turned to look behind him to see that his shadows are all behind him now, not able to move forward and attack the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu sneered. "I learned that from Harry and his light deer!" he boasted, and then charged at Kageyama while still on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** He head butted the dark mage in the gut, knocking the breath out of his lungs and crash into the wall behind them. Natsu backed up for some space and jumped into the air. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Whips of flames were brought down, cutting into the wall and on Kageyama. **"Fire Dragon's…"**

While Natsu was getting ready to send the attack, Kageyama said with wide eyes, "You're a monster!"

 **"Iron…"**

"Natsu, that's enough!" Natsu stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a female's voice. He turned to look behind him to see Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Harry, and Fawkes. The moment he saw the look on Erza's face along with the sword he panicked.

"AHHHH! WHATEVER I DID, I'M SORRY!" Natsu yelled while the sword moved passed by an inch and right next to Kageyama's neck, who is staring at Erza like she's insane.

"Now tell me where Erigor went," Erza ordered.

Natsu, who is trembling in fear with his eyes wide in horror, says, "Just do it, man! This chick's the real monster!"

Kageyama moves a little over and away from the blade. "It's too late, Erigor is no longer here."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we got that already."

"Where did he go?" Harry asked more calmly than Erza did the first time, but still firm; Fawkes told him that he had a bad feeling as to where the Reaper went.

"Even if I told you it'll be too late. He's long gone by now, and there is no way you're getting out of here," Kageyama chuckled. "Tell me, from here where do the tracks lead too?"

There was silence for a moment, until Erza figured it out. "He's going after the guild masters!" she stated. She glared down at the dark mage. "You're coming with us, so you can…" Erza wasn't able to finish, because Kageyama's face twisted in pain, and then a hand came out of his abdomen.

The Fairy Tail mages and wizard, cat and phoenix all stared in shock at seeing another member of Eisenwald behind Kageyama, who was the one who stabbed him in an attempt to kill.

Natsu snarled in rage "How could you…?" His whole body went up in flames. "He was a member of your guild, and you tried to KILL HIM!" The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was about to use his Iron Fist on the chubby man, but the dark mage, who looked like he didn't want to do what he did, retreated back into the wall; however, this didn't work as plan for the mage. Natsu's flaming fist crashed into the wall, and still hit the man – sending him across the room, hitting the other wall, and knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Kageyama, get up, we need you!" Erza ordered.

Natsu turned to look back to his group. "Why do we need him?" he asked. "We need to go after Erigor before he gets to the guild masters."

Harry rubs the back of his head. "I hear there is a problem with that, but Erza hasn't told us what." He looks over at the S-Class mage. "Let's just take him with us. Fawkes says he can heal him."

Erza looks at everyone in the room after shaking Kageyama too forcefully. "There is still a problem on getting out of here," she stated.

'We know, but what?' everyone thought, but were too scared to say out loud.

A few minutes later, after Erza brought them onto a balcony, they see what the problem is. They were in like a giant tornado, that Erza said was what Erigor called a wind barrier.

TBC

* * *

 **Natsu's noisy when he fights, isn't he? ;) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to make Natsu and Kageyama's fight as long as I could.**

 **P.S. Sneer… Okay, I read a lot of fanfics and ran into this word a lot. When I first hear this word I thought it meant something different – like the same as snarl. But then I read a different fanfic that used it differently – like a grin. I decided to look this word up, and realized that a lot of people got this word wrong. Sneer means mocking smirk, cruel smile, and the like. Basically a sly grin. That is all I have to say about this. I know some of you already knew this, but to those who didn't… _READ THIS!_**

 **Harry: I could see you being friends with Hermione.**

 **Enj/Dark: I could too. :)**

 **Voldy: While we're here, let's not talk about a mudblood.**

 **Enj/Dark: *turn slowly to face Voldy with a glare* *deadly calm tone* You did NOT just say the M word in front of me, did you?**

 **Voldy: …No…**

 **Natsu: What's a mudblood? :/**

 **Harry: I'm not stopping her! :D**

 **Enj/Dark: *make a fish bowl appear and turn Voldemort into a gold fish* Say that word again, and I'll put a piranha in there with you.**

 **Zeref: How long is he going to be like that? And you might want to answer Natsu.**

 **Enj/Dark: Till next chapter for Zeff's question. and Mudblood means dirty blood. Harry, you explain the rest, I'm not in the mood. And _Tom_ , it's your turn. You're not avoiding it this time.**

 **Voldy: *sigh* Rev- *sees me about to snap fingers to bring in a fish eater* _please_ *cough* review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

 _Recap: A few minutes later, after Erza brought them onto a balcony, they see what the problem is. They were in like a giant tornado that Erza said was what Erigor called a wind barrier._

{Well, that's not good,} Fawkes said, but only Harry heard him.

"Couldn't you get passed it?" he asked the phoenix, who turned his golden eyes to meet his Avada green.

{Wind can do one of two things. One: they can spread fire, or two: extinguish it.} Harry sighed when he heard this; that means that Fawkes won't be able to use his fire to get through the barrier.

'What if…' An idea popped into the raven-haired wizard's head. He points his wand at the wind barrier and shouts, **"Turbo!"** A tornado shot out of the tip of his wand, but when it hit the must larger winds it dissipated; making it look like it was never there to begin with.

{It was worth a shot; however, you would've needed to make that Turbo a lot stronger to match that barrier's power, and go in the opposite direction the wind barrier is going in to be able to stop it,} Fawkes lectured like how a teacher would to their student.

"Yeah, didn't think of all of that. I'm not…" Harry stopped his train of thought; or rather it stopped on him. "I'm not who…? Who was I about to say the name of? I think it was a girl's name…" he started rambling. "I think she was a friend, but I can't remember." He started to growl in frustration. "I HATE HAVING AMNESIA!" Before the _young_ wizard could say anymore, Natsu cuts him off by slamming into him.

"OOF!" they both voiced when they hit into each other and onto the ground. Harry looks up at Natsu, who is on top of him, and asks, "Why did you crash into me?" He also noticed that Fawkes abandoned him, because he was flying in circles above them while chirping happily. Harry knows that he's laughing. He looked back down at Natsu, who is rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I charged at the wind barrier with me body covered in my flames shortly after your attack, but instead of breaking through, it threw me back, and you know the rest," the pink-haired Dragon Slayer explained.

Harry made an unamused face. "I really wish sometimes you could understand Fawkes. He mentioned that fire doesn't work too well on wind." Harry explains the rest of what Fawkes told him about the two possibilities that could happen to fire when wind in involved when Natsu cocked his head to the side in question.

"KAGEYAMA! WAKE UP, WE NEED YOU!" Harry and Natsu turned their heads in the direction they heard Erza's voice coming from and saw that she's shaking the poor, still knocked out man.

Lucy slides into the picture and says, "Erza, you're not going to be able to wake him up like that!" she shouted.

Harry decides to put his two cents in. "Not only that, but I don't think he'll be strong enough to destroy this barrier thanks to almost dying!" he called out. When he was done talking, he pushed Natsu off of him and stood up.

Gray walks up to Lucy. "Do you have any spirits that could dig us out?" he asked.

"No, none of my spirits have that kind of power," Lucy replied.

Fawkes landed back on Harry's shoulder and pointed his beak to Happy. Harry looks over at the blue cat to see a thoughtful look on his face and muttering, "Digging spirits… hold on… AAAHHHH!" Harry, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray jumped at the sudden shout of realization. Happy bounces over to Lucy. "I just remembered what I wanted to tell you, Lucy," he said.

"Tell me what?" she asked in return.

Happy holds up a celestial golden key. "This!" Happy exclaimed dramatically.

Lucy was in shock. "How did you get your paws on Virgo's key?!" she demanded to know.

"Well, remember when you, Natsu, and I went to burn down Everlue mansion? Well, when he was sent to prison, Virgo asked me to give her key to you," Happy explained.

"I got a giant monster for a spirit?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Natsu shouted right after her.

Harry and Fawkes were confused, but let this continue. "Sorry, Happy, but we really don't have time for this," Lucy said kind of rudely.

Happy started to sulk. "I'm sorry, it's just that since Virgo could dig, you could summon her and she could dig us out." This stopped everyone in their tracks, and then turns back to Happy in shock.

"He's right!" they all say, besides Harry and Fawkes.

"So that what's going on," Harry muttered to himself, but Fawkes still heard him and nodded his feathery head in agreement.

Lucy summons Virgo and what they all saw was a young girl with pink hair, blue eyes, wears a maid outfit, and… are those shackles? Harry had to do a double take. 'Yup those are shackles. Why does she have them on, and why are they all shocked? Wait, didn't Lucy say something about a monster for a spirit? Doesn't look like one to me.'

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in surprised.

Natsu doesn't seemed put off by the new spirit. "Hey, Virgo! How are you?" he asked, remembering her scent.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," she replied.

Harry watched this interaction for a few moments when he heard Natsu saying that he liked her better as a big, scary monster, and then her turning into it.

"AHHH! Don't listen to him, I'm your mage!" Lucy shouted, and Virgo turned back to normal.

"As you wish." Harry now understood what was going on.

"Can we get going? We still have to save the masters," Harry spoke up after being silent for a little while.

Lucy looks to him in surprise and in slight guilt. "Oh, right." She turns back to Virgo. "Sorry, but can we hold off on the contract? I need you to dig us out of here, can you do that?" she asked.

Virgo bowed. "Your wish is my command." Right after she said this, she dived down into the ground.

Everyone surround the hole. "Well, that's handy," Gray said.

{Let's get going,} Fawkes said, digging his talons into Harry's shoulder and dragged him down into the hole with him while his master screamed is surprised. Everyone else followed.

When they were on the other side of the barrier, they noticed just how strong the wind is. Harry had to hold onto Fawkes before he was swept away in the current.

"Okay, not that we're out, let's get back to the Magic Mobile, and set off after Erigor!" Erza ordered.

Harry looked around. "I think someone may have been a step ahead of you," he said when he didn't see Natsu and Happy.

Gray looked around as well. "We should follow them before they destroy everything."

Harry saw Kageyama get up. "I don't understand why you think you even have time to stop Erigor," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you thought we would just give up," he replied. "Let's get going." They all hop into the car, bringing Kageyama with them.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were going as fast as they could to catch up with Erigor the Reaper. Natsu is using his feet as rocket jets, and Happy used his wings to fly them. This seemed to help them catch up, because they saw who they were looking for still flying across the tracks.

"ERIGOR!" Natsu shouted; anger on his face and in his eyes. Happy threw him down at Erigor, and Natsu coated his first in fire, cocking it back, and swung down at his enemy when he got close enough. The punch landed right on Erigor's face, but he didn't get pushed back far. Natsu was hoping to make him crash into something, not air. How do you even crash on the air? It's not solid.

Natsu finds out that if the winds are strong enough, you can crash into it, or in his case get slammed with it. Erigor send a tornado of wind at him and it send him crashing into the train tracks. Natsu got back up shortly after with a smirk.

"Natsu, you okay?" Happy asked from the air, somewhere not in between the fighters.

"Yeah, I'm okay, little buddy," he replied cockily while wiping his mouth from any drool and/or blood, and not taking his eyes off of his opponent. "Is that the best you can do, Erigor? Happy hits harder than that with a fish!" Natsu called up mockingly.

"FISH?! WHERE?!" Happy exclaimed, but Natsu and Erigor ignore him.

While still smirking, Natsu says, "Now, let me show you a real attack." He punches his fists together, inhales deeply, and fists his hands in front of his mouth, all the while saying, **"Fire Dragon's Rooooaaaaaarrrrrr!"** Fire came out of his mouth and aimed right at Erigor, who blocks it with his wind magic.

Natsu jumps up into the air, arms cover in flames. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** This was also blocked. The Dragon Slayer landed back onto the tracks.

Erigor is now the one smirking. "Has anyone ever told you that you can never defeat wind with fire? If not then let me show you!" He made some movements with his left hand fingers, and then aimed it at Natsu. **"Storm Bringer!"**

Natsu got caught in a tornado, not as big as the ones Harry makes, but still just as deadly. When the attack ended, Natsu was trying to get his bearings when Erigor came at him with his scythe. Natsu couldn't move out of the way, but that's what Happy's for. The flying, blue cat dived down and grabbed Natsu before he was sliced in two.

"Thanks, Happy," Natsu said gratefully. Happy dropped him back down on the tracks.

Erigor didn't really look amused. "Looks like you're still alive, but for how long? **Storm Mail!"** he called out the name of the attack, and it looked like the wind barrier that was back at the train station around his body. "Here I come, Fairy Fly!" Erigor charged at Natsu, who couldn't dodge the tornado in time, and Happy wouldn't have been able to get to him either. Natsu and the tracks were hit by the destructive power, but Natsu looked better than the tracks did when it stopped.

After a few moments, Natsu got back up and replying to Happy's worried call. He tried to get passed the wind armor, but none of his flames would pierce through it. This seemed to only anger Natsu, however.

"Is that the best you can do?" Erigor laughed. **"Storm Shred!"** Natsu had to dodge the blades of wind, and when the barrages ended, Natsu charged up to attack.

 **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu got close before his fire went out and he fell back down onto the broken tracks. At this point, Natsu's roar of anger didn't sound human. He grabbed hold of tracks while his body was in flames. "What the heck is WRONG with me?!" he shouted. "Why can't I hit him?!"

Natsu didn't notice, but his flames spread out to four points around the area. He was no longer holding onto the metal part of the train tracks, and his flames were getting hotter the angrier he gets.

This apparently gave Happy an idea. "Hey, Natsu," Natsu looked over at his friend, "you stink. You should give up and let Gray deal with this." Natsu made a face that said he couldn't believe what his friend could say such a thing, but it got the reaction that Happy was looking for.

 ** _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_** Natsu shout of anger sounded more demonic than human.

Natsu was so angry that he didn't notice that Erigor's shield is no longer protecting him because of the heat from his flames were dragging the winds toward him instead. He charged at the Eisenwald leader while shouting, **"Fire Dragon's Iron First! Fire Dragon's Claw! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!"** There was a bit of a pause on the onslaught of attacks. **"Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** When the attack hit Erigor, the man was not getting back up any time soon.

"You did it, Natsu! I knew you could!" Happy said like his name sake.

"Oh, you did, did you? I remember you saying I should give up," Natsu said mockingly.

"Cat's don't have very good memories."

"You said that I should give up and let Erza handle it!"

"Wow, your memory is worse than mine! I said Gray, not Erza."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

Right after the argument was over, the rest of their friends showed up.

* * *

While on their way to catch up with Natsu and Happy, Harry doesn't even know why he didn't just do what Fawkes suggested – teleport! Not long after getting into the Magic Mobile, Fawkes tells him that if he held onto him, he could teleport them to the guild masters in less than a second. Why is he still not doing it? Oh yeah, it's because his friends are too trusting with dark mages.

Harry sighed, he really wished he knew why he has trust issues. Then again, it might have something to do with this Voldemort. Ever since hearing the name, he's been getting flash backs of a snake-like man – if you can call him that – with blood red, snake eyes. He just had another flash back of a woman screaming and green light. He recognized that flash as the killing curse, but he couldn't remember the woman who screamed. He could tell that he, himself, was a baby, if his height was anything to go by. So, if a dark wizard is heartless enough to kill babies, than why not dark mages? This is why Harry doesn't trust anyone who is a dark mage, wizard, or witch.

When they hit a bump in the tracks, Harry will admit that Kageyama may be the first dark mage he ran into – that he can remember – that is the most human. Lucy bumped into him with her butt, and she tried to say sorry, but the dark mage asked if her butt could get any bigger. To Harry, this was a normal response that anyone could have said, even though they could say it a little nicer, or not say it at all, but will be thinking it.

He could also tell that his friends are trying to get Kageyama to 'see the light' by telling him that there is more to life than just killing. If this works, Harry agrees to never question his friends about this again. He just doesn't see it working.

Okay, after a bit of thinking, it could work on Kageyama, but on someone like Voldemort? Not a chance! Harry can tell that Voldemort is pure evil, or at least close to it. He also needs to stop thinking about the Dark Lord, because every time he does, he always feels like something is missing. Like it's been there with him for all his life, but now it's gone. He asked Fawkes about this, and he said it might have something to do with his scar. Harry didn't understand this too well, but he did remember that there use to be pain coming from it before. Maybe Voldemort had something to do with it. He's sure he'll remember one day.

They finally caught up with Natsu and Happy. Harry is sure he can see Erigor's unconscious, charred body not far from Natsu. 'So, he beat him. That's good,' thought Harry.

Harry decided to stay by Kageyama to keep an eye on him while the rest of the Fairy Tail mages check on Natsu. Harry noticed something on the destroyed tracks not that far from where he's standing, and saw the same flute as on the train – Lullaby.

Harry would have gone for it, if it wasn't for getting wrapped up in shadows, his wand being ripped out of his hand, being stuffed by into the car, and Kageyama driving off while grabbing Lullaby on the way.

"See ya Fairy Tail flies! I'll be taking this one, so if you try and stop me, I'll make sure he's the first to die!" Kageyama laughed while driving down the tracks at full speed. At this point, Harry called out to Fawkes to go to the guild masters, but he couldn't say anymore, because the dark mage covered his mouth as well.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, Harry's been kidnapped. I have been reading fanfics where this happens. I'm sorry, Harry. :(**

 **Harry: …Why did I get kidnapped?**

 **Enj/Dark: If it were anyone else, Kageyama would have done the same thing with them, but I thought this is better since you do have trust issues.**

 **Voldy: So he's not being kidnapped because of his powers?**

 **Enj/Dark: No. Only you know how much of a threat Harry can be. But thanks to his memory problem, he's not as strong as when you two last fought.**

 **Zeref: Is that why you haven't had them bumped into each other yet?**

 **Enj/Dark: That, and because Voldemort is still keeping a low profile.**

 **Harry: Really? I thought Voldemort would use this opportunity to kill me.**

 **Enj/Dark: You would think. And, Harry, I've been meaning to tell you this, but it's _Voldemort,_ kick the T sound off.**

 **Voldy: THANK YOU! THEY'VE BEEN SAYING IT WRONG!**

 **Natsu: Oh, even I've been saying it wrong then. Oh well.**

 **Harry: How do you know that?**

 **Enj/Dark: J.K. Rowling said so herself. Now, then, Natsu, could you?**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm focusing on this fanfic for the rest of this month. Next month, I'm going to go back to working on my book. Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **13**

When Harry told him to go to the guild masters he hesitated, but went anyways, knowing that his wizard can handle himself. Fawkes entered Clover in a burst of flames, and looked for the building that the guild masters are meeting in. When he found it, he teleported right on in, and scared the masters with his sudden appearance.

Fawkes hovers in the air for a moment, looking for Makarov, and when he spots him he flies right over and started to trill. His song calmed the other guild masters down, but Makarov knows that something is up. Fawkes is happy to know that Fairy Tail's guild master knows that he wouldn't just show up by himself without a reason.

"What is it, Fawkes?" Makarov asked.

"It that the bird's name? I didn't know you owned a phoenix, Makarov," one of the guild masters, Goldmine, voiced what the rest were thinking.

"Yeah, his name is Fawkes, but he isn't mine. You know how hard it is to tame one, let alone find one now a days. Fawkes here belongs to one of my children, Harry Potter," Makarov replied, and turned back to the worked up phoenix. "What wrong, is Harry and the other okay?"

Fawkes knew he had to try to tell him, but didn't know how. An idea popped into his head. {Hopefully this works.} He landed on the table that Makarov is sitting on and starts to play charades. He starts by breathing a bit of fire, then shiver, look like he meant business, make a lightning bolt movement with his claw at his head, and point at a star on someone's hat that's in the room. {I feel so childish right now.}

The guild masters all look really lost, but Makarov looked deep in thought. "The first one is Natsu, the shiver means cold, so Gray. The serious look means Erza, and the lightning bolt means Harry. The star I'm guessing means Lucy? Did I get that right?" he asked.

Fawkes chirped happily, and continued. This time he tried to make an evil laugh, but since he's a phoenix it didn't sound like it; it still sounded beautiful. Makarov, luckily, seemed to know what he was getting at, because he asked if it meant dark guild. Fawkes nodded. He started to sing the song that he sung when his old master, Dumbledore, died, and then playing dead. This one really confused everyone, including Makarov. But it would seem that after a few moments, Bob was the one to figure it out.

"Death song?" he asked.

Makarov looked thoughtful again. "So, my children are going after a dark guild that has the power to play a song that could kill? ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MIND?!" he exclaimed. Fawkes showed that they are fine, and that the dark guild isn't after them. "Then what are they after?" The phoenix points at him and the rest of the guild master.

"So the dark guild is on their way to kill us. Can't say I'm surprised," said Goldmine. Fawkes nodded to confirm, and then pointed at his shadow, wrapped himself in his wings, and made a lightning bolt again.

"A shadow mage kidnapped Harry?" Makarov asked worriedly, hoping that he is wrong, but Fawkes nods. Makarov sighed, "With how Harry is, he told you to come here to warn us, right?" He nods his feathery head again. Makarov gets up from the table.

Fawkes wondered what his guild master is planning on doing, so he tilts his head in question. Bob saw this. "Where are you going, Maki?"

Makarov turned to face them. "I'm going to go wait for the dark mage that has Harry. I know he's got to be to one that has whatever object that play death music," he answered. Fawkes seems to understand this, and so follows him.

When they get to the rock that overlooks the building that they were just in, Makarov sits down on it and pulls out a female swimsuit catalog. Fawkes perches himself on a tree branch while thinking of ways to burn the book that his guild master has without him knowing it was him. {What a little pervert,} he trilled quietly.

* * *

Harry didn't think it would take so long to get to Clover, because it is now night time. Well, they were going slow in the Magic Mobile; Kageyama doesn't have all his magic back yet, so he went slower than he wanted to.

When Kageyama stopped the car he got out of the driver seat, but left Harry tied up. The dark mage turned to face him. "Enjoy the show," he said with an evil smirk before turning and walking away. He started to struggle, but Harry just couldn't get out of his bonds.

He stopped moving for a moment to catch his breath and calm down. 'Okay, let's think for a moment. How do I get out of this?' He thought for a moment, and remembered two things. 'Back at the train station, I was able to do wandless magic. I could do it again, but now my mouth is covered. Wait…then there was that one time back at the guild. I was helping Mira clean some dishes while everyone else was fighting again. A chair came flying at me, but I only had time to grab my wand, but not say the name of the spell I wanted to use; however, the Protego still formed in front of me, and the chair broke into bits when it impacted with it.'

No one else noticed the silent spell, except Harry himself, Mira, Fawkes, and Makarov. Fawkes also told him that this was possible for wizards and witches, but it takes a lot of concentration. So that's what Harry is going to do now.

He closed his eyes and focused on the spell he wants to use. He felt his magic gather at his right hand finger tips, the same way he would if he was holding his wand. Once there was enough magic, he released it. A very bright Lumos Maxima shined out from his hand and tore through the shadows binding him.

When Kageyama was still driving, Harry was thinking of a spell that could get rid of the shadows, and he remembered the Lumos spell. He was happy to remember, but then there was the problem of not being able to use it without being able to say it, which is why it took him so long to get out of the binding. Now he's free and looking for his wand.

He couldn't find the Elder Wand anywhere. Worried, Harry wondered if Kageyama threw it when he was driving away from his friends, or the dark mage has it in his pocket. He really hopes that it's the latter, because if it isn't, and his wand was thrown away, then it'll be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Harry may be able to do wandless magic, but it takes a lot out of him. And he did it _twice_ in _One_ day! Well, the wand wasn't there, so he decided to not dwell and go after Kageyama.

He went in the same direction that he remembered the dark mage going in and took it. He ran as fast as he could through the trees, and wondered where the heck his friends where. He didn't have to wonder for long, because he crashed into Natsu shortly after.

"Argh!" Natsu and Harry shouted when they fell onto the ground. This gave them both a sense of déjà vu. Harry realized that he just got pay back for when Natsu crashed into him back at the station.

"Sorry…" Harry apologized to Natsu and got off him. He saw the rest of his friends stop next to them.

"You two okay? Harry?" Erza asked worriedly, more for him than the Dragon Slayer.

Harry and Natsu stood up, and Harry answered, "Yeah, we're fine. Kageyama didn't do anything while he had me." The rest of the Fairy Tail mages sighed in relief.

"Good, then let's get a move on. We need to stop Kageyama from harming the guild masters!" Erza ordered and continued running with the others following.

They made it to where Kageyama is. "There he is!" Gray said, but they also see their guild master down there as well.

"He looks like he's about to play it!" Harry whispered anxiously. This got them ready to charge down to save Makarov, but someone put their hand on Harry's shoulder; he will deny it later if anyone said he squeaked. The Fairy Tail mages and wizard snapped around to see that it was Bob that stopped them.

"Shh, we're getting to the best part, dearies," said Bob. "And aren't you a cutey," he added to Harry. "You got the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen." Harry was freaked by this guy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's the Blue Pegasus guild master, Bob," answered Erza.

"What about Gramps?" asked Gray.

"Don't worry, Makarov has this," added Goldmine. Harry and the rest of them still looked worried, but turned back to watch. Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you were able to warn them?" Harry asked, turning to focus on his familiar.

{Yes, but they had to guess. I can't just tell them, because I can't talk,} said an annoyed Fawkes. {I felt childish.}

"I'll make it up to you."

{You better.} The two of them went back to watching and listening to what Makarov was telling Kageyama.

There was silence though, Harry couldn't figure out why Kageyama wasn't playing the flute yet. He looks like he wants to, but can't bring himself to do it. This confused Harry. Did his friends somehow get to him, but it just took longer for it to sink in?

"Nothing will change, you know," Makarov broke the silence. Kageyama's eyes snapped to look the master in the eyes in shock, like the small, old man knew what he was thinking.

'Knowing Gramps, he's just wise enough to understand these kinds of thing better than anyone,' Harry mused.

"The weak will always stay weak, but that doesn't mean its evil. Human beings are weak creatures to begin with, which is why we form guilds, and have friends," Makarov continued his speech.

{That is well said… Most humans will never admit that that they're weak,} Fawkes told Harry, who is listening to his master in awe.

"We walk together to live strong. Those clumsy will walk into walls or tables more than others; therefore, will take longer to get places. If you believe in tomorrow, and put yourself out there, you can obtain your strength naturally. That's how you'll be able to smile and be strong." By the time Makarov finished his speech, everyone was crying, even Kageyama and Fawkes.

Harry handed Fawkes over to Natsu and Gray so they can heal the wounds that they got from their last fights.

"Of course, this also means without having to depend on that stupid flute," Makarov added with a grin.

Kageyama lowered the flute, and fell to his knees. "I surrender," he stated in defeat.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza all call out to their master, shocking the poor, little, old man. Harry's sure he almost had a heart attack.

"Where did you guys come from?!" the Fairy Tail guild master exclaimed.

Harry turned to Fawkes, who came back and landed on his shoulder. "Didn't you tell him – or gave him an idea – that we were coming?"

Fawkes nods his head. {I did; although, I think he didn't realize that you guys were going to just pop up out of nowhere.} Harry could understand that, and focused on the scene in front of him. Everyone looks happy, but Harry couldn't shack off this bad feeling.

The good thing was that Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what it was that was making him feel uneasy; however, the bad thing was that the flute turned into a three eyed _demon_!

 **"I am free at least, and now I'm going to devour your souls!"** the demon stated hungrily, while Harry and everyone else stared in shock.

{I thought I felt life coming from that thing…} Fawkes said slowly.

"And you're telling me this NOW?!" Harry exclaimed angrily. If he had known about the flute having life, he would have made sure it didn't ever get this far. 'Too late now…'

TBC

* * *

 **Next chapter is the fight with Lullaby. I'm also thinking of adding the part where they run into the living town in the next chapter too. That way it'll be longer. What do you guys think?**

 **Natsu: I think that'll be awesome! XD**

 **Enj/Dark: I didn't mean you guys, I meant the readers.**

 **Harry: Living town? :/**

 **Voldy: What in the name of Salazar is a living town?**

 **Enj/Dark: Some idiots went too far with dark magic. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Zeref: Were they trying to pull a m- um… a Zeref?**

 **Enj/Dark: No, I don't think so. Harry?**

 **Harry: Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**For the last 2 chapters, I haven't been getting reviews, so I'm going to do something I suck at.**

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **I suck at Poems**

 **But I still love you**

 **Please review.**

 **…That didn't come out as bad as I thought it was going to be. Still suck at it though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ^-^**

* * *

 **14**

Harry watched as Natsu, Gray, and Erza got ready to fight Lullaby, and Lucy decided to stay by Makarov, not wanting to get into a fight with one of Zeref's demons. Living Magic, something that Harry really doesn't know what to think about. In this case, it isn't good, because the thing that was given life is trying to kill them. But what if Zeref made a nice one? Then it wouldn't be so bad, but since Zeref was a dark mage, Harry doubted that he made any nice demons.

{You may never know. I think the guy is misunderstood,} Fawkes said, confusing Harry.

"And why do you say that?" he asked.

{I saw him when he was younger, and he was a nice kid. But there was a tragic event that happened with a dragon, and he lost his whole family. He was closest to his brother, so he tried to bring him back, but went too deep into dark magic. I don't know what happened there, I didn't stay long enough to find out, because I was trying to not get eaten by dragons. It was getting crazy by this time.}

"He lost his whole family to a dragon?"

{Well, I think so,} Fawkes said with a tilt of his head. {I might have felt something before that, but it was blocked out by the dragon's attack. I wasn't present at the time it happened.} Harry didn't know what to think. He felt like Zeref is similar to him. A headache formed, and he saw a giant man tell him that his parents were killed by Voldemort, but he lived through it when he was baby.

"So, he lost his family like I did?" asked Harry with a sad look in his eyes. Fawkes nodded in confirmation. "I guess he didn't become evil by choice," he said while looking at Lullaby. Realizing that the reason Zeref learned Living Magic was most likely because he just wanted to see his brother again. 'That's sad… I wonder who his brother was.'

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts; this isn't the time to be feeling sympathy for a dark mage. There is a demon that wants to eat their souls right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything without his wand for crying out loud!

"Hey, four eyes!" Harry turned to the voice from behind to see Kageyama. "Catch!" He saw the dark mage of Eisenwald throw… is that his WAND?! Harry snatched it out of the air once it was close enough. Feeling the warmth of magic running from it and into his hand, almost like a greeting.

He grinned happily, and shouted back, "Thanks!" He turned to help his friends fight Lullaby with Fawkes.

Fawkes lifted Harry into the air, and flew above the song demon's head. **"Columna Ignis!"** Harry called out while Fawkes also breathed his own Column of fire at Lullaby. Both attacks hit their target, creating more holes in its body.

 **"Where did you come from?!"** Lullaby demanded; however, Harry was sure he heard his friends say, "It's about time!"

"I've been here, but I didn't have my wand. Now that I have it, I'm here to kick some demon butt!" Harry said with a sneer.

Lullaby threw a punch at Harry, but Fawkes teleported them out of the way and on the other side of where they were previously. Another headache formed in Harry's head and he heard a name of a spell.

He pointed his wand at Lullaby, right at its head, and shouted, **"Bombarda!"** An explosion slammed into the demon, who cried out. Harry thought for a moment that Fawkes was about to drop him after using the charm, because his grip loosened. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Fawkes looks down to him. {I know that Bombarda Maxima is big, but that was a normal Bombarda! AND IT PUT THE MAXIMA ONE TO SHAME!} the phoenix exclaimed loudly in Harry's head. {I don't even want to know what a Bombarda Maxima will look like from you. You could destroy part of a town…} Fawkes said with dread, and Harry wondered if Makarov is thinking the same thing.

* * *

Makarov saw Harry's last attack and thought dreadfully, 'Oh god, and here I thought that Harry was going to be the only member that doesn't destroy things, but after seeing that, I'm worried that he's going to start. He's been hanging out with Natsu for too long.'

* * *

"I've had enough of you humans!" Lullaby threw its head up to face the sky, and a magic circle formed.

"It's going to play its death song!" Harry heard Gray from somewhere by the guild masters. Harry and the rest of them got ready for the song, but once Lullaby started to play, it was very off tone.

Everyone sweat dropped. {"Well that was epic climactic…"} Harry and Fawkes said at the same time.

"What's going on? Why can't I play my beautiful song of death?!" Harry turned to face Fawkes after Lullaby shouted.

"I wonder what will happen if he heard you sing. You want to find out?" he asked, and if phoenixes could grin Fawkes would.

Fawkes started to trill beautifully for everyone to hear. The mages all calmed down and listened to the magnificent song, but Lullaby cover its ears.

"AHH! Why does it hurt?! Someone shut that thing up!" it shouted angrily and in pain.

"So that's what happens…" said Harry."Keep singing and get me closer," he ordered Fawkes, who happily obeyed. Once Harry was close again, he saw that Gray, Natsu, and Erza were also getting ready to do the same thing he is – charging up for the finial attack.

 **"Bombarda Maxima!"**

 **"Ice-Make Cannon!"**

 **"Dance, my swords!"**

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Everyone attacked as one, and destroyed Lullaby. Once everyone saw that it was defeated, they cheered in victory.

"WE WON!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Aye sir!" Happy joined it.

"I can't believe they did it…" a guild master said.

"Yeah…" another started.

"BUT THEY WENT OVERBOARD!" The rest ended.

Makarov started crying in despair after seeing the meeting hall destroyed. In fact, there is nothing left of it; it's just a hole in the ground now.

Everyone from Fairy Tail stopped cheering and saw the angry looks coming for the guild masters, and realized that they should start running. Gray grabbed Makarov, and Fawkes had to carry Harry again, because he's is magically exhausted, and they all ran for their lives.

"GET THEM!" the guild masters, except Goldmine and Bob, ordered at each other.

* * *

It is morning, and Harry and friends are hungry. Harry was able to recover some of the magic that he lost, and was able to walk on his own now. Thanks to sleeping out last night. Makarov saw how Harry was, and Fawkes showed him that all he needed was some sleep, so that's what they did after losing the other guild masters.

"Food…" said Natsu while his belly agreed loudly, making everyone else's follow.

"So are the rest of us, flame brain," said Gray rudely while glaring at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Quiet!" Makarov shouted, stopping the fight that was about to break out, and then his stomach growled. "We need food…"

Natsu and Gray glared at their master. "Yeah, we know!" they shouted in unison.

Fawkes, Harry realized, wasn't looking so good. Lucy came up from behind, and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Harry turned to her, getting ready to answer, but before he could, Fawkes fell off his shoulder and landed with a thud on the hard ground.

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed, getting the other's attention. The Fairy Tail mages jogged over to see what happened.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gray asked worriedly.

Harry didn't answer, too focused on his familiar. "Fawkes…? Come on, talk to me," he said.

{So…hungry…} Fawkes barely got out to Harry, who placed a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, we'll get food, just hang on, okay?" said Harry, but it seems Fawkes has other ideas.

{Burning…} Harry was confused for a moment, but he got his answer before he could even ask what his phoenix friend meant. Fawkes burned into a pile of ashes.

"AAAHHHHH!" everyone from Fairy Tail screamed in shock and fear, beside Harry. He knew that Fawkes is just having a burning day. His familiar wasn't looking too good for the past week.

"Harry, how are you not reacting?! Fawkes just burned to ash!" Lucy freaked out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's fine." To prove his point, he grabbed the ash that now has a baby bird in it. He held up the bird for everyone to see. "He's a phoenix. They die, and come right back from the ashes," he explained.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Makarov stared in awe at the phoenix. "So, the legend is true," Makarov started. "Phoenixes are immortal."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and this one decided he wants to be carried." He looks down at Fawkes. "I don't know how long it will take him to be fully grown again, but it shouldn't be too long. Birds grow up fast. Maybe by the end of the week is my guess." He starts walking again to where he thinks their guild hall is. "Let's get moving. The faster we do so, the faster we find food," he finished talking.

A little while after Fawkes was reborn, Natsu stops and sniffs the air, and listens to something. Harry noticed this and turned to face the Dragon Slayer. "What up?" he asks.

"I hear singing." Natsu turns to the cliff that's not that far off. "It's coming from there!" he shouted excitedly, while running to the edge. The others followed.

When they look down the cliff face, they saw… "FISH!" Happy exclaimed joyfully. "They're called winged-fish, and I hear they're super yummy," he added with a happy smile on his blue, furry face.

{I… would… eat…} Harry heard in his head, and look down to Fawkes. He wasn't strong enough to talk well. It sounded like bad reception.

"Fawkes said he would eat it," Harry said, not noticing the baby phoenix shaking his head in a panic. He wasn't able to say more, running out of magic from just saying the little he did.

"Then let's go fishing!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

They fished for a while, but not a single bit. "This is taking too long," Natsu stated.

"Just be patient," said Erza. "We just have to fish harder."

Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'How do you fish harder?' he wondered.

"Get in my belly you tasty looking fish! Happy's gonna eat ya!" Happy shouted at the winged-fish, but still no bit.

A few minutes later, they gave up, and all the fish they catch was just a small one. Harry stared at it, it's too big for Fawkes, he needs worms or other small bug; however, Happy is the second smallest of their group. "I think we should give this to Happy. He's got a smaller stomach." The rest agreed with him, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened to Fawkes happen to Happy; he wouldn't come back like the phoenix did.

Natsu cooked it for his little flying buddy, and Happy took a bite. A moment later, the blue cat spit it back out with a disgusted look on his face. "Gross!"

"WHAT!? A fish Happy doesn't like?" Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Makarov, and Harry shouted in shock. Harry looked back down to Fawkes, who looked defeated. Then it clicked into his head.

"Fawkes…" Everyone else turns to Harry to listen. "Were you trying to say you _wouldn't_ eat the winged-fish?" They all eyed the baby phoenix, which stared at them for a short time and nodded his head with sad eyes. Harry looked at the rest of them sheepishly. "Oops… sorry, guys, I didn't understand him well enough."

They all sighed. "It's fine," said Erza. "Let's just keep moving." They moved on from the cliff and winged-fish.

What felt like hours, but was really one, the Fairy Tail mages and wizard found something in the distance. Natsu, who has the best eyes, was able to see what it was.

"It's a town!" he exclaimed happily.

"And where there is a town, there's normally FOOD!" Makarov called out, making to rest of Team Natsu happy. Everyone charged at the town, looking to get some grub.

When they got to the town, they stopped and stared. There was no one in sight. They walked around, wondering if they'll bump into someone, but never did.

"Where is everyone?" Gray asked.

"Are they all hiding in their houses?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu sniffed the air. "No, I don't smell anyone, but this place does have a weird scent to it," he reported.

"Let's check the houses," ordered Erza. They did just that, and one of the houses they looked in had food on the table.

"Food!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy said excitedly. They ran up to the still steaming food, and about to eat it, but Erza stopped them.

"Not so fast!" They all froze, including Lucy, Harry, and Makarov. "Don't any of you find this strange?" She points to the food. "Why leave fresh food on the table? Where are the people that made it?" she questioned.

"Who cares?" Natsu asked.

"You fool!" Natsu froze again at Erza's shout. "Something's not right here. We need to find out what going on before we try to eat something. For all we know, it could be poisoned," she stated, bringing up a good point to all of them.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked.

"You, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy are going to go by the edge of the town and pick mushrooms. I and Master are going to look around here to see what we can find," she ordered. "Get going!" The ones told to pick mushrooms left, leaving their master and S-class mage behind.

* * *

Harry was watching Natsu pick mushrooms. He, Lucy, and Gray are doing the same, but the fire mage is eating them. Harry is not an expert on mushrooms, but he's pretty sure that some of these are poisonous.

"Why are you laughing, Happy?" Harry heard Lucy ask. He turned his green eyes to look at the one in question.

"I'm waiting for Natsu to eat a poisonous mushroom. It's really funny when he does," Happy answered while trying to hide his impish grin.

Lucy turned to Harry. "Do you know what he's talking about?" she asked.

He shook his head in the negative. "No, I've only been in Fairy Tail for about a year now. I didn't see when Natsu ate these plants before," he explained, but he wasn't able to answer Lucy's question. He was just as confused as she is, so he turned to face Natsu again, and waited to see what happens.

Natsu eats a mushroom, but then starts choking. Harry is about to run up and help him, but Happy's voice stops him. "And here comes the funnies!" Not long after that was said, Natsu sprouted a small mushroom on his head.

"Whoa, that was close," Natsu said with a sigh of relief.

"You're growing a mushroom on your head!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes wide and bulging out of her head.

Gray laughed at how ridiculous Natsu looks with the shroom on his head, but Harry wasn't paying them attention. His attention is on Happy, who is sulking with a dark cloud above his head while saying, "Oh man, I was hoping that his head would turn purple."

"That's what you were hoping for?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

Harry rolls his eyes, and turns to face Fawkes, who he placed on the ground by a rock close by to him, so he could pick mushrooms. **(AN: I keep saying mushrooms! DX)** "How have I not gone insane while being surrounded by these nutcases?" he asked. "Even Lucy doesn't seem to have been so lucky."

Fawkes stares into Harry's eyes and says, {You… best… luck… worst… luck…}

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I have the best luck, or the worst?" Fawkes shook his head from side to side. "I have… both?" he asked again, and this time his familiar nodded his head, even though he pecked the ground when trying to do so, because his head is too heavy. "How can someone have the best, but also the worst luck?" Harry said confusedly, focusing his eye back to Fawkes. "When you're able to talk again, you're going to have to explain this to me." The phoenix shook his head again.

Harry was pulling some plants out of his way, so he could pick more mushrooms when he found a really big one. He smirked, and sat up a bit to call out behind him, "Hey, Happy, come here." He watched the blue cat come over.

"What's up, Harry?" he asked.

"Look what I found," he said while pointing at the giant fungus. Happy looks at the mushroom, and his eyes go wide.

"Wow, that's huge!" Happy's stomach growls. "And it looks so tasty," he added with some drool falling down his chin. Harry moved aside and watched Happy take a bite of the mushroom, and waited.

It was Happy's turn to start choking, and Harry and Lucy watched as he grew a mushroom on his head.

"Pew, glad that's over," said Happy.

"Now you look like us!" Harry heard Natsu and Gray say. He turned to see Gray with a blue mushroom on his head, and wondered when he got it. He turned back to Happy when he heard a whimper. When he saw the look on his face, he started to feel guilty.

Happy started running away. "It's not funny what the joke's on me!" he sobbed.

Harry still felt bad, but didn't feel as guilty now that it was just Happy being a spoil sport. "That's what you're crying about?" Lucy seems to agree with him.

* * *

A while later, Harry, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Fawkes notice a red light coming from the town. They got worried, and so they ran back to Erza and Makarov. It took them a few minutes, but they found them at the center of town.

"What's going on?" Natsu questioned while seeing if he could get the answer just by smelling the air.

"What do you smell, Natsu?" Harry asked.

"Just a lot of magic," was his answer.

"We need to get to higher ground," demanded Erza. They don't question her at all, and just follow.

They go to the edge of a cliff that looks over the town just in time to see it come to life, literally. The buildings turn into serpent-like creatures, and thanks to Harry's seeker's sight, the chairs act like dogs.

"So, those lines in the ground made a magic circle," Erza acknowledged.

"The town has become a living thing. You know what that means, right?" Makarov asked. The rest of them shook their heads. "FOOD!"

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza all looked happy about that, but Harry, Fawkes, and Lucy didn't. "You want us to eat that?" Lucy demanded.

"Is it even edible?" Harry added. The two watched as Natsu beat the heck out of the town, and cook it. Gray freezes his bunch, and Erza requiped into a chef outfit with cleavers in each hand, and sliced and diced the serpent-buildings.

After they were all down, they decided that it was time to eat. They all took a bite, and Harry and Lucy waited. Gray, Natsu, and Erza's eyes widen in shock, the other two couldn't tell if it was from disgust or not.

"So, how is it?" Lucy asked, but the only answer she got was Erza handing her a chunk. "Eh?!" she squeaked. "Oh, alright." She took a bite, and Harry didn't have to wait as long to find out what was going on.

"GROSS!" Everyone that ate a piece shouted.

"I'm guessing it taste just like a building?" Harry asked them with a sheepish smile.

"Pretty much," Natsu answered.

"That was so disgusting," Gray stated.

"I wouldn't even say this was edible," Erza affirmed.

"Then why did you let me try it?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Harry and Makarov couldn't help but laugh at all of them, but everything stopped when the ground started to glow again. Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza go back to where Harry and Makarov are to see what was happening. The ground looked to be sinking, and the ledge that they were standing on broke apart, sending them down with the town.

They all shouted in fear, but then a golden light formed, and no one knew what happened. One moment they were falling, and the next they're on the ground with no town, and a lot more people.

Harry, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Fawkes, and Happy find out that these people were practicing dark magic, but it got the better of them and turned their town into what is was. Makarov told them not to do it again.

They left shortly after, wondering what happened back there.

"Master," Erza started, catching everyone else's attention. "I saw that you did something to save us, but can you tell me was it was you did?" Makarov looked deep in though.

"It's not important. What matters is that everyone is safe," he answered.

"Of course, master."

Harry sighed, he wants to know what happened, but knows that Makarov isn't going to answer. 'He reminds me of someone, but I can't remember his name. All I know is that he was old, and wore colorful clothing.'

"There is still a problem though," Gray started, and everyone's stomach growled loudly.

"We're still hungry!" They all said as one.

TBC

* * *

 **Darn this is a long chapter! O_O I bet that makes you guys happy though, right? ;)**

 **Harry: You made me an imp.**

 **Voldy: Better not let Snap find out. Oh, wait… He's dead! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Harry: *glares* All thanks to you! DX**

 **Natsu: Who's Snap? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Someone that was close to Harry's mother. Zeff?**

 **Zeref: Please review. :C**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm taking the next week off. I need to reread this fanfic and write all the important facts down. That way if I forget something, I won't have to go on a mad search for the chapter that has the facts I need, when I could just look at my notes. I should be able to get that done next week. I will also fix any mistakes that I've made and replace them with the older chapters. Just thought I'd give you all a heads up. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

 **15**

It's been a week since the Lullaby incident, and Fawkes is now fully grown again. Harry waited for this to happen, so he and Fawkes could go on the job that they planned on going before Lullaby and Eisenwald decided to ruin it for them. Harry really didn't have a problem with it, but he really wants to get that spell book. This thought made Harry pause. 'Since when have I become a bookworm?' he thought to himself.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, and got ready for his job. He just got done washing up when he remembered to ask Fawkes something. He entered his bedroom and turned to the phoenix, who is sitting on a perch that is next to the window.

"You said that I had the best and worst luck ever. What did you mean by that? How is that even possible?" he asked.

Fawkes turned to face him; he was preening his feathers when Harry asked the questions. {It means exactly what it sounds like. You will find out what I mean in the future.} Fawkes went back to cleaning his red and gold feather after he finished speaking.

Harry guessed that he will find out at some point in time, but he's curious and wanted to know now. He sighed in disappointment and finished getting ready for the day. Once done changing into his clothes, he said, "Come on, Fawkes, it's time to go." Fawkes flew out the window, and Harry took the front door.

* * *

The two made it to the guild hall, and Harry went straight for the bar. He sat down and waited for Mira. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Hey, Harry! I see that Fawkes grew up," said Mira.

Harry smiled and replied, "Yeah, he did, which means I can finally go on that job I had you hold on for me."

Mira smile happily. "I get right on that," she said. "Do you want anything to eat?" Harry nodded to say that he did. "What will it be?" He told her his order, and she went to go cook it up for him.

When she finished making Harry his breakfast, she gave it to him, and then went to call the client that the job was accepted. Harry ate while Fawkes left again to find some food for himself. Harry knows that he'll meet up with his feathery friend at the train station.

Harry finished eating, took the job post, and left for the station. It didn't take him long to get there. He waited for a few minutes, and just when he was about to have to get on the train, Fawkes lands on his shoulder. Harry smiled at the phoenix, and boarded the train.

* * *

The train stopped at their destination, allowing Harry and Fawkes to get off and onto the platform. Harry stands there and looks around, wondering where he needs to go to get to the mayor. He looks at the flayer to see if there are any directions, but doesn't see any. So, Harry goes over to a guard to ask how to get to his client's house. He got his directions, and left the station.

It didn't take long, only a few minutes, to get to the mayor's house. Harry walks up to the door and knocks, waiting for it to be answered. A minute later, a butler opens the door and asks who he is.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard." He shows his guild mark to prove that he belongs to a guild. "I'm here for the haunted building job."

The butler nodded in understanding. "Follow me; I'll lead you to the mayor." Harry walks into the house and follows the man. They walked into a sitting room, and the butler requests that he take a seat while he goes and gets the man of the house.

Once Harry was seated, with Fawkes still on his shoulder, the butler left the room. Harry and Fawkes took this time to look round a bit. The room is nice, but to him not very homey. He can tell by looking at all the fancy furniture and display items that a rich guy lives here. Harry really didn't see the purpose in showing that you're rich, when you could hide it and keep most of that money, or even help the town's people that need it more than him.

Harry couldn't muse anymore, because the door that the butler left out of opened again. The mayor's clothes even tell him the guy is rich. Heck, the name 'Mayor' alone tells everyone the guy is rich. All this money thinking reminded Harry of a bank called Gringotts. 'Don't I have a vault there?' he asked himself, but he'll have to get back on that some other time, because the mayor sat down and began talking.

"Hello, I'm glad someone finally answered my plea. They say you're from Fairy Tail?" Harry nodded his head to confirm. "That's good, they like to destroy stuff, so this job should be perfect for you," the man said with a sneer.

Harry didn't like the guy's tone. It would seem that the money has gone to the man's head at least a little. "I read that the building is haunted?" asked Harry.

The mayor nodded his head. "Yes. Every time we try to take it down, something happens. I'm sure you read that on the flayer too."

"I did… but what makes you think it's a ghost?"

"No one has seen it, and they don't remember what happened afterwards." That there told Harry that the reason no one saw who it was that did it was because they didn't remember it.

"I'll go and destroy it for you, but it may take a little while. I want to see it I can find your ghost," Harry said, but then added with a raised eyebrow, "Can you tell me where the building is?"

* * *

Harry and Fawkes stood in front of the building that they were sent to destroy. He turned to Fawkes. "Do you sense anything?" he asked.

{I do… a kid I think. But I'm not fully sure,} Fawkes answered.

Harry nodded. "Let's go on in then." He walked into the building, now knowing that there might be a kid in it, but not knowing if they're a ghost or still alive.

The building is old and parts of the walls were peeling off. Fawkes pecked Harry's head gently, getting his attention. {Do you have your cloak?} The raven-haired wizard nodded. {You should hide yourself then. I get the feeling that we'll be attack if the kid sees us before we see them.}

Harry agreed and pulled out his invisibility cloak from his pocket. He remembers Natsu - when he first pulled it out of his pocket - ask how he was able to fit something like that in it. Harry just said _magic_ as a reply, not really knowing how he can fit it. But when Natsu found out what the cloak could do, Harry couldn't help but laugh; Natsu wanted to use it to prank people, especially Gray. It reminded him of his godfather and what he did with his friends.

'This cloak just makes you think mischievously,' Harry thought. He put the cloak on, hiding both he and Fawkes, and started looking for the living or dead kid.

Fawkes would point in the direction that he senses the kid, and Harry would follow. This method helped them save time, and allow them to find the kid faster. They walked into a room and found the kid with two animals. A cat and an owl.

{That's why I couldn't tell, he was surrounded by those little guys. Humans and animals have different life energies,} Fawkes explained.

The boy, who couldn't be older then Romeo, snapped his head up to face the opening door. "Who's there?!" the boy demanded.

Harry took off his cloak. "I'm Harry, a Fairy Tail wizard," he answered.

The boy glared. "Are you here to destroy this place?" he hissed.

"It is my job, but I'm willing to hear why you don't want that." Harry waited for the boy to answer.

"This building is the animals', you see before you, home. This building use to be a house surrounded by trees, but ever since that mayor came here, he destroyed all the trees and the homes that belonged to these animals," the boy explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay, but why are you here? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead. This house use to belong to them. The Mayor came shortly after their deaths," the boy said. "Please, we have nowhere else to go! You can't destroy this place!"

Harry felt like his heart was going to break. This kid was homeless and so where the animals. "What's your name? And how where you able to do those thing to the people that were sent to destroy this house before me?" he asked.

The boy hesitated. "My name is Castor Malfoy, and my magic allows me to become invisible, and throw things just by thinking about it," Castor explained.

When Castor said that he was a Malfoy, Harry had a sharp pain go through his head. He saw a kid about his age that looked like the child in front of him now. He remembered that his name was Draco Malfoy, and that they never really got along. After the flash backs, Harry was able to process the rest of what Castor said. 'He has invisibility and telekinesis magic. Not bad.'

"Okay, Castor, here is what we're going to do. I can't leave a kid here, and I myself am an animal lover, and I have a job to do. Since you have magic, you can come with me to Fairy Tail and bring the animals with you, and they can stay with us, or they can find a new home in the forest that Natsu lives in," Harry voiced his plan to Castor.

"You…you would take us with you?" the boy asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, if you like, I can take you in. And if your little friends want to stay with you they can."

The boy looked happy, but then his expression turned sad. "What about this place?"

Harry thought for a moment. "You can grab anything you want to take with you from here. The house isn't what makes a home, it's the people that do," Harry enlightened.

The boy smiled happily again, and nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go pack!" He turns to the animals. "Come on, Edge, Dash!" Castor, Edge the owl, and Dash the cat went to go pack while Harry and Fawkes waited for them at the front door.

* * *

Once the five of them were all outside, Harry turned to face Castor. "You sure you have everything?" Castor nodded. "If you don't want to see this then close your eyes," Harry suggested.

Castor shook his head. "I'll be fine. After all, it's just a house." Harry watch him for a moment, and then nodded. He pointed his wand at the building. He was going to use the spell that he learned before Lullaby, but decided that the charm he remembered would be better. **"Bombarda!"** The explosion destroyed the house, and even shook the ground. Harry also had to put a Protego to shield himself and the others. Once that was done, Harry, Castor, Fawkes, Dash, and Edge went to go back to the mayor.

When they got back to the house, Harry left Fawkes with Castor and his little friend outside, not wanting to let the mayor know about him. He got his 50,000Js, and the spell book that he really came here for. He thanked the man and left to go to the train station with his new charge. Once on the train, he looked at the new book he got. The book cover said _Book of Spells_ by Miranda Goshawk.

* * *

Harry, Fawkes, Castor, and his two pets made it back to the guild. Everyone stopped when they saw Harry leave the guild hall alone, only to come back with a kid. Harry gently pushed Castor over to the bar where Makarov is.

"Hi, Gramps," Harry greeted. Makarov opened his eyes and saw what made everyone quiet.

"Welcome back, Harry," Makarov greeted in return. "May I ask who this is?" he asked, looking down to see the child.

Harry picked up his new charge and placed him on a chair. "This is Castor Malfoy. While on my job I find him, and he was alone with just these two for company," he explained while also pointing at the cat and owl.

"What about his parents?"

"They're dead, sir. They've been dead for a few years now," Castor was the one to answer.

Everyone in the guild hall heard that and were outraged that it took so long for someone to notice the child and take him home to care for him. "Thank god for Harry," someone in the guild said.

"Where did you find him?" Mira asked.

Harry turned to face her. "In the building I was to destroy. It was his family home, but it was old and looked to be already falling into despair. I couldn't leave him there, and there was no way I would have been able to stop the mayor from destroying it," he replied. "So, I told Castor to grab everything he wanted to take with him, and come live with me." Everyone smiled at this.

"You have a good heart, Harry," Mira said, smiling warmly. "So what are you going to do now? And does little Castor want something to eat?"

Harry answered, "I was thinking of cooking today to relax myself. We just came here to say we're back."

"You take care of yourself and Castor now," Makarov said.

"Because if you don't, I'll be the one to punish you," Erza finished. Harry knows that she just trying to get him to fear her.

"Don't worry, I will." Harry picks up Castor. "Let's go home, shall we?" Castor nodded his head, and the five of them left.

* * *

Harry and his new family made it to his apartment. When inside, he looks around and thinks, 'I'm going to need a bigger place now that it's not just Fawkes and I. There's Castor, Edge, and Dash too. Well, I wanted to get a house anyway.'

Harry turned to Castor. "You'll have to sleep in my room, since there isn't another bedroom. Just until I can find I bigger place for us to live," he told him.

"That's fine. Can you tell me where it is?" Castor asked.

Harry gave a fatherly smile. "I'll show you. Follow me." Harry brought Castor to his room and realized something else. "I'll sleep on the floor till we get another bed in here," he said. "That way you can have the bed that's already here."

Castor smiled. "Thanks!" He went into his trunk pulled a few things out; most of them being pictures. A few clothes, and some other items, such as books, and a toy dragon – Harry was sure that one of them was a wand, but wasn't sure.

"I have a lot of shopping to do," Harry muttered to himself. He helped Castor put everything into place, and while doing so he noticed that the trunk has a lot more space in it than it looked. Heck, Castor just dropped right on into the thing!

After they were done, Harry said, "Why don't you take one of the books and wait out in the living room while I cook dinner?" Castor nodded and grabbed _Tail of the Three Brothers_. Harry raised an eyebrow in wonder; he was sure he heard that title before.

Harry got up, placed _Book of Spells_ down onto the desk in his room, thinking that he'll relearn the spells in it, and was about to follow after his adopted son, but froze in place when he heard, "Harry Potter?"

* * *

Voldemort was sitting on his throne that he transfigured from a normal chair. He took over one of the dark guild hideouts, and killed all the weaklings. He destroyed a lot of Dark Guilds to the point where it was in sorcerer weekly. He only went after the ones that were said to know a lot about Zeref and his demons – that was about ten of them. Every one of the guild had 50 people in it, and only a few from each lived to follow him.

The first one: only 2 lived – they were twins.

The second: 5 lived.

The third: 7 lived.

The fourth: 8 lived.

The fifth: 10 lived, that was a bit of a surprise to Voldemort, since a lot of members are weaklings.

The sixth: another 7 lived.

The seventh: 3 lived.

The eighth: 9 lived.

The ninth: 6 lived.

And the tenth: 20 lived! This nearly made Voldemort fall over in shock. They all had some type of power he could use, which is why some many of the last guild lived. But that is not why he is sitting on his throne lost in thought; it was because he felt someone say his name quite a while ago. He only just now had the time to think about it.

The only person that he could think of that would know his name was Harry Potter. When he introduced himself to the dark mages that he met, not one of them knew who he was, which angered him and made him crucio all of his new 77 followers! He also needs to make a new inner circle, but that could wait till later.

'Should I go after Potter now, or still wait…?' He looked at his new followers, who are now very much afraid of him, with thought. 'I'll wait. Potter is in a guild that is claimed to be the strongest one. I need more powerful members than this. That is way I want the demons in the first place. But I'll need more powerful followers so I can take over one of the three most powerful dark guilds. After that, I can fight and hopefully kill Potter, and find the demons and take over the rest of the world. Sounds like a solid plane. Now let's just hope these guys are more competent than my old followers.'

* * *

Zeref was laying on his back, watching the clouds when his familiar runs up to him. He gets up from him comfortable position and turns to face him. "What is it, Obra?"

"I find someone that I don't think you're going to like." Zeref raised an eyebrow in question. "His name is Voldemort, he reminds me of a snake," Zeref already knows who he's talking about, because he seen him, "and he's going around killing dark mages when they are of no use to him, because they couldn't tell him where to find your demons, so he can try to control them," Obra finished his report.

Zeref's eyes darken in sadness. A dark wizard that he thought was dead 400 years ago is still killing, because he's trying to find his demons. His work. The work that he regrets ever doing. He looks back up to the sky. 'I should have killed my creation a long time ago, but I just couldn't. They're like my children. What father could kill their child?' He sighed in defeat. 'But if I killed them, they wouldn't be able to cause so much damage.' Zeref started to have tears go down his cheeks. "Natsu, please grow strong. Strong enough to defeat anyone in your path. Strong enough to kill me. That way, when I die, all of my demons, both metaphorically and literally, will die with me."

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that ended sadly. :(**

 **I wasn't planning on having a lot of – if any – OCs, and what do I go and do? Make an OC. It just popped in my head. I don't know why the plot bunnies wanted it, but they did. I didn't know how I felt about it at first. But then I saw a door open up in front of me. You'll find out next chapter.**

 **{~CONTEST~**

 **Can anyone tell me who it was at the end with Harry? Whoever can guess it right first, gets the power of choice of what do with Castor Malfoy. You'll get 3 choices. One: Castor is like Romeo, where he is just there in the beginning, but after the 7 year time skip is more in there; two: like Asuka, how is just there for no real reason; or three: like Team Natsu, where Castor will be a major character. But you'll only get this power if you can guess correctly who it was that said Harry's name at the end before cutting over to Voldy. You only have until March 5th.**

 **~CONTEST~}**

 **PS. If you forgot, Harry's job was mentioned in the same chapter that Erza showed up for the first time. Also, now Harry knows 2 (3?) explosion spells. The spell I made is a lot smaller than Bombarda, but Causa Satani is good for fights with mages, because this way Harry doesn't kill them. All of this info is in chapter 7. Oh, and look! I managed to get Voldy and Zeref in this chapter. It's so good to see how they are doing.**

 **Body count: Zeref: 10) Voldemort: 493**

 **Harry: Holy shoot, that's a lot of people dead! D=**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, I know. -_-**

 **Voldy: I still don't see how Zeref is more terrifying than me.**

 **Natsu: Why are we doing body counts again?**

 **Enj/Dark: I don't remember what I said, but I do know it has something to do with, "I would rather fight Voldemort then Zeref, because I would have a better chance at living."**

 **Harry: But…it says that Zeref only killed 10.**

 **Zeref: This is not counting for the past deaths.**

 **Enj/Dark: If it were, Zeref would still be in the lead then. Harry?**

 **Harry: Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, from the AN that I had put up last week, I got a few reviews from it, and they confused me. They were saying, "Great idea! It'll weaken him!" Something like that. However since I was talking about Zeref, I thought that they meant Zeref will be weaker or something. I'm not too sure if that is what you were talking about, or not, but let me say something. If Zeref's demons die, it'll only make Zeref stronger, not weaker. Zeref's life force is infinite as of right now, so that would never bother him. As for his magic, I think that when his demons die, he magic has no reason to keep pumping into them, so they just go right back to Zeref.**

 **PS. I don't want to weaken Zeref. He plays a big role in the story. I'm not telling you what it is; you all will have to find out toward the end of the fanfic.**

 **PSS. If you were talking about Voldemort somewhere in there, he can't get any weaker. Harry had more of Voldemort's soul than the dark lord himself before Harry got rid of it. Now the reason I brought all of this up was because all I wanted to know was if I should count a kill from Zeref's demons, like if they kill some mage, to Zeref's body count. But I decided on my own that I'm not doing it, because they have a mind of their own.**

 **That is all, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **16**

"Harry Potter?" Harry froze when he heard a male voice call his name, but didn't recognize it. He searched the room, trying to find the one who spoke, only to find no one. "Look over to the pictures," the voice called out again. Harry did as told and saw the pictures, and realized one thing they all had in common: they can all move.

Harry stared for a few moments, knowing that he remembered this kind of magic already, but to see it in person after such a long time is a bit of a surprise. He shook his head to clear it and look back at the pictures. All, but one, were asleep, so Harry guessed that the old man that is awake and looking at him is the one that called his name. "Who are you?" Harry asked, feeling like he should know this person, but couldn't place it.

The portrait sighed, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, but it is I, Draco Malfoy." Harry looked on in shock. Why was his long time rival so old? Draco glared at him. "What are you staring at?!"

Harry snapped out of his shock, and answered, "Sorry, I'm just a bit surprised, you're older than I remember. Why is that?"

Draco scuffed at the answer. "Why do you look the same? Then again, you and everyone that fought 500 years ago just all vanished into thin air, including Hogwarts. You were all declared dead when they found nothing."

Harry thought over what he just heard before answering. "There was a fight?" he mumbled quietly. The more he thought about the fight, the more sorrow and pain he would feel, as well as flashes of light which he knows are spells flying around him. "Sorry, but I don't remember much of then. My memory is fuzzy, but some are clearing up," he told Draco.

"Do you know what happened to you and everyone else at least?"

"Fawkes told me. He said that the Dark Lord used a spell that he didn't understand, and it trapped everyone inside. It was some kind of time freezing spell," Harry explained, and watched as Draco processed what he heard.

"Okay, I don't fully understand, but I do have a theory as to why everyone and Hogwarts disappeared. I don't think it just stopped time, but more like sent you into the future. Or it could have something to do with the barrier that no one could get passed."

"What barrier?"

"After you all vanished, witches and wizards searched the grounds, but they were stopped by some force field. It was similar to your invisibility cloak, but not at the same time." There was a pause before Draco said. "Please continue."

"Well, the spell put us all to sleep, and was supposed to last for 507 years before it let up. However, the Dark Lord and I got out sooner. I got out a week after him. Fawkes doesn't know the real reason for it. That's all I really know."

"Hmm, how long have you been out now?" Draco asked after he thought a bit.

"Almost a year now," Harry answered.

Draco nodded his head. "I see." He stayed quiet for a moment before adding, "What are you planning on doing with Castor?" he asked protectively.

Harry was a little thrown off with the topic change, but answered nonetheless. "I plan on adopting him. He's too young to be living on his own. Besides, I think I owned your family. …That reminds me; how is it you weren't affected by the spell?"

Draco was surprised by both the answer and the question. "Well, if anyone adopts Castor, I would rather it be you then just anyone. As for not being stuck in time. I and my parents ran away in the middle of the war. We wanted nothing more to do with it. We knew that the Dark Lord would lose, so we ran and went into hiding," he replied.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Okay, thank you for telling me." He looked at the clock that is on his desk that said that it's almost past dinner time. "I have to go. I need to make dinner for Castor and I. Fawkes can take Edge and Dash out to hunt. I'll talk to you on another date."

"Right, you better take good care of him, if not I'll find a way to kill you from within this painting," Draco said with a snarl.

"Don't worry I will. Later." With that said, Harry left the room, into the kitchen, cooked dinner, did everything else that he and Castor needed to do to get ready for bed, and slept the night away.

* * *

The next morning, Harry made breakfast for Castor and he while Fawkes went out hunting for the others. Every now and then, Castor would give a piece of bacon to his familiars while they waited for their meal to arrive.

Not much longer did it take for Fawkes to come back with 2 rabbits clutched in his talons. He gave one to the cat and owl, and kept the other for himself. The two were smaller than him so they were able to share their food. Dash was a tabby cat, and Edge is a greater sooty owl, also known as a black owl, or dusky barn owl.

While Fawkes was about to eat his bunny, he turned to the two humans in the room. {Before I forget, Erza and Natsu are about to start their fight,} he told them, or more like Harry since he's the only one that can hear him.

Harry told Castor what Fawkes said, and also said that the two soon-to-be-fighters made a deal before they went to fight Eisenwald. Harry told him while they eat dinner last night about some adventures, and told him the rest of what happen with Lullaby today.

"Can we go watch?" Castor asked with hope and excitement in his grey-blue eyes.

Harry smiled at this. "Yeah, we can watch. Are you done eating?" His charge nodded his head. "Then I'll put the dishes in the sink and spell the sink and cleaning tools to clean the dishes. The spell will end when they're all done," Harry explained. It happened a while ago, when he and Mira had a lot of dishes to do. So, Fawkes told him of a cleaning spell that someone of a mother figure to him used a lot. Harry asked if he could teach him, so the phoenix did. Ever since then, Harry would use the spell when there are too many dishes, or for occasions like the one they're going to, and don't have time to wash the dishes himself.

Fawkes, Edge, and Dash go with their masters to watch the fight. Fawkes deciding that his rabbit can wait a while, and so the other two animals followed his lead.

Harry, Castor, and their familiars made it to the place the fight is going to happen. It wasn't hard to find since there is a huge crowed surrounding the two fighters.

"We're in luck, they haven't started yet," Harry said.

"I can't see them," complained Castor. Harry bent down and picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"Better?" he asked, and Castor nodded.

Erza requipted into her Flame Empress Armor. 'What does that do?' Harry wondered.

"Flame Empress Armor; that cuts fire attacks down by 50%," someone from Fairy Tail said, unknowingly answering Harry's question.

Harry returned his focus onto the fight that just started by Natsu making the first attack.

The Fire Dragon Slayer charged at Erza with his right hand alight with fire and threw the punch at his opponent. Erza blocks the attack with her flame sword, and pushes him back by kicking him in the gut. Natsu grunted at the force of the kick, and gets ready for his next attack.

Natsu and Erza exchanges blow after blow with Natsu's flame and Erza's blade. The S-Class mage sent fire at Natsu when she saw that he was tiring out; Harry realized that she must be having too much fun for this to stop yet, because she knows that Natsu is just going to eat the flames, which is what he does.

Natsu was about to send a Fire Dragon's roar at Erza, but a loud clap stops everyone from cheering and the two fighters from fighting.

Harry, along with everyone else turn to see who it was, and saw a frog being.

"This fight is over!" the frog called out. "I'm a messenger by the Magic Council. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

Everyone was shocked speechless. Castor on the other hand was confused. "What's going on? Why would a frog arrest Ms. Scarlet?" he asked.

Harry turned his head up to look at his charge. "I'm not sure. She didn't do anything wrong. Not that I know of anyways," he replied.

When they arrested Erza, Natsu was about to stop them, but Harry had to stop him from doing something stupid. **"Prohibere!"** he called out. When the spell hit Natsu, he stops dead in his tracks. The why Natsu froze up from the spell reminded Harry of a girl he couldn't remember the name of, who was paralyzed and lying on a hospital bed. He couldn't remember how or why she was like that. All he knows was that this bushy-haired girl was a friend of his.

The frog and whoever it brought with it took Erza away, and Harry asked Fawkes to carry Natsu back to the guild hall for him.

When they all got there, Makarov asked Harry if the spell on Natsu will wear off, and the green-eyed teen said yes, he just doesn't know how long the spell last. He said that it depended on the mage.

* * *

Natsu feels the spell that Harry put on him wear off. Once he was able to twitch his whole body, was when he knew it was time to sneak away. He looked around, and saw that no one was looking. He crawls under the tables to get passed everyone, and out the door.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the bar talking to Mira when he heard, "Natsu's gone!" He along with everyone else whipped their heads around to the spot Natsu was stuck in only to find that he was indeed no longer there.

"We have to find him before he does something stupid!" Makarov shouted. "Split up, and search everywhere!" he finished with an order; one that everyone follows to the letter, or at least most of them anyway.

* * *

Natsu was at the edge of the forest when he was caught by Macao. Natsu gives the man a pleading look. "Macao, please I need to do this," he begged.

Macao lifted up both his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help you escape." Natsu was confused, but understood when Macao turns into a red lizard with fire on his head and tail.

Romeo walks up from around a tree and sees Macao, but he didn't know that the lizard was his father. Natsu watched as the 8 year old grabs the lizard. "Hey, I find Natsu!" Romeo called out to the others nearby.

Macao turns to focus on Natsu. "Now's your chance. Get going," he whispered, and Natsu sneaks away again.

Natsu thought he finally lost everyone, but once he got out from one of the bushes, he sees brown sneakers covering the feet of Harry Potter.

Harry was now on the receiving end of Natsu's puppy eyes. But before Natsu could say anything to him, he says, "I'm not here to stop you. In fact I'll just pretend I didn't see you, and believe that the others caught you." Natsu tilts his head in question, and so Harry explains. "I still need to sign papers to get legal custody of Castor here."

Harry knows that Natsu now just noticed his soon to be real charge. He knows that the reason for Natsu not knowing sooner is because he made sure that Castor and he were down wind.

"If, or more like when you get caught by the Magic Council, just tell them that you were following Erza's scent, you don't know I'm there. That way when they ask me about you, I can tell them that I thought you were caught by the rest of Fairy Tail," Harry explained his plan. He wants to make sure he adopts Castor, even if it means Natsu is stuck in jail for a day. He knows, unlike Natsu, that the trial that Erza has is for show. "Let's go," Harry sighed.

TBC

* * *

 **The spell Harry used was one he learned a while ago. I was just never able to use it until now. Also, the answer to the contest was Draco Malfoy. I thought a lot of you would have gotten that, but only one did. Verteller, you have the power of choice. I'll give you until the end of this month to pick, and if I don't have an answer by then, I'll make a poll. Speaking of Polls, please vote on the current one. There have been a few more Team names added.**

 **Natsu: The one fits us perfectly. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, I know. If there is a tie, I'll just go for the one that fits your team the best.**

 **Zeref: You should add Team Destroyer.**

 **Enj/Dark: That's a good idea! :D**

 **Voldy: I'm glad you're not counting the kills Zeref's demons do, because to me, that's cheating.**

 **Harry: I think that's why she's doing it.**

 **Enj/Dark: That, and they have a mind of their own. Zeff?**

 **Zeref: Please review. :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, this chapter came out earlier today. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and still waiting for what to do with Castor. If I don't get an answer, I'm making a poll to see what to do with him.**

* * *

 **17**

 _Recap: "If, or more like when you get caught by the Magic Council, just tell them that you were following Erza's scent, you don't know I'm there. That way when they ask me about you, I can tell them that I thought you were caught by the rest of Fairy Tail," Harry explained his plan. He wants to make sure he adopts Castor, even if it means Natsu is stuck in jail for a day. He knows, unlike Natsu, that the trial that Erza has is for show. "Let's go," Harry sighed._

Harry and Castor made it to the Magic Council while pretending to not hear Natsu behind them. They walk into the building and go to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Harry says, "we're looking to talk to Child Services." The receptionist looked up from her work the moment he started to speak, and when he finished she sends a message along to the ones he wants to talk to.

"Just go down that hall, turn right, and on the left you will see the door of the office you're looking for," the woman behind the desk said with a smile.

Harry smiled back in kind. "Thank you." He turns to Castor. "Let's go get those papers signed." Castor nodded and followed him down the hall.

They walked through the door of the Child Services office and went to the front desk. The man behind the desk looks up when he saw them coming closer.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking to adopt Castor Malfoy here. He wasn't in the system though. I found him while out on a job," Harry explained.

The man looks down to Castor. "Does he not have any family left?" he asked suspiciously.

Castor is the one to answer, "No, my parents died almost 2 years ago, and they were the only family I had left."

"How old are you, child?"

"6, almost 7," Castor answered. The man nods in acceptance and grabs some papers from inside the desk.

"Follow me," he said, leading Harry and Castor to a room, so they can sign some papers. They had to sign papers that puts Castor in the system, and then papers that say that he's adopted by Harry Potter. Harry asked Castor if he wanted to keep his last name or change it to his, but he wanted to keep it. After the papers that make Harry Castor's guardian, they snap their heads around when they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Castor asked with wide eyes. Harry knew the answer, but doesn't tell his new official charge.

Harry makes sure that his face is just as clueless as his new son's, and waits to hear what happens. He turns to Castor and puts a hand on his shoulders. "Whatever it was, I'm sure we'll hear about it. But we should get going," said Harry.

They walk out of Child Services, and out to the front receptionist desk. Harry was just saying goodbye to the lady when a frog stops him.

"Are you from Fairy Tail?" the frog asked.

Harry turns to it. "Yeah, do you need something," he said, sounding oblivious to why the frog was really there for.

"Did you help Natsu Dragneel sneak into the Magic Council for an attack?"

"No, I thought that the other members caught him before he could do something like that. I was only here to get custody of my new son here," Harry answered and pointed to Castor.

The frog looks thoughtful. "So, what Dragneel said is true. He was only following the scent of Erza Scarlet when he escaped from the rest of Fairy Tail," he muttered. "So, he didn't know you would be here?" he asked Harry, who shrugged.

"I guess not. Natsu is very dense sometimes," he answered. "My we go now?" he asked politely.

"Yes, of cause," the frog said. "Enjoy your day sirs."

* * *

Harry and Castor made it back to the apartment after telling the rest of Fairy Tail that they'll be seeing Natsu tomorrow with Erza. He told them the whole story, and when they asked why he didn't stop the Dragon Slayer, he told them that the only one that could get through to him is Erza.

Harry greets Fawkes, who was taking a nap on his perch that he was sharing with Edge, because they didn't have another perch for him yet. Harry has to remember to get one for him when they get a new place.

'I'm going to need to go on more solo jobs to get the money I need,' Harry mused.

He walks up to Castor after seeing that he grabbed a different book, this one he doesn't remember. "Hey Castor, could I borrow _Tale of the Three Brothers_?" he asked.

Castor looked at him funny before handing the book over. "You do know it's a children's book, right?" his charge asked.

Right when Castor finished saying that, Harry did indeed remember that. So, he nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I do, but I saw this symbol on here on a stone that I have," Harry explained. "Thank you." He left before Castor could say anything.

Harry went back to his room and greeted Draco while also telling him that he adopted Castor today.

"Good, I'm glad he has a new father to look after him. Why do you have that book?" Draco asked when he saw the children's book in Harry's hand.

Harry looks down at the book and then back up to face the portrait. "I'm going to read it. I saw this symbol on a rock that I have, so I wanted to see if the stone, cloak, and wand have anything to do with this book," he replied.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, but Harry doesn't know why. "Well, have fun," Draco said.

"Why did you look surprised?"

"You'll find out when you read that," the picture said while pointing at the book.

Harry didn't fully understand, but didn't say anything, because he knows that he'll find out. He sits down at his desk and starts to read. He read that the three brothers used magic to cross a river that no one before them could do without dying.

'This is a children's book?!' Harry thought in shock.

Death meets the brothers and pretends to reward them with a gift of their choosing. This is where Harry realized why Draco looked surprised. The eldest brother got an unbeatable wand, the second got a stone that can bring the dead back, but Harry is sure that's can't be right, and the last got a cloak that can hide him from death.

Harry couldn't help but think that the youngest brother was the smartest one out of all of them, and the more he read the more he realized that he was right. The eldest brother was killed in his sleep after bragging about the wand, the second killed himself when he couldn't touch the woman he loved, and the third lasted the longest.

The youngest lived out his life, and when he became too old, he gave the cloak to his son, and greeted Death like an old friend.

Harry closed the book after he finished reading, and went on to think about what he read. 'This book is about the Deathly Hallows. So, that's what the stone does.' "Ack!" Harry hissed in pain and put a hand on his temple. A memory formed in his mind, showing him of the Forbidden Forest with ghosts surrounding him. He recognized his parents and Sirius, but he couldn't remember who the others were, but he knows that they were important to him.

After the memory stopped, Harry knows that the stone is what allows that to happen. 'So, it can bring back the dead, but as ghosts,' he thought. He looks at the clock and saw that it was time for dinner. 'I need to start cooking, and then get Castor and I ready for bed.' Harry got up and left the room.

* * *

Harry, Castor, and their familiars were on their way to the guild. They go inside and Harry was a little surprised to see that there is no fighting, but he understood when he saw that Erza as well as Natsu are back.

Natsu is shouting in joy of being free, which made Harry roll his eyes. 'He wouldn't even have been behind bars if he just stayed here, but what can you do?' he thought.

Harry guided his son to the bar so they could get something to eat. Harry needs to go food shopping, because he's use to just making enough for just him, but now he has one more mouth to feed. So, they ran out of food, and that's why they are eating at the guild.

They ordered their food, waited a little, and when they got it, Harry listened to Natsu's excited chatter with one ear, and listened to Castor and Romeo with the other. The two have already started to get to know each other, and Harry was sure that the two would have started yesterday, if they didn't have a long day.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging, Harry!" Harry turned when he heard this and saw Natsu playfully glaring at him. The look in the Dragon Slayer's eyes told him that he better watch himself, because Natsu is going to get back at him.

"I did warn you yesterday that you were on your own if you got caught. It's not my fault that you went on ahead and got caught on your own. If you had just stayed at the guild you wouldn't have been behind bars to begin with," Harry reminded calmly.

"Don't waste your breath, Harry. We both know that Natsu is an idiot," a voice said mockingly. Harry and everyone else in Fairy Tail snapped their heads around and up to see a blond, spiky haired man with – like Harry – a lightning bolt scar on his face.

"Laxus, when did you get back?" Harry asked.

TBC

* * *

 **Natsu got thrown under the bus in the beginning there. And look! Laxus showed up! I can't wait to see Natsu beat the heck out of him, or should I have Harry do that? Don't answer that until we're closer to that arc, which I believe is at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc, right? This is a short chapter, but that might be because it was a slow one. Harry's animagus training starts in the next chapter, and so is the Galuna Island arc.**

 **Harry: We get to see what my animal form will be soon? :)**

 **Enj/Dark: No, you don't even finish the training. You get cut off in the middle of it.**

 **Harry: When will it be shown? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm thinking around Tenrou Island arc.**

 **Zeref: That's a bit away.**

 **Enj/Dark: Well, I'm thinking of skipping an arc.**

 **Natsu: Which one?**

 **Enj/Dark: Edolas. -_- I'm not a big fan of that arc. I'll mention it, but that's it.**

 **Zeref: Why?**

 **Enj/Dark: *whispers* I'm skipping it, because there will be a time I'll bring it up, but your edo self will be in it.**

 **Zeref: Oh! OoO**

 **Harry: Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**I have two things I have to say up here, and they are: I FINALLY WATCH FANTASTIC BEASTS! XD The last one is please vote on the poll. It'll be closed by the next update.**

* * *

 **18**

 _Recap: "Don't waste your breath, Harry. We both know that Natsu is an idiot," a voice said mockingly. Harry and everyone else in Fairy Tail snapped their heads around and up to see a blond, spiky haired man with – like Harry – a lightning bolt scar on his face._

 _"Laxus, when did you get back?" Harry asked._

Everyone is silent as they waited for the answer to Harry's question. Laxus grinned down at the messy-haired teen. "I just got back late last night. So tell me, who's the little pipsqueak?" he asked insultingly.

Harry glares up at the man on the second floor with anger. "Don't call him a pipsqueak. He's my adopted son, Castor," he answered.

Laxus' grin falls off his face while he stares at Castor with a calculating expression. "Your son, huh?" He turns to look back at Harry. "Well, I'll trust that you picked a strong child. Even from up here I can feel that he has magic, but will he be able to back it up?" he mocked.

Harry's eyes narrowed farther. "What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded calmly.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, is he going to be strong enough to be a member of this guild when I take over? I'll leave that up to you when the time comes."

"Laxus, if you took over anytime soon, which I doubt Makarov will let you, Castor is too young to live up to your expectations yet," Harry said. "Were you as powerful as you are now when you were his age?" Laxus didn't say anything to that. "I didn't think so."

Laxus held up his hands with a smirk playing on his lips. "Okay, you got me. I'll give him until he's 20. How old is he now?" he asked.

"He's 6 now, but he'll be 7 during the Harvest Festival," Harry replied while softening his glare a little.

"7 is the magic number," Laxus said, "and this gives me a great idea."

Harry doesn't want to think about what this idea is, but something tells him that he will find out around Castor's birthday. He was done talking with Laxus for the time being, which gave the man the opening to insult everyone else in the guild. Harry never understood why, but Laxus never insulted him, and always told him that he could do better things with his time than talk to _any of the weaklings_ as he likes to call them. He has asked others of the guild why he was never insulted – well, in the beginning he was – but they all told him not to question it.

"LAXUS! Why don't you come down here and fight me?!" Natus' shout pulled Harry out of his train of thought.

"Why don't you come up here, short stuff?" Harry also never knew why Laxus called everyone short. If anyone is small for their age in this whole building, it's Harry.

Natsu jumped up into the air and aimed his flaming fist at Laxus, but before he could reach him, Makarov grew his own fist and stopped the Fire Dragon Slayer from getting up onto the second floor. Makarov reminded the Natsu that no one that is not S-class is allowed up there; this make Laxus laugh at the pink-haired slayer.

"What a weakling. You can't even get passed an old man," he said scornfully. "Well, it was fun messing with all of you. See you around, Harry." And then he left in a flash of lightning.

After Laxus was gone, Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. He went back to finishing his breakfast when Lucy walks up to him. "Hey, Harry, I have to ask you something." He turned his green eyes to her, and raised an eyebrow for her to continue. "I noticed that that Laxus insulted everyone, but you. Why is that? Are you a friend of his?" she asked.

Harry swallowed the food that he finished chewing and answered, "I've been asking myself that for half a year now. My best guess is because of our scars – or rather that's Fawkes' best guess. If you noticed we both have scars the shape of bolts of lightning on our faces."

Lucy tilted her head. "You do?" she asked.

Harry was confused at first, but then realized that his hair is covering the tiny scar. His scar had people stare at him, so he had a habit of covering it up. He lifts up his bangs for Lucy to see.

"Oh…how did you get that?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord that Fawkes told us about," Harry answered. Thanks to thinking too much of Voldemort, Harry remembered that when the man tried to kill him, but failed, he was given this scar as proof.

"Ouch, it looks like it had to hurt," Lucy said.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I don't remember it. I think I may have been too young," he replied.

"Other than the scar, because I think there is more to it than that, is there another reason why Laxus likes you?"

"I don't know. I never really seen myself all that strong, but since he tells me that I shouldn't be hanging out with you guys, because you're weak – his words, not mine – tells me that he thinks I'm strong at least. Might have something to do with me blasting him through a wall," he mumbled the last part quietly to himself; so quietly that Lucy didn't seem to hear him.

"What was the last thing you said?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It happened quite some time ago."

* * *

Yesterday, after Harry finished eating and not running into anyone else that want to talk to him, he and Fawkes went outback to start the animagus training. They spent hours, and only got the getting into the mind down. After that, Harry went home and looked at the spell book. While reading it, he remembered how some of the spells worked and how to cast them. But that was yesterday, today Harry is back to being behind the guild trying to find his inner animal, while Romeo and Castor played.

{Breathe in, and breathe out. You're going into your mind, and then the core of your magic to find the animal within,} Fawkes' voice instructed.

Harry did what he was told. He is relaxed, breathing evenly, and Fawkes' voice sounds like it's in the distance, which is weird because his voice is inside his head. 'Guess that means I'm already getting into my magical core,' Harry thought.

{Do not think, Harry,} Fawkes said firmly, but softly. {Keep your mind clear of all thoughts. You're now in you core, look for your animal.} Harry wondered how Fawkes knew he was musing, but pushed the thought away and cleared his mind again.

He searched for his animal, but couldn't find anything. He did see what color his magic is though; it was gold. He search some more, focusing on only his animal and saw… something. He didn't notice it before, but that was because it was too big and too close to notice. He thought his inner animal would be small, but this was far from it. He couldn't see details at all; it just looked like a big, long, black shadow. There are a lot of animals that could have big, long bodies. Harry knows that he isn't going to find out just what his animal is going to be today either. He left his magical core.

Harry opened his eyes, and Fawkes asks, {Did you see anything?}

He nodded. "I did, but I couldn't tell what it was." Harry told his familiar what he saw, making Fawkes look deep in thought afterwards.

{That could be almost anything. It's so big that you didn't notice – that right there tells me how big it is. The only things I can think of that could be it are dragons, basilisk, occamy, probably amphithere, a bakunawa, hydra, or really any of these creatures, but you get the idea,} Fawkes listed just a few creatures, Harry knows that there are more, but that was enough.

Harry tried to think which creature it is that he could be, but he was torn away from his thoughts by Gray's voice. "Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned his head to face the direction of the guild hall, and saw Gray running up to him. "What's up?" he asked.

Gray was now standing in front of him. "Natsu, Lucy, and Happy haven't shown up at the guild today." Harry doesn't see how this could be a problem. "Not too long ago, Laxus said he saw a flying blue cat with an S-class request in its paws!" Now he understands what the problem is.

Harry gets up from where he was sitting on the ground, and asks, "Where do we have to go?"

"We need to get to Hargeon, before those three get on a boat," Gray said.

Harry nods in understanding. "Alright, I'll meet you at the train. I just need to ask Macao to watch Castor, Edge, and Dash for me," he explained. Gray nodded his head, and took off for the train as fast as he can.

Harry runs into the guild hall, and asked Macao to watch his son, and his son's familiars for him. Macao said he will, but he will owe him dinner when he comes back. He smiled gratefully, and told Fawkes to teleport them to the train station.

* * *

Harry, Gray, and Fawkes make it to Hargeon, and started to make their trek down to the docks. It didn't take them long to get there, thanks to running. They scanned the area, and Harry saw blue, blond, and pink out of the corner of his eye.

"There they are," said Harry, pointing out the three rule breakers. 'How do you like me now, Snape!? I'm not the one causing trouble!' he thought to himself, remembering that Snape always said that he's up to no good.

"Let's sneak up on them," suggested Gray, making Harry grin impishly.

Gray and Harry, with Fawkes on his shoulder, walked silently up to the three members of most likely Natsu's plan to go on the S-class quest. They were standing right behind Natsu and Lucy. They waited a moment to hear that the guy they were talking to agreed to take them to Galuna Island. They decided waited a moment longer just so the three trouble makers can have their fun, before they crash it.

Harry and Gray pop up from behind them and say, "We found you!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all shouted out in surprise, all the while Fawkes is laughing at them.

"Gray, Harry!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed.

"And Fawkes is here too!" Happy added.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy questioned more calmly now, but they could still here the panic in her voice.

"Gramps sent up to bring you three back to the guild," Gray answered.

Lucy gasped in fear, and Natsu looked pleadingly. "Oh, come on Gray! We can do this. Harry, you believe in us, right?" he said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Would I be here if I did? Sorry Natsu, but if you can't beat Erza, then I don't think you can take this quest on your own with the new girl and a cat. No offence, Lucy and Happy," he replied.

Lucy held up her hands. "None taken. As a matter of fact, I didn't want to be here in the first place," she said.

"She only came, because she wants to get her hands on the golden key that they're giving out as a reward," Happy pointed out.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy growled.

Harry and Gray looked to each other, and then back at the three in front of them. "We don't care what the reason is for you to be going on an S-class quest. We're here to bring you back to the guild, even if that means dragging you by the hair," they said in unison.

{Don't forget to mention about the punishment,} Fawkes, who has been silent the whole time, reminded.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Harry said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What…did…he…say?" Lucy asked nervously.

"That when we get back. The master will decide your punishment," Harry said, making Gray smirk along with him.

"No! I'm too pretty to be punished!" Lucy shouted, and before she could say anything else she stopped when Natsu knocked out Gray. Harry was stunned for a moment, giving Natsu time to toss the ice mage onto the boat, and then drag him along onto it. Harry fought with all his might, but he was much physically weaker than the dragon slayer. Once on the boat, Natsu had Happy and Lucy help him tie Harry up, and once they got him wrapped up nice and tight, they tied Gray up as well.

"We're ready to go now!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, what about Fawkes?" Lucy questioned.

Harry looked to his familiar, who was hovering above them looking confused as to what he should be doing. "You could help, you know?" he suggested.

{Yes, however, I feel like this is meant to happen,} Fawkes said.

"Meaning you're not going to help stop them from going, aren't you?"

{No, but I will help in a fight, should the time come.} Harry sighed at that answer, and looked over to Natsu, who groaned in pain. He realized that he was sick. Harry looks over to the harbor, and saw that it was getting farther and farther away.

He sighed again. "Well, no turning back now. You might as well perch yourself on the side of the boat or my shoulder, Fawkes," requested Harry. Fawkes decided he was going to land on the rim of the boat. So, now they wait out the ride to the Island that the S-class quest is located. Harry heard another groan from Natsu. "This is going to be a long ride."

TBC

* * *

 **So, Laxus has a soft spot for Harry. I plan on having a flashback of them meeting sometime in the far future. I'm thinking around when Laxus and Natsu fight in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc.**

 **The answer for what to do with Castor is that he'll be like Romeo, just there in the beginning, but after the 7 year time skip, he'll be there more often.**

 **We also see a little of what Harry's animagus form is going to be, and speaking of Harry, I just got him kidnapped and tied up again. Sorry, Harry. :(**

 **Harry: At least it was Natsu that did it this time. -_-**

 **Voldy: You were easy to kidnap, or lead into a trap. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: Leading Harry into a trap the way you did, Voldy, is never going to be possible again. The soul fragment is no longer there.**

 **Voldy: …What soul fragment?**

 **Harry: *smirk* The one that was attached to my scar.**

 **Voldy: You had a piece of my soul in you and I didn't notice?! D=**

 **Harry: Yup! :D**

 **Natsu: What are they talking about? *he whispered to Zeref***

 **Zeref: I don't know. I never heard of something like that.**

 **Natsu: But you're a dark mage.**

 **Zeref: *shrug* Doesn't mean I read all the dark books out there.**

 **Enj/Dark: He's got a point. :/**

 **Natsu: Oh… :o**

 **Enj/Dark: Lord Voldemort, could you be so kind as to say it this time? *holds up hand threateningly***

 **Voldy: *eyes hand suspiciously* Re- *sees hand getting ready to snap fingers* _Please_ review.**

 **Enj/Dark: :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**To The Observer: Thank you so much for that review! :3 That was one of the sweetest things I have ever read. I felt my heart just melt with pride. ^-^ So, because of that, I made a long chapter this week! XD I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **19**

 _Recap: He sighed again. "Well, no turning back now. You might as well perch yourself on the side of the boat or my shoulder, Fawkes," requested Harry. Fawkes decided he was going to land on the rim of the boat. So, now they wait out the ride to the Island that the S-class quest is located. Harry heard another groan from Natsu. "This is going to be a long ride."_

Harry has been sitting on the boat for a while now, wondering when Gray will wake up. He turns his green gaze to the trouble makers.

"You guys do know that Erza is who they're going to send next, right?" he asked.

Lucy's face paled, and Natsu looked sicker than he already was. Happy was with them, but then an idea hit him. "That may be true, but it'll be hard for her to get a ride to the island, because everyone we asked was too afraid to even get close," he said.

"They may be scared, but what do you think they'll be more afraid of: Erza or that island?" Harry questioned, making Happy rejoin the other two in their fear.

{And the realization kicks in!} Fawkes exclaimed happily. {Knowing Erza, she'll even convince pirates to take her there.} Harry smirked evilly at the thought, knowing it is true.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked Harry nervously. He can tell that she knows that Fawkes is reveling in their fear along with him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "He said that Erza could even scare pirates to get her to the island," he said. Lucy showed no signs that she doubts him.

A groan was heard again, but Harry thought that is was just Natsu again, but then he saw that is was Gray waking up. "Gray, you're awake!" Lucy said.

Gray got up into a sitting position with little difficulty thanks to the ropes. Once he was sitting, he glared down at Natsu. "When I get the chance, Natsu, I'm going to beat you up so bad that all that comes out of your mouth is smoke," he growled in anger.

{Hey Harry, repeat after me!} Fawkes trilled.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Harry repeated what his familiar told him to with a wide, happy grin.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Gray snapped at him. "Or is it supposed to be Fawkes that I need to say shut up to?" he asked after seeing the phoenix trilling happily. He shook his head, and then turned to the man rowing the boat. "Why did you agree on taking us to Galuna Island, old man?"

"My name is Bobo," The man introduced. "I use to live on that island, but I was lucky enough to escape. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get away on time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The island is cursed," Bobo answered.

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked next in a scared tone.

The man didn't answer with words. He brought his arm out from under his cloak, which is all the answer they needed. The Fairy Tail mages, animals, and wizard all gapped at the purple arm. "This demon curse," Bobo finally replied.

"Y-your arm…" Gray couldn't finish what he was saying.

{Something doesn't feel right,} Fawkes muttered.

Harry turned to his feathery friend. "No, what gave that away?" he asked sarcastically.

Fawkes shook his head. {I don't mean the arm.} Harry tilts his head in question. {I'm not sure what it is though. This man feels like he was never human to begin with,} he said.

Harry leaned in closer to the phoenix. "You think he's lying?" he whispered.

{No, there's something about the island that is affecting the people there, but Bobo makes it sound like that they are being turned into demons.}

"Are you saying that you think they _are_ demons?" Fawkes nodded his head to confirm. "Are you sure it isn't because of the arm? His energy would make him feel demonic with it."

{That could be it, but I also feel like there is more to this island than humans turning into demons,} Fawkes said.

"Like what?" Harry asked softly.

{It feels weak – like it's dying – but I get the feeling that it has something to do with the curse.}

Harry wondered what it could be, but he couldn't think more on it, because he heard Bobo speak again. "We're almost there."

Everyone turned their gaze to the island that is now in view. "That's Galuna Island?" Lucy asked in awe while turning back to face the man, but he was no longer there.

"Huh?" Lucy, Gray, and Harry all sounded in unison.

Harry whipped his head to face Fawkes. "Did you see where he went?" he asked. Fawkes shook his head in the negative.

"Did he fall into the water?!" Gray asked worriedly.

{I think we have more important things to worry about,} Fawkes said.

"What could be more important than a man probably drowning?!" Harry demanded.

{The storm,} the phoenix answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. {Along with that giant wave that is about to swallow us whole.}

Harry turned to look where Fawkes' beak was pointing and saw the scariest thing in his life. "TIDLE WAVE!" Harry, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all said as one.

Fawkes tried to grab Harry, but the wizard was thrown out of the boat and into the water already thanks to the powerful wave. Fawkes had no choice but to teleport out of the way, or else he will be having another burning day way too soon. The phoenix was looking around the surface of the water in search of Harry and the others, but couldn't see anyone. He heard what sounded like wing flaps and spun to take in his surroundings, and thought he saw something go into the clouds, but he wasn't sure. Fawkes shook his head to clear his mind and feel for Harry's life force. He found it and followed it to the island.

* * *

Harry groaned and coughed after taking a deep breath. He was trying to remember what happened to make him feel like a drowned dog only for the memory to hit him when he thought of the drown dog comparison. He opened his eyes only to snap them closed again, because of the bright sun. He rolled over onto his side and then opened his eyes again slowly. He looked around and realized that he couldn't see. He reached up to his face and found that his glasses are missing. He panicked and started to pat around the sand to find them, but he's not very hopeful.

Not long after starting his search, Harry heard a trill from a phoenix. He looked up and saw a red blur flying toward him. When the bird was right in front of him is when he realized that it was just Fawkes and not some other phoenix.

"Hey Fawkes," he greeted. "Can you help me find my glasses?"

Fawkes tilted his head. {Have you tried to summon them?} he asked.

Harry stopped and mused for a bit, 'Wasn't there a summoning charm in the book I got from my last job?' He thought some more, trying to remember the spell that he read, only for a memory of a graveyard, Voldemort getting a body, a dead body, and a goblet. He heard the name of the spell that summoned the cup that got him and the body out of there. Harry shivered at the memory, knowing that he had nightmares of it. He couldn't remember what happened before or after the graveyard, so he doesn't know anything about as to why there was a body. All he knows is that the boy was with him and they knew each other. 'Maybe he was a friend?' he thought, but he felt like he didn't know him all that well in the first place.

Shoving the memory to the back of his mind for later, Harry grabbed his wand and called out, **"Accio, glasses!"** He held up a hand and felt a thin frame land in it. He looks down and sees his round glasses, but when he puts them on, he finds out that they were broken.

Harry throws his hands in the air. "Great! Now what do I do?" he shouted in frustration. He tries to think of any other spells that was in the book that could help him repair his… wait repair… Harry took his glasses off his face again and pointed the death stick at them. **"Reparo,"** he cast. After the flicking sound, he put his only means of sight on the bridge of his nose and in front of his eyes again and was able to see perfectly. "Good thing I remembered that just by thinking of the word: repair," he said with a relived chuckle. "No bad memories came with that one."

{The first spell did?} Fawkes asked, and Harry told him the memory that he had. {Oh yes, I remember that day. Humans were becoming fools after you told them Tom came back. They didn't want to believe you.} Harry doesn't know why, but he's not surprised. Tom… Fawkes told him of Voldemort's real name. So when they talk about him, they call him by that name; they didn't want to deal with calling him dark lord, you-know-who, or he-who-must-not-be-named. It was really annoying, and they couldn't say Voldemort or else they might risk him finding them.

Harry gets up from the ground, and dusts his clothes off as best he could. "Let's go find the others," he said. Fawkes bobbed his head in agreement, and flew up to land on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, before I forget, you're staying on my shoulder from now on if we're on a boat. That way you can lift me up into the sky with you." Fawkes trilled, but Harry knew that he was being laughed at.

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry and Fawkes to find Lucy, Happy, Natsu, and Gray. Like Harry, Gray's bindings must have come off at some point during their swim. He saw Gray get up and told them to wait, which made Natsu complain and ready to fight, but the ice mage told him to shut up.

"I'm coming with you guys," Harry heard Gray say clearly.

"What made you decide that?" Harry asked, making everyone jump almost out of their skin. "What, you didn't forget about me, did you?" he asked with a sneer.

"I didn't see it fair that they get to go onto the second floor first, and if they get expelled, well the guild would be boring," Gray explained.

"Where were you?!" Natsu demanded. Harry can hear the concern in his voice.

"That sounds just like you, Gray," Harry said, and then turned to Natsu. "I found myself washed up farther away, with my glasses gone. I was able to summon and fix them before I came to find you guys," he reported to his over protective friend. "Since we don't have a boat to get off this island, I might as well help you with this quest as well. The more of us there is, the better chance of success we have of completing this mission." Fawkes nodded his head, agreeing with him.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy all grinned. "S-Class quest, here we come!" Natsu shouted loudly.

"Aye sir!" added Happy.

* * *

"So…does anyone know where the village is?" Lucy asked.

"This is the first time any of us has been here, so I don't think so," Gray answered.

Fawkes turns his head to Harry. {I have been here not that long ago, so I can lead you there,} he said.

Harry turned to glare at him. "Why did you wait this long to tell me that, Fawkes? I'm sure by now we're lost."

"Does he know where the village is?" Happy asked while pointing to the phoenix. Harry nodded in answer.

"Like Harry said," Gray started to say. "WHY DID IT TAKE YOU THIS LONG TO TELL US YOU KNOW THE WAY THERE?!" Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and the ice mage shouted in unison.

Fawkes tilted his head to the side like a dog. {You didn't ask until now,} he answered, making Harry having to repeat grudgingly for the others to understand.

"You could have just come out and said it instead of us wandering around and almost getting ourselves lost," Harry said. "Anyway, lead the way, Fawkes."

Fawkes showed them the way to the village. When they got there, they were in front of a giant, wooden gate with a _keep out_ sign on it.

"Why is there a keep out sign?" Harry asked uneasily.

"I don't know, but it does make you wonder what kind of village this place is," Gray said in the same manner.

"Hello, are you there? We're here to help you!" Lucy called out.

"I'd say we break it down," Natsu suggested.

"No!"

"Who goes there?" A voice from the top of the gate called down to them.

Lucy decided to be the one to do the talking here. "We're from the mage guild Fairy Tail. We saw your request."

"I don't remember hearing anyone excepting our request," the man pointed out, making Lucy become nervous.

"Well, uh…"

"There must have been some kind of mistake back at the guild," Gray replied. "If you don't want our help, we can just leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Natsu yelled, making the rest of them to tell him to shut up.

"Let me see you symbols," the gate keeper demanded. Lucy held up her hand, Natsu showed his shoulder, Gray lifted up his shirt, Happy and Fawkes showed their backs, and Harry showed his arm. "They look real. I guess you can come in, I'll send someone to get the chief."

"Thank you!" Lucy called up.

When the gate opened up for them, they walked in. They waited for a few moments for the chief, but they got the whole village instead, and they were all covered in cloaks so the only thing they could see was their eyes.

"Thank you for coming to our village," the small male in the front of the group greeted.

"Are you the chief?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, I am," the man said, and Harry guessed he is old just by the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry if this is sudden, but for you to understand our dilemma you must take a look at this." The man and the rest of the villagers took off their cloaks, showing what they were hiding.

The Fairy Tail mages, animals, and wizard all gasped at the sight. "It's just like that guy from the boat," Gray pointed out.

"Oh, wow… AWSOME SIDE-BURNS!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's talking about his arm," Harry muttered to the dragon slayer.

"The villagers aren't the only ones affected by this cure," the chief stated. "Even the animals have demonic parts on their bodies."

"Not to question you or anything, but what makes you think it's a cures?" Gray asked. "You sure it's not just some disease?"

"We went to many doctors, and not one said that there is such a disease," the chief replied. "Not only that, but the moon has something to do with how we look."

"The moon?" Lucy and Harry asked.

"Since time long forgotten, this island has been collecting moon light. This made the island shine beautifully, just like the moon. However, a few years ago, the moon light turned purple," explained the chief.

"The moon is purple? How is that possible?" Harry asked. "Where we're from, the moon looks perfectly normal."

"Anyone from the mainland would agree with Harry on this one," Gray said.

"That may be; however, the reality is that the moon did turn purple here. Ever since then, our body turned into this," the chief stated.

"Guys, look up. The moon is out," Happy said.

Harry, Fawkes, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all looked up and saw the moon, but like the elder man said, it was purple.

"That's a little eerie," Harry commented.

"I can't believe the moon is really purple," Lucy said softly.

"This is the curse of the moon," the chief's voice brought their gazes back down, and when they did, they saw that he and the rest of the villagers looked to be in pain.

"What's happening to them?" Lucy questioned horrified.

They didn't have to wait long to find out, because before their eyes, they saw the villagers turn into demons.

"Is…this part of the curse?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and sorry if we scared you," the chief replied. "When the purple moon comes out, our bodies change into the forms you see before you. If this isn't a curse then I don't know what is."

Harry, and the others looked around at everyone in the village. They saw kids and some adults crying, and the mothers of the children trying to comfort them as best they could.

"Once the sun returns, we'll turn back to how we were when you first saw us, but not long ago, some of us didn't change back and they began to lose their minds. We had no choice but to kill them. They were turning into real demons, even my son wasn't speared." The chief held a picture of what the mages and wizard could only guess was his son. Wait…

"That man!" Harry gasped in shock.

"But… we just saw him…" Lucy couldn't finish, because Gray shushed her.

"Now we know why he vanished. He couldn't rest in peace with the way things are," he said.

"A ghost?!" Lucy softly said with horrified eyes.

"If this keeps going, I fear that everyone will turn into real demons. If that happens…" The chief was cut off by Natsu.

"We won't let that happen!"

The chief's eyes sparked with some hope at the vow that Natsu made. "There is only one way to lift the curse," he said, and then pointed at the moon. "The moon must be destroyed."

Everyone in Fairy Tail had their jaws on the ground in disbelief.

* * *

"How are we supposed to destroy the moon? That not possible, is it?" Lucy asked while the rest got ready for bed.

"I don't know, but I still can't believe the moon is purple," Happy said.

"Happy, get away from the window! You heard what they said. Not even the animals were speared by the curse."

"I wonder how many punches it would take to smash it." Natsu asked with a bit of excitement.

"You're thinking of trying to destroy the moon?!" Gray cried out in shock.

Fawkes and Harry shook their head. "It's not possible. I'm sure there are other, logical ways on lifting the curse," the wizard said.

{Even if you did destroy the moon, it'll be too dark to see. Not to mention all the other negatives that could happen to the planet if it's gone,} Fawkes said.

"That's true, I didn't think about that," Harry muttered, but the others heard him, so he told them what his familiar said. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. We have to wake up early so we can start searching the island for what caused the moon to turn a different color then the one on the mainland."

The rest agreed, got into bed, and went to sleep. Well all but Harry and Lucy.

"How are we supposed to sleep with this animal and pervert snoring so loudly?!" Lucy demanded.

Harry sat there and tried to remember all the other spells in the _Book of Spells_ to see if there is a way to shut them up. He couldn't think of anything, but he did think of something. 'If the spell to repair things is just the word repair in a different language, then can't I do that with the word silence?' He turned to Lucy. "Do you know how to say silence in a different language?" he asked.

Lucy lifted her brown eyes up in thought, and then said, "In Spanish, the word silence is silencio. Why do you ask?"

Harry grinned, feeling like he heard the word before. "You'll see if this works." He turned to the loud, sleeping mages with his wand pointed at them. **"Silencio,"** he said quietly, and the room became even quieter than he was. Harry's grin got even bigger. "Thank you, Lucy. Now we can get some sleep."

Lucy also grinned happily. "You have to remember that for any other time we get stuck with these two," she said.

"Agreed; now, goodnight." Lucy said goodnight back to him, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to being shaken. He opened his eyes to see Natsu and Gray shouting at him, but no words came out. He was confused at first, but then he remembered what he did last night. He smiled sheepishly at the two of them. "Sorry about that. I'll have to ask Fawkes how to fix it," he reassured. They gave him a look that said, _you better._

Harry asked his familiar how to lift the silencing spell off the ice and fire mages. When he got the answer, he lifted the charm off them, but they were still glaring at him.

"Sorry guys, but we couldn't sleep with how loud you were being. How did you know it was me anyway?" he asked.

"Lucy told us, after he glared at her," they said together. Harry turned his green eyes to Lucy with a look of betrayal.

"Sorry Harry, but they had fire and ice around their hands, and had the scariest expression on their faces," she told him.

Harry sighed in defeat. "Let's just go search the island." He walked out the door with the others following.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Harry asked to the rest of his teammates.

"No, nothing," they all replied.

Harry looked up to the sky, where Fawkes and Happy are. "What about you two," he called out louder for them to hear.

{There's a building not that far from here. I can feel life forces coming from it,} Fawkes replied, and Happy said the same thing, just not the life force part.

Harry turned to the Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. "Looks like we're going to some building. There might be something there," he said, and they nodded their heads in agreement.

{Um…Harry…There's a rat, at least I think it's a rat, not far from where you guys are.} Harry heard Fawkes say, and then he heard Natsu sniffing the air and turn around with his fists up.

What came out from behind some trees was indeed a rat, but Harry can see why Fawkes was questioning it. This rat was the biggest one he has ever seen, it was even bigger than a house! A thought struck his mind and the name Wormtail popped up, and for some reason this made Harry very angry. So, he lifted his wand up and pointed at the giant rat and called out, **"Columna Ignis!"** The fire spell hit the rat and sent it packing through the air far away from them.

Lucy turned to him. "Why did I hear anger in your voice when you cast that spell?" she asked.

"I'm…not really sure. That rat reminded me of someone named Wormtail, and that name alone made me want to destroy something," he admitted, confusing everyone else.

"Why would a rat remind you of that?" Lucy asked.

"And why would anyone be named Wormtail? That sounds stupid," Natsu said.

"A rat's tail looks like a worm," Gray said. "So maybe that's why the rat reminded you of this person," he suggested to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

{Let's keep moving. The building is only a few yards away,} Fawkes said. Harry and the others started walking again, and they were able to make it to the building without anymore incidences. The first thing they all noticed was that the building is a temple and that there are a lot of moon symbols on its walls.

"Well, if there is anyplace that might have something to do with the moon curse, it would be here," Harry stated with the others voicing their agreement.

TBC

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I was going to download Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery on my tablet, because I don't have the phone for it - it's one of those old phones that don't even have a camera. So, I was going to use my tablet, since it is an Android, only for it to not be compatible. :( This makes me very sad, because I've been counting down the days since the first trailer! D'X**

 **Anyway, besides all of that, I'm thinking of taking next week off of writing - not fanfic, and no book - I feel like I'm trying to make the stories continue to sound good a little too much. I felt like there was something wrong with the chapters, and they kept bugging me. So, I'm going to skip next week, and come back with more fanfic chapters. Next month is an all fanfic month. :)**

 **Harry: I do believe you need a break. You sound like you're going a little crazy right now.**

 **Enj/Dark: I feel like it. :(**

 **Zeref: Then take that break.**

 **Natsu: What's our team name going to be?**

 **Enj/Dark: The poll is still open. I'll close it at the end of next Friday, and when I update again I'll say what the team name is going to be.**

 **Harry: Well, enjoy you break! :)**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Is it just me, or did it feel like last week flew by without a care in the world? Oh well, here's a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **P.S. To the guest that pointed out the little mistake that I made to the recap in the last chapter as well as the ending of the chapter before it, thank you. I hate it when I do that. So, I thank you. :)**

* * *

 **20**

 _Recap:"Well, if there is anyplace that might have something to do with the moon curse, it would be here," Harry stated with the others voicing their agreements._

The wizard and his friends walked into the temple, and couldn't help but look at the walls in awe. There are more moon-shaped markings, and plants growing all around the place, making the temple look as ancient as it should be. Harry wondered why the villagers didn't come to this old building to take care of it. He hoped that the reason for the curse wasn't because they angered a god thanks to their neglect of its home.

Harry felt Fawkes pull lightly at a piece of black hair that was sticking out the closest to him, making him turn his attention to his familiar. {What are you thinking about?} the phoenix asked.

He sighed, "I'm just hoping that this curse isn't due to angering a god for not taking care of this place. Was there any gods that saw this place as home?"

Lucy heard him say that. "I hope the villagers didn't anger a GOD! We wouldn't be able to deal with that!" she shouted in fear and worry.

{This place was used for worship of the moon, but that happened so long ago that I doubt it's the reason for the curse,} Fawkes answered Harry's question.

"How long ago?"

{I think you can tell just by looking at this place. It hasn't seen another human being for centuries.}

Harry turned his Avada green eyes to his blond friend. "I don't think we have to worry about a god, Lucy. This place hasn't been taken care for a _very_ long time, and this curse is kinda new in comparison." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Aww, that would have been awesome," Natsu whined. "I wanted to know how I would have done against fighting a god."

{Can he even beat his father?} Harry repeated the question to Natsu from Fawkes.

"No…" Natsu admitted hesitatingly.

"Then you have no chance at beating a god, Natsu," Harry pointed out, or rather he just repeated what his familiar said again.

Natsu mutter something under his breath, and then started stomping at the floor, making Harry sigh, and Lucy look worried all over again.

"Natsu, knock that off! What if the floor is…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, because the floor did it for her by caving in.

"AHHHH!" Harry, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray all yelled in shock and fright as they fall down the giant hole that formed below them. They crashed into the hard, cold ground with a grunt sound coming out of them. They groan in pain, and started to sit up slowly.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked in worry for his friends.

"Yeah, I think we're fine," Lucy's voice replied.

"Good going, Natsu," Gray says in anger.

"How was I suppose to know that the ground would just give out!?" the Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

Harry turned to him. "By hearing if the ground is unstable," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You have the best chance of knowing that since you have the best ears out of all of us." Fawkes nodded his head in agreement to his statement.

Natsu laughed and started to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Harry looked around to see where they ended up and saw that they fell in a tunnel. He looks up to the hole that they fell from only to realize that they have fallen quite a bit below the temple.

"Hey Happy, you think you could fly us back up there?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's too far. My magic wouldn't be able to make two trips," Happy replied.

Harry looked around, trying to see where Fawkes is. "Fawkes?" he called out, getting a trill as an answer. The trill made everyone calm down from whatever panic was about to rear its head out - mostly from Lucy - but made Harry look up to see his phoenix friend glide down toward him. "Where were you?" he asked.

Fawkes landed in front of him and pointed his beak upward. {I was up there, waiting for the dust cloud to go away,} he answered.

Harry glared at him. 'Of course he lets everyone fall while he's got wings to save him.' He sighed. "Do you think you could help get us out?" he asked while pointing at the hole above them.

Fawkes nodded to confirm. {I can carry you all up there in one trip. All you have to do is grab each others' ankles while you're holding onto me.}

"All right, we'll do that later. I feel like we need to check out this tunnel first; the answer to this curse might be down here," he said.

Gray must have been able to figure out what they've been saying, because he asked, "So we're going to check the tunnels first, and then use Fawkes to get out of here?" Harry nodded in answer.

"Let's go then!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Aye, sir!" Happy joined in.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Harry and the others saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They go through the opening and stopped dead. They're eyes widened to the size of dinner plates with their mouths opened agape. In front of them was a giant glacier with a monster inside it.

"What…is that…?" Lucy asked in fear.

{This is what I felt on the way here. The one that felt like it was dying,} Fawkes chirped quietly.

Harry was about to comment of what his familiar said when he noticed that Gray started to move toward the ice with a look of disbelief. "No…it can't be. That's impossible! Why is it here?!" he demanded to no one.

"Gray, you know this creature?" Harry asked in surprise.

Before the ice mage could answer, Natsu turns his head to the way that they came from, and then whipped back to everyone. "Guys, I hear two people coming," he reported to them quietly, but urgently.

Lucy grabbed the fire mage before he could go and attack them, and Harry grabbed Gray, and they dragged them to hide behind a boulder followed by Happy and Fawkes.

Two men came out from the tunnel, one with really big eye brows, and the other with a dog face and ears. "I'm telling you, I heard voices," said the dog man.

"I know, but you said that a hundred times now, and I don't see anyone here," the one with the big eyebrow replied. "I'm tired." The dog man whined, making bushy-brows look at him. "Did you get any moon drip on you?"

The dog-faced man snapped, "I DID NOT!"

"I'm just teasing you. Calm down," bushy-brows chuckled.

Lucy and Harry look to each other. "Moon drip? Do you think that that is the name of the curse?" she asked him, and he shrugged as a reply.

Another person walked in, and it was a woman with pink hair, but a darker shade to Natsu's. "Yuka, Toby, I have sad news," the woman said sadly.

The other two that were talking, now named Yuka and Toby, turn to her. "What is it, Sherry?" Yuka asked.

"Someone has hurt Angelica really badly," The pink-haired woman, Sherry, reported.

"It's just a RAT!" Toby exclaimed.

"She's not just a rat. She's a hunter that prowls in the darkness. She is…love." Harry and the other looked to each other with expressions on their faces that ask if this Sherry woman is for real.

"There is something wrong about her," Lucy whispered.

Natsu sniffed the air. "They're not from this island. They're scent is different," he told them.

"They don't seem to be cursed either," Happy pointed out. "I'm not too sure about the guy with the ears though."

{He doesn't feel demonic,} Fawkes said.

"He was probably born that way," Harry said softly, but they all returned their attention back to the three people in front of the monster when they heard the word: intruders.

"Yes, Toby said something about hearing voices down here. It could have been them," said Yuka. "But they aren't here _anymore_."

"They mustn't have gotten far," Sherry started. "They must still be around here somewhere." She looked up toward the ceiling. "Moonlight will be gathering soon." She turned back to her two male companions. "We need to kill them before the Cold Emperor finds out."

"I agree. Since they saw Deliora, we can't let them go back to wherever they came from alive," Yuka muttered almost sadly.

"Eternal sleep for the intruders; in other words, love," Sherry said.

"We're talking about _DEATH_ woman, not _love!_ " Toby yelled, and the three of them left.

Harry, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Fawkes came out of their hiding spots. "Deliora…is that the name of the monster?" Harry asked.

Gray nodded. "Yes, it is," he answered with repressed anger.

"How do you know of it?" Happy asked.

"It's known as the demon of destruction," he replied darkly.

"That doesn't sound too good," Harry muttered in a similar tone to Gray's.

"But how to they even find where it was sealed?!" Gray demanded.

"Sealed?" Lucy asked.

"It was sealed away in an iceberg on the northern continent," he answered. "It's an immortal demon that whipped out the Isbin area 10 years ago. It's a devil that my magic teacher, Ur, sealed away at the cost of her own life." Harry, Natsu, Lucy, and the two animals in the cavern all had looks of shock and horror on their faces. "I don't know how it could be part of the island's curse, but I do know that it shouldn't be here. Whoever you are, Cold Emperor, I won't let you get away with disgracing Ur's name!" Gray shouted in rage.

* * *

After everything calmed down, not with just Gray wanting to kill someone, but Natsu tried to destroy the ice that keeps Deliora trapped, making the ice mage slam him in the gut just to stop him. Natsu did point out that he wasn't even sure it would have worked, because it a seal, not normal ice. Gray admitted that nothing could melt the ice, it was impossible; not even the hottest of flames could do it.

"So…what do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"That's simple, we follow them and get answers," Natsu said while pointing in the direction of Yuka, Toby, and Sherry.

"No," Gray said, "we wait here."

Harry nodded. "I agree. They said something about gathering moonlight. We'll wait here till the moon is up."

Gray turned to him with a smirk. "Glad to see we're on the same page, Harry."

"I just didn't want to get into a fight right now. Let's face it, they wouldn't tell us anyway if we just went up and asked, they would fight us first," he said. "Besides, don't good things happen to those who wait?"

Fawkes nodded. {That is true. I'm glad that you're using your head.}

"AW! I don't want to wait! Who knows when the moon will be up!" Natsu complained, but not long after saying it, he fell asleep.

Lucy and Harry stared at the fire mage impressed. "He's out like a light," she said with a sigh, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now, what are we going to do to pass the time?" Harry asked.

Lucy mused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. She pulled out one of her silver keys. "I know what we can do!" She held the Key up and opened the gates to the spirit.

The spirit appeared and she looked really happy to be there. Harry doesn't know his stars, but he can tell that this spirit plays music if the harp is anything to go by. "Hey Lucy, I haven't seen you in ages!" the spirit, Lyra, said. "You hardly ever summon me."

"That's because I can only summon you only three times a month," Lucy reminded her.

'If that's the case then the spirit really shouldn't be complaining,' Harry thought with a sigh.

"So, what do you want me to sing today?" Lyra asked.

"I think I'll let you choose," replied Lucy.

"Do you know any song about fish?" Happy asked, but it didn't seem the spirit really heard him.

"Okay, I know just the song! You'll love it, Lucy."

Lyra started to play her harp, and it was the most beautiful sound Harry has heard in a long time. He listened to the words the best he could and relaxed, but then, a memory that he only saw parts of before came to the forefront of his mind in great detail.

 _"Lily, run! He's here! Take Harry and go!"_

 _"But James!" Lily tried to protest._

 _"Just go! I'll hold him off!" Harry's father, James, shouted._

 _Lily ran upstairs with Harry, most likely to grab something, Harry thought, but she placed him into his crib and stared saying to him how much both she and his father loves him, and he could feel some kind of magic in the air around her._

 _The door to his nursery was blasted open, and in came a man in a black cloak, with red, snake-like eyes. "Move aside girl," the man hissed._

 _"No, not Harry. Please not Harry. Take me instead!" Lily begged the man._

 _"Move out of the way, silly girl!" he hissed again._

 _"Please not Harry. You can kill me, just please spare my son!"_

 _"I won't ask again!" the man shouted. "Move ASIDED!"_

 _"I won't!"_

 _"So be it… **Avada Kedavra!"** The man, that Harry knows is Voldemort, cast the killing curse at Lily. She screamed Harry's name before dropping to the floor dead. Voldemort walked over to baby Harry and pointed his wand at him, and said the killing curse again, but this time, the bright, green light bounced off and hit the dark lord. Voldemort screamed in pain, and his body was destroyed, and Harry thought he saw a piece of the black smoke that is now Voldemort, dash to him and slam into his head, making it hurt and bleed into the lightning bolt-shaped scar that he is known for._

Harry started to cry at reliving the memory that he _knows,_ deep down, is his worst one. But he wasn't the only one crying though, Gray was also. The music stopped playing when the others saw the two crying.

"Harry, Gray, what's wrong? Why are crying?" Happy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Gray snapped in denial.

Harry whipped his eyes. "I'm fine," he said much calmer than Gray. "I just relived the day my parents were murdered by the Dark Lord in my time," he explained.

Gray looked surprised at this, not knowing how Harry lost his family, but everyone in Fairy Tail knew already about him not being from their time.

Lucy look sadden. "How can you remember something from that young?" she asked mostly to herself. Harry shook his head, not knowing how he could either. "I'm sorry, you two. I should have thought about that. Lyra's songs are to bring out the person's feelings."

{That would explain it,} Fawkes said. {From what I could tell, you and Gray lost you parents in the same way. At least I assume that Gray lost his family to this demon anyway. Let's face it, Tom is as much, if not worse, than the demon that is in front of us.}

Harry didn't say anything, but he did let Fawkes, Happy, and Lucy comfort him. Gray refused the latter two's attempt at comforting him, making Harry roll his eyes and thinking of how much of an ice prince he can be.

All of a sudden, the cave started to rubble a little, waking Natsu up somehow. "What's that sound?" he asked alert. Everyone looked up and saw a purple light come through the ceiling and right onto Deliora.

"What is that light?" Happy questioned.

"And why is it shining on Deliora?" Gray demanded.

Harry got up from the ground and looked to Fawkes, who is still on his shoulders. "Do you know where it's coming from?"

The phoenix nodded. {I sense a lot of life all the way to the top of this temple. Just enough for some kind of ritual,} he replied.

Harry told the others of his team, and they run back to the hole they fell through. Fawkes carried them up, and they took off up the stairs, not wanting to use Fawkes' teleportation to get to the top in fear that they would be seen.

They make it to the roof of the temple, and saw a group of people around a magic circle that the light is also shining down from. Harry looked up to see where the light was coming from and saw that the source is coming from the moon.

He turns to the others and says, "I think this is what they meant when they said, 'gathering moonlight'."

"But why is it purple? And what are they doing with it?" Lucy asked.

"That's the moon drip," Lyra's voice answered, startling the others.

"You're still here?" the Celestial Spirit mage asked is slight surprise. "Wait, you know what this is?"

Harry turned to the spirit. "Can you please tell us?" he asked politely.

"I know more than just that. I know what they're doing with it too," Lyra said. "They're using the moon drip to melt the ice off the demon underground."

Gray whipped his head to face her. "That's impossible!" he hissed. "There is nothing that can melt Ice Shell."

"Normally yes; however, moon drip is a spell that is made to melt that kind of ice," Lyra explained. "Not only melt ice that is next to impossible, but any spell can be broken with it."

Harry's eyes widen. " _Any_ spell can be broken? Who in Merlin's name came up with such a spell?" he asked.

"No one knows. It was created a long time ago," the song spirit replied.

{Does she know how long ago?} Fawkes asked. Harry repeated the question, but Lyra shook her head _no_.

"Though, I have a guess. Around four to five hundred years ago," she said. "That's the closest I know."

"Can we get back to what's going on now?" Gray asked impatiently.

"What the island's people think is a curse, is most likely just the moon drip. The moon's magical power gathered into one place for so long that it might have contaminated they're bodies. Although, I don't know how since these people seem to be fine," Lyra explained some more.

{I agree with her. They all still feel human to me,} Fawkes stated.

Natsu didn't seem to care if that was the case or not, because he was about to get up and attack the group of people like he himself is a demon, but Lucy stopped him in his tracks. "Wait, someone's coming," she said.

Harry looked over and saw that she's right. A young man wearing a mask is walking closer to the people doing the moon drip spell with the three they saw earlier.

"Darn, I didn't get any sleep today," Yuka complained. "All because we couldn't find the intruders."

"Are we even sure there were any?!" Toby exclaimed.

Sherry walked up to the new man. "I have sad new, Cold Emperor. There were intruders today, but they got away. I can't even speak of love because of this," she reported.

Harry leaned over to Lucy. "You're right, there is something seriously wrong with that girl," he whispered.

"Intruders, you say?" the Cold Emperor questioned, but Harry heard a slight quick intake of breath from Gray.

'I wonder what's up with him?' he thought.

"So that guy is the Cold Emperor?" Natsu asked.

"He's got to be. He's acting too high and mighty not to be. Not only that, but that mask says it all," Lucy pointed out.

"Really…? I think the mask looks cool," Happy complemented.

"Has Deliora been revived yet?" Cold Emperor asked.

"Maybe sometime today, if not then tomorrow," Sherry answered.

The man smirked in triumph. "It's almost time."

TBC

* * *

 **Harry didn't know the details of his parents' death before, but now he does. I had that part planned out for a while now. :)**

 **Harry: That is not something to be smiling about. -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: I know, sorry… :'(**

 **Voldy: I'm not! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! X'D**

 **Enj/Dark: *glares and turns Voldy into a Magikarp***

 **Voldy: *Magikarp* WHAT IS THIS?! *Magikarp karp***

 **Enj &Natsu&Harry: Muhahahahahahahahaha! XD**

 **Zeref: o.O she turned him into the weakest pokemon known to mankind. Someone please remind me to _never_ make her angry. :(**

 **Natsu: Sure thing! ;)**

 **Harry: Please review! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**21**

"Aren't we going to do something about the intruders?" Yuka asked.

The Cold Emperor didn't say anything for a moment, and then answered, "Go and destroy the village." Harry and the rest of his team were shocked at what they heard. He heard a growl from both Natsu and Gray, and wonder which of the two are going to pop out of their hiding spot first.

Gray shot up from behind the broken wall and cried out, "LEON!" Harry, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Fawkes' eyes all widened; they weren't expecting Gray to know the man that calls himself the cold emperor. But now that Harry thought about it he remembers Gray's intake of breath the moment they heard this Leon's voice. He turns his Avada green eyes to meet Fawkes' with a raised eyebrow.

Fawkes noticed the silent question and said, {Why are you looking at me? I don't know any more than you do.}

Harry sighed, knowing that his familiar has a point. Why would he know how Gray knew this Leon guy?

"You know him?" Lucy asked Gray in surprised. Both Gray and Leon ignore her and the rest of them.

"What are you three waiting for?" Leon demanded Yuka, Sherry, and Toby. No one from Fairy Tail even noticed that they stopped when they sprang out of their hiding spot. "Go and annihilate the village!"

"But they have nothing to do with this!" Harry exclaimed in rage followed by Fawkes' angry cry.

"I won't let anyone stand in my way," the Cold Emperor said coldly.

Gray gritted his teeth together. "Yooouuuu!" he growled, and then charged. He brought both his hands together and placed them on the ground creating sharp, jagged ice that trailed from him to Leon. But before it could reach him, Leon placed his one hand on the ground and did the same thing Gray did. The two trails of ice met and morphed into each other.

"It's been a long time, Gray," Leon said.

Gray ignores him. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

Leon followed Gray's example, and ignored him too. "I'd never thought that the townspeople would send you. Did you know, or did we meet today by coincidence? Well, I guess it doesn't matter."

Harry's face morphed into one that said he was not impressed. "I feel like that I stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago," he said quietly to himself.

{That might have something to do with Fate loving you a little too much,} Fawkes voiced his opinion.

Harry looked to his familiar. "What did fate do to me?" he asked dreadfully, but it would seem that the phoenix wasn't going to answer him.

"What are you three waiting for? GO!" Leon ordered, and Yuka, Toby, and Sherry took off. Harry and Natsu started to go after them.

"We won't let you!" they said together.

"No, Harry, Natsu don't move!" Gray shouted a little too late. Ice started to form on Natsu, and Harry tried to jump out of the way, but his leg got caught. The ice covered them both in one block; only Harry's arms and Natsu's legs as well as their heads were sticking out from their cold prison.

Natsu lost his balance thanks to the extra weight from Harry and the ice, and they rolled down the side of the temple while screaming. Fawkes follows them, and Happy was able to grab Lucy before she herself got trapped in ice like the other two.

"Happy, take Lucy and go go back to the village!" Gray commanded, and Happy followed.

"Wait what about Natsu and Harry!?" Lucy questioned worriedly. "We can't leave them behind!"

"We have to!" Happy said in despair. "If we got trapped with them, then who will be able to protect the village?!"

Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "I'm sorry, Happy. Let's get to the village."

"Aye!"

* * *

Natsu and Harry found themselves at the foot of the temple, and groaned. Harry shook his head and turned as much as he could to look at Natsu, who was behind him. "How did the ice not break from that tumble?" he asked.

Natsu tried to get up, but he needed Harry to help him do so. "I don't know. Help me get us up, and I'll try to melt it," he said.

They got on their hands and feet and started moving toward a tree. Harry grabbed it with his hands, and started pulling them both up, with Natsu walking backwards. Once they were standing, Natsu started breathing a stream of fire out of his mouth to see if he could melt the ice.

"It's not working. Maybe if I use more heat?" Natsu muttered.

Harry snapped his head around to face him. "Don't you dare!" The movement made them lose their balance again and they fell over. Harry groaned, "Okay, don't make sudden movements, or else we'll wind up breaking our necks."

"Aye…" Natsu agreed.

They tried to get up again, but they had to roll over first, and it was not easy. While they were still trying to roll over, they heard a musical chirp. Since Harry was the one facing upward, he saw Fawkes coming down from a branch.

"Don't tell me you were just standing there WATCHING!" Harry cried out, and the two trapped friends heard another trill from the phoenix, but this one sounded like a laugh. "You were, weren't you?!"

{Yes, I was. I couldn't help it; you both were trying so hard to get up that you even crab-walked. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time!} Fawkes said while trilling and flapping his wings happily.

Harry muttered to Natsu, "If he wasn't a phoenix, I would have told you to roast him when we got out of this block of ice."

"Maybe we could get a bucket of water to dump on him," Natsu whispered back, making Harry grin.

"I like that plan."

Fawkes grabbed them and pulled them up so that Natsu was standing again. {We should get moving. Lucy and Happy are already on their way to the village,} he said.

"Let's go then," Natsu said while he started to waddle toward the smell of the village.

{Try not to fall. ~} Fawkes said mockingly, and if he could, he would have sneered.

Harry growled, "I'm going to drown you." He also told Natsu what his familiar said.

"I'll be more than happy to help."

* * *

Gray was happy that his friends were far away now. Now, he can fight his fellow student without any worry.

"It would seem that you're still reckless, Gray," Leon said with a smirk.

"Leon, you're no longer Ur's student, and yet you still act like you are," he mutter the last part under his breath.

"Neither are you. After all, Ur is no longer alive."

"Ur lost her life to seal Deliora! So, why are you trying to undo what she has left us?!"

Leon took his mask off. "Stop lying to yourself. You're the one that killed Ur, Gray," he said with a hint of anger. "How can you live with yourself knowing that?"

* * *

Out in the ocean, there is a pirate ship. Everyone on it, except for the captain, were knocked out. The captain of the ship turned to look at the one who beat up his crew from his steering. "Why do you want to go to Galuna Island? That place is scary!" he asked.

"There are those that need to be punished on that island, and I'm going to make sure they get it when I drag them back to the guild by their hair. It's as simple as that," said Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Gray didn't say anything to what Leon said; he knows that he is responsible for Ur's death, which is why he never told anyone about how he wound up in Fairy Tail. The only person who knew was Makarov.

"Just saying your name is enough to make me sick!" Leon shouted, and sent ice like a jet of frozen water at him. Gray didn't or couldn't dodge the attack. It hit him, sending him through the air and into a piece of a wall. Leon smirked. "What's wrong? Feeling too guilty to counter-attack? If so then I'd advise you to stay out of my way, so I can revive Deliora."

Gray glared at his once fellow student with anger and self-loathing. "I won't let you!" he growled out through gridded teeth.

This seemed to only make Leon amused. "That's the spirit. Let's have a match like we did in the old days." The two stared each other down for a moment, and in a blink of an eye ice is flying everywhere. **"Ice-Make, Eagle!"**

 **"Ice-Make, Shield!"** Gray blocked Leon's ice eagles just in time; however, he only blocked the ones in front of him. Two of the ice birds flew around his shield, turned around, and hit him in the back.

"You're good at making object Ice-Make, but my Ice-Make is that of living things," Leon stated. "Did you forget that my ice can move around?!"

Gray cried out in pain, and admitted silently to himself that _yes_ he _did_ forget that Leon's ice can move around like the animal it takes the form of. He Jumped out of the barrage of eagles, rolled on the ground, and while on his back, he called out, **"Ice-Make, Hammer!"**

A hammer appeared above Leon's head, and went down to strike him, but he lifted his hand and blocked the attack, freezing it with his own ice. After doing so, he shattered the hammer in tiny pieces. "You're still using both hands? How pathetic," he said with a sneer. **"Ice-Make, Ape!"** He sent an ape at Gray who was able to smash it, but barely.

"That is how Ur taught us," Gray replied calmly. "She told us that one-handed molding is incomplete and unbalanced."

"Maybe for you, but I surpassed Ur a long time ago."

"Don't think too highly of yourself."

"I'm going to throw those words right back at you. Did your ice even hit me once?"

"I'm just worming up," Gray said while clapping his hands together. **"Ice-Make, Geyer!"** Huge spikes of ice shot out off the ground, right where Leon was.

Gray thought he finally hit him, but then Leon came out of the mist that his ice made. "You haven't changed one bit, Gray." He lifted his hand into the air. "We may have gone our separate ways, but time was still frozen around you," he said. **"Ice-Make, Lion!"** A lion formed below Gray, which bit its jaws down on his leg and threw him up into the air. **"Ice-Make, Dragon!"** The ice dragon followed him up and slams him in the back, nearly braking bone.

Gray couldn't do anything with the attacks hitting him so quickly, but it seems that Leon let up a little, because he's talking again.

"The reason I'm melting the ice on Deliora, is so I can destroy is. It's always been my goal to surpass Ur, and I finally find out how I was able to do that," he explained. "If I could kill the demon that Ur could not, then I would finally be able to reach my dream!" He sent more ice eagles at Gray, before saying more. "At first I thought that it would have been impossible to surpass Ur, thanks to you ruining it. Only to realize that Deliora is still alive in that ice. So, once I kill the demon, I will finally, finally surpass Ur!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Gray cried out. "Do you remember how dreadful Deliora is?" he paused. "Don't do it, it's impossible to kill that thing."

Leon's face morphed into something like crazed-rage. The next thing that Gray knew was pain. Ice had shot up from the ground and started to stab, or frost-bite his body. "'Don't do it?' 'It's impossible?' you say? Funny, that exactly what Ur and I told you before you ran off to kill the demon yourself! And look where that brought you! You challenging Deliora ended Ur's life!" Gray's eyes winded in remembrance, even though he is still being bombarded with ice from every angle. "You no longer have the right to say Ur's name! DIE!"

Gray couldn't do anything against the attacks, but he feels like he deserves all the pain he is getting now. He knows that it was his fault and that he shouldn't have gone after Deliora all those years ago, but he was a fool back then.

He fell off the roof of the temple, but he didn't even notice until he hit the ground and saw the blurry outline of Natsu and Harry trapped in a block of ice.

"Wow, you look pathetic," Natsu said. "You were almost beaten to death." Gray didn't say anything, even if he wanted to he couldn't.

"Does he really look that bad?" Harry asked. "I can't see him from where I'm at." Gray heard a trill from Fawkes.

Natsu turned slowly to look at Harry. "What did he say?"

Harry turned back to look at him too. "He said that it would even take him awhile to heal Gray. He must be in bad shape."

Natsu nodded to confirm. "Yeah he is. He's not moving, but he is still conscious. Must just be his stubbornness."

Harry sighed, "Let's just grab him, and bring him with us back to the village. It was a good thing we came back this way."

"Tell me about it," Natsu said along with an agreeing trill from Fawkes.

"Fawkes, pick Gray up and place him in my arms," Harry instructed. Fawkes did as told, and Natsu had to lend farther forward so as to not fall backwards again. That happened about 3 times already before he figured out that if he just lent forward he has more balance.

"Let's get going before Lucy and Happy are stuck fighting those three, and we miss out on all the fun," Natsu said.

There was silence for a moment before Harry, Natsu, and Fawkes heard Gray speak. "Natsu, I can't blame you for anything right now… I really can't." He choked on a sob, but it was followed by more.

Harry and Natsu didn't know what Gray was talking about, but Harry heard Fawkes say that he must be talking about Natsu going on the S-Class quest when he wasn't ready. It was a guess, but it was the only one either of them could think of when Harry repeated it to Natsu.

* * *

It took Natsu half an hour to make it back to the village, but for some reason Lucy shouted for him to stop, which he did. He looks down at the ground. "Why is there a pile of grass and leaves here?" he asked.

When Harry heard that, he starts saying urgently, "Natsu, don't step on tha…" He couldn't finish, because Natsu stepped on the pile, and they fell through. When they landed, they groaned in pain. "I was going to tell you that it was a trap. A really old trap," he finished.

{Yeah, but you two are out of the ice now. So who cares it the trap is old?} Fawkes pointed out.

Harry looks down and saw that he is indeed no longer trapped in ice. He sighed in relief, and looked back to his familiar. "Can you take Gray up there first? He needs first aid." Fawkes brought Gray up to the villagers, and then came back for him and Natsu.

* * *

Both Harry and Natsu's eyes were wide, but then they narrowed in suspicion. "How did we get here before them? They left way before we did," they said in unison.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you were them finally, but…well…" She didn't have to tell them, because she pretty much already said it. It wasn't the enemy like she thought, it was them, and they were the ones to fall into the trap she set up.

Harry put his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought. "What could be keeping them?" he muttered softly, so softly that only Natsu heard him.

"I don't know, but if they don't get here soon I'm hunting them down," he stated.

All of a sudden, Natsu, Harry, and Lucy snapped their heads to Happy, who gasped in horror, and Fawkes, who squawked loudly and flapping his wings in warning. "Guys, up there!" Happy cried. They looked up at the sky and saw a silhouette of a rat on the purple moon.

{It's them; the three mages that were supposed to be here before us!} Fawkes observed.

Harry pulled out his wand and told Natsu and Lucy who was on the top of the rat. "Can you hear what they're saying Natsu?" he asked him.

Natsu shook his head. "They're too far away."

They heard Lucy make a sound of confusion, and saw what she was looking at. "Is that gel?" she asked, but Natsu got panicked and dashed toward her, pushing her out of the way of the little drop of green _gel_ , it missed by an inch and landed on the ground, burning through it.

Natsu got up with a snarl on his face. "That bucket they got is filled with acid," he growled out.

Harry looked worried when he heard that along with Happy and Fawkes. "That bucket is huge! It's big enough to destroy this whole village no problem!" he pointed out in a panic.

"I have an idea!" Natsu exclaimed, surprising Harry, Lucy, and Fawkes, but they wanted to know what his plan is, so they stayed quiet.

"What's the plan?" Happy asked curiously.

Natsu turned to the villagers. "Everyone, go to the center of the village." He turned to his teammates. "Come on, we got to go too," he told them.

Harry, Lucy, Fawkes, Happy, and the villagers with Gray in hand ran for the middle to the little village. Once there, Natsu lit up both his hands in flames, and waited. Harry wondered at first what he was doing, but then it clicked.

The acid was tossed out of the bucket and was aimed for the center. Natsu jumped up into the air with the help on his flames at his feet, and put his hands together, making a giant ball of fire. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** The attack hit the gel, creating a hole in the formation, and the acid landed all around the village, but not touching the center where everyone is.

Lucy and Happy were surprised, but thankful that Natsu's plan worked, while Harry and Fawkes felt proud that the dragon slayer was able to think of something like this on the fly. The only problem was that where they all stand is untouched by the acid, the rest of the village was a crater.

"Bobo's grave is still standing," the chief's voice said in happiness, disbelief, and awe, but the grave was knocked down by Yuka.

"You couldn't just let the acid kill you in a quick, painless death, could you?" Yuka complained. "I don't like bloodshed, but it looks like you leave us with no chose but to kill you with our own two hands."

Harry turned to the villagers. "Is there a place you guys can go?" When they replied that this is a storage area nearby, Harry tells them to go there while he, Natsu, and Lucy take care of Yuka, Sherry, and Toby.

Gray woke up and tried to get up from the ground. "Let me help, I can still fight," he said weakly.

Natsu, being the brut genius he is, punches Gray in the gut, knocking him out. He gave him to the townspeople while telling the unconscious Gray that he was in no condition it fight and to leave it to them.

Sherry was told by Yuka to go after the villagers, so she hopped onto her rat, Angelica, and went after them, but Lucy decided to grab hold of the rat's toe out of reflex. When she realized what she did, she started screaming.

"Happy, follow them!" Harry ordered, and the blue, flying cat was already on it. He and Natsu turned to face Yuka and Toby. Harry pointed his wand, and Natsu lit his fists aflame. "You ready, Natsu?" he asked with a grin.

The pink-haired dragon slayer grinned back. "Yeah, let's show these guys why they shouldn't have messed with Fairy Tail!"

TBC

* * *

 **I tried to make the fight between Leon and Gray different. I wanted to get the speech, because it's an important part of Gray's back story. For some reason, I almost followed their real fight to a T, but I put some changes to it, but it was more like adding more spells into the mix. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **P.S. Please vote! I still haven't closed down the poll, because I didn't get a lot of votes. Please give me more votes! Thank you.**

 **Harry: So, Natsu and I are fighting next?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, and Lucy VS Sherry is in the next chapter too; however, there will be something extra in it.**

 **Natsu: What do you mean?**

 **Enj/Dark: Let's just say, I like Plue, but he isn't what's going to help Lucy win.**

 **Zeref: *leans over to Natsu and Harry* I wonder what she's planning.**

 **Voldy: *MAGI!* TURN ME BACK! *KARP!* DX**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	23. Chapter 22

**22**

Harry, knowing that Natsu likes to fight more than him, decided to fight Toby while his friend fought Yuka. Harry cast Expelliarmus at the dog-faced mage to throw him back so they can be farther away from Natsu and Yuka's fight.

Once Toby got back up from the ground, Harry saw how he made his claws turn green and grow. "I bet you don't know what my paralyzing claws can do!" Toby said.

Harry knows that his face was blank; he couldn't help it, how stupid was this guy? "Umm, they paralyze…" he said unimpressed.

"Whoa, how did you know!?" Toby asked in shock.

Harry sweat dropped. 'You just told me…' he thought quietly to himself. He refocused when Toby shook himself out of his shock and glared at him.

"It doesn't matter! I bet that you won't be able to escape my claws," after Toby said this, he charged at Harry, who side-stepped out of the way.

Toby kept coming after him, but Harry wasn't really doing much in this fight – if he could even call it that. He just dodged the moment the dog mage got close enough, and sometimes he would dance out of the way of the attacks just because he was bored with just side-stepping him. He would spin out of the way, or even move into a backward handstand while landing on his feet again in a complete circle. **(AN: I don't know the same of that move.)**

Toby growled, "Hold still!" he swiped his claws again, but this time Harry ducked and whipped his leg out and kicked his opponent's out from under him. Harry stood up straighter, waiting for Toby to get back up.

"Are you done yet?" He asked the dog-faced mage.

Toby got up off the ground. "I SWEAR, I WILL GET YOU!" With a yell, he charged in. Harry only smirked and dodged, and when Toby's back was to him he cast the knockback jinx that he learned from the Book of Spells, and sent his enemy away, who landed face first in the dirt.

'I almost feel sorry for this guy. He's trying so hard, but he can't even get a hit in,' Harry thought to himself.

{Why do you say almost?} He heard Fawkes asked, who was flying somewhere above them.

'I completely forgot you can read my mind,' he muttered in his head. 'I _almost_ feel sorry, because he did after all try to kill an entire village.'

{That's a good point, but I feel sorry for him for being stupid. He might not even know that what he's doing is wrong.}

Harry snorted. 'No one is _that_ dumb…right…?' He wasn't too sure. He knows that people can be really stupid, but he forgets how far it can really go.

{You would be surprised.} He could he the smile in Fawkes' voice, but didn't say anymore, because Toby got back up.

* * *

Shortly after Harry attacked Toby, Natsu went after Yuka. He was glad that his friend allowed him to fight the stronger looking one out of the two mages. He sent a fire dragon's iron first at the bushy-eyebrow man, but when he hit this magic shield that Yuka created in front of him, Natsu's spell went out.

He jumped back to get space between them and said, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The stream of fire shot out of his mouth, but like with his last spell, the fire went out when it hit the shield. Natsu made an annoyed face and a sound of frustration. 'At this point, I'm going to start thinking that Harry got the better guy,' he thought, but didn't look to see if his suspicions were correct.

Yuka told him what his shield did, and that got Natsu to call him a cowered for hiding behind it. He tried to break through the force field, but nothing worked, but then an idea struck him. He dashed at the shield again, but instead of having his hands covered in his flames, he just punched it with his bare fist. A second after punching the magic force field, Natsu screamed in agony, feeling like his arm is being torn to shreds from the inside out.

Yuka smirked, but there was some nervousness to it. "Are you an idiot or something? Touching this shield is enough to tear your arm to pieces," he said. "That is just reckless."

Natsu smirked, and then thrust his head into the magical shield with a roar, making Yuka's eyes widened in pure shock and fright. "I don't care if the shield can block magic. As long as I don't use it I can get through!" he said while laughing.

* * *

Somewhere above the fighting, Fawkes was watching Natsu in slight shock. 'I think Natsu might be a little insane…'

* * *

Yuka nervously said, "So what? You can't use magic while in this surge."

Natsu smirked devilishly. "But I can use magic from the outside, right? Thanks, because you just gave me a great idea." His elbow lit up in flames and pushed a lot of power into it so he can punch his arm the rest of the way through and hit Yuka in the face. **"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"** The mage was sent flying across the ground, and when the dust cleared, Natsu was able to see that he was knocked out.

He turned to see how Harry was doing, and what he saw made him laugh. Harry was dancing around his opponent's attacks with little to no effort. He realized that he had all along the better opponent. He looked around and saw Bobo's grave and fixed it. Once finished doing that, he turned back to Harry, and then up to Fawkes. "Think you can tell him that we should get going?" he asked knowing that the phoenix heard him.

* * *

Harry dodged another attack when he heard, {Natsu finished his fight already. He's waiting for you to finish so we could go.}

"Will you hold still?!" Toby shouted.

"Wait hold on!" Harry said, and pointed to his head. "You have something right here." Toby touched his claws to his head, zapping himself with his own magic. "Wow, he really _is_ that stupid," the wizard mumbled.

"That's all it took to defeat him?" Natsu asked in shock. "No wonder you were just playing with him."

"I gave him too much credit. I didn't think that would actually work," Harry stated with a wave of his hand.

"Well anyway, I have an idea on how to stop the moon drip," Natsu said with a smirk, making him smirk in return.

"You're just full of ideas today, aren't you, Natsu?"

After Natsu whispered his plan into Harry's ear, they leave to find a place to camp out.

* * *

Shortly before Natsu and Harry started their fight with Yuka and Toby, Lucy was clinging onto the rat and trying to figure out what to do to stop it from reaching the villagers. She started punching the toes that she was holding onto for dear life, but it didn't seem to be doing anything to faze the overgrown rodent. Then an idea popped into her head, and she started to tickle the toes.

Angelica started to laugh, making Lucy smirk in victory, but the feeling didn't last long. The rat stopped moving its tail like a propeller, which caused them all to fall out of the sky. Lucy was able to jump off the rat's toe and land onto a branch of a nearby tree. When she looked down to where Angelica crash landed, she saw that it was passed out – most likely from hitting its head on a rock that she couldn't see from the angle she was in.

Lucy jumps down from the tree, and looks around, trying to find where Sherry went. "How dare you!" She heard from behind. The Celestial Spirit mage turned to see her enemy looking at her with rage filled eyes. "You hurt poor, sweet, dear Angelica! You will regret that! **Doll Magic: Wood Doll!"**

Lucy was confused, not knowing what the spell did, but her answer came in the form of a tree that was looming over her from behind. The now living tree threw a punch down at her, making her dodge out of the way of it. She did not want to get hit with a 2,000, maybe more, pound tree, that is adding more force along with its weight.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Lucy declared while holding a golden key in her right hand. **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!"**

"Moo!" Taurus sounded when he came through the gate, and then looked over to her. "Wow Lucy, you are looking ~ fiiine ~ this evening," he said with hearts in his eyes.

Lucy decided to ignore his comment. "Taurus, I need you to destroy that tree!" she said while pointing to his soon to be target.

The bull on two legs grabbed hold of his ax. "Of course, Luuuucy!" he said with a grin. He jumped into the air and brought his ax down, cutting the tree in two while mooing.

"Good work, Taurus!" Lucy cheered, but then she heard Sherry say something in shock about her having such a powerful spirit, but she must have come out of it.

"Doesn't matter, you just gave me something to play with," Sherry said with a child-like smile.

Lucy smirked. "We'll see about that. Taurus, attack her!" she ordered, pointing at the one she wanted her spirit friend to attack.

"As you wish!" Taurus said and charged at Sherry, but then he stopped before he could hit her.

Lucy was surprised and worried for her spirit. "Taurus… what's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked, but then the bull turned to her, and she sees that his eyes are glowing the same way as the tree did – even though trees don't have eyes.

Lucy had to jump out of the way of her own spirit's ax before it could hit her. She was so confused as to what was going on. "Taurus, what's wrong with you?"

Sherry laughed. "Isn't it obvious? He's under my control now," she said.

"Taurus, you need to snap out of it!" Lucy said shortly after hearing what her enemy said.

Taurus grunted, "I'm trying, Lucy… But I can't control myself. Please move out of the way, I don't want to hurt you."

Lucy pulled her whip out from her belt to use it for grabbing the ax and pull it out of Taurus' hands. She was happy that she was able to get rid of that problem, but it would seem that Sherry didn't really care for that, because she had the bull spirit pin her down.

Lucy had to roll from side to side so she didn't get punched by a bull that could easily crush her skull to nothing than a red mess on the undergrowth.

"My doll magic allows me take control of anything, unless it's a human, but a Celestial Spirit are still up for grabs," Sherry explained how her powers worked, but Lucy decided to put that information to the back of her head for the time being.

"Close, gate of the bull!" Lucy called out, but nothing happened. "Taurus, you need to help me close your gate!"

Sherry smirked, but Lucy couldn't see that. "It's no use, if I don't want your spirit to close his gate then he won't."

She ignored the doll mage. "I close the gate to the bull! Go back to the spirit realm, Taurus!" Lucy shouted with all her might, and to her surprise, Taurus disappeared. She looked at her hands and muttered in shock and happiness, "I did it… I used Forced Gate Closure!" With a grin on her face, Lucy got back up from the ground and faced a shock Sherry. "Now the fight really starts."

Sherry jumps down from the cliff that she was on. "Don't get too excited, after all, your spirits don't work on me," she proclaimed.

Lucy gritted her teeth together. 'She's right… If I summon another spirit she'll just take control of it again,' she paused in her musing. 'Do I really do that? I don't see any other way of fighting her.' Lucy looks around to see if there was anyone else around beside her and Sherry. When she didn't see anyone, she smirked. 'Well, I doubt she'll tell anyone. So, I could keep it from the others for just a bit longer. It just doesn't feel like the right time to show my friends what I can really do yet.'

Lucy puts her whip away and holds up her hand that has the ring on it that Harry saw back at the guild, in front of her. She pinches the icy-blue gem and turns it. With a deep breath, she says, **"Releases…"**

The magic in the air became cold, colder than when Gray is angry at Natsu, creating a chilly fogs around her. **"Winter Dragon's Spear,"** she said. The mist solidified into an ice spear in her right hand, and gauntlets made of ice formed on both of her wrists a moment after just by her will.

She can see that this shocked Sherry by a lot, but she can't really blame her; after all, she showed no hints of being a dragon slayer!

"I don't like to use my spirits to fight my battles for me all the time when I could help them," Lucy said.

"Where did this power come from? Was that ring hiding it all this time?!" Sherry demanded.

Lucy smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes. You see, I was born with the powers of ice, but I had no control over it. But one day, my mom brought me to meet a winter dragon, and she taught me how to control my ice by teaching me Winter Dragon Slayer Magic."

"But that's…That's not possible!" Sherry shouted. "Dragon's no longer exist!"

Lucy's eyes sadden. "That may be true now, but that does not stop me from looking for the one that saved my life." She didn't say anymore, even if what she said confused her enemy at the end of her sentence.

She held up her spear at the ready and dashed forward with it pointed at Sherry. Her opponent dodged, but just barely. Not allowing this to slow Lucy down she swung in the direction that the doll mage went in, hitting her with the icy staff part and sending her toward the rock face that Sherry jumped down from before their _real_ fight began.

Sherry was able to recover before having the nasty impact with the rocky cliff. She landed on a small platform that is sticking out of the rock wall, and touched it with her hand.

 **"Doll Magic: Rock Doll!"** she cast, making the rock turned into a golem.

Lucy stared at the now alive hung of rocks with slight worry; she has never fought a rock monster before. 'Well, first time for everything, right?' With this thought in mind, Lucy readied herself to fight the monster.

She waited for the golem to strike first, and when it did throw a punch at her, she jumped and landed on the arm, lifted her spear, and stabbed downed while shouting, **"Winter Spear Dragon's Biting Fang!"** When the spear stabbed threw the arm of the golem, and large arrow head of ice sliced through the rest of the arm, cutting it off.

While the golem cried out in pain, Lucy jumped off the fallen arm that was cut to the elbow, and held her spear like it was a scythe instead. **"Winter Spear Dragon's Tail Slash!"** An arc of ice with a cutting edge, was sent flying toward the golem; however, another wood doll got in the way, and took the hit.

Lucy, in her moment of surprise, didn't notice that Sherry made another wood doll. If she did, she would have been able to dodge the punch aimed at her. When the tree doll hit its mark, Lucy dropped her ice spear, was sent flying pass the trees, and out of the tree line, closer to the ocean.

Lucy got back up and saw the giant body of water, and an idea slammed into her like the tree just punched her again. She runs over to the ocean while holding a golden key in her hand. Once in the water, she plunged the key in like it was a key hole to a door. **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"** she called out, and after doing so, she heard Sherry saying in disbelief again about her having _another_ powerful spirit.

"When are you going to learn that my magic can control Celestial Spirits?" Sherry exclaimed mockingly, not noticing the Lucy was smirking like that was the plan.

Once Aquarius was under Sherry's 'control', the doll mage told her to take Lucy out. Aquarius did just that, but with an added bonus – she took Sherry down with her, just like Lucy was hoping she would.

They both got caught up in the whirlpool, making them spin and scream. When it calmed down and they were on the shore with the water spirit now gone, they got up, but the world was spinning all around them, not allowing them to have the ability to walk straight.

Once Lucy and Sherry found each other, they started batting away with their shaky fists. Lucy, being the first to recover, clotheslined her enemy, knocking her out cold on the sandy beach.

Lucy panted, still not fully recovered from the dizzy spell. She fell to her knees, and tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't do so for long, because not two seconds after falling, Angelica jumped out of the tree, and was about to body slam her.

She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't let her. Right before the rat was about to crush her, a flash of red and sliver flew in between her and the giant rat, followed by a whistling sound that can only come from a sword. Angelica was sent back a bit and hit the ground not far from Lucy with a gash in its belly.

Lucy looked up to see who it was that saved her, but before she could thank them she froze in fear. Her brown eyes meeting angry, brown ones that belonged to Erza Scarlet.

"Erza… What are you… doing here? EEP!" Lucy yelped when Erza pointed the tip of her sword at her face.

"You and the other, once I find them, are coming back with me to the guild, so you may face punishment," the red-haired, S-class mage said threateningly.

"But…but we can't! These people need us to lift the curse!" Lucy tried to reason.

"Silence!" Erza ordered. "You disobeyed the rules, and rule breakers must be punished. So, don't try to get out of it."

"But what about the villagers? We can't just leave them."

"That is not my concern. You and the others shouldn't have come on this S-class quest to begin with."

Lucy was shocked. "How can you say that? How can you say something so heartless?" Erza didn't say anything, and Lucy couldn't tell what she was thinking, because her face was expressionless beside the rage. "Are you really going to turn your back on these people when you know you can help them?"

Erza was silent for a moment. "…We're going to look for the others and then we're leaving," she finally said.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy heard Happy's voice and looked over to see him spot Erza and try to fly back the way he came, but the scarlet-haired woman caught him before he could.

"Yeah, Happy I'm fine. And we can't leave yet!" Lucy focused her attention back onto Erza after reassuring the blue ball of fluff. "Not only is there a curse on the island, but there are people that are trying to bring back a demon, and a really powerful one at that!"

Erza glared at her and said in a deadly calm tone, "I'm not interested." Lucy gulped and realized that there is no use getting through to her on her own; she knows that she's going to need probably all three of the others that came with her on this job to convince the S-class mage that they need to stay and help this island.

TBC

* * *

 **Yes, Lucy has dragon slayer magic; however, it's so she isn't a weakling – sorry Lucy. She needed something other than the power she already has. Razzy Riddle, sorry but this is the only magic she's getting, because I need her to not become OP. I might give her more keys like Draco and the other stars that were never mentioned in Fairy Tail, but were – kinda – in Harry Potter. Fighting Styles are not really a power, so I have no problems giving Lucy something that came from a movie or something.  
Now the reason why Lucy was surprised when she heard Natsu looking for a dragon was because she couldn't believe he was looking for one in a town full of people.**

 **P.S. Should I draw pictures of what the attacks that I created look like? If so, then please let me know.**

 **Natsu: Lucy just became Awesome! :D**

 **Harry: Why are you allowing him to see this early? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm allowing him to see it, because I plan on her showing this power to them during the GMG.**

 **Zeref: That's far away still. =(**

 **Enj/Dark: Exactly. :)**

 **Zeref: *whispers into my ear* But if that's the case, then why aren't you telling them about me yet?**

 **Enj/Dark: *whispers back* Because I'm going to skip an arc, and by doing so will bring up the Tenrou Island arc a bit faster.**

 **Zeref: How many arcs till then?**

 **Enj/Dark: Let's see… After this one, there is the Phantom, Leo, Tower of Heaven, Battle of Fairies, and… Oracion Seis. I'm skipping the arc after that, so it's Tenrou next.**

 **Natsu: You're not doing the fillers?**

 **Enj/Dark: Only if I like them, but it's going to be filler episodes, not filler arcs.**

 **Voldy: Good, not a lot of people like fillers.**

 **Harry: You mean _you_ don't like fillers, because there is no way you are really thinking about the viewers.**

 **Voldy: Oh look… he _does_ have a brain after all. Too bad he wastes it. *get's glared at by everyone***

 **Zeref: Please review and vote. She's still looking for more votes on team names.**


	24. Chapter 23

**:::Important:::**

 **Okay, there were some people not fully okay with the whole 'Lucy has dragon slayer magic' thing. First of all, I would like to point out that a lot of people have done that sort of thing already, and no one complained. Also, it was not my idea. The only difference between the other slayer Lucy(s) is that I didn't give her stellar dragon slayer magic, but winter. That has never happened before, and it's not just ice. I do know how to explain it – for the most part. Again, this was not my idea. But next time, I'll ask what you guys think about the idea before I put it in. Would this make you happier? I do want to make all this fair for both I and my viewers after all.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the story. :)**

* * *

 **23**

Harry woke up to the sun's rays piercing through his eyelids. He turned on his side, so he could open his startling green orbs, but he had to do it slowly or else they will be in pain. He got into a sitting position while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and then look down at the place he remembered Natsu falling asleep in; it would appear that he's still in dreamland.

Harry looked around to see if he could find Fawkes, but the phoenix is nowhere to be found at the moment. He decided that his familiar is just looking for food, which isn't a bad idea, now that he thought about it; it would also make it easier to wake up his friend. Unfortunately, there was no food Harry could cook, let alone to cook the food with.

Sighing, Harry pulls out his wand and cast Jet Aquae upward and slightly toward Natsu. When the water came back down, it slashed right on top of the fire mage, who jumped up with a manly yelp.

Harry was smirking with mischief when he heard a laughing trill from a tree branch above him. He looks up to find Fawkes, and within his talons is a boar.

He hears Natsu growl, so Harry looks back to his friend to see him glare at the phoenix. "What are you laughing at?!" the dragon slayer shouted.

Fawkes chuckles. {It would appear that he's learning what my trills and chirps mean.}

Harry rolled his eyes, and got up from the ground, making Natsu turn his glare to him. "And you!" he shouted with a point of his finger, but then his expression changed to that of a kicked puppy. "Why did you splash water on me? I was having such a good dream," he whined.

Harry tilted his head. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"A dream where you can eat all the meat you want, and there was also fire just waiting for me to munch on!" Natsu said with one of the biggest smiles Harry has ever seen.

He questions himself as to why he didn't see that coming; after all, all that Natsu thinks about is food.

{That's not true,} Fawkes says, {he's not just thinking about food, he's also thinking about fighting half the time.}

'Now isn't that an understatement?' Harry thought. Natsu does think about fighting half the time, because the other half is about food! 'I rest my case.' He focuses back on his friend. "Speaking of meat, it would seem that Fawkes brought breakfast."

Natsu happily cooked the boar, with Harry's guidance of course; the wizard didn't want to eat burnt food after all. After they ate, the three of them left for the moon temple.

Once in front of the old building, Natsu turned to Harry. "You remember the plan?"

In response, Harry holds up his wand with a smirk. "There are a few pillars that have Bombarda written all over them," he said. Natsu grinned in return, and they both walked in.

They move to one side of the temple and stare at the pillars with an evil shine to their eyes. Natsu lit his hands with flames. "Let's do this!" He was the first to destroy a column, but before he could hit another, Harry followed him up by destroying two pillars at once with a well placed explosion spell.

Fawkes, who is hovering above the two, says, {Why are you doing this again?}

Harry answers, "We're going to tilt the temple on its side so the moonlight will no longer hit Deliora."

Fawkes sweat dropped. {There is no way that that's going to work.}

Harry ignored his familiar in favor of destroying more pillars with Natsu. Once they wiped out the whole left side of the temple of its pillars, they were panting and catching their breath. "Man, that was a lot harder than I thought," Natsu said. "It's a lot easier when you destroy something by accident, but when you do it on purpose…"

Natsu didn't need to finish the sentence for Harry to understand where he was going with it. "Isn't that how it always is?" He got a chuckle as a reply.

{I can't believe that it actually worked.} Harry was able to hear the jaw… err… beak drop to the floor in Fawkes' tone.

"It would seem your plan worked, Natsu. The temple tilted," Harry snickered.

{By the way, Lyon, Toby, and someone new, that smells like a girl, are above you,} Fawkes tells them.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Harry and Natsu look up to see that Fawkes was right. Lyon and Toby are a few floors above them; they can tell this because there are holes where the floors/ceilings were meant to be.

"Messing up your plans!" Natsu called back up to Lyon in reply. Harry couldn't help but snigger when he heard it. The next thing he knows is Natsu's feet are on fire, then jumping into the air, and through the holes above them. Once through, Harry sees Natsu head-butting Lyon in the gut, sending him flying through the air.

Harry tells Fawkes to bring him up there, and when they reach their desired location, they had to go a little higher or else they – or rather Harry – would be turned into BBQ. The wizard looks down from his place in Fawkes' talons and watches Natsu get on his hands and spins with his legs in a split and feet on fire, burning everything around him. Lyon was able to dodge it by jumping over the flames, and the little man ducked, and created a hole below where Natsu was, making him fall through. Toby wasn't so lucky, because his face and torso were burned.

Harry wondered what magic caused the hole Natsu just fell through, but it would seem that Lyon wanted to know too. "What did you just do, Zalty?"

{I don't think they noticed you,} Fawkes guessed.

Zalty tilted his head. "Pardon?"

"Don't take me for a fool. I know that was your doing that caved the floor in," the ice mage said with a slight growl.

"Ah, I see you saw right through me, but you must understand that I can't lose you until we revived Deliora," Zalty explained.

'Wow, what a nice guy,' Harry thought, and Fawkes nodded in agreement, but he didn't see it.

"You think that weak flames like those are enough to kill me?" Harry was able to hear the anger in Lyon's voice. To prove his point, Lyon covered the floor and walls in ice, but the ice that was more raised on the ground was in a star shape. "Get out of my sight. I'll take care of the fire mage. I'm the one who will defeat Deliora. It would be a disgrace if I lost to a brat."

Harry has heard enough, and was about to go collect Natsu from out of the hole, but it would seem that he got himself out, and heard the last bit from the ice mage. "You want to defeat Deliora? But isn't he already defeated?" Natsu asked. "I would be surprised if he's even alive in that block of ice."

Harry made up his mind and said, "Fawkes mentioned that Deliora's life force is so weak that he's hanging by a thread," he informed. "He might just be taking his last breath when he comes out of the seal."

Lyon gritted his teeth. "Whoever this Fawkes is, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" he snapped, not knowing that Fawkes heard him.

{Oh, and you know better than a millennia old phoenix? I'll laugh when you find out that I'm right,} the phoenix said, but Harry can hear an impish tone to his voice.

"Why do you want to unseal a demon when it's better off sealed away, just to have a match with it?" Natsu asked.

"I'm doing it so I can finally surpass my master Ur." After that, Lyon sent ice eagles at him.

Natsu dodged them, but when Harry was about to come down from his place in the air, he said, "No, stay out of this! This is my fight!"

Harry made a face, but allowed Natsu to have his fun. He still came down and landed by the far wall; out of the way of the fighting. But just in case Natsu forgot about him, he put a protective shield up in front of him. Once that was down, Harry leaned back against the wall to watch the fight with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Good thinking by telling your friend to not help you. It'll make it easier to kill you," Lyon said, sending more eagles after the fire mage. "Did you know that Ur is already dead? That's why I need to unseal that demon to exceed her."

Both Harry and Natsu remember Gray mentioning that Ur sealed Deliora at the cause of her own life. "So, she really is dead…" Natsu muttered, but Lyon still heard him.

"BECAUSE OF GRAY!" he shouted, sending one more eagle at him.

Harry's body tensed up, wanting to help his friend, but knows that Natsu wouldn't be happy about that. He saw that Natsu lifted his arm to block the attack, but the green-eyed wizard can see that his arm is bleeding from the sharp beak.

Natsu glared at the ice mage. "I don't care what happened in the pass. What you're doing now is making a lot of people suffer, because of your selfish goal!" he glowered.

Harry can understand where Natsu was coming from, but he can't help but wonder what it was that makes Lyon think that it was Gray's fault that their teacher died. From what he remembers of his time back at the guild, Gray was there since he was a child. So, what did he do to cause such a death that it could be his fault? Knowing Lyon, which is very little, it wasn't Gray's fault and it was a willing sacrifice and accident.

Harry was snapped out of his musing when he heard Natsu exclaim, "I think it's time someone gave you your long awaited punishment with fire!" He and Lyon start their fight back up with Natsu throwing a fire dragon's iron fist, and Lyon just standing there, taking the hit. Harry thought that his friend got him, but then the ice mage's body shattered to pieces, showing that it wasn't the real him but an ice dummy.

While watching the fight, Harry heard Toby try to sneak up on him, but he cast a Prohibere on him, freezing him in place. Harry then turned to face the other guy, Zalty, who was not far from him, and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to attack him.

Zalty grinned sheepishly. "I'm not going to attack you, I'm enjoying this fight too much to stop and miss it," he told him, allowing Harry to turn back to the fight, but still not trusting the little mage. Fawkes nipped his ear gently, making him turn his attention to his familiar, but his eyes stayed on the battle.

{I sense Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza on their way here, but it would seem that they have stopped moving,} Fawkes reported.

'I wander what's up. Wait…did you say Erza?' Harry questioned, and saw the phoenix nod in answer. 'Great…' He face-palmed. 'I never wanted to find out just why Gray and Natsu were so scared of her, but it seems that I'm going to when she drags us back to the guild. We're so dead,' he mused more to himself than Fawkes.

{Are you really getting scared of her _now_? Come on, you're never scared of her.}

'That's because I didn't have a reason last time,' Harry sighed, and then turned his eyes to his familiar. 'Go to them. I want to know why they stopped.' Fawkes nodded his head before leaving in a burst of flames.

After Fawkes nodded his head, Harry turned back to watch the fight before him. He saw Natsu breath fire at his enemy, who got out of the way and sent an ice lion after him.

{I made it. It seems Gray is telling Lucy, Happy, and Erza what happened with his master and Deliora,} Fawkes' voice sounded in his head.

'What is he saying?' Harry asked, while seeing Natsu dragon clawed the lion, smashing it to bits.

{Well right now he's telling them about how Lyon always wanted to surpass Ur, but couldn't. That is why he's trying to unseal the demon, so he can kill it where she couldn't. Stuff that we were already told by Lyon himself so far.}

'Wait till they talk about things we don't know,' Harry requested and flinched when a bird made of ice slammed into his shield.

{Sure thing.} Harry could have sworn that Fawkes saluted him when he replied.

He kept his eyes on the fight. Lyon really must like his eagles, because they are the ones that he sends out at Natsu. Natsu breathed fire, melting the birds, and then jumped into the air while shouting, **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The flames in his hands turned into whips, which the dragon slayer brought down on Lyon, hitting his target.

{WHAT THE HECK!} Harry jumped when Fawkes shouted in absolute shock.

Zalty turned to him and asked, "Are you okay?" He didn't sound concern.

Harry nodded in reply. "Yeah, it's just that my familiar just shouted in my head when I wasn't expecting it."

Zalty tilted his head like a confused dog. "The red and gold bird?" The wizard nodded. "What is it anyway? It looks like a phoenix, but they haven't been seen in over 500 years."

"He _is_ a phoenix," Harry told him, but didn't say anymore. 'Why did you shout?' he asked his feathery friend.

{Gray just said the Ur is alive. Her body turned into the ice that keeps Deliora from escaping,} Fawkes explains. {I thought I felt something else! It felt like there was another life force, but more like a spirit of one.}

'What does that mean?'

{It means a human or animal who is alive in spirit, but not in body.}

Harry made an O shape with his mouth in understanding. 'Continue, please. What else are they saying?'

{Gray said that 10 years ago, Deliora attack his hometown, and it took less than a day to destroy it. I really don't think he needed to say that last bit, because just look at that thing; IT'S HUGE!}

'Yes, I know that the demon is big enough to destroy Magnolia in less than a day as well, but we wouldn't allow it. Now, tell me what else!" Harry demanded while Natsu sent a giant fire ball at the ice mage, who sent an ice dragon after him.

{It would seem that he was the only one to survive the attack, and was found by Ur and Lyon,} Fawkes continued. {They started their training after Gray was healed. Oh, now I know where his striping habit came from.} Harry waited for him to tell him. {Ur taught them how to deal with the cold by taking their clothes off in the snow.}

Harry shivered at just the thought, while also getting goosebumps on his arms. 'Darn it, Fawkes! It's already cold where I'm at.'

{Sorry, I'm just telling you what they're saying. Don't shoot the messenger,} Fawkes said. {Thanks to all the training, Gray got into the habit of taking his clothes off, even while in public. He blamed Ur for it.}

'It's not completely her fault since it sounds like she didn't do that where everyone can see her, and Lyon hasn't taken on piece of clothing off his body this entire fight,' Harry told his familiar, while continuing to watch said fight.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"Ice-Make, Tiger!"** Natsu, instead of punching Lyon, punched the ice tiger.

Fawkes moves on with the story. {While out shopping one day, Gray overheard some locals saying where Deliora was currently. That night he packed his bags.} Harry does not like where this is going. {Ur tried to stop him, telling him he wasn't strong enough, but he told her that she didn't know anything, and that he was going to avenge his parents. Leaving, and not turning back, he said more to himself than Ur that if he died, he was going to blame her for not teaching him more powerful magic.}

'It's not how powerful the brand of magic is. It's how strong your magical core is. He was young, and didn't know that the more you train, the more your magic grows. He must know this now, but I think he wishes he knew that much sooner,' Harry thought sadly.

{Even though you don't have all your memories, it would seem that you remembered how magic grows,} Fawkes said, sounding like a proud father. {Oh, it would seem they noticed the temple. Lucy and Happy are tilting their bodies with it, and Gray knows that it was Natsu's doing.}

'I helped.'

{Yeah, he just said, and I quote, "Since Harry isn't with us, he must be with charcoal brain. I don't know how Natsu talked him into this, but he must have helped tilt this place."}

'I wish I could tell him that I don't know how Natsu talked me into it. I just helped in hopes his plan worked.'

Natsu brought a flamed covered foot down on Lyon, who blocked it, and the impact created a dent in the floor.

'Are they going back to the story?' Harry asked.

{No, it would seem that those people in weird outfits from last night have shown up and attacked them. Erza just told them to go on ahead, but Lucy and Happy are staying while Gray moves on to fight Lyon.}

'Natsu's not going to be happy about that,' Harry thought quietly to himself. He really didn't need to hear the rest of the story to figure out what happened. Ur and Lyon went after Gray, Gray almost got killed, and Ur saves her students by using… 'What did Gray call it? Oh yeah, Ice Shell' Harry couldn't remember for a moment what the spell's name was. 'She used that spell to seal the demon in and only Gray knows that she's alive, if Lyon saying she's dead is anything to go by.'

Harry couldn't muse anymore, because his shield broke thanks to Natsu's fire and Lyon's ice, so he and Zalty had to move out of the way. Once at a safer spot in the room, Harry was going to put up another protective shield, but the wall where he was before was smashed inward, revealing that it was Gray that did it.

'That was fast,' Harry thought, but then saw Fawkes come in through the hole as well.

Gray turned to him. "Did you really send Fawkes to check on us?" he asked.

Harry laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, he said you, Lucy, Happy, and Erza stopped for no reason, so I had him check on you. I will admit that I'm dreading to meet up with Erza though."

"You should have seen her face when I found her with Lucy and Happy tied up. She looked ready to kill," Gray said, making Harry shiver in slight fear. "Good thing is that she's agreed to help us finish this mission." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Gray then turned to Lyon and Natsu. "Natsu, let me take care of him."

"What! No way, you lost to him last time! Besides, I'm fighting him," Natsu said.

"That may be true, but I don't plan on losing to him again," Gray said with a face of determination.

TBC

* * *

 **The first time I spelled Lyon's name, which was Leon. I was going off of the manga. "Lyon" is the spelling everyone uses, so I change it to that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**

 **PS. Next week, I'm working on my book again. So, updates every other week starting now.**

 **Natsu: Ah man…! I still don't get to finish my fight with him? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Maybe someone will allow you to finish it, but not in this fanfiction.**

 **Harry: Trying to pay attention to the fight and listen to Fawkes at the same time is harder than it looks. :(**

 **Enj/Dark &Zeref: We're with you on that one. *sigh***

 **Natsu: Please review! :D**

 **Voldy: *growls* And vote…*glaring at Enjali***


	25. Chapter 24

**Poll closed!**

* * *

 **24**

 _Recap: "Natsu, let me take care of him."_

 _"What! No way, you lost to him last time! Besides, I'm fighting him," Natsu said._

 _"That may be true, but I don't plan on losing to him again," Gray said with a face of determination._

Natsu didn't say anything, but Harry looked worried. "What about your injuries?" he asked with concern. He didn't want Gray to fight because of his wounds. He looks over to Natsu, wondering why he's not saying anything; he knows that the fire mage isn't going to give up his fight that easily.

"They're fine." Gray's voice brought Harry's green eyes to look back over to him. "I don't even feel my injuries." Harry made a face at that. He feels like he heard that before.

{Yeah, you said it yourself. Kind of. When you get hurt, you would say you're fine and try to leave the hospital wing,} Fawkes answered his silent question. Harry didn't know what the phoenix was talking about at first, but after he said hospital wing, he had a flash of a white, stone room with lots of beds, and an older woman making him drink potions that were disgusting. He shivered at the memory. He could tell that he did try to get away, just so he didn't have to sit in bed all day and take those things.

"Thanks for that horrifying reminder," Harry whispered irritably. He turned back to Gray and Lyon.

"You really think you can win this time, Gray? Maybe you should listen to your friend there," Lyon said mockingly.

Gray didn't say anything for a moment, but then said, "It was my fault that Ur _died._ " Harry heard how Gray said the word 'died'. It made him remember what Fawkes told him. Ur wasn't really dead. Gray starts talking again. "However, I cannot forgive you for hurting my friends, the villagers, and trying to melt that ice." Gray spreads his legs and crosses his arms. This confuses both Harry and Natsu, shocks Lyon, but there was also a look of pure disbelief in his eyes, and Fawkes looks surprised; he didn't think that this stance was still known.

He knows that humans still knew about ice-shell, and used it, but he didn't know that it was the same stance as the other, more powerful version to it. Fawkes decides that he's going to watch what happens, knowing that Harry is getting more confused with what he's thinking.

"It's time that we both got the punishment that we deserve, Lyon," Gray said coldly.

"That stance…! Are you really thinking about using Ice-Shell?" Lyon demanded.

The moment Harry heard the name of the spell he couldn't help but think Gray is an idiot. 'And he calls Natsu stupid,' he thought. He could tell that Natsu just remembered what Ice-Shell did, and sees his eyes widened. Harry didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he's also thinking Gray an idiot.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Lyon added to his demand.

Gray ignored him. "Turn everyone back to the way they were, and then take your men and leave this island. This is you last warning," he ordered.

Lyon smirked. "So, that spell is just being used as a threat. A bluff." Harry wasn't sure if it was a bluff, since Gray normally doesn't bluff, and to prove his point, Gray starts to activate the spell. The icy winds toss Harry and Natsu away from Gray, and Fawkes tried to fly through it, but he found himself being thrown all over the place.

"I'm not bluffing," Gray said. "I'm very serious." Lyon also got thrown into a wall, making Harry happy that they weren't the only ones. "Ur died because of me, and that will never change. I need to take responsibility one way or another."

Natsu and Harry's eyes widened. Is Gray's really going to – in a way – kill himself just to repay Ur and stop Lyon? 'He's being a complete fool!' they thought as one.

"I'm ready to die. So, what's it going to be, Lyon? We can die together or live together."

Lyon smirked at Gray. "Do it. You don't have the guts to anyway." To prove him wrong, Gray's magic got even stronger. He was about to do the spell.

 **"Ice…"** What Gray should have done was not forget that two of his friends were still in the same room as him. Natsu ran up and punched him as hard as he could in the face, and Harry threw a powerful stinging hex – which he cast on pure instinct – at him, making Gray shout in pain from both attacks.

"You moron!" Natsu shouted what he and Harry were both thinking.

"Natsu…" Gray started, but was cut off.

"I don't remember telling you it was okay for you to steal my fight!" He turned to Harry. "Did I tell him, _sure you can have him!?"_ Harry shook his head in answer, but knows that Natsu isn't really angry about his fight being stolen, but Gray almost killing himself. Natsu turns back to the ice mage while pointing to Harry. "See? I didn't. So, stay out of this!"

Gray was speechless for a few moments, but then his face morphed into a fierce scowl, grabbing Natsu by the scarf. "Stay out of this?! I have to be the one to end this! This is my fight, my business! You're the one that needs to stay out of this! I'm ending this, even if it means I have to die for it!" he shouted.

Natsu hits him again, and glares into his eyes. "All you're doing is running away," he growled.

Harry adds, "And leaving us behind. Think about how we'll feel if you die for something that has other answers to ending it."

{This human isn't worth your life, Gray. He's a child that never grew up from a dream that is impossible to reach if he never moves on from it. Do you want to give your life for someone so pathetic?} Fawkes said, with Harry repeating word for word.

Gray didn't say anything to that, but Lyon heard what was said about him. "I am NOT pathetic, or a child! I thought my dream was impossible, until I found out Deliora is still alive! I will achieve my dream!"

Fawkes decides that he doesn't want to hear the man-baby anymore, so he flaps his wings, charges at him, and with his talons swung in front of him, he slashed down the right arm that Lyon used to block the attack that was aimed for his face. The phoenix thinks that the man deserved the new wound that will scar, so he doesn't heal it with his tears.

Harry flinched, knowing how sharp his familiar's claws are, but unlike Lyon, Fawkes healed his cuts. "Thanks for shutting him up. If I hear him saying anything along the lines of his dream again, I was going to hit him myself," he said gratefully.

Natsu returns his glare back on Gray after Fawkes landed back on Harry's shoulder from attacking the other ice mage in the room. But before he could say anything, the temple starts to shake, and after a minute the old building was leveled out again.

Harry looked like he was disappointed. He worked hard to blast those pillars, and Natsu isn't looking any better, as a matter of fact he looked worse. He was stumping on the ground as if to tilt the temple again, but Harry knows that's a pointless task.

Not long after the temple fixed itself, Zalty came running in. "All fixed, sir!" He jogs up to Lyon, who is still nursing his arm. "We can continue with the moon drip again," he paused after seeing his boss' arm. "What happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter," was all Lyon said.

Harry's eyebrow rose in confusion. 'When did he even leave in the first place?' he asked Fawkes mentally. 'Please teach me how to use telepathy so I know for a fact that you are listening. I'm just thinking to myself here.'

{I'll do so when you find your animal and can transform. As for where Zalty went, when Gray was about to use Ice-Shell and threw everyone around the room, Zalty was sent flying out of it. He didn't come back in,} Fawkes answered. Harry was satisfied with the answer and to know that he'll learn to use telepathy, and not have to worry if Fawkes is reading his mind at the time or not.

Natsu turns his now glowing _green_ eyes of rage that Harry missed due to not looking at him, at Zalty with his teeth bared. "You…" he hissed quietly in fury.

Zalty heard him and turned to look, but when he saw him, he laughed and then took off after he started to chase him.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Gray called out urgently.

Natsu faced him, still looking angry, but no longer at his friend. "I'm going to beat the heck out of that little man! You just take care of that frost bite!" he said before continuing on chasing his prey.

"I should have seen that one coming. At least now Gray will be able to fight Lyon," Harry said with a shake of his head and sighed.

"Harry, go after Natsu!" Gray ordered, making the young wizard turn his attention to him with a tilt to his head in question. "I need you to keep an eye on him, so he doesn't bring the temple down on top of everyone while he's fighting," he explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Right, I'll try my best." He points to him. "You just make sure you win and not die doing so." With that said, Harry turns on his heels, and leaves the room.

Once outside and away from Gray and Lyon's fight, Harry pauses and looks from side to side in search of Natsu, but not seeing him. He wondered where he went, so he asks Fawkes if he knows where they went.

{I sense them going down toward Deliora. Knowing Natsu, they'll wind up there at some point, so we should go there and wait for them,} Fawkes answered.

Harry nods, and starts moving to the stairs. It took him a few minutes to get to Deliora, and when he looks around, he realizes that he is going to have to wait. His familiar was right, Natsu wasn't there yet.

So, Harry leans back on a rocky wall, and studies the giant demon in front of him. The first thing that pops into his head when looking at it is that the creature is both creepy and kind of cool looking. He wonders if Zeref designs what he wants his demons to look like, or if he has no control of that and they just come out looking like they do. 'It's not like I could ask him. He's kind of dead,' Harry thought.

Harry didn't have to wait much longer for Natsu to appear. One moment he was studying the demon again, and the next, the wall not that far away from him is blasted inward with Natsu flying through it. Shortly after Natsu comes through, Zalty jumps in with an orb floating next to him.

The two don't seem to realize that he's there, so Harry and Fawkes make eye contact, and Harry says, "Well, they're here. I'm guessing we're just going to watch and make sure they don't make the building fall on top of our heads, right?" Fawkes nods in agreement. So, the wizard and phoenix turn their attention back onto the fight in front of them and Deliora.

TBC

* * *

 **This is not a very long chapter, but I feel like I'm going crazy this week, and I didn't really feel like writing. I hope you guys still enjoyed the chapter thought! :) By the way, I have to ask, do you want to see Gray fight Lyon? In the next chapter, I'm going to have Natsu VS Zalty, but if you want to see Gray VS Lyon, I'll do that fight first, and then the one with Natsu. So, that would make two fights in chapter 25. Let me know by the end of next week please, thank you.**

 **Harry: I'm remembering spells instinctively now. :/**

 **Natsu: That's a good thing though, isn't it?**

 **Harry: Well, I guess. :)**

 **Natsu: We also found out where Zalty went before he fixed the temple. I always wondered how he got out of the room without anyone noticing.**

 **Enj/Dark: Tell me about it. No one sees him leave, so I decided that he got tossed out of the room thanks to Gray's Ice-Shell power up.**

 **Zeref: That's smart; although, he most likely just left while everyone was focused on Gray coming into the room in cannon.**

 **Harry: That's also a possibility. Anyway, where did Voldemort go? :(**

 **Everyone: *Looks around the room.***

 **Enj/Dark: He must have snuck out when no one was looking. Darn it, FIND HIM! He might kill someone!**

 **Zeref: Wouldn't he want to kill you? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: He might, but he knows he can't. So, he might be trying to find a way to do that, or find a way to not die like I do, or just kill someone while out there because he hasn't killed anyone since the end of Lullaby.**

 **Harry: Or he might be trying to kill me again. Let's go hunt him down. I'll go this way.**

 **Enj/Dark: Wait, make teams! Harry and I will go that way, *points right* and Zeff and Natsu will go that way. *points left***

 **Zeref: Sounds like a plan.**

 **Natsu: Please review! :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**Team Fairy Zeal or Team Zeal for short is the new team name for Harry and Natsu's team.**

* * *

 **25**

 _Recap: "Harry, go after Natsu!" Gray ordered, making the young wizard turn his attention to him with a tilt to his head in question. "I need you to keep an eye on him, so he doesn't bring the temple down on top of everyone while he's fighting," he explained._

 _Harry nodded in understanding. "Right, I'll try my best." He points to him. "You just make sure you win and not die doing so." With that said, Harry turns on his heels, and leaves the room._

 _Harry didn't have to wait much longer for Natsu to appear. One moment he was studying the demon again, and the next, the wall not that far away from him is blasted inward with Natsu flying through it. Shortly after Natsu comes through, Zalty jumps in with an orb floating next to him._

 _The two don't seem to realize that he's there, so Harry and Fawkes make eye contact, and Harry says, "Well, they're here. I'm guessing we're just going to watch and make sure they don't make the building fall on top of our heads, right?" Fawkes nods in agreement. So, the wizard and phoenix turn their attention back onto the fight in front of them and Deliora._

* * *

 _~With Gray and Lyon~_

"Did you know that Natsu and Harry were going to stop me?"

"No, I didn't think the fire breather would be foolish enough to step in front of it. The other guy, I didn't know what kind of powers he had to be able to stop you."

"So, you were just going to stand there and take it?"

"That was the plan," Lyon said with a smirk. "After all, I knew I would be rescued at some point. We're on an island that allows the use of moon drip. My comrades would have gotten me out."

Gray bowed his head. "Right… I forgot… Ice Shell is useless here. I was too rash."

"So, do you still want to fight? You know you can't –" Gray cuts him off.

"Let's stop."

"What?!" Lyon asks in shock.

"Just give up on Deliora."

"What nonsense are you talking about? Does your guild have someone pulling out your fangs?"

'More like sharpen them if you're Natsu…' Gray thought in slight humor. "Lyon, listen to me. Ur is not dead." This seems to have shocked Lyon if his eyes widening is anything to go by. "When Ice Shell is used, the caster's body is turned into ice. The ice that you have been trying to melt is Ur. She's still alive, just in the form of that ice."

Lyon had a look in his eyes that Gray would have seen were murderous if he had looked up, but he did notice the magic in the air.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I made a promise to Ur…" He thought back to what she said. _"If he learned that I became ice; I bet he would spend his whole life trying to undo this spell."_ That is what his master told him, so he made sure to never tell, but it would seem that Lyon in trying to undo the spell anyway.

"Gray…" Lyon said, but when he looked up, he was about to repeat with telling him that they should stop fighting, but he couldn't because he got stabbed with ice. "I already knew all of that." Lyon's face had a look that could only be described as insane. "But that's not Ur anymore. It's nothing more than a chunk of ice," he said all of this with an evil smirk.

Gray was in shock that he got stabbed, and that Lyon already knew about Ur, but just didn't care. He was more shocked at the latter than the former. He fell over onto the floor, grasping his injury that is on the right side of his abdomen. He struggled to get back up, and while doing so, he heard Lyon start talking again.

"You can't possibly believe that Ur is still alive, are you? Grow up already." Gray didn't really care what Lyon just said, he was still on the fact that Lyon knew, but didn't care.

"You knew… and yet you still did this?!" He growled out angrily while glaring with a burning cold fury that would even make Erza shudder in fear. He sprang up from the floor, no longer feeling his wound, and punched Lyon so hard in the face that his fellow ice mage spit out blood.

"How? How can't you move with that injury?!" Lyon demanded.

"I've had enough. I was trying to save you, but now I'm fed up with it," Gray muttered, but it was loud enough for Lyon to hear. He made a bow out of ice and three arrows, and fired them at his ex-friend, now enemy. The arrows hit, but Gray knows better than to believe that they would be enough to take Lyon down.

After Lyon was about to get back up from the attacks from the arrows, Gray kicked him twice, and then punched him into the wall; only then did he allow Lyon a breather.

Lyon got up looking angry and disbelieving. "I can't be bleeding because of Gray… I didn't want to waste my magic on you, so I'm going to have to make this quick. **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Gray didn't have time to react, giving the dragon plenty of time to grab his upper body in its jaws and throw him into a wall. "You should stop struggling, Gray. Deliora will be revived soon, and no one will be able to stop it," Lyon said, still with that insane smile on his face.

"I'll…stop it…" Gray said, but struggled to speak.

Lyon takes his cloak off. "You say that, even though Zalty is finishing up the moon drip while you're having a hard time standing?"

Gray smiled mockingly, and with a hint of fondness. "Don't underestimate Natsu. You have no idea how many people have done that and lost." Gray got back up, but then he felt a bit of a shake in the ground and walls. "Why is everything shaking?"

"It would seem that you weren't able to stop it after all, Gray." Gray didn't like the sound of that. He couldn't do anything about it now anyway, because Lyon started to fire eagles at him. Some of them hit, but Gray created a shield, which had the rest of them destroyed when they hit it.

"I don't have time to deal with you. So, let's finish this, before Deliora gets free and decides to kill us all."

Lyon grinned. "Sounds good to me," he said, and then threw something at him, but Gray was able to block it with his arms, but he gritted his teeth in pain. He glared at Lyon while thinking how he couldn't believe how disappointed he was at him. But before Gray could send his own attack, Lyon was in front of him with an ice wolf, but this time he was able to dodge it.

Gray kicked Lyon in the gut, shoving Lyon back, and then created a sword. He swung the ice weapon, but when it hit its target, Lyon's body broke, showing that it was an ice clone. Gray paused in wonder; wanting to know where his enemy went.

 **"Ice-Make…"** Gray heard from behind him. **"Tiger!"** Gray jumped up above the ice creature.

 **"Ice-Make: Prison!"** He trapped the tiger within the cage he created, and it tried to get out. "Is that all you got, Lyon? Your beast is pathetic!"

"What nonsense! I'll just smash through!" Lyon tried to get his tiger to do just as he said, but it wasn't working. He couldn't understand why, but Gray did.

"This is why you're supposed to use both hand when using ice-make magic. One-handed is unbalanced. That's why you're not able to use your full power at times like these," Gray explained, making Lyon's face morph into shock. "Now, time to finish this." Gray brought his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"** He fired the weapon, and ice cannon ball made of ice hit its mark sending Lyon through walls and floors.

* * *

Harry and Fawkes are watching as Natsu attacked Zalty while his whole body is covered in flames, but the small man dodged it. The black-haired wizard wonders just what kind of magic the man has, and why does he have a floating sphere? Said sphere was sent at Natsu, hitting him in the gut. He grunted from the blow, and landed on a lower platform.

"What is with that orb?" Natsu questioned. This made Harry lean in forward.

"I use lost magic," He replied, but it didn't answer Natsu's question.

"Lost magic?" Natsu voiced what he and Harry were thinking.

"Magic that is long forgotten. Just like your dragon slayer magic," Zalty explained, and then threw the orb at the slayer again.

Natsu was ready for it this time, punching with his hand covered in flames, and smashing the sphere to bits. Harry can see Natsu grinning, but then both their jaws dropped when the orb is put back together like it never happened.

{Oh, it's Arc of Time magic,} Fawkes said, mostly to himself, but if that were the whole case, Harry wouldn't have heard it then.

"Arc of Time? What's that?" Harry asked while only glancing at his familiar for a moment before going back to the fight before him. Natsu was just hit from all sides with the sphere, but since Harry was paying more attention to Fawkes explaining Arc of Time to him, he didn't notice Zalty doing the same for Natsu.

{It's a type of time magic. It allows the caster to move an object forward in time, or backwards. What he did just now was move the orb into the future, which is why there looked to be many of them.}

"I see… Wait, you said objects. Does that mean that this magic doesn't work on people?" Fawkes nodded to confirm.

{Or any living creature really.} Harry went back to watching the fight, and saw that Natsu was losing. He couldn't seem to be able to get around the sphere so he could get to Zalty. The orb made it look like it was acting as a barrier or protector.

A thought hit Harry, just as Natsu was thrown through a few rocks. "So that's how he was able to fix the temple. He used his Arc of Time to make the pillars go back to the way they were," said Harry in realization, but then he sighed. "We need something like that to fix the village."

Fawkes trilled in agreement. {I would make things easier,} he said. {And it would seem that Natsu isn't doing any better.} To prove his point, Harry saw Natsu smash the orb again, but it fixed itself, and the ceiling fell on top of him.

Harry thought he was going to have to help Natsu out of there, but Zalty rewind time on the ceiling to put it back in place. Natsu got back up looking angry.

"You're such a cheater!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not a cheater. You just suck!" Zalty laughed, only making Natsu angrier; therefore, giving Harry an idea.

"HE'S RIGHT, YOU DO SUCK!" Harry called out, making Natsu jump and yelp, and Zalty flinched in surprise. Harry guessed it had something to do with them not knowing they were there to begin with.

"Harry?! When did you get here? And WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SUCK?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I've been here the whole time!" he replied. "It's not my fault that you were too busy getting your flames put out to notice!" Fawkes made a laughing chirped that was soothing to the ears, but Natsu knows that they were both mocking him.

"Are you saying that I was losing?!" Natsu demanded.

"You tell me, because it sure looks like it from up here!" Harry said in a mocking tone still. "As a matter of fact, you look to be losing worse than Gray when he first fought Lyon!"

This seemed to hit a nerve, because even from where Harry was standing he could still see a vain pulse on Natsu's forehead in rage, and his whole body went up in flames.

"LOSING?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S LOSING THIS FIGHT, AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE MEEEEEE!" Natsu shouted loudly, making the walls around them shake from the sound waves. Harry didn't know if it was the echo of the walls, or if Natsu's voice sound like a demon's, or it was the roar from Deliora, who is almost out of his ice prison. Wait… that WAS Deliora roaring, but it seems that only he and Fawkes noticed. He doesn't know how no one else is hearing it, because he had to cover his ears from how loud it was.

Natsu smashed through the orb and went straight for Zalty. His right fist is covered in flames, and he slammed it right into his face, sending him flying through the air, and passed out on the cold, hard ground.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. "Did you see that, Harry? I kicked his butt!" Harry jumped down from the rocky platform that he watched the fight on and ran over to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I can see that! But I don't think we should relax just yet! Deliora…" Harry couldn't finish explaining, because the ceiling caved in above them. They looked up to see Lyon and pieces of ice falling down followed by Gray. Lyon landed with a heavy thud, and just like Zalty, passed out, and Gray landed not much better. He landed on his feet, but he fell over onto his left side so he didn't land on the wound on his right.

Harry, Natsu, and Fawkes could see that Gray was gritting his teeth, but he looked up to see them when he heard Harry ask if he was okay. He nodded his head slowly due to feeling weak and in pain. "Yeah, I'll be fine, but I have to ask: was it just me, or did anyone else hear a roar not too long ago?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I and Fawkes heard it, but Natsu didn't even notice because he was yelling at me at the same time it happened," he explained, and then looked over to Lyon's fallen form. "I guess that you defeated him?"

Gray nodded in understanding and for answering Harry's question. He looked over to Fawkes next. "Think you could help heal this?" He pointed to his injury. "Because I don't think we have a lot of time before…" Now it was Gray's turn to not be able to finish his sentence, because Deliora roared again. Harry, Natsu, Gray, and Fawkes covered their ears.

They looked up to see the ice has melted away from the demon's head and arms now, allowing it the ability to roar all it wants or even swing its arms.

Natsu, Harry, and Gray look to each other again and voiced, "This isn't good."

TBC

* * *

 **It would seem that I like to have people flying through walls. Ah, who care? It's fun! :) I hope you guys like the fight with Natsu and Zalty. The fight for the most part is the same as in the anime, so I didn't show much, and changed how Natsu really won. Hope you liked it! ^^' I also hope you guys liked the little touch of Deliora roaring at the same time Natsu…technically did too.**

 **Natsu: I love it! XD**

 **Zeref: The roaring at the same time as my de…um…Deliora's roar?**

 **Voldy: Were you just about to say, "my demon"?**

 **Zeref: No, I was about to say, "my demonstration".**

 **Voldy: *not looking convinced* I'll let it go for now. *goes back to eating ice cream***

 **Harry: I still can't believe this is where he's been hiding.**

 **Enj/Dark: I know… Here we are thinking he's gone to go on a killing spree, only to find him in the kitchen eating ice cream. *takes a bite of ice cream, and turns chibi* Not again… T-T**

 **Voldy: Aww…You're sooo cute. *evil smirk***

 **Enj/Dark: *starting to get worried* Um…I think I should leave…Yeah…BYE! *runs for it with Voldy chasing me***

 **Harry: Well, they're gone. Should we go after them?**

 **Natsu: I don't know if she still has her powers while in that form.**

 **Zeref: Then we should go just in case.**

 **Harry &Natsu: *nods their head***

 **Zeref: Please review! *takes off to go after Voldy and Enjali, followed by Harry and Natsu***


	27. Chapter 26

**26**

 _Recap: They looked up to see the ice has melted away from the demon's head and arms now, allowing it the ability to roar all it wants or even swing its arms._

 _Natsu, Harry, and Gray look to each other again and voiced, "This isn't good."_

Harry pulls out his wand, getting ready to fight. Natsu does the same thing next to him, getting into a fighting stance with his fist up in front of him. Gray didn't follow their lead. He bent down, making the other two look at him, and he placed his hand into the melted ice, and held it.

"Thank you, Ur," Gray said softly and sadly. He turned back to Deliora, but he, Natsu, and Harry turned when they heard Lyon crawling from behind.

"Finally… I can finally surpass Ur…" Lyon said obsessively, having a crazed and excited look in his eyes. "You three stay out of it. I'll kill it." Harry and Natsu were not impressed.

"You can't fight it! You can't even stand!" Natsu exclaimed.

Harry turned to Fawkes. "You need to hurry and heal Gray," he said.

Fawkes gave him a look that says he's crazy. {I can't cry at a time like this!} the phoenix shouted in his head.

"You can't?!" Harry asked in surprised, having Natsu and Gray snap their heads toward him. He sees the question in their eyes, and answers, "Gray, you're going to have to heal the wound yourself for now, because Fawkes can't cry right now."

Gray nodded in understanding; this is after all not a time for tears. So, he incases his injury in his ice.

"We meet again, Deliora," they all heard Lyon say, making them turn their attention back to him. "You're the only monster that Ur couldn't defeat. I'll do what she couldn't with my own hand, right here, right now," he declared while struggling to get up. He was standing almost fully straight when Gray knocks him out.

Harry was glad that someone at least knocked Lyon out; otherwise, he would have gotten himself killed. Not long after this thought goes through his head does he feel like doing the same for Gray. The idiot stood in front of Deliora, and got into position to do Ice-Shell. Harry and Fawkes face-palmed – or in Fawkes' case, buried his face under his wing – when they saw this.

"Gray, what are you doing?!" Harry shouted. "If you use Ice-Shell, then these people will just undo it again!"

"At least it'll be for a long time before this thing attacks us again. No one is in condition to fight this demon," Gray answered.

"I am!" Harry pointed out loudly.

{He's being an idiot!} Fawkes squawked, and Harry knew that there was something that he wanted to say to Gray, so he gets ready to translate. {That thing is almost dead already! There is no need to seal it again, because it's taking its last breaths!} Harry shouted with the same amount of enthusiasm as his familiar in the hopes that it will knock some sense into the ice mage.

Gray doesn't show any indication that he heard them, because he didn't answer and was just about to cast the spell when Natsu decides to step in between him and Deliora.

"Natsu, get out of the way!" Gray demanded.

Natsu turned his head to the side and moved his eyes to focus on him. "I stopped you last time, because I didn't want you to die. So what makes you think I'm going to let you know?" he questioned, surprising Gray. "You can use it if you want to, but I'm not moving."

Deliora pulls his arm back, making Gray panic and worry for Natsu's safety. Harry was getting worried too, but Fawkes reassures him.

"Natsu, look out!" Gray shouted in fear for his friend.

Natsu doesn't listen; instead he pulls his own arm back. He waits for the demon's fist to start flying towards him, and when it was close enough Natsu threw his own punch. The two fists collide with each other, resulting Deliora's arm to crack and fall apart, proving that Fawkes was right all along.

Fawkes was laughing in pure glee when he saw Lyon, who is awake again, looking on in shock. Harry wanted to know why he was laughing, but then remembered that he said he was going to laugh when he was proven right about Deliora dying.

Harry turns to Lyon and says, "You shouldn't have questioned a millennia old Phoenix, because now Fawkes is going to be smug for a while."

Lyon was looking even more shocked by this news. "Fawkes is a phoenix?" Harry points to the laughing bird on his shoulder, telling the white-haired ice mage just what and who he is. "That's Fawkes? Where did you even get a phoenix?"

Harry shrugged in reply. "He found me."

Fawkes stops laughing, but Harry, and anyone else who were looking, could see the laughter in his eyes, and turns to face Lyon. He spreads his wings in joy, and trill a song. This normally is a soothing sound, but Lyon knows that he's being mocked. He grits his teeth together in anger.

Harry takes pity on Lyon and starts to pet Fawkes' chest feathers. "That's enough, he gets the idea. He won't question you again about if something is dying or not. Right…?" He turned his eyes to glare at the ice mage when he said the last word, making Lyon nod his head in answer.

Lyon was still furious about Deliora being dead due to the fact that he wasted ten years of his life training and later trying to free the demon, and he could no longer fulfill his dream of surpassing his master.

Harry turned back in time to hear Natsu say to Gray that his teacher was awesome, but both Harry and Fawkes noticed that Gray was crying. Fawkes looks into his mind and says to Harry. {He's remembering Ur telling him that she freed him from the darkness.}

Harry met his familiar's eyes. 'You shouldn't read the minds of people, who are crying, it's rude,' he scolded.

"Thank you, Ur," Gray sobbed, making Harry, Natsu, and Fawkes smile at him, knowing that they are not just sad tears.

* * *

Natsu, Harry, Fawkes, and Gray, who is helping Lyon, walked out of the temple. The moment they were outside, they heard Lucy's voice calling to them.

Natsu grinned. "Hey Lucy! You missed all the fun!" he told her.

"I wasn't all that fun…" Harry muttered to himself.

{That's because you didn't do any of the fighting since last night,} Fawkes reasoned.

'Was the fight with Toby really a fight?' Harry thought to himself with no amusement, but then a thought hit him again. He turned returned his focus back on his familiar. "Can you heal Gray?" Fawkes nodded to confirm, and flew over to the black-haired ice mage.

Lucy, Happy, and Erza are now in front of them. "What happened to Deliora?" the blond-haired girl asked.

Harry is the one to answer, "It was already dead like Fawkes told me yesterday, but Natsu's punch is what did it in." The reason he was the one to answer is because Natsu is trying to run away the moment he saw Erza. But he wasn't going anywhere, because she already caught him.

"What about Gray's friend?" Lucy asked another question.

Harry pointed over to Gray and Lyon; Gray was helping his old friends lean up on a rocky wall. After he was done that, he walked closer to them, and leaned on another rocky wall for Fawkes to heal his injury. "Gray defeated him, and then shortly after Deliora was unsealed. He was going to try and fight the demon, but Lyon couldn't even stand too well. So, now he thinks his dream in a lost cause."

"I get the feeling that you don't think so."

"You would be right. I know that there are stronger beings out there than that demon. So, this guy would have to find one of those, and he could still surpass his mentor. But don't tell him I said that," Harry told Lucy quietly. He felt that if Lyon heard what he said, he'll try to go after those creatures, and most likely get himself killed, because they would be S-Class level.

"Yeah!" Harry jumped, not expecting Natsu's shout of joy, and turned his green eyes to focus on him. "We've done it! We succeeded our first S-Class quest!" he exclaimed some more.

"Aye sir!" Happy joined in like he always does. Harry noticed that Lucy was smiling happily along with them, and he would have followed their lead if it wasn't for Fawkes, who is perched on a rock.

{In case you all forgotten, Erza is standing right over there giving you all a dark look.} Harry turned to face Erza and saw what his familiar was talking about. He cleared his throat to get the others' attention. When they looked over to him, he pointed to the red-haired mage with a nervous look on his face. When they saw Erza's expression, they feared for the worst.

"I forgot; we're going to be punished when we get back!" Lucy panicked.

"There is still something you need to do before that," Erza said. "You're job isn't quite finished yet. If I recall, your job was to save the villagers who turned into demons?"

Harry face-palmed. "Oh yeah, we got the wrong demon," he said, sounding like he was scolding himself.

"But wasn't the cures because of Deliora?" Lucy asked.

{If that were the case, then all the people that met the demon, like Gray for example, would have been a demon as well,} Harry translated what Fawkes said.

Erza nodded. "That's right; although, not in the way I would have said it," she confirmed. "What caused this curse was because of the moon drip."

"Then let's go heal them real quick!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

{I wouldn't want to fix them too quickly if we're going to be punished later. Wait, let's throw them under the bus,} Fawkes suggested.

'Why/How?" Harry asked thoughtfully to Fawkes, but Gray asked how they were going to fix the villagers at the same time as he did to Natsu.

{Let's throw them under the bus, because we didn't want to be here in the first place. We couldn't go back due to Natsu kidnapping you, and lack of a boat to get us back,} Fawkes explained. For the answer to Gray's question, Lyon told them that he didn't know how to fix the villagers.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock.

"But if you don't know who to fix them, then how are we going to break the curse?" Lucy questioned.

"We've known about the village since we got here three years ago. We didn't see any reason to bother with them. Not once have they visited us either," Lyon said.

"That was when the moon turned purple, isn't it?" Harry asked Fawkes, who has returned to his shoulder and nodded in answer to his question.

"I doubt the moon drip have anything to do with them turning into demons," Lyon added.

Natsu looked doubtful. "What…? Don't say 'it wasn't our fault' speech," he stated.

"Think about it," Lyon suggested. "We've been under the same light for three years as well, and we're still human."

Harry's eyes widened followed by everyone else on his team. "He's right… why are the villagers demons, but not you guys?" he asked.

{I believe I may have been right. Remember when we first got here? I told you that I don't think that those people were human to begin with,} Fawkes reminded.

Harry mused for a few moments, and then muttered, "So the moon drip doesn't affect humans, but it could on demons?" Erza heard him due to being the closest, and Natsu not paying attention.

"I believe that may be right, Harry," she said. "But, I want to make sure. So, we're going to go back and asked them some questions." She grabbed Natsu, who looked ready to fight Lyon. Harry wondered what was said to get Natsu to want to punch an already defeated man, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and followed Erza and the other back to the village.

* * *

Harry and his team made it to the storage area that the villagers were staying at, only to find them not there. They wondered where they went, but shortly after this thought, one of the townspeople comes running up to them. He tells them that they wouldn't believe something, and that they needed to follow him. So they follow, and after a bit of walking they're in front of the village, that is now fixed.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise or shock, but Natsu was the only one with his lower jaw hanging by a thread to his upper jaw. They wondered what happened, but Harry, Fawkes, and Natsu think they may have figured it out.

'Was it that Zalty guy?' Harry asked mentally.

{I believe so. He is the only one here that has the power to fix a whole village back to the way it was in such a short amount of time,} Fawkes replied after hearing Harry's thoughts, making him flinch in surprise.

'I forgot for a split second that you like to read my mind.' He glared at the phoenix. 'Warn me when you're going to answer a thought that was to myself next time,' he scolded, making Fawkes chuckle.

Harry noticed that Lucy walks over to where the chief is, which was sitting by his son's grave. Lucy told him what they did, and he seemed grateful for it, but then he demands when they are going to destroy the moon again. If he was looking, Harry would have seen Erza's interest being peaked.

The chief and Lucy were closer to them now, and Erza answers for Lucy, because she doesn't know what to say. "It'll be done shortly; destroying the moon is a simple task." Gray and Happy sweat drop, unimpressed, and Harry and Fawkes give Erza a look that says she's crazy. "I first would like to ask some questions first. Could you gather everyone for me?" Erza requested.

After all the villagers were gathered, Erza starts asking them some things. "So let me see if I have the story straight. You all started to turn into this demon form after the moon turned purple, is that right?"

"We only turn into this form when the moon is out," the chief answered her.

"From what I heard, this started three years ago?" All the villagers nodded their head in reply. "But…for three years, the moon drip was used. You should have been able to see a ray of purple light at the temple every day," Erza stated while walking, and didn't notice the pile of straw lying on the ground. She stepped on top of it and she fell through.

Everyone was shocked to hear such a girly scream coming from Erza when she fell, but Lucy was the only one panicking. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" she chanted.

Erza gets out of the hole, and crosses her arms. "The temple should have been the place to check out when this started happening," she stated, not even reacting to falling into the pitfall.

{She continues speaking like it was nothing…} Fawkes said softly impressed, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't you investigate it?" she questioned.

The villagers all look to each other, not sure how to answer. "For many year, we were taught to never go anywhere near that temple," the chief was the one to answer.

"But wouldn't this make it an exception to go up there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, with all the casualties, I would have gone up there to see what was going on," Lucy added.

"Can you tell us the truth?" Erza asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

The chief bowed his head in defeat. "To tell the truth, we don't know anything. We've tried to go to the temple many times," he answered. "Everyone would grab weapons, and I would fix my sideburns, and we would try to go up there. But every time we go, we can't even get close to it. We would walk straight to the temple only to be in front of the village gates again."

Harry was surprised by this, and looked over to his familiar for an explanation. Fawkes answers his silent question. {It would appear that I was right. That temple was a holy place. No creature of dark nature would be able to get close.} Harry nodded in acceptance to the answer, and turned his attention back on what's in front of him. He only heard Erza mutter something to herself, and he gets the feeling that she came to the same conclusion as he and Fawkes.

Erza's armor changes to her Giant's Armor, and she asks Natsu to go with her. "We're going to destroy the moon," she declared, making everyone shock, and Natsu very happy.

The two of them go to the watch tower, and since Harry wasn't up there with them, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He did hear Erza say what kind of armor she is using, and then equip a spear into her hand and say that it is the evil crushing spear that destroys darkness.

"You're going to throw that to destroy the moon? Neat!" Natsu exclaimed loudly.

'More like impossible…' Harry, Lucy, Gray, and Fawkes thought to themselves.

Erza started talking to Natsu again, but Harry could no longer hear them, but he does get the feeling it has something to do with the reason the dragon slayer is up there with her. 'He's there to give that spear a boost, isn't he?' he thought.

Even though none of them could hear what is being said between the two, they can all see that they are both into the plan.

"Please tell me they're not really going to break the moon…" Lucy worried.

{I don't think so…} Fawkes said more to himself than answering the female mage, so Harry didn't translate for him.

Erza and Natsu got ready to throw the spear, and when the moment was right, Natsu punch the back end of the weapon with a lot of his flames, giving it an extra boost. Everyone watched the spear fly for quite a bit before it hit and creating cracks.

"They did it?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. The cracks in the _moon_ spread out even more and beyond it, shocking everyone in the village.

A hole appeared in the sky, making the moon show that it's white again and not destroyed. Harry and all the people around him are staring in shock.

"The moon didn't break, but the sky did?" Harry and Lucy said at the same time.

"What is going on?" Natsu demanded to know.

"The island was covered in an evil layer," Erza started explaining, making sure everyone could hear her. "Think of it as gas that came from the moon drip. They crystallized and created a dome over the island. This is what made the moon look purple," she finished.

Magic started up around all the villagers, and the Fairy Tail mages except Harry, Fawkes and Erza thought that they were going to turn back into humans, but they didn't. The villagers are still very much demons. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are all confused, until Erza told them that only their memories were affected by the evil layer, and that they were demons from the start.

The demons were still very confused, but after everything calmed down, they remember everything.

TBC

* * *

 **Deliora is dead, the village is fixed, and everyone remembers their identities. All that is left in this arc is for Bobo to show up, Lucy to get her new key, and then them leaving. I'm going to write the episode where everyone switched bodies in the next chapter as well, because I'm skimming over the party that is thrown for Fairy Tail.**

 **Natsu: Sounds like a plan! XD But who are you going to switch with Harry? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm not telling. You can all guess though, I'm not stopping ya. Just be warned, I'm not going to deny or confirm you're guesses.**

 **Harry: Why doesn't that surprise me? -_-**

 **Voldy: Because that is something she would do.**

 **Zeref: I have to agree with that one.**

 **Harry: Right… Please review! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**So, I found an animal outside and it looked like a beaver. Now I'm not 100% sure if it is one, but it looks like it has a beaver tail, and I do live a few blocks from a river. I thought I'd tell you guys about it. :) Onto the story! XD**

* * *

 **27**

 _Recap: Magic started up around all the villagers, and the Fairy Tail mages except Harry, Fawkes and Erza thought that they were going to turn back into humans, but they didn't. The villagers are still very much demons. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are all confused, until Erza told them that only their memories were affected by the evil layer, and that they were demons from the start._

 _The demons were still very confused, but after everything calmed down, they remember everything._

"Wow, I'm glad I left everything up to you!" a voice said from behind everyone. They turned around, and Harry, Gray, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu were all in shock. Fawkes wasn't at all surprised, because he knew that the man wasn't dead due to still feeling life from him when they met, and Erza didn't react at all, because she didn't know the story behind why everyone else is. The man standing in front of them is none other than Bobo. Bobo smiled gratefully. "You have my thanks, mages."

"EHHH?!" Every villager, mage, wizard, and animal all sounded. "But…you're… What?!" One of the villagers said in shock, looking between Bobo, his supposed grave, and back again.

Bobo laughed at all their faces. "It takes a lot more than a stab to the chest to kill a demon! Though it still hurt a bit! Hahahahahaha!" He continued to laugh, making the rest sweat drop, if they weren't on the verge to cry.

"But…If you aren't a ghost, then how did you disappear from the boat?" Harry asked, beating Gray to it.

The next thing they know, Bobo is gone again. Fawkes had to point up with his beak for Harry to look up as well to see the purple demon hovering above them in the sky with wings. "I got away from the island because I was the only one to get his memories back. I got scared because everyone else was going crazy believing they were human!" Bobo laughed again.

The chief of the village, with tears in his eyes, called out his son's name, sprouted wing of his own, and flew up to join his son in a teary, happy, family reunion. He grabbed Bobo is a bone crushing hug while crying happily in his son's arms, who is smiling just as big and brightly as his father.

"I'm glad you're back to your senses, dad!" Bobo exclaimed in pure joy.

The rest of the villagers all grew wings, and joined father and son in the sky. They were shouting in joy and cheering for the happy reunion of lost son and father.

Erza chuckles. "Demon island indeed..."

Natsu grinned. "I don't know… If you look at their faces, they look more like angels than demons," he said.

Harry shook his head with a quite laugh. "Only you, Natsu, would say demons look like angels." He looks back up to see the happy demons. "But…you wouldn't be wrong… just look at how happy they are. The demons you read about are evil, but these guys look far from it."

The rest of his team nodded their heads in agreement, all the while smiling on up at the happy demons.

* * *

The villagers wanted to give the Fairy Tail mages the reward money, but Erza denied it, because they weren't there on official business. They weren't supposed to be there in the first place, but they still finished the job because it was the right thing to do.

Erza told the villagers that they would like the key that they were giving out as a reward, which made Lucy a very happy celestial mage. Natsu, Happy, and Gray were very disappointed that they weren't getting the money, and Harry was a little down about it himself, but he understood why.

The demons invited them to a party in their honor, and they accepted. The party lasted all night, and even some of the mages they fought, Toby, Yuka, and Sherry all join in with them. No one noticed the little man with a mask sitting in a tree watching them, and take the mask off, turning him into a woman, and then disappearing from sight.

The next morning, Erza shows her friends how they were going to leave the island. What they saw didn't surprise Harry and Fawkes in the slightest, but they were surprised that everyone else was in shock of it. In front of them is a pirate ship. The pirates on board all greeted Erza like she is some kind of goddess.

Natsu was not happy at all with the idea that he would have to get on a boat to get home, so he tried to swim, but before he could even get to the water, Harry stunned him, and then they all got on board the ship, all the while waving and saying their goodbyes to the townspeople.

They get home to the guild with Erza dragging Gray and Natsu behind her. They were shouted in protest, not at all wanting to meet their punishment, which is _that._ Harry has no idea what _that_ punishment is, and Lucy is just as confused, and he's scared to find out; however, he gets the feeling that they're going to get a different punishment due to doing something stupid, because it would be his luck mixed with Natsu's stupidity.

So far, when they got back to the guild, Makarov wasn't there, meaning they won't get punished quite yet. This only gives time for Harry's prediction to come true. As much as he hates the thought of meeting a punishment that could scare the living day lights out of Gray and Natsu, he rather the master to hurry up and return before something bad happens.

"Hey, welcome back, Harry, Fawkes!" Harry turns around to see his adopted son, Castor, running up to him with a big, happy grin on his face.

He smiled warmly in return. "Hey Castor, it's so good to see you again!" A moment after Harry said this his arms were full with a 6(?) year old child.

"I missed you, Harry!" Castor said. "So how was your trip? I heard that you didn't come back right away, so I got a bit worried. The master sent Erza to get you guys, thinking that Natsu somehow talked you into doing the job with him."

Harry sheepishly smiled. "Well…I didn't agree to it right away. I only did, because Natsu kidnapped me, and by the time I got away, I was on the island with no boat to get me off," he said, and Erza heard him.

"Oh, so you didn't think to get Fawkes to teleport you back, Harry?" Harry heard her behind him, and slowly turned to face her. He paled the moment he got a good look at her face. Her eyes and face showed a dark look, so dark that he doesn't think he has ever seen something so scary.

He gulped nervously. "I didn't think about it…?" he replied, but it sounded more like a question. Yes, he didn't think about it, but he also didn't think about trying to escape in the first place. The moment he realized he was on the island he agreed to help them with the job.

Erza's eyes narrowed farther in suspicion. "Really…?" Harry starts to sweat bullets. He has never been afraid of Erza before, but that was because he never got her angry with him before. He tried his hardest to not give her a reason, because he saw how scared Natsu and Gray were, so he knew not to find out why they were by not angering her!

"…" Harry stayed silent, fearing to say anything. He and Erza stared eye to eye, willing the other to back down. It lasted for about two minutes before Harry caved. "Alright!" he shouted, "I did agree to help do the job in the end when I noticed we were already on the island. I didn't bother to think of escaping; it didn't even cross my mind. I was doing as ordered, but that changed when there was no way on getting them to come with me. Fawkes can't carry everyone when he teleports. At least I don't think so…" Harry turned to face Fawkes, who has been on his shoulder this whole time.

{I can only carry one at a time. If I could teleport more than one, then I would have done so in the Chamber of Secrets,} Fawkes explained.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Chamber of what?" It sounds familiar, but he can't place it.

{Heir of Slytherin, basilisk, parseltongue, are these ringing any bells?} Fawkes named off, trying to awake a new memory for him.

It seems to be working, because Harry saw behind his mind eye a dark, damp, huge chamber with snakes everywhere, him telling a door to open with a hiss to his words, and a giant snake trying to eat him due to being ordered to by a teenage boy to kill him. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought there might have been someone else there, but he doesn't remember. He turns to Fawkes, nodding his head to tell him that he remembered.

Harry told Erza what Fawkes told him, and told her that he regained a new memory. She didn't show it outwardly, but that is because she is still angry with him, she was happy that he gained a new memory.

Before more could be said, Harry heard Natsu saying something about a job. He watched Erza go over to Natsu and the others that were there for the S-class quest, and told them that they are not allowed to do a job till they have been punished. They were all scared still, but Natsu still read what the job wanted him to, and Harry's feeling of dread started to get stronger.

After Natsu finished reading, light appeared around them. At first nothing seemed to have happened, but when Harry tried to talk, all that came out was a trill that sounded like Fawkes. He turned to face his familiar, only to not see him. He turned the other way, but then froze at what he saw. To his other side, Harry saw himself.

"What just happened?" Harry heard and saw his own lips say, but he himself wasn't the one that asked the question. "Wait a minute…did I just talk?" _Harry_ asked.

Harry squawked loudly in shock and horrified realization. He started shouting, or whatever it's called for a bird, at who he knows is Fawkes within his body. Harry(Fawkes) turned to face the frantic phoenix on his shoulder, only to stop and realize that he has a frantic phoenix on his very _human_ shoulder.

The former fire bird screams in shock, resulting in everyone turning to see them in a panic. "I guess they got it too," Macao said, gaining Fawkes and Harry's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Fawkes asked, and Harry tried to ask as well, but only a chirp came out.

Macao pointed to the rest of Harry's team. "Natsu and Loki switched, so did Lucy and Gray, and Erza and Happy."

Harry and Fawkes flinched at hearing that Erza switched with Happy. That had to suck going from someone really strong to someone that is really weak.

"Natsu…" Fawkes said slowly and softly, making Loki(Natsu) turn to face him. "If Harry gets my feathers dirty, I'm going to kill you. Do you understand me?"

Natsu gulped nervously and nodded his head in understanding. Fawkes made sure to make it sound like that even if he didn't know how to be a human, he will make sure to kill Natsu one way or another.

"Now then…" Fawkes began, "does anyone know how to fix the mess Natsu got us into?" he demanded. "What spell did he even say?"

Happy(Erza) held up the job request up for him to read, but before he could, they heard Makarov come in saying the kind of spell that has been activated, but Fawkes was too busy trying to find out where he has seen this spell before.

Fawkes(Harry) flaps his new wings while the real Fawkes held the paper with the strange words on it. He almost fell to the ground thanks to not knowing how to fly with wings, but Fawkes was able to catch him and place him on the table that is closest to the master, and glared at him.

"If you mess up my feather, I'll kill you myself," he said.

Harry shivered in fear. Since he's a phoenix right now, he knows that Fawkes can kill him and he will just come back. He nodded to his familiar in pure understanding, and turned to listen to what Makarov is saying.

"Not only did you switch bodies, but your magic has also been switched. Meaning you have the magic as the person you switched with," the master told them.

"WHAT!?" Harry, Fawkes – who caught that little bit – Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy all shouted in shock and horror.

"That's not all. There is a time limit. If you don't fix what has happened to you in 30 minutes, then you will be stuck like that for the rest of your lives," Makarov added, making everyone stare at him with even more horror.

"What?!" they all shouted again, and then Natsu turned to face Mira. "How long has it been since we switched so far?!" he demanded.

"About 16 minutes, which mean you have 14 minutes left," Mira replied with a warm smile. If this was her way of trying to comfort them, it wasn't working – at least that is what Harry thought.

Happy decided to equip one of Erza's armors, but got a swimsuit instead. Erza tried to stop him, but just bounced off, and is now depressed about being in a weak body.

"Nice job Happy – I mean Erza. You failed at being a cat," Fawkes said with a smirk. Harry looked at him in shock, and tried to tell him to shut up, but only a loud, song-like trill came out. Fawkes turned to him and saw that his feathers have puffed up. The former phoenix started to panic. "My feathers!" He ran over to Harry, who is in even more shock and frightened. Fawkes grabbed hold of him, and orders Mira to get him a soft brush for him to fix the feathers.

Harry just sits there in shock. He knew that Fawkes is crazy when it comes to his feathers – just look at how much he preens himself. He would sit on his perch of hours preening those feathers of his before he stops for about five minutes, only to go back to preening.

Harry decides he was going to watch what is going on around him while Fawkes brushes him, and seen Natsu(Loki) come charging back into the guild with flames coming out of his mouth like drool. That is when he remembered about Castor. He looks around franticly for his son, and spotted him not too far away. He trills to get Castor's attention, making the small boy come closer.

Fawkes seems to have realized what Harry was worried about, and so asked for him, "Are you alright?" Castor nodded his head.

"Unlike you guys, I didn't switch with anyone," he told them.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but Fawkes pouted. "Lucky, I wish I didn't switch. Why couldn't it have been you and Harry? Why did it have to be me?" Fawkes whined like a 3 year old, and Harry bit his finger that was closest to his beak for wishing Castor got involved.

'What the heck is wrong with him? Is he that worried about his feathers that he's saying what's on his mind without thinking it through?' After a bit of musing, Harry came to a conclusion. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

Not long after finishing this thought, Levi from Team Shadow Gear returns and tells Lucy that she'll help them with their situation.

"Thank you so much, Levi!" Lucy cried out in happiness, and Levi got to work. Fawkes moved over to the blue haired mage, and tried to figure out how to fix the spell as well. He took Harry with him so he can continue brushing his feathers.

Harry looked up at Fawkes and tried to ask what was on his mind, but it seems that Fawkes can still read the thoughts of others. "I know I've seen this spell before. It was a long time ago, so I don't remember much…" Fawkes answered. "What I need to remember the most though is just how old this spell is."

Harry nodded in understanding, and hoped that they got their bodies back before the time was up. Speaking of the time… How much time do they have left? It would seem that someone thought of this too, because they asked for it.

"You have about 10 minutes left, give or take," Macao reported.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu demanded in anger.

From there everything was starting to become loud. Levi's team mates were cheering her on, and when Harry heard that they now have 8 minutes, Gray, who is in Lucy's body, tried to take his shirt off. Lucy quickly stopped him from going through with it, but all the men in the guild are a little sad about it.

"Let's look alive guys!" Harry turned to Happy, or Erza rather, and saw that she has a fish in her mouth. "We may have 6 minutes left now, but at least we have two people working on the spell. Fawkes is really old, so he would have the best chance to find out how to fix this mess," Erza said, but then she finally noticed the fish. She was shocked and then disappointed in herself for not being able to control the cat instinct that is now within her, never noticing the glare from Fawkes. "Why did I have a fish in my mouth?!"

Happy smiled with a fish in his mouth. "Because they're yummy!" he answered.

"You all have 3 minutes left! I suggest that you all start preparing for the worst," Macao voiced out to everyone. By this time, Elfman joined in the cheering.

"Work it Levi, yeah! You're on FIRE!" he said with a childish smile on his face.

Happy tried to cheer Erza up, for being stuck as a weak cat, but after their little pep talk, he gave her a fish, which Erza didn't won't, making her fly away. Lucy scolded Happy for being clueless.

After a little bit more time, Erza said another mean thing about Happy being weak, making Happy try to fly away, only to body slam Erza, almost breaking her back. But only Harry seemed to understand what the former cat was trying to do.

"Happy, what are you doing?" Macao asked.

"She's been saying some mean things to me, so I tried to fly away! But I couldn't fly away, because I don't have my wings anymore," Happy said sadly.

"I…I'm s…sorry that I've b…been mean…to…you…" Erza passed out.

"I've got it!" Levi exclaimed, making everyone else who have been switched move to surround her.

"Really?!" Lucy said hopefully.

"Come on, do it!" Gray demanded.

Levi smiled. "This is what it says: may this internal exchange provide you with internal happiness. Kinda cute, isn't it?" she said.

"You right, that is sweet," Lucy said, but Natsu is the one to snap first.

"That's not what we wanted!"

"You were supposed to revert the spell, not tell us what is says!" Gray added and reminded her.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot," Levi said in surprised disappointment.

Lucy walks over to her friend's side. "You can do this. You just have to work a little bit faster," she told her.

"40 seconds left, I think, starting now!" Macao called out, making Harry squawk in shock, which messed up the feather again. Fawkes bobbed him on the head, having to brush the red and gold feathers all over again.

"Will you hold still?" Fawkes said.

"I just remembered something about the spell!" Makarov said.

"What is it? Please tell us!" Erza asked.

"While the spell can be lifted, it'll have to be done one at a time. Meaning it's impossible to change you all back at once," their master told them.

"What?!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"30 seconds left!"

"Which of us is going first?" Gray asked, looking at everyone that had been switched.

"It should be me!" Natsu shouted. This only caused a chain reaction, because now everyone was shouting, including Fawkes.

"Hey! Harry and I should go first! For crying out loud, Harry can't even talk! And he keeps messing up my beautiful feathers that I work day in and day out perfect!" he shouted, and as to prove his familiar's point of not being able to talk, Harry trilled loudly. This only resulted in a full out argument between everyone. Harry is just happy that they can't use their magic on each other.

"15 seconds!"

"Hold on you guys, I've got it!" Levi called out.

"12…11…"

Harry and Fawkes were already close to the blue-haired mage, and everyone else came up to her. "Really?" Loki asked.

Levi placed the job request down. "Okay, I'll try to explain this really quick."

"9…8…" Natsu knocked Macao out when he told them how much time they had left.

"There's no time, just do it!" he ordered.

"Okay, here goes!" Levi started chanting the spell, once for each of them. When she was done, everyone check to see if they're in their right bodies.

"Hey, I'm me again!" Lucy, now in her own body, declared.

"You're right!" Gray said while smiling happily.

Lucy grabbed hold of Levi's hands and smile widely. "Thank you so much, Levi," she said.

"Neh, it was no big deal," Levi replied.

Harry trilled, and Fawkes, Natsu, and Loki all said, "We're still in the wrong body!"

"WHAT?!" Levi cried out is shock.

Harry watched the chaos in front of him, and it just got worse when they found out that not only did some of them not switch back, more people have been switched.

Elfman and Cana are now in each other's body, so are Makarov and Mira, which for some reason made Harry really angry, and Romeo and Castor have switched. Heck, even Levi's two team mates have switched as well.

"Well, that does it…we're out of time," Macao said.

"Not quite," Fawkes said, making everyone look at him. "Since more people have switched, and one pair is back to normal, the time limit has gone back to being 30 minutes. Just in time too, because I remembered how to do this right." Fawkes said the chant while patting himself and Harry on the head, and when he finished, they have went back to their own bodies. Fawkes looked up to Harry, and saw the brush in his hand. After grabbing that and throwing it as far away as he could, so Harry can't brush him and mess up his feathers more than he already has today, he said, {Do you remember what I just did to fix us?}

Harry nodded in reply. He got up and went around to everyone. He did Mira and Makarov first, which allowed him to calm down from wanting to kill the master. He still doesn't understand why he got so angry over that. He then fixed Castor and Romeo, Natsu and Loki, Erza and Happy, Cana and Elfman, and Jet and Droy.

Once everyone was now in their own bodies, Harry translates what Fawkes says. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. If anyone…" Harry stopped and faced his familiar with little to no amusement. "Really…?" he sighed when Fawkes nods his head. "If anyone messes with my feathers again, I'm not helping you if something like this happens again. I only did it this time, because you all didn't know any better. You do know, Fawkes, that it was Natsu's fault only, right?" The last sentence was Harry's own words to the fire bird.

Fawkes just snorted in reply, not caring who's fault in was.

"Well, since that's over will. I think I'll allow that to have been you're punishment for taking the S-class quest," Makarov said. "I am a little disappointed that I wasn't able to punish you kid myself," he said softly to himself.

Harry sighed. "Good, then that means I can go get some money since Erza wouldn't take the reward from the last job. But this has been a long day, so I'm going to eat dinner, and then take Castor home, and get us ready for bed."

"But Harry, I don't want to go to bed yet," Castor whined.

"You can take a shower first, and then go to bed," Harry said, which seemed to have worked. Castor only says he didn't want to go to bed when he feels like he's dirty. It reminded him of Draco Malfoy.

After dinner, Harry, Fawkes, and Castor left the guild.

TBC

* * *

 **I don't know if I did this chapter justice or not. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it still! :)**

 **Harry: For a moment I thought you were going to switch me with Castor.**

 **Enj/Dark: I did think about it, but I thought that you in Fawkes would be funnier. :)**

 **Natsu: So who's turn is it to say it?**

 **Zeref: Voldemort's.**

 **Voldy: *whispers* I really wish I could kill her.**

 **Enj/Dark: What was that? -_-**

 **Voldy: P-please review!**

 **Harry: Wow, he sounded like Quirrell just now. O_O**


	29. Chapter 28

**28**

Voldemort killed another dark guild that, for ones, had some information about where one of Zeref's demons was, and so he killed them, not spearing one life. Their usefulness has come to an end. It was a small guild, so there were only 20 wizards.

He took his new 77 followers to hunt down the demon. After a few days of traveling, he found it. The demon looked like a mix between a dog, cat, and bat. It had a cat face, dog floppy ears, body, and tail, cat paws, and bat wings.

Voldemort tried to tame the demon, but it was mindless, so uncontrollable. He had no choice but to kill it, but the demon took out 38 of his followers, only leaving him with 39 left before it died. Now enraged, Voldemort curcioed the remaining death eaters before turning to leave.

When he started to hear shouts of pain from behind him he quickly turned around to see that the rest of his followers have been killed by some strange looking woman with metal-like claws, and a man with black, curly hair, who is hold a book with the title END.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded. "And why have you killed my servants?"

"We saw how you were able to kill that demon without any problems," the man said. "You could do better without those weaklings." Voldemort didn't need to be told that, he already knew. "As to whom we are, we're Lord Zeref's strongest demons. My name is Mard Geer, and this is Kyoka," Mard Geer said while pointing at himself and his female companion.

"You're Zeref's strongest demons?" he questioned.

Kyoka nodded in answer. "Yes, and there are others. All of Lord Zeref's demons are from the dark guild Tartaros."

"Our Master E.N.D. has formed this guild for us, so that we may find Lord Zeref," Mard Geer told him.

'There are more of them, and they have their own guild. This makes things easier.' Voldemort thought. "So what do you want from me?" he asked them.

Mard Geer's smug smirk grew wider. "We would like to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, you help us find Lord Zeref, and awaken E.N.D. and we'll help you with anything you like. How does that sound?"

Voldemort likes this idea. If he has these demons helping him, then he could kill Harry Potter with little to no problems, and take over the world. These demons don't even know that they just made a huge step forward in his plans.

"Okay, I agree with those terms. But isn't Zeref dead?" Voldemort had to ask.

Mard Geer shook his head. "No he isn't dead, he's immortal, which is why he made us. He created us so we would kill him, but none of us were strong enough. Only our master can do it, but releasing him is a lot harder than just opening a book like the rest of us," he said while shifting the book in his hands.

Voldemort couldn't understand why anyone would want to die. That is his worst nightmare that he would never admit to these creatures. But with their help, he could find out why he wants to die when they found Zeref. But he's going to make sure that Zeref doesn't get his wish until he finds out how to become immortal like him.

"Alright, what I want in return is the head of the boy who lived, Harry Potter, and to take control of the wizards of this world, and kill all the none magical filth," he spat the last word to them.

Mard Geer and Kyoka both smirked. "You have a deal," the current leader of Tartaros said.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking…We need a team name," Natsu is the one to voice the statement, catching everyone else's attention.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I have to agree. Fawkes mentioned it before, so I've been thinking of some names with his help," he said.

"What have you come up with?" Gray asked while turning to look at him. The rest of the team stayed silent, waiting for Harry to tell them.

They had just finished a job, and are now on their way back to the guild. Harry was a tiny bit disappointed, because he didn't get anything to help with his memory loss. For now it was okay. It's not like they are all that important, at least not life and death important, right? But then Harry had to remember Voldemort, who is somewhere out there and planning on killing him at some point. He wonders if he needs his memories to fight the guy or not. It might be best if he did, because at the very least he would know who he was up against. He may know some things about the madman, but not everything. He doesn't remember Voldemort being manipulative.

Back to the present time, Harry voiced some of the team names he thought of; the last one being Team Fairy Zeal.

"You know, that last one isn't that bad," Lucy said. "It fits us, even though the others do to, but this one fits all of us."

Harry nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought too, which is the reason why I like this one the best. Fawkes came up with it."

"Team Fairy Zeal…" Erza said aloud. "I like it. It has a good ring to it."

"Not only that but it means great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective," Lucy told them. "Sounds just like us."

{Although, Team Annihilation is also fitting,} Fawkes pointed out with a snicker.

Harry turned to face him. "You would say that; however, not all of us are destructive," he countered.

"So, does that mean we're in agreement for Team Fairy Zeal? Oh, maybe we could call it Team Zeal for short!" Happy exclaimed his idea.

Harry and the others all turned to meet each others' eyes, and nodded. "Yeah, I believe we're in agreement," Harry said.

"From now on we're called Team Fairy Zeal!" Natsu cried out in joy.

"Aye sir!" Happy followed.

Shortly after they agreed on a team name, Harry and the others have noticed that people were looking at them in concern and pity. This confused everyone. Why were they looking at them like that?

"Why are they whispering?" Harry asked looking over to the sounds of the soft voices only to bump into Gray. "Ow, why did you stop?"

Gray didn't say anything besides, "This is… our…" he couldn't finish, making Harry worried now. He moved to look around Gray, since the young man was taller than him, and saw what made the rest of his team freeze in shock. Their guild hall had iron pillars sticking out of it.

Harry was shocked at what he saw for only a moment, because he remembered that Castor was in there. Now worried sick, Harry took off for the guild while hearing running footsteps following him a few moments after, but he didn't stop to wait for them to catch up. He needed to check to see if his son is okay.

Harry charges through the door in a manner that took the doors off their hinges, and cried out, "Castor! Castor, are you okay?!" He looked around, not seeing anyone. This only made him more worried. "Castor, where are you?!" Shortly after saying this, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy ran in, also looking around.

"Who could have done this?" Erza asked in slight horror and more in anger.

"I don't care at the moment who it was that did this to our guild! I need to make sure Castor is okay first, and then I'll want to know who, so I beat them up!" Harry shouted angrily, starting to sound like Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he was nodding his head in agreement with him.

"It was Phantom," they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned to look at who it was and saw that it was Mira. "I don't understand why they would do something like this," she said, but it sounded more to herself than them.

Harry walked over, and as gently as he could, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Please tell me, did you see Castor, and is he okay?" he begged, his eyes filled with worry, fear, and hope, which told everyone just how worried he is for the well being for his adopted son.

Mira nodded. "Yes, he's with everyone else down in the basement. Don't worry he wasn't hurt," she told him in a reassuring tone.

Harry breathed a long sigh of relief, and almost fell to his knees from all the tension and fear leaving his body. Once he knew he would not fall over, he ran for the basement stairs and jumped over most of them, so he could get there faster.

Harry looked around the moment he hit the last step for his adopted son. He didn't have to look for long, because Castor ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight grip. Harry did the same, but his arms are more protective than Castor's scared, trembling arms.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in worry when he pulled away to look Castor over.

Castor nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. The one that attacked did it when no one else was here," he told him.

"THEY WHAT!?" Harry and the rest of his team shouted in rage. "Those cowered!" Natsu shouted with fire shooting out of his mouth.

"Yo, I see that you're all back from your job!" Makarov said with a big cup of beer in his hand.

"This is not a happy time!" Natsu and Gray yelled in the drunk man's face.

Harry walked over to the old man with Castor still in his arms and Fawkes on his shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened here in detail?" he requested.

"They attacked an empty guild like the cowardly idiots they are," Makarov said. "This is as far as they will go, so there is no need to worry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You mean to tell me that we're not even going to get payback?" His fist clenched. "I did not just have a mini heart attack…only to not give them one in return…" he growled, not noticing that he almost slipped into a hiss.

"There is no need to get worked up over a surprise attack. Just leave them be," Makarov said.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS UNTIL I CRUSH THEM!" Natsu shouted with Harry nodding his head firmly in agreement.

"Natsu, cut it out!" Makarov shouted, but when he did, he smacked Lucy on the butt.

Lucy glared. "Is there a reason you hit me?!" She demanded lowly, but Makarov didn't answer. He just got up from his table and left.

"I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

"Natsu, Harry, I know you're both upset. The master is just as shocked as the rest of us, but he can't do anything because warfare between guilds is prohibited by the council," Mira said sadly.

{It wasn't a hundred years ago,} Fawkes stated. {Guilds were killing each other just to prove they were the strongest.}

Harry glared, but it wasn't directed at his familiar. "Well no wonder there is a rule against going to war if stuff like that happened," he said angrily, making the others look at him in confusion. When he saw their expressions, he told them what Fawkes did.

"So that's why they made that rule," Mira said like everything made sense now.

Harry tilted his head. "You didn't know before?" he asked.

"No I didn't. There was no record of it. Well, there might be, but not here." Harry understood what Mira was telling him. Turning back, he saw Makarov has returned to his drinking.

Harry sighed, "I have a bad feeling about all this."

Erza heard him. "Well if that's the case…" She turned to address everyone. "Listen up, when you leave the guild stay in groups. Phantom may still be around, and they might attack again. So, I just want you all to be careful," she ordered. The rest of the guild nodded their heads in understanding.

"Psst…" Harry looked over to see Natsu beckoning him over. He does so, with Castor still in his arms, and leans closer to hear what the dragon slayer has to say. "I just got an idea. Let's all stay at Lucy's place."

"Why stay there?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're an official team now, right?" Harry nodded his head to say yes. "So, as a team, we need to stick together. Lucy has a lot of space in her apartment, it'll be easy for all of us to fit."

"What about Castor?"

"He can come too," Natsu said with a shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine we'll meet you there. I need to grab some stuff from our apartment. You go tell the others."

"Harry?" Harry looked down to Castor, who spoke. "Why are you whispering this?" Now that he mentioned it, why were they? Harry turned to ask Natsu, but he was already gone. He turned to face his son again.

"I don't know, I just hope Lucy will be expecting us. Come on," Harry turned to leave the guild, "Let's run home real quick." He pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Get under this. I don't want anyone seeing us," He told Castor, who stayed close to Harry and got under the cloak with him before they left the building.

* * *

Castor, Harry, and Fawkes met up with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy, who were climbing through Lucy's window. On the way to Lucy's place, Harry found out that she doesn't live that far away from him. But at the moment, he needs to find out what his friends are doing.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, Lucy isn't here yet, and she always keeps her window open, so we're going to meet her inside," Natsu explained. Harry gets the feeling that Natsu didn't tell Lucy that they were staying over, but he refuses to stay outside with Castor when there might be someone out looking to harm someone. So he had Fawkes fly the two of them up to the window, and then Harry pushed Castor through it and into the room with him following close behind.

Not long after they got in, Lucy herself made it to her apartment, and went inside the building, walked up the stairs, and opened her door, only to find them inside.

"Welcome home!" They all said to her, scaring the shocked girl, whom just walked in. She threw her rolling bag at Natsu, making Harry and Castor wince. That had to hurt.

"What are you all doing here?!" Lucy demanded.

Harry sighed, "So I was right, Natsu didn't tell you we were going to be here."

"No, he didn't!"

"I'm guessing you didn't hear me when I told the rest of the guild that since Phantom Lord is in town, it be best to stay in groups," Erza said.

"I don't think anything will happen, but Harry didn't feel right about it all, so we're taking precautions," Gray explained.

"So, we decided to have a sleepover!" Happy said excitedly.

"You are of age, so I didn't feel right with leaving only Natsu and Gray staying over with you. That's why I tagged along," Erza said.

"But Harry's also here," Lucy said.

"Yes, but I know Harry wouldn't try anything. I trust him more than these two," Erza explained.

"That might have something to do with him having a child with him," Lucy pointed out. Harry gave her a look. "Well, that and you're not the type to be a pervert," she added quickly.

"Not only that, but I'm sure Harry has a crush on someone else," Erza pointed out.

Harry heard that. "I DO NOT!" he shouted in denial.

"I'm going to bed, so will you guys keep it down?" Lucy suggested.

"She's right. Castor needs to go to bed too, so everyone quiet down, of I'll make you," Harry said, thinking of two spells he could use on them.

It didn't take too long for everyone to get ready for bed. Once they were all settled, they fell asleep.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake up. He went into Lucy's bathroom, took a shower, changed for the day, and then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. While cooking, he thought back to last night. Phantom had their own dragon slayer by the name of Gajeel, who is an iron dragon slayer. When Harry heard that, he didn't put two and two together, but now he realized that it must have been Gajeel who attacked their guild hall the other night.

Natsu was next to wake up, and Harry guessed it was due to the smell of food. Happy shortly followed, and so did Castor, who went to get a shower. Then it was Erza, Lucy, and Gray who came into the kitchen. Harry wondered when Fawkes woke, but he gets the feeling that he did around the same time as him, and went out to hunt.

They were all in the middle of eating breakfast when Fawkes came in, flying like a rocket and slamming full body into Harry's face. Harry grabbed hold of him and pulled him off, and demanded to know what is so wrong that Fawkes couldn't stop in time due to flying so fast.

{It's Levy, Jet, and Droy!} Fawkes started. {I found them pinned to a tree all beaten and bloody!} Harry's eyes widened at the news. He got up, leaving the plate behind, and started running for the door. He was stopped by Erza grabbing him.

"Harry, what is wrong?" she ordered as calmly as she could, knowing that he's very upset.

"Levy, Jet, and Droy were attacked. And if I had to guess, I'd say around last night," Harry said after taking in some deep breaths.

When everyone heard what he said, they all got up to follow. Fawkes led the way for them, coming to a stop in front of a tree in the park. On the tree, pinned by iron cuffs, were the three members of Team Shadow Gear.

They were all in shock at the sight. 'How could anyone do this?' Harry thought, but his thinking got Fawkes to snap him out of his shock.

Fawkes heard what he was thinking, and hit him with a wing. After that he said, {Instead of standing there like an idiot, why don't you help get them down from there!?}

Harry started moving over to Levy, Jet, and Droy with Fawkes on his shoulder. "Can you get rid of the iron cuffs?" he asked his familiar. Fawkes nodded, and hovered in front of Levy. He grabbed the cuffs in his talons and tore them off with ease.

After Fawkes got Levy down, Harry heard an angry Makarov right next to him say, "The destruction on our guild is one thing, but attacking my children is going too far!" Makarov gripped his staff too tightly to the point it snapped in half under the pressure. He started talking again after Fawkes got Jet down. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

Shortly after Harry and Fawkes got Droy down from the tree, and brought all of them to the hospital, they got ready to attack Phantom Lord.

"Why can't I come with you?" Castor asked Harry. He sees Levy as a friend almost has much as Lucy, but to Harry he's still a child that could get really hurt.

"I don't want you coming, because it's too dangerous." Harry bent down to Castor's level. "I need you to stay with Lucy, and help her watch over Levy, Jet, and Droy, she can't do it on her own. What would happen if someone else attacks? At least this way you won't be alone. Besides, I'm also leaving Fawkes with you," he told his adopted son knowing that he's tricking him into thinking that he's been given an important job of protecting Lucy and Levy.

After a bit of thinking on Castor's part, he met Harry's green eyes with his grey ones, and nodded in acceptance.

Harry smiled at this. "Good…" He stood back up straight. "We'll be back shortly, okay? Always keep your eyes peeled for anything," he ordered.

"I understand, Harry!" Castor said with a smile. With that, Harry left the hospital room and followed his guild to Phantom.

* * *

Once all of Fairy Tail were in front of Phantom Lord's guild hall, Harry and Natsu stood in the front. Harry pointed his wand at the door, and Natsu lit his right fist in flames.

 **'Bombarda!'** Harry cast silently.

Natsu also didn't say anything. He threw his fist forward, sending the flamed to slam into the doors at the same time as Harry's curse. The doors have been blown open, revealing the shocked Phantom Lord Mages.

"Fairy Tail has come for payback!" Makarov called out loudly enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Castor was walking through town with Fawkes on his shoulder looking for Lucy. She went out to get groceries, but that was two hours ago. Lucy said she would be back within an hour. When she didn't come back when she said she would, Castor was about to go look for her then, but Fawkes stopped him, pointing at a clock, and then at the small hand, moved his talon in a full circle to tell him that they should wait another hour. After another hour went by, and Lucy still didn't return, Fawkes agreed that they should go looking for her.

Castor heard Fawkes chirp and looked to him with a tilt to his head. The phoenix pointed his beak toward an alleyway. Castor guessed that that is where they needed to look. He walks in to take a look, but doesn't see anything. He was about to turn back when Fawkes glided over to a spot on the ground and picked a key chain full of gold and silver keys. Castor recognized them; they're Lucy's celestial spirit gate keys.

Fawkes handed them over to him, and Castor held on to them while also staring. He didn't understand why the keys were here when Lucy never goes anywhere without them. Fawkes must have seen his confusion, because he started to look like he was struggling with trying to go one way while also going in another. Castor still didn't understand, so Fawkes looked around and found broken glass. He grabbed them and moved them around on the ground.

When Fawkes finished what he was doing with the glass, Castor looked at them and saw that they spelled words. Lucy was kidnapped. This is what the words said. Now Castor understood why Lucy's keys were here but not her.

He got nervous and scared. "I failed Harry. I promised to look and protect Lucy and Levy, but I failed in protecting Lucy," he said, and then looked to Fawkes. "I'm scared for Lucy. What if…what if she's…dead?"

Fawkes shook his head to tell him that she wasn't, making Castor feel relieved. Fawkes moved the glass around again to make them say, Don't worry, Harry isn't going to be mad at you. Lucy will be fine too. He moved the glass again. I'm sure that Harry will be very happy to know that you weren't hurt, and he and the others will go after Phantom to rescue Lucy. So stop worrying.

Castor nodded to tell the phoenix that he understood. "I hope she's okay." He looks up into the sky. "Please get back soon, Harry," he prayed.

* * *

Harry cast a few bat-boogie hexes at a few Phantoms - he learned this spell during the week between their punishment for going on an S-class quest, and their latest job. Not only that, but he also remembered a female with red hair and blue eye. If Phantom Lord was going to humiliate Fairy Tail, then he will be more than happy to return the favor. The mages that were hit with the hex now have bats coming out of their noses.

A couple more mages from the enemy guild had weapons aimed at him, but he cast an Expelliarmus Maxima. Fawkes was the one to suggest he try to tweak with some of the spells that he got from memory. Like if Lumos, or Bombarda became stronger just by adding maxima to the spell phrase, then couldn't he do the same for the disarming charm? So he trained to do it, and it worked.

So, when Harry cast Expelliarmus Maxima, more than one beam of red formed around him and shot out at the mages. Sword, guns, and any other weapon these guys had are no longer within their hands. Once disarmed, Harry cast a Turbo at them, sending them all flying into the air, and then he cast Concursores, which caused them all to slam into the wall behind them due to its shock wave.

Harry had a few moments to take to a breather, allowing him to also wonder how the master was doing. Makarov, when they first came here, turned into a giant, and started to attack all those who stood in his way while calling out for the master of Phantom Lord, Jose.

The fight has been going on for a little while now, and Makarov is no longer in the room where most of the fighting is, which is why Harry wondered how he was doing. He noticed Natsu fighting a guy with wild, black hair, red eyes, and piercings all over his face. It didn't take him long to figure out that this guy was Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord. Harry doesn't feel worried for Natsu, the two seemed to be equally match.

A bunch of other enemy mages surrounded Harry, but before any of them, or even he, could attack, a body has come crashing down through the ceiling. When the dust cleared enough for them to see who it was, Harry and the rest of Fairy Tail were in shock. The body on the ground is none other than Makarov.

* * *

TBC

 **I was thinking that maybe I should use Team Fairy Zeal for all the Fairy Tail fanfics that I write. What do you guys think? I'll have a poll up for it by the time you read this, so please vote.**

 **P.S. I've made an account on Quotev. I'll be writing short fictions on there, but I'm not sure about fanfics. I might place the ones I finished, but I'm not sure. I'll have to think more on it. If you think I should then please tell me.**

 **Harry: Sounds like fun. :)**

 **Natsu: Yeah it does! You even have a short story already written there. It's cute.**

 **Zeref: Yeah it is. :3**

 **Voldemort: It sounds degusting.**

 **Harry: *glare* Just to annoy him, please read it. Her account is the same name as this one as well as Dark Dragon Crystal.**

 **Enj/Dark: With that said, please review! ^-^**


	30. Chapter 29

**29**

"Master!" Harry heard Erza cry out shortly before everyone else. Harry ran over to him to see what was wrong and saw that he was pale and looked sick. He only found out what was wrong when he heard Makarov say that his magic was gone.

"Gone…?!" Harry said breathlessly in shock. Erza was now kneeling next to him. She has a dreadful look on her face, like she was going to do something she didn't want to, but she was too worried about the master to do anything else.

While Harry ignored the fighting behind him, he was thinking he needed to learn healing spells for when things like this happen. He knows that healing magic is no longer around – or used – but some of the potions in the potions book he got a while back had some that were brewed for healing. Maybe he could found out what kinds of plants and parts he could use to replace the ones that no longer exist. 'I could try to ask Porlyusica to teach me, but I have heard she's crazy and hates people,' Harry mused. 'Or I could ask Fawkes. I at least know he won't kill me,' Harry laughed nervously mentally.

"Retreat!" Erza called out loudly, making Harry jump out of his thoughts in surprise. "Go back to the guild!" she ordered.

"What, no way am I leaving!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Men don't run away!" Elfman said shortly after.

"I can still fight!"

"Me too!" Macao and a few others said.

"We cannot defeat Jose without the master!" Erza said to reason with everyone. Harry can understand where she was coming from; even he knows that none of them can take on all of phantom and then their master. "We're retreating, that's an order!"

No one liked it, but some did start to leave the guild hall, but others like Natsu and Gray wanted to stay behind and fight, but Erza was able to get Gray to agree to leave. Harry handed Makarov to Erza, and was about to leave when he saw Natsu grab a Phantom Lord mage with a snarl on his face.

"You're coming with me," Natsu growled, making Harry wonder what was going on with his friend.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asked while hovering above him.

"What does it look like? I'm going to save Lucy!" Natsu answered.

"Lucy was kidnapped?" Harry said softly in surprise. He looked back to his retreating guild, and then to Natsu who was going the other way. He kept looking between the large group and the much smaller one, wondering which of the two he should follow. After laying eyes on Makarov, Harry made his decision; he turned to follow Natsu.

Harry couldn't explain it, but when he saw his master he knew he would be fine. He knows that magical exhaustion can kill, and it's more likely to kill when the mage is older, but he feels like it's not the old man's time yet. He trusted his instincts, and left Makarov in the capable hands of Erza and the others of his guild while he helped Natsu get Lucy back.

"Natsu wait up!" Harry said. Natsu and Happy paused and turned to face him. "I'm coming with you," he told them. "I heard you say that you're going to save Lucy, and I'm not about to let you go on your own."

Natsu grinned in thanks. "Come on then, I just got this guy to tell us where she is," he said. Harry was grinning with him.

"Let's go!" Harry exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu said together.

* * *

"NATSU!" Harry, Happy, and Natsu heard the shout of Lucy's voice call out. Harry thought he heard hope and desperation in her voice, but he couldn't think on it, because what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack; Lucy was falling from a very high place with her hands tied behind her back. Did she jump or did someone push her?!

Natsu, being the quickest, charged and dived forward and was able to catch Lucy on time. Harry was next to them while trying to recover from the fear of losing a friend. Once he calmed his racing heart, he glared at Lucy with half-hearted heat.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Harry shouted in worry and anger. "Please tell me someone pushed you and you didn't jump from the top of that thing!" He pointed to the tower next to them while yelling.

Lucy started to sweat in nervousness. She looked away from him and said, "I did jump," she admitted. She quickly turned back to face him. "I can explain! I knew you guys were coming, because I heard Natsu's voice." Harry wants to know how she heard it. He remembered being still too far away when Natsu called out to her.

"How did you hear that? We were still far way," Harry stated. Natsu, who got out from under the blond mage, nodded his head in agreement, knowing that normal people don't have as good of ears as him.

"I just…have good hearing," Lucy answered. Harry can tell she isn't lying, but he does get the feeling that she isn't telling them everything. He sighed and nodded, deciding that he won't press for more information.

Harry took the ropes off of Lucy's wrist, and Natsu held up a hand to help her up. "Come on, let's get back to the guild," Natsu said. "Even though I would love nothing more than to destroy this place, but Harry talked me out of it."

"How did he do that?" Lucy asked, and looked over to Harry.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I told him that we needed to get you and then go back before the others start to get really worried, because I'm sure that Castor told everyone by now that you were kidnapped. Going back would put everyone at ease, knowing that you're safe," he explained.

"So, let's go!" Natsu said again, while still holding his hand out to her.

Lucy took it and got up from the ground. "How did you know I was kidnapped?" she asked.

"Natsu heard about it and we came to get you after the rest of the guild retreated. Master got his magic drained, but I know he'll be fine. Don't know how I do though…" Harry muttered the last part to himself, not noticing Lucy horrified expression. "Anyway, we should get going before any Phantom Lord idiots show up and recapture you all over again," he told her, now noticing her sad look.

Lucy's head is bowed down, and Harry had to strain to hear what she said, because he doesn't have Natsu and Happy's hearing. "Sorry…" This only confused the three more. "I'm sorry," Lucy said again, but sounding more heart-breaking.

Harry, Natsu, and Happy all looked to each other, trying to see if any of them knew what she was talking about. When they saw that they are all just as confused as the other they looked back at their friend.

"It's all…my fault," Lucy chocked on a sob. Harry goes to kneel next to her and places a hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something, but she continued talking. "But I…still want to stay…in the guild." She turned to all three of them. "I love being in Fairy Tail!" she proclaimed.

Harry and his two other friends were just getting more confused. 'What is she talking about? Why would she say that she wants to stay, but make it sound like she couldn't? Why is she saying she's sorry? This isn't her fault no matter what anyone says,' Harry questioned to himself, knowing full well that he's not going to get answers by being silent about them.

Instead of voicing his list of questions, both he and Natsu try to comfort her for a few moments. "Natsu, Harry, let's head back," Happy said, trying to hold back his own tears.

Harry and Natsu nodded in agreement. Natsu helped Lucy back up, and they left to go back to the guild. All the while Harry felt that there was murder in the air, but didn't know where or who it came from. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry followed his friends back to their guild hall. If he had looked up, he would have seen the murderous look on the face of the master of Phantom Lord.

* * *

The moment Harry walked through the door to the basement of the Fairy Tail guild, a small blur crashed into him, knocking him down to the floor. He heard Lucy, Happy, and Natsu ask if he was okay, which he was, and got up to see what or rather who crashed into him. It turned out the white-ish blur was a sobbing Castor.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't able to protect Lucy!" he cried onto him.

Harry was confused as to why his son is this upset, so he looks over to his familiar for an answer. Fawkes shrugs his wings.

{I told him that you wouldn't be mad, but he still feels guilty for not being there to protect her,} he explained.

Harry turned his attention back on his son and pats him on the head to ruffle his light blond hair, making the six years old complain. "Don't worry so much," he said. "While everyone was retreating back to the guild, Natsu, Happy, and I went somewhere else. Natsu heard that Lucy was taken, so we went after her, and then came back here."

Castor stared at him for a moment before turning to look at the ones behind him. When he saw Lucy, his sobs renewed and he ran over to her to apologize for not being there to stop her kidnapping.

Shortly after Castor calmed down, everyone else checked to see if Lucy was okay. Ever since they heard Castor tell them that she was kidnapped, they've been worried, but noticed that Harry, Natsu, and Happy weren't there with them, so they waited for them to return. Once they knew she wasn't harmed, they asked why Phantom Lord even kidnapped her in the first place, which led to Lucy explaining what Jose told her while she was being held captive.

Harry and the rest of the guild were angry at the fact that Lucy's father went so far to get her back. No father should ever do something like this. Harry can tell why she ran away; she didn't feel loved there anymore, but if the man wanted her back then he should have just come here to the guild himself and asked to come back home with him. Then Lucy pointed out that she ran away quite some time ago; long enough that made Harry realize that the man didn't really care all that much.

Lucy explained more, and Harry couldn't help but sigh at what he heard; her father is a rich business man. This is reminding him of that one job that led him to meet Castor. He hates rich guys that allow the power of money to go to their head. That kind of power should never, _ever_ be used against their own child.

Harry was rubbing the faded, lightning bolt scar on his forehead to calm the headache that started to form. Everyone else in the guild is now planning on how to take down Phantom, while Lucy sat there looking as guilty as ever.

"Stop worrying, Lucy," Harry said. "Don't take credit that isn't yours to take."

Lucy looked up confused, and Gray joined in. "Harry's right. If anyone is to blame, it's your father."

"If he wanted you to come home, he could have just come here himself instead of throwing money around to guilds that take satisfaction in hurting others," Harry pointed out. "No father in their right mind would do something like this." 'Even though I never grew up with a father…' he thought sadly.

Lucy looked down again. "I know…" she didn't say anything else.

"I'm still confused about something," Happy said. "Why were you hiding it?"

"It wasn't so much that I was hiding it. I ran away from home, so I didn't want to talk about it," she explained. "He didn't care for a year, and now he did this to get me back. He's awful!"

Harry walked up to her again. She was about to say something else, but he stopped her. "Didn't you hear what we just said? It wasn't your fault. You ran away, and he didn't care until now. I just told you that if he wanted you back he could have just done this the easy by coming here himself like a normal person," he explained firmly. But before he could say anything else, or wait for Lucy to respond, Mira called for his help. "I'll be back shortly, guys."

Harry followed Mira to the back of the basement, where she and Cana are trying to find more help. Cana was looking for Mystogan, and Mira was on a communication lacrima with Laxus. Now Harry gets the feeling he knows why he was called for help. Mira was probably having a hard time trying to get Laxus' help with this situation they are in.

Mira points to the orb with Laxus' face in it. "Can you get him over here to help? He likes you the most. If you can't do it, then no one can," she said.

Harry nodded, but he feels like he's not going to be able to convince the lightning mage ether. "Laxus," he greeted.

"Oh hey, Harry. I should have known it was you they went to get," Laxus said. "They told you that they need my help, right? Well, I don't see why they need me when they got you. You may not be S-class yet, but I'm sure you will be at the next trail. You're strong enough to take on those pathetic fools. Although, I don't understand why you would fight them. The rest of the guild is so weak that Phantom would be doing me a favor!"

Harry sighed at what Laxus is telling him. "I'm guessing that means you won't be helping then?" he asked. Laxus grinned with an expression that said, _what do you think?_ Harry sighed again. "Fine, but I'll remember that you didn't help us with this when you ask for my help with something."

"I'm sure there is nothing in this world that would have me ask for anyone's help. Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Harry. I'll see you when I get back to the guild, which will be after this stupid fight is over with. Bye!" With that, the communication lacrima turned off.

Harry jumped when he heard Cana's fist slam onto the table in front of her. "He is such a jerk! How in the world is he even in Fairy Tail!?" she shouted angrily.

Mira looked down sadly. "I don't know," she said softly.

Harry sighed for the third time in the span of a few minutes, before saying, "I tried, but I'm not surprised that it did nothing."

"What I want to know is where the heck Myst is!" Cana said frustrated.

"No idea, I could ask Fawkes, but he has a limit to how far away someone has to be before he could no longer pick them up," Harry said. "If he's not in town, then Fawkes won't be of much help then."

Cana looked over to him. "So, as big as this town is his limit? Well, I don't think he's here or else he would be helping us right now."

Before anything else could be said, they heard and felt what seemed to be something big moving outside. Harry started running for the doors, along with everyone else, and once outside, they all froze in shock. In front of them was the Phantom Lord's guild hall, but it was on legs and walking!

"What in the world…?!" Someone shouted, but Harry wasn't sure who.

Fawkes landed on his shoulder. {I got a bad feeling about this,} he said, which made Harry glare at him for a moment, but then the guild hall _sat_ down. He was confused for a moment, but then he saw the front of the building open up to show a really big, no HUGE, cannon.

Harry's eyes widened in fear when he saw the thing start to charge up. He could feel the magical energy coming from it, and he couldn't think of any spell that could block it.

"Everyone, get down!" Erza said, but before she could start running forward to block the attack herself, Fawkes got in her way. He hovered in front of her while shaking his head from side to side. Harry was confused and scared as to why Fawkes was acting like that, but he didn't have much time to think on it anymore; the cannon fired.

As in slow motion, Harry watched the beam of magical energy come closer, but once it was half way between them and Phantom, he heard a voice in his head. The voice sounded male, but Harry wasn't sure. It only said two words that sounded like a name of a spell. So, he lifted his wand up to meet the beam, and right before it was about to hit them, Harry said, **"Scutum Mortis!"** A shield in the shape of a triangle with a circle and a vertical line within it appeared in front of him; shielding both he and his guildmates. The beam slammed into the shield, but the barrier didn't move an inch. It took the full force of the blast and made it seem like a stick hitting steel in an attempt to break it. The magical beam dissipated showing that not even a crack formed on the shield.

Now that Harry could see it more clearly, he saw that the shield took on the form of the deathly hallows. 'What just happened?'

TBC

* * *

 **This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. I was in a writing kick last week, which is why I wrote so much, but it calmed down, hence why this is short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new spell I gave to Harry. It popped into my head one day a while back.**

 **Voldy: Please tell me that the voice the brat heard wasn't…Death…**

 **Enj/Dark: It was! :) I was going to have people guess it, but I decided not to. ;)**

 **Harry: It would have been too easy to guess it, right?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup!**

 **Zeref: Well, I bet that spell popped into you head like it did for Harry then.**

 **Enj/Dark: You would be right.**

 **Natsu: Please review and vote! XD**


	31. Chapter 30

**30**

Harry stared at the now fading spell that just saved everyone's lives with awe, wonder, and confusion in his eyes. 'Who was that voice just now?' he thought, but he was snapped out of his musing by Castor.

"That was the Deathly Hallows symbol!" he exclaimed excitedly. Harry turned around to look at the six year old and saw the look of awe in his eyes. "Harry, are you the Master of Death?" he asked loud enough for everyone in Fairy Tail to hear, but not for Phantom.

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I am. I have all three hallows. And before anyone flips a lid, Master does know about it. I told him the day I joined," Harry told them.

"What _is_ a Master of Death?" Erza asked, or more like demanded.

"I'm not too sure," he admitted, then held up the wand in his hand. "This is one of the Hallows. It's known as the Elder wand, the death stick, or the unbeatable wand. The other two Hallows are a stone that allows you to talk with the spirits of the dead, and the other is a cloak that hides you from everything, even Death," he explained. "Now I can't tell you more than that for two reasons. One: I don't know any more than that, and two: we don't have time for it, because we're in a middle of a war."

Everyone was brought back to reality at his words, and they all faced the Phantom Lord guild hall again. "When this is over, Harry, we're going to have a talk," Erza said.

"I told you I don't know anything more on it. Even Fawkes doesn't know, but that is because I'm the first to gain this title," Harry said, trying to get her to let go of it. "I don't see why you're so worried. The Master has known about it for about a year now. So if you want to talk about it with someone, go to him." Luckily, Erza didn't reply to that.

Harry allowed himself to focus completely on Phantom just in time to hear Jose growl out murderously, "I don't know what kind of spell that was, but I doubt you'll be able to block the next fire! I may not know who you are, green-eyed brat, but I'll make sure to kill you… Now then…we can either do this the hard way, or the easy was. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and I'll just make sure that only that brat dies!"

"Like heck we would hand Lucy over to you!" Natsu shouted.

"Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail! No way are we going to hand her over!" Erza joined in on the protest.

"Not only that, but what makes you think that you could demand anything of us when you still plan to kill Harry!? We would rather die than to that to either of our friends!" Erza, Gray, and Natsu all demanded followed by cheers from the rest of the guild members. Even with the new knowledge of Harry being the Master of Death, he's still Harry and a member of Fairy Tail. Harry feels relief from this fact; he's glad that even now knowing, they still see him as a friend.

Jose was gritting his teeth together now. He's going to kill every last one of these pest if it's the last things he does. "You all have 15 minutes before a more powerful Jupiter fires again! But I'm going to make sure that that brat, _Harry_ , dies last!" Jose shouted. 'He'll be the last to go… No one makes blocking the cannon look so effortlessly and lives to tell about it!' he yelled furiously within his mind.

"They're going to fire again?" Someone voiced out everyone's fear.

"Harry, can you even block another one of those?" Max asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't know. I just learned that spell. We're lucky that it worked the first time," he said worriedly.

Shortly after Harry told them this, shades that look like some kind of phantoms came out of the guild hall and are now flying toward them.

"What are those things?!" A lot of Fairy Tail members shouted in fright.

"You have two choices, Fairy Tail! Be killed by my soldiers, or die by Jupiter!" Jose said over the loud speaker.

"He would really kill his own men just to kill us!?"

"Yes he would," Cana started. "Those are Jose's shade's created by his magic. They are not human. They're more like ghost."

"Shades, ghost?!" Someone said fearfully.

"We got to do something about that cannon," Cana said, more to herself than the others.

Natsu heard her though, and punched a first into his other hand. "I'm going to go smash that thing," he stated. He then turned to Harry. "Harry, clear a path for me!"

Harry nodded, "Right!" He lifted his wand and shouted, **"Expecto Patronum!"** A silver stag burst forth from the tip of the elder wand and charged into the shades, killing some of them. Natsu and Happy flew through them while following the path the stag is going in. The stag stopped on top of the cannon, and Natsu landed on it. **"It might be best to destroy this thing from the inside,"** Harry's voice said, coming out of the stag. Once it said its message, it faded out of existence.

Natsu was shocked to hear the voice, and thought it was cool. He turned to looked back at his guild, and saw a glow of flames on the other side of the water, and then again right in front of him.

"I'm guessing you're helping?" Natsu asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I stayed back to tell Mira to get Castor out of there. She sent both him and Lucy with Reedus, but she had to knock the latter out. Lucy didn't want to just leave us to fight these guys on our own," he reported.

Natsu understood. "Alright, let's go!" Happy carried him, and Fawkes carried Harry into the cannon.

Once on the inside of the cannon, Natsu, Happy, and Harry stared in awe at the biggest lacrima they have ever seen. Fawkes pecks the three of them sharply to snap them back into reality and remind them what they are there for. It worked, so now Harry is aiming his wand at the huge lacrima, and Natsu charging at the it with a flaming fist.

 **"Columna Ignis!"** Harry called out the name of the fire spell, but before either his or Natsu's attack reached the lacrima, the flames on the dragon slayer's fist turned and punched him in the face, and Harry's flames turned and tried to hit him, but Fawkes blocked the attack and absorbed it into his own body, but not like how Natsu does it. The flames became one with Fawkes' feathers.

"Natsu, Harry, are you both okay?!" Happy called out worriedly.

"Don't worry, little buddy I'm fine. How about you Harry?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, Fawkes made the flames a part of his body," Harry told them what happened.

{Harry…} The wizard turned to Fawkes when he started speaking. {Look down there in that shadowy corner,} he instructed him.

Harry looks down where Fawkes was pointing with his beak and saw a man standing there. "A guard…? They have this over grown cannon guarded?" he asked in disbelief.

Happy and Natsu heard him and also saw the guard. The guard steps out of his hiding spot and smirks. "I won't let you destroy Jupiter," a man with white and black hair said.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded.

"I'm Totomaru, one of the element four. If you want to destroy this cannon, then you're going to have to defeat me," Totomaru challenged.

Natsu gritted his teeth, but turned to Harry. "I'll deal with him, you destroy the cannon," he ordered before charging at the man guarding the cannon.

"Right!" Fawkes lifted Harry up into the air with his talons, but before they could do anything, they saw Natsu punch himself again with his fist on fire.

{I get the feeling that this Totomaru can control others' flames and use it against them,} Fawkes said.

"No…what gave that away?" Harry said sarcastically. "We'll just not use fire to destroy it then." Fawkes nodded his agreement. The two of them flew for the lacrima while Harry was ready to cast a spell at it, but all of a sudden he and his familiar are sent flying away from it. "What the heck, Fawkes?!" Harry shouted, thinking that the phoenix pulled away.

{It's not my fault! I felt like someone grabbed and tossed me,} Fawkes explained.

Harry looked down at Natsu and Totomaru and saw that the Phantom Lord mage was looking toward them. He figured out that the man was the one who did it, but how? Fawkes wasn't in his flame form. "How did you do that?" he interrogated.

"Well, your bird is made of fire, right? You said that it made those flames a part of him, so that means his body is part fire, am I wrong?" Totomaru explained.

Harry wanted to face-palm, but held back the urge. 'I had to say that, didn't I?' he scolded himself. "So what you're saying is that if the fire is part of the body then you can do with it what you will?" The man nodded. Harry turned back to his familiar. "Will that work against Natsu?" he whispered.

{No, unlike Natsu, my body was born made up of fire. Natsu's flames are inside his body, where it cannot be reached,} Fawkes answered.

Harry nodded to show that he understood. He turned back to his other friend. "Natsu, you better distract him better this time, or else this thing is going to blow!" he shouted toward the end of his sentence.

 _"Nine minutes till the Jupiter fires,"_ A robotic voice said, making Harry nervous. 'We've been at this for six minutes now? We'll be cutting it close at this rate,' he thought worriedly.

Harry tries again to cast a spell at the cannon, but Fawkes gets thrown away from it again.

* * *

Natsu is glaring at Totomaru while baring his teeth. "Move…" he growled."Either Harry or I are going to destroy this stupid cannon!"

"I said I wouldn't let you, didn't I?" Totomaru questioned.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted and dashed forward with a fire dragon's iron fist aimed for the other fire mage, but before he could hit him, the fire fist slammed into his face again. The impact was so powerful that it sent Natsu spiraling on the floor and away from both the lacrima and Totomaru. He got up and glared daggers at the man.

Natsu charged at Totomaru with another flaming fist, but just like his attack the result was the same; it didn't land on the target. The flames wrapped around Natsu's body, but since they are his he couldn't eat them. While distracted by the flames, Totomaru slams a knee into his gut and pushed him back.

"I don't know if you heard me tell your friend up there, but all flames are under my control. Be it nature or enemy's flames, all of it is mine!" Totomaru declared.

"My flames are mine!" Natsu shouted, and then got up while wiping his mouth. "Trust me I noticed when you were throwing Fawkes around that you can control fire. I'm not that stupid," he said.

"Hurry up, Harry!" Happy said somewhere in the background, but Totomaru heard him.

 **"Bomb…"** Harry was cut off from casting the exploding spell. Totomaru threw Fawkes again, and the two almost slammed into the wall.

While the Phantom Lord fire mage was busy with Harry and Fawkes, Natsu tried to attack again. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Before Natsu's flaming foot hit its target, Totomaru had the flames swing his foot back up and made Natsu do a back flip. While his back was facing the white and black-haired mage, said mage kicked him in the back, and then sent blue fire at him.

When the blue flames hit Natsu he started to eat them, surprising Totomaru just a little. "Whoa, that was cold! I have never eaten cold fire before. Wait… I didn't even know that were was such a thing as cold fire!" Natsu said with wide eyes.

"I see, so you're the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer that I heard about. I wasn't sure if it was true or not," Totomaru said. "I guess this would be bad for the both of us."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"Well, both of our flames are not effective against each other."

Natsu glared. "Don't jump to conclusions…" he growled."You haven't even tasted my flames yet!" Natsu paused for a moment, and then an idea popped into his head. "How about this attack?" He inhaled deeply. "Fire Dragon's…"

"I won't work!"

"Spit!" Natsu finished, shocking Totomaru with the not so flaming attack, which also resulted in the spit to hit him right in the face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed at the disgusted look of the other fire mage's face.

"You little punk, you tricked me!" Totomaru shouted. **"Orange fire!"**

Natsu started to eat the flames, but then he started to spit them back out and tried to cover his nose. "Oh god, this stinks! Just what is that?!" Natsu shouted, making his enemy laugh loudly, but before Totomaru could answer the question after calming down, both he and Natsu saw Harry about to about to cast a spell that he has been charging up for about a half a minute now. But what they don't know is that Harry was not casting a spell, but is just charging up pure magic energy.

"Oh no you don't!" Totomaru said, and grabbed hold of Fawkes with his magic and sent both the phoenix and wizard through the wall at high speed.

"Harry, Fawkes!" Natsu roared out worriedly. He glared with burning rage at his enemy, and ran as fast as he could at him with his fist cocked back. He swung for the man's face, but Totomaru dodged it.

"So you decided that since you couldn't use your flames you're just going to use your fist? Well then, if that's the case then I'll use my sword!" Totomaru swung a blade out of its sheath and at Natsu. Natsu was able to dodge the attack, and all the others that came after.

Natsu lit his fist again, and his flames punched him in the face again. "Natsu," Happy cried out, "we don't have time for this anymore! Harry is out, and the cannon is about to fire in two minutes!"

"I know that!" Natsu said, but he was smirking; however, that smirk turned into a deep frown. This man hurt Harry and Fawkes while he was fighting him. He couldn't believe he let that happened.

The reason he was smirking not long ago was because Natsu was able to hit the Phantom mage by making his flames big enough. While gritting his teeth, Natsu growled in anger. He put all the rage he has build up from Phantom hurting gramps, to kidnapping Lucy and making her cry, for Phantom almost killing all of Fairy Tail, hurting Harry and Fawkes to the point they are knocked out, and angry at this thorn in his side for controlling his flames! They were his, DARN IT!

"These are my flames! I won't let you control them!" he exclaimed. **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"** A huge beam of flames shot out of Natsu's mouth and straight for his enemy and the lacrima. Totomaru tried to make the flames move, but they wouldn't listen, but he started to laugh was they missed him.

"You can't even hit me when you have control!" he shouted, but then he stopped when he heard a crash. He turned and saw that the flames destroyed the lacrima that was about to fire at any second.

 **"Now it's our turn to crush you, Phantom!"** Natsu said demonically and with his eyes burning green again. Totomaru looked at Natsu like he was some kind of demon.

* * *

Harry and Fawkes were not out for long, and got up and out of the hole in the wall just in time to see Natsu smash the lacrima to pieces. With a sigh, Harry shook his head. Why did he even bother with being here when Natsu had the cannon covered? Oh yeah…

Shortly after Natsu said something in a demon-like voice, the Phantom Lord guild hall started moving again. 'That's why I came here. I came, because this building moves, and Natsu has motion sickness!'

{You sure that was your reason before now?} Fawkes said mockingly with a tilt of his head.

'Shut up, Fawkes…'

TBC

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fight. :)**

 **To the guest from the last chapter, I do plan on doing all three of those things. It is just going to take some time. I need Death to show up at some point to get Harry to learn what it means to be a Master of Death. So more spells based off of Death, but not like Zeref's magic.**

 **P.S. The new spell I gave to Harry is not as OP as some might think. I won't say it here, you'll just have to wait and see what I mean.**

 **Harry: Why am I not allowed to look at your notes for the spell? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Because I need you to use it again at some point in this arc at the wrong time.**

 **Natsu: What does that me?**

 **Zeref: I doubt she's going to tell you. -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: He's right! ^-^**

 **Voldy: I get the feeling her not telling Potter and the viewers what this spell can't do is because I'm here as well. She doesn't want me to know the weakness for this, does she?**

 **Enj/Dark: You're not wrong. So when it's shown, I'm going to have to make sure you're not here when it happens. By the way, Zeff, it's your turn.**

 **Zeref: Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**PLEASE VOTE!**

 **31**

Harry looked down to see that Natsu is looking a bit sick thanks to the guild hall moving. Totomaru laughed at the pink-haired dragon slayer before sending a rainbow of flames at him. Harry whipped his head over to his familiar.

"Fawkes!" this is all he had to say for the phoenix to understand what he wanted. Fawkes flew off of Harry's shoulder and blocked the attack. Although, now that Harry is no longer panicking he wonders why he had the attacked blocked in the first place; fire doesn't bother Natsu after all. Shrugging his shoulders for the time being, Harry lifts his wand and says, **"Jet Aquae!"** A jet of high pressured water shot out of the elder wand and slammed into Totomaru, who is now firmly planted into the wall.

'See how he likes being in the wall, even though I went through the darn thing,' Harry said to himself mentally. He jumped down from his hole in the wall, and aimed his wand at the fire mage of Phantom Lord.

Totomaru got out of the crater and glared at him. "That was a cheap shot…" the duel colored-haired mage said.

Harry smirked. "Says the guy that sent our attacks right back at us before we even knew about you being here," he said. "If you ask me, that's even more of a cheap shot. So I guess we're even."

Totomaru brings out more flames to send at Harry, but before he could let them fly he is covered in ice. "What's going on?!" Totomaru said a bit comically in shock. Harry was a bit surprised too, but then he saw Elfman come in and grab the fire mage with a beast-like arm and threw him through a wall and far away to who knows where.

"Wow Natsu, you look pathetic," Harry heard Gray's voice say before looking over to see him.

"Hey, Gray. How is everything going out there?" he asked.

"Crazy would be putting it lightly. The guild turned into a giant robot-looking thing," Gray answered. "We would have been here sooner, if it weren't for having to bypass some shades that were persistent."

"Giant…robot…?" Harry muttered in confusion, questioning if that was even possible for the guild to do that. But then again, it was able to walk, so he guessed it was. After this thought, Harry noticed the guild has stopped moving.

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed happily with a little flame coming out of his mouth.

"It didn't last that long, flame brain," Gray said with a sly smirk.

"Shut up, ice queen!" Natsu returned in favor.

{Do you think that was an upgrade from ice princess?} Fawkes wondered. Harry just shrugged in answer.

Happy flew over to all of them and said, "I'm going to outside to see why the guild hall stopped moving."

{I'll come along.} Fawkes followed the blue cat out through one of the holes that had been created.

Harry turned to Gray. "Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"We weren't just going to let you guys have all the fun, so we came here to get in on the action," Gray answered, and Harry noticed that his shirt is off. He pointed it out to the teenager, who looked shocked, grabbed his shirt, and put it back on.

"A real man searches for a real fight!" Elfman claimed while striking a pose that show off his arms.

"It sounds like you got bored with fighting weak shades to me," Harry pointed out, and he knows he's right. All he would have done, if he was them, was just sit there while his silver stag did all of the work. "Anyway, why didn't Erza come with you?"

"She said that she'll be here once things are in control over there," Gray said.

"That could take a while," Harry and Natsu said in unison.

"Guys!" Happy shouted, sounding panicked, while flying back into the guild with Fawkes closely behind. "The giant is drawing a magic circle! It's huge!" he continued to panic.

"Okay, I'm willing to believe a lot of thing, but a guild hall being able to do magic sounds a bit too much," Harry said, but he couldn't help but feel that there was a building that was similar to this. He just can't remember what.

"It's true! I heard the others say that the magic is going to take out everything all the way to Caldia Cathedral!" Happy said.

"That's half the town!" Both Harry and Gray shouted in shock.

"What kind of magic could do that?!" Natsu questioned.

"Okay, let's calm down," Harry said. "The magic is being powered up by the building, right?" The others nodded their head. "So, it has to be powered by something within the building. Buildings can't do magic. There might be another lacrima somewhere. Or it could even be powered up by some of the mages here," he suggested.

"Harry's got a point," Elfman said.

"Let's split up!" Natsu said, already running off with Happy following.

"If we split up we'll find the source to this guild's power faster!" Gray said while going down a different path.

"It's just one crazy thing after another," Elfman said while running off as well.

"When you find the source, blow it up!" Harry called out while having Fawkes fly him up through the hole that they created during Natsu's fight with Totomaru, and took off running down the hallway to look for what's powering this thing.

* * *

Harry was running down a different hallway than the one he started in. He still didn't find any clues as to where the magic is coming from. He stops and looks outside to the giant's finger that is drawing the magic circle.

"Do you think there is a lacrima in the hand?" Harry asked Fawkes, who was flying next to him while he was running, but now he's on his shoulder.

{Maybe… I really don't know though. I may be able to sense life energy, but magic from objects, not so much,} Fawkes replied.

Harry looks to where he might have to go to get to the hand, but he hasn't the faintest idea. He'll just start with going in the direction as the hand is for the time being. He turned and kept on running. In a few minutes, while running past a window, he and Fawkes heard Lucy's voice, but when they looked out, they noticed that it was just Mira using her transformation magic.

"I'm the one you want, aren't I?! I'll go with you, so stop attacking the guild!" She demanded. Harry watched on in silence, and so did everyone else.

"Disappear, you little imposter," Jose's snarling voice said over the loud speaker. Harry was in shock that Jose was able to tell that Mira wasn't Lucy from so far away, but he guessed that the guy wasn't one of the ten wizard saints for nothing. "Did you really think that I didn't know that Lucy wasn't there? I knew from the very start that she wasn't! There's no way that the person who was targeted would be sent to the front line."

Harry was snapped out of his musing a few moments after Jose spoke when the giant grabbed Mira within its fingers, and he hears Jose continue talking.

"For attempting to deceive us… I think I'll have the Phantom Giant crush you to pieces!" he said to the now clearly seen Mirajane.

Harry was angry now. If Jose thinks that everyone is just going to stand there and not try to save Mira, then he was sadly mistaken. "Fawkes-" Harry was about to say more, but when he turned to look at his familiar he saw a huge wave of Phantom Lord mages surrounding him. "Where in the world did all you come from?" He gritted his teeth together in annoyance. "Get out of my way, or else you won't like what I'll do to you," he told them, thinking of burning them all to a crisp.

"Not going to happen, Fairy!" one of the mages said while they all charged at him from all sides, even from behind him through the windows, swinging in by ropes.

'I don't have time to deal with these idiots!' Harry shouted mentally in his mind, but nonetheless he still got ready to deal with these pests. Fawkes took flight, so he doesn't get in Harry's way.

Harry pointed his wand down and said, **"Concursores Fluctus!"** A burst of energy was sent out in all directions, giving him some space between him and his enemy. Now that he had room to move and breathe, Harry started to throw spells around like it was candy. He was throwing explosion spells, both of the ones he knew, so some people may be missing some parts of themselves if the spell was close enough. These spells weren't the only ones, however; he was also casting water, fire, wind, earth, and freezing spells to stop people within their tracks, but he was also using a new spell that he learned a little while ago. **"Augue!"** A huge fire ball was shot out of the of the tip of his wand, making the Phantoms Lord mages all run away from it, but once the ball of fire hit the ground, it created a giant hole. Some of the mages weren't so lucky and fell into the new giant hole, but some did get away in time; however, they ran right into another spell that Harry had aimed at them.

Another explosion later, and everyone from Phantom whom attacked him were down and out. Harry was panting from using up so much magic. He wonders if he will be able to keep this up. Well, he'll just have to rest for a bit. But first things first, he needed to help Mira.

"Fawkes!" Harry called out to his familiar, who had watched the fight from the air and is now coming down to pick him up. He knew what Harry wanted, which made the wizard smile in gratitude.

After Fawkes picked Harry up off the ground, they flew out the nearest window to get to Mira, hopefully faster. On their way, they noticed Elfman if a full-body take over, which is one of the reasons they didn't just teleport over – they didn't know if he was in control of himself or not, they had heard what happened from Mira after all.

Speaking of Mira, she looked to be worried about Elfman too. She was praying that he was still in control, but she and Harry didn't get any signs that he was until Elfman pried the fingers of the giant apart and gently grabbed hold of Mira and pulling her away from them.

Harry landed behind them and ran over to Mira, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Mira nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just feel so useless," she replied.

Harry didn't know what he was doing until it happened. Out of impulse, he pulled away and kisses Mira right on the lips.

TBC

* * *

 **O_O Well… that just happened. We'll see how Elfman takes this in the next chapter. Anyway, I am going to remind you all that I only plan on reminding you guys that the two are together, nothing more. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all in two weeks. I'm going back to writing my book. ;)**

 **Harry: You put me and Mira together here?! D=**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, I did. I couldn't think of a better time to do it.**

 **Natsu: Elfman is probably going to-**

 **Zeref: *covers Natsu's mouth* Don't say anything!**

 **Enj/Dark: They might already know what's going to happen.**

 **Zeref: Or you might be throwing them a curve ball. :) *watches Enjali nod her head in agreement***

 **Voldemort: *eye roll* Great, he's in love. Disgusting… Now I know who to go for-**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't even think about it. Besides, the story Voldemort doesn't even know about Harry's soon to be girlfriend, so him attacking her just to get at Harry out of all the other members of Fairy Tail wouldn't make much sense.**

 **Natsu: She has a point. You might go after someone more like Castor or someone weaker.**

 **Harry: He better not touch Castor…*growls***

 **Enj/Dark: Harry, are you forgetting something.**

 **Harry: Huh? Oh, right… Please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! I want to tell you something before you start reading this chapter. At the end of this month, I'll be putting this fanfic on hold. I've got something I need to work on, so I can't write and do that at the same time. At the very least (Note: VERY LEAST) I should finish it within a month's time, but the most would be before Christmas. What I'm working on is an animation for the holiday.**

 **I'll try to get a chapter out for Halloween and Thanksgiving, but they will be short. Once I'm done the animation, sounds, all that lovely stuff, I'll get back to working on the fanfiction again.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, please enjoy the chapter, and vote on the poll! ^-^**

* * *

 **32**

 _Recap: Harry didn't know what he was doing until it happened. Out of impulse, he pulled away and kisses Mira right on the lips._

Harry came back to his senses and quickly pulled away with his face beat red. Mira wasn't doing much better, but she didn't look embarrassed like he did, she just looked shocked. She placed some fingers on her lips gently with a bright flush dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry…" Harry said. "I don't know what came over me to do that. Maybe I was just so worried about your safety that I just…" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

Harry didn't have time to think of what he needs to say to explain what he did with Mira, because there was a dark aura right behind him. He turned and saw the most intimidating sight that he has ever seen. Elfman was standing close behind him with shadows covering his eyes. Harry knows that if they weren't, he would know that the look in the little brother's eyes would scream that he's going to kill him.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?" Elfman said in a deadly calm tone.

Harry gulped, but before he could say anything, Mira gets in between them. "Elfman, knock it off," she ordered.

"But sis!"

"But nothing! Elfman, Harry was worried about me, and I had no problem with him kissing me." Harry looked shocked at that.

"You…you didn't mind?" he asked softly with a hint of hope that he didn't understand fully.

Mira turned to him with a nod of her head. "Yes, Harry. I have fallen for you a long time ago. I just didn't think you saw me the same way."

Harry was confused at first. 'I liked her like that?'

Fawkes nodded his head. {Yes, you do,} he said. {You got angry when Jose planned to kill her. All the other times when something similar happened you were thinking of hurting them as well. These were all due to you loving her. If you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't have kissed her just now, and would have stuck with just the hug.} Harry's eyes widen at the explanation. He thought about it more and realized that he's right; he was in love with Mira and has been for a while now.

"The giant...it's slowing down…" Mira's voice said, snapping Harry out of his musing. He looked to where the giant was drawing the magic circle, only to see that Mira is right. The drawing has slowed down.

"Why did it slow down?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone around him.

"That's it!" Mira exclaimed, making Fawkes, Harry, and Elfman to look at her in question. She turned to look at them. "Harry how many of the element four have been defeated?"

Harry was confused by the question, but answered anyway. "Only two have been defeated, last I checked."

"When Elfman defeated Sol, the magic circle slowed down," she said. "Since that's the case then the power source for the spell are the element four!"

Harry realized where this was going. "That means that if we take out the last two elements, then that spell will no longer be cast!" Mira nodded her head to confirm. "Alright, now that we know how to stop this thing, let's split up to find Gray and Natsu. We need to tell them what we know," he suggested.

"Good idea, Harry. Elfman and I will go this way," Mira said, pointing back toward the hole that was created by Elfman's fight with Sol. "You'll go where ever Fawkes feels Natsu's life forces."

Harry showed that he understood with a nod of his head. He looked to his familiar and said, "Let's go, Fawkes." Fawkes trilled while gripping around the shoulders of Harry's black with green-flamed pattern shirt, and flew off toward the chest of the building.

* * *

Harry was running down a hall way, but he had to stop and catch his breath. He leaned on a wall to relax. 'Darn, magical exhaustion is not fun,' he thought.

Fawkes hovered in front of him, waiting for Harry to turn his attention to him. When he did, the phoenix said, {There is a way to restore your energy, you know.} Harry waited for him to continue. {All you have to do is picture and feel the energy in the air flowing into you, straight into your magical core,} he explained.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

{Closing your eyes would be a great start.} The wizard glared at the fire bird before doing as told. He closed his eyes, and felt for the magic in the air around him. {Once you feel the energy, will it by thinking it going into your body. Don't force it, just keep relaxed,} Fawkes instructed.

Harry followed every word told to him. It took a bit of time, but after a few minutes, he was able to get the hang of magical energy restoration. Now that he knew what he was doing, Harry took in enough energy that made him feel like he could run for a whole 24 hours.

He opened his eyes and turned to Fawkes. "Let's go. We need to find Natsu," he said along with his familiar nodding his feathery head in agreement.

Within a few minutes of running they found themselves at a crossroad. Harry and Fawkes looked at both paths, but since Harry can't feel life forces he turns to the one who can.

"Which way do we need to go in?" he asked.

Fawkes closed his eyes while hovering in between the two pathways. He turned his head from left to right a few times, before settling with the left path. He turned back to Harry. {I feel Natsu and Happy's life force down this path,} he told him.

Harry nodded in understanding before taking off down the left path. Fawkes hurried to catch up to fly next to him when he noticed something else.

{Hold on!} he squawked. {I sense someone else there too.} Harry didn't look all that surprised.

"Natsu must be fighting then," he muttered.

{Yeah, but I feel like Natsu isn't winning.} Now this did surprise Harry. Natsu is losing in a fight to – Harry guesses – one of the element four; someone that Natsu would want to make sure to beat the holy heck out of.

'Wait…wasn't it one of the element four that took out gramps?' Harry questioned to himself, but Fawkes heard him.

{Yes, and I believe it's the same guy too.} Harry clenched his teeth together in his anger at the thought that Natsu is losing to someone, who obviously sneaked up from behind Makarov. Natsu would be beating himself up if he knew.

He gets to where Natsu, Happy, and the – from what it looks like – air elemental mage. He walks up to Happy, who is hiding and watching the fight from behind a wall. He bends down to the blue cat's level, and taps him on the shoulder, startling him. Happy yelped in fright, turning around only to see the green-eyed wizard. The blue, fish loving cat sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's you, Harry. You scared me," Happy said.

"Hey, Happy, can you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's not good. Natsu is losing badly to this guy." The cat pointed to the element four member.

Harry looked up to the fight. "Yeah, I know," he said more to himself than Happy. "Did you get a name on this guy?" he asked.

"His name's Aria of the element four," Happy answered. The wizard nodded his head in thanks.

Just as they finished talking, Aria disappeared, only to reappear behind Natsu while casting a magic draining spell. Harry's eyes widened at this, knowing that this must be the spell used on Makarov. His eyes narrowed while he lifted his wand up to aim at the air mage.

 **"Expelliarmus!"** he shouted out the first spell that came to mind. The red beam of light slammed into Aria, sending him a few feet away from Natsu, who luckily didn't lose too much magic that he'll fell over.

"Harry?" Natsu asked in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"I got here not too long ago; although, if I had been any later, you would be in the same state as gramps," Harry answered.

"Yeah, thanks for the save. Wait…this guy is the one who hurt gramps!?" Harry only bobbed his head in answer.

"You rest up, Natsu. I'll take it from here," Harry offered. "Besides, I haven't had a good fight since… Lullaby I think," he said unsure.

Natsu looked surprised by what Harry said. "How were you able to last that long without going crazy? I would have just died if I didn't get a good fight in," Natsu gaped in shock.

"I don't know," The wizard said with a shrug.

{It might have something to do with the fact that you lasted a full school year without fighting,} Fawkes suggested.

"Well I wouldn't know since I don't remember my time at school," Harry said while glaring at his familiar. "Now then…" he turned back to Aria, "Fawkes and I are going to wipe the floor with you. Not only are we going to do that for you hurting gramps, but also doing it like a coward!"

Harry and Fawkes got ready to fight, ignoring the now smiling man, who is taking the white cloth off of his eyes. "I never fought a phoenix before, but I have heard they are powerful. So, I'll have to take this more seriously," Aria said with his eyes now open, making Harry wonder why he had them covered in the first place it he still had his eye balls. "Come at me!"

{Harry we're going to have to take him out quickly. I sense the magic circle is about to be completed,} Fawkes said. {Oh, and this guy's power went up when he took the blindfold off.}

"Right…" Harry said to show that he understood both of the new information, and then fired the first spell to start the fight. **"Rupes!"** Spiked rocks sprung out of the ground and headed straight for Aria. He was able to dodge the attack, which shocked Harry since he didn't look like he would be able to move so fast. Fawkes may not have seen it coming, but that didn't make him pause; therefore, he was able to send two blades of fire from his wings to his enemy, and this time the attack landed. They heard a crash from where Aria slammed into the ground.

There is smoke in the air thanks to the heat of the flames and the crash, but when it cleared neither Harry nor Fawkes saw him.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked under his breath. He tried to listen for Aria, but could hear nothing. An instant later, he heard his familiar's voice inside his head.

{Behind you!} Harry, trusting Fawkes, dived to the side just in time before Aria could cast Metsu on him.

Harry spun around and called out, **"Causa Satani Maxima!"** A few small lights formed all around Aria's body. They were only there for five seconds of charging before exploding.

Aria groaned in pain, but the duo weren't going to let up just yet. Fawkes flew as high up as he could go, and dived down in a spiral. Flames spun around his body in a tornado, and just like a tornado it landed on its target and picked Aria off the ground. The wind in the tornado of fire was tearing into him, and the flames would close them, so Aria didn't lose any blood from the attack, but he will be covered in burnt scabs and boiled flesh.

Harry heard the name of the attack from Fawkes. **{Phoenix Tornado…}** He had to say it was fitting.

They waited to see if Aria had enough yet. When the man got up off the ground they saw that his clothes had burnt holes in them. Aria glared at them, and shouted, **"Zetsu!"**

Harry knew that his protection charm isn't going to be able to save him from this, so he risks it and uses the new spell he learned. **"Scutum Mortis!"** The deathly hallow shield appeared in front of him; however, the airspace attack broke through it like it wasn't even there. Zetsu hit Harry, who cried out in pain. He went flying back, and landed roughly on the cold, hard ground.

Fawkes cried out in worry and anger for his bonded one. The phoenix glared hard at Aria and turned his whole body into flames. He changed his size to be half the size of the room that they are in, so the air mage didn't have anywhere to run that easily.

The heat from Fawkes' body was enough to cause burns and pain on Aria, but they were somehow healing Harry. Harry looked down at the bruises that were forming on his skin, and saw that they stopped darkening. He got back up just in time to see Fawkes breath fire like Natsu right at Aria.

Aria was hit, but he was able to jump back away from taking any more damage. He landed on his back, but got right back up with a bit of effort, and his glare turned up its heat to match Fawkes' flame form.

"I've had enough of this," he growled. "I'm ending it now!" Aria exclaimed. The air started to blow around his body, and he lifted his relaxed hands. Harry had a bad feeling about the attack that is about to be thrown at them.

{Harry, quickly get close to Natsu and use that shield again!} Fawkes ordered.

'But that shield didn't work last time!' Harry protested in his mind to his familiar.

{Yes, I know, but since the spell means _shield of death_ , I think that it blocks spells that will kill you if you're hit with it.} Harry didn't say anything, but ran over to his friend, and brought the shield back up.

'You better be right about this…' Harry thought.

Not long after Harry brought the death shield up, Aria's attack was cast. **"Zero!"** Wind shot out from in front of him, along with small lights. Fawkes shrunk his size to the size of crow, and flew behind Harry's shield right before the attack hit it.

Harry was shocked, but glad that the spell worked this time. It wouldn't let one lick of the attack pass through it. Once the attack stopped, Harry heard Aria gasp. He looked up to see that the air mage was in shock.

"How…how were you able to survive that? That spell is supposed to kill you on contact!" Aria shouted in confusion, anger, and fear; alas, Aria will not be getting his answer. Fawkes shot forwards the moment the death shield spell fell and went straight through the air mage's shoulder. When Fawkes came out on the other side, he emits a beautiful song that lasts a second. The flame trail that was still through Aria's shoulder exploded shortly after the sound of a phoenix's song was heard.

The element four member fell to the floor unconscious, or at least Harry hoped he was unconscious. Fawkes came back to his side and transformed back into his normal form. Harry noticed that his familiar was panting in exhaustion, most likely from the fight. Fawkes isn't use to all that fighting after all.

{Don't worry he's not dead, but he will be out for quite some time,} Fawkes said. {As to why I'm out of breath is due to being out of fuel. I won't be able to produce fire for the next hour.}

"Oh…" Harry mouthed. "We should take this chance to rest. How is the spell out there doing?" he asked.

Fawkes closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his black eyes again, he said, {It crumbled to pieces. I guess that means someone was able to take out the last member of the element four.}

"Do you know who did it?"

{Judging by the life force, it was Gray, before he was told what happened. I noticed he was fighting someone before we stepped foot into this room.} Harry nodded in thanks for the explanation.

"Natsu, Harry, Fawkes, are you okay?" Harry and the other two that were named turned to see Happy running up toward them.

"Yeah, we're okay, little buddy," Natsu answered, and then looked to Harry. "I actually enjoyed watching you fight, Harry. It was a good thing you learned that shield when you did."

"Tell me about it. I didn't think it would work, but it would seem that Fawkes' theory was right," Harry said. "I guess if the attack is going to kill, the shield should be able to block it, but if the attack isn't like that, it will break through, but it will still hurt like heck."

"What makes you say that?" Happy questioned.

"The Jupiter cannon wasn't a killing spell like that spell Aria used on us last. The only reason it would kill is because of how must power is within it," Harry explained. "At least that's what I'm guessing." He turned to Fawkes, who nodded to say that he agreed with it.

They rested for about another minute, when all of a sudden Fawkes chirped, but it sounded more like a squeak of shock. Harry, Happy, and Natsu turned to face the fire bird and raised their eyebrows at him in question.

{Lucy and Castor's life forces have appeared above us! They are close to where Jose is! Gajeel captured them!} Fawkes said in a panic.

Harry's eyes widened, but not from shock. His irises were the size of a nail point in rage. His teeth clenched and his eyes glowed like the killing curse in his anger. Phantom kidnapped his son. If they hurt him, they will regret ever laying eyes of _his_ boy.

Natsu and the others backed away from Harry is slight fear at the sound of a growl or hiss, they weren't sure which one it was, but they didn't care. All they cared about is that someone might die today.

TBC

* * *

 **Enj/Dark: Zeff, I need you to do the AN for me this time. I've got to run, bye! *hands him the notes before running out the door***

 **Zeref: What just…? *heard another door being banged opened***

 **Harry: *come through door furiously* Where is she?!**

 **Zeref: She just left…O_O**

 **Harry: *runs out the front door* Enjali, how dare you have Castor kidnapped! DX**

 **Zeref: …Okay…*looks at the notes* "Now you know how the spell isn't so OP. It only blocks attacks that are meant to kill, nothing else. Now I have to run before Harry finds me."**

 **Voldy: What kind of power does he have that will make her run for it?**

 **Natsu: Who know…?**

 **Zeref: The note also says, "Voldemort, it is your turn. If you don't do it then I'll know, because the note is charmed to turn you into a muggle till the end of the next chapter if you refuse."**

 **Voldy: O_O PLEASE REVIEW! DX**


	34. Chapter 33

**This will be the last time I ask of this: please vote on the poll! It will be taken down next Friday.**

 **That's all I ask for, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **33**

 _Recap: Natsu and the others backed away from Harry is slight fear at the sound of a growl or hiss, they weren't sure which one it was, but they didn't care. All they cared about is that someone might die today._

'If I see one hair out of place on Castor's head, I'm going to kill you, Jose…' Harry hissed mentally, the sound even coming out through clenched teeth, making him sound like a snake. He was ready to make Jose regret the day he was born.

Before Harry could even imagine what to do to kill the guild master of Phantom Lord, said man's voice spoke through the loud speakers again.

"To all of you Fairy Tail members out there, we have captured Lucy," Jose said. "Not only did we capture her, but we also got the brat that was with her!" This made Harry start to hiss even more in rage. It gets worse when he hears Castor cry out in pain to prove that Jose has gotten him.

Natsu was not far behind Harry in anger. He growled like a feral animal to show cast his rage after hearing Lucy's shout of pain as well, but it didn't sound as bad as Castor's cry, which made Harry, Natsu, Fawkes, and Happy want to see Jose die a slow and painful death.

"As you can hear, our first step in our mission has been completed," Jose continued. "Now we move onto the next and final step in our mission: to kill all of you disgusting brats." That was the last thing Jose said before going silent.

Natsu and Harry are both growling and hissing bloody murder, and calling out for blood. Harry couldn't wait to tear into Jose for hurting his son and friend.

{Jose's on the move,} Fawkes said, making Harry focus on him with heated eyes. {It would seem that he knows that some of us have gotten in, and is now planning to deal with us himself.}

The smirk that formed on Harry's face was of one that would have made even Bellatrix Lestrange proud of him. When he heard what Fawkes just reported to him, he knew that he will get what he wished for. A show down with the Phantom Lord Master!

"Fawkes, heal Natsu please," Harry said. "I want him to fight Gajeel so I can take on Jose. I won't have the energy to do so if I fight someone else now." Fawkes nodded his little, feathery head in understanding before gliding over to Natsu and start to cry on him, giving Harry a little bit of time to conjure a piece of paper and a quill for him to write something down.

While Fawkes was healing the dragon slayer, he asked Harry to translate for him. {Natsu, there is a power that is untapped that I need you to unleash if you want to have any hope of defeating Gajeel,} Fawkes said, and Harry repeated.

"You need to awaken the dragon within – really Fawkes, that sounds so cheesy," Harry muttered after translating, only to be pecked on the forehead next to his scar. "OW!" He rubbed the now sore spot on his head while giving the kicked puppy look to his familiar. "Sorry…but you know I have a point," he said, and Fawkes scoffed.

{Back to what I was saying, Gajeel has a lot of his dragon slaying abilities unlocked already, but not by much. You are not that far behind Natsu, when it comes to strength. You just need to unleash the fire dragon within you,} Fawkes finished, allowing Harry to take a deep breath.

Fawkes turned his head behind him, making Harry, Happy, and Natsu wonder what he is doing, but when the phoenix faced them again, he has a feather in his beak. Fawkes leaned forward toward Natsu and waited. Natsu turned his black eyes onto the feather, and then back to meet Fawkes' matching black eyes. When he looked to the feather again, he held out his right hand, where Fawkes then laid the red feather.

{Put the feather in your mouth and inhale. There is a little fire within that that will help you recharge your strength and unleash that untapped power, but only a little bit. You will have to do the rest on your own,} Fawkes instructed with Harry repeating everything word for word.

Natsu nodded to show he understood, and placed the feather between his teeth. When he inhaled, he tasted the little flame which had a soft taste to it, but one he couldn't describe. It was a good, soothing type of taste, like eating warm soup when sick.

After Natsu finished eating the last of the flame, he felt the power that Fawkes was talking about prodding at its chains. He lights his whole body on fire, making them hotter and hotter. He pushed them to their limit with a roar, making Harry and Happy back away from the intense heat and sheer size of the fire. The flames took on the form of a dragon around Natsu's body, allowing everyone stares wide-eyed in awe at its beauty.

Natsu took off down the halls with Harry, Happy, and Fawkes following. While running, Harry handed his familiar the note he wrote to him. "Give that to Mira and the others. It will let them know what happened, and what is going to happen," he said.

Fawkes grabbed the note with a nod, and then flew off to where he senses Mira, Gray, and Elfman's life force. Harry returned his focus back on following Natsu's nose to find Lucy and Castor.

* * *

Harry, Natsu, and Happy ran for about a half hour before barging through a floor. Within side the room they charged in, they found Lucy and Castor, but also found Gajeel and a few Phantom Lord mages.

Harry called out, **"Prohibere,"** at the weaker mages, freezing them all in place. He ran up to Castor and Lucy to see if they're okay, but Gajeel was about to get in his way when Natsu kicked him away from Harry and his path to his son and friend, who he's been starting to see as a sister.

"Castor, Lucy, are you two okay?" Harry asked when he was kneeling in front of them, ignoring the ice around them for the time being. 'I would like to know where that came from, however.'

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, we're fine. We're a lot tougher than we look."

Harry released the breath he didn't know he was holding, before turning back to the two in front of him. "What happened after you got captured?" he asked.

Castor was the one to answer, "Well, Lucy told me to turn myself invisible, but that man over there," he pointed to Gajeel who started to fight Natsu, "was able to smell me. So I had to dodge him every now and then. I don't know what was happening around me while doing so, but I believe that Lucy was protecting me," Castor finished explaining.

Harry turned his green, killing cures eyes to Lucy. "What about your side of the story?" he asked.

Lucy seemed hesitant. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret till I say it's okay?" she questioned.

Harry was surprised, but not by much, just the widening of the eyes was all the news did. He nodded to say the he can. "Fawkes told me a vow that will help with this if you like? I would be swearing on my life and magic to keep this secret," he replied.

Lucy shook her head. "No, you don't have to go that far." She looked him in the eye. "I know I can trust you to keep it till I say otherwise."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Alright, so what is it?"

"I protected Castor using my Winter Dragon Slayer Magic," she told him.

Now this time, Harry's eyes widened to the size of Happy's, and his jaw was about to have a meeting with its boss, gravity. "You have dragon slayer magic?" he asked in shocked.

"So cool!" Castor followed with stars in his eyes. Harry was snapped out of his stunned state when he heard his son's voice and turned to look at him. He was so different from his ancestors, happier even. The Malfoys have also been uptight and stuck up, but Castor is cheerful and energetic.

'Must have been the way he grew up,' Harry thought before returning his focus on Lucy again. "I'm going to guess you didn't show much of anything with this power, did you?"

Lucy nodded her head to confirm. "Gajeel thought I was an ice-make user since I made a spear that shot snow and ice at him. I was able to know where Castor was, so I didn't hit him with any of my attacks," she replied.

After Lucy was done speaking, Harry hugged her. "Thank you for protecting him and yourself," he told her. Castor joined them in the hugging for a full minute before all three of them turned to watch the fight between Natsu and Gajeel.

Happy soon joined them in their little group. He wasn't there right away, because somehow one of his fish got stuck on the ice, and he refused to leave it behind.

* * *

~Meanwhile with Fawkes~

After a half hour from leaving Harry's side, Fawkes crashed into Gray, who dashed sharply around a corner. Gray caught him before he fell to the cold, hard floor.

"Fawkes? Are you okay?" Gray asked. Shortly after doing so, Mira and Elfman turned the same corner that he did.

Fawkes nodded to say he was okay. He climbed up to Gray's shoulder and held out his leg to Mira. She saw the piece of paper clutched within his talons, and reached to grab it from him. Once she had the note, Mira unfolded it and begun to read.

 **Mira**

 **I'm sure by now you know that all the element four have been defeated. I found Natsu losing to Aria, but I took over and beat the air-space mage.**

 **I want you, Gray, and Elfman to go back and help the others defend the guild while Natsu and I take care of Gajeel and Jose – that man needs to pay for hurting my son…**

Mira could tell that Harry was growling in rage when he wrote that last bit she read.

 **Natsu, Happy, and I are on our way to deal with Gajeel, and I'm going to use that time to recover my strength so I can fight Jose while Natsu is fighting the Iron Dragon Slayer.**

 **You three get yourselves out. Let us deal with these guys.**

 **Love you,**

 **Harry**

Mira finished reading the note – that was more like a short letter – and turned to Elfman, Gray, and Fawkes.

"Fawkes, are you going to come with us, or are you going to go back to Harry?" she asked. Fawkes held up two talons to tell her that he's going back to Harry. Mira nodded, "Alright, you, Harry, Natsu, and Happy better be careful or else," she said threateningly.

Fawkes shivered, but nodded to show that he understood her crystal clear. After that, he took off to find Harry again, leaving Mira, Gray, and Elfman behind him, knowing that they're on their way out of the Phantom Lord guild hall to help protect Fairy Tail.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, this is a short chapter… Anyway, sorry I couldn't place the fight between Natsu and Gajeel here, but I will have it out for Halloween! ;) Alas, be warned that that chapter will be short. Shorter than even this one, I'm sure, since it'll just be the fight between Natsu and Gajeel. I'll start where Natsu and Harry barged into the room, but work from Natsu's point of view.**

 **Now I have an animation to work on for…god knows how long. See you all on Halloween! XD**

 **Harry: *glare* You're lucky that Castor wasn't hurt!**

 **Enj/Dark: Did you really think I would have a 6 year old hurt? I would have stood still and let you throw hexes and curses at me then. :(**

 **Natsu &Zeref: She's not wrong… :/**

 **Voldy: You won't harm a child, but you would hurt an adult? Even going so far as to kill them off?**

 **Enj/Dark: I would rather die than hurt kid. Adults should know better, and I only kill the ones that deserve it off.**

 **Harry: Like those that hurt kids?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah! :D**

 **Voldy: Pathetic… -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: I wouldn't talk if I were you. The night you went after Harry and his parents, a kid bumped into you. A _muggle_ kid. That kid said, "nice costume," and left. You didn't go after him.**

 **Harry: Wait, that happened? :0**

 **Enj/Dark: Someone did a top ten facts you didn't know I think about Voldemort? I forget what the video was called, but that was on there, along with the fact the Voldy even tried to recruit Lily and James at some point.**

 **Harry: *turns to Voldy* Really?! *only for him not to be there.* Where did he go?**

 **Natsu: He left shortly after that fact that he didn't kill a kid.**

 **Enj/Dark: Well, I'm not sure if it's true or not, but it's still funny to think about. :) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**


	35. Chapter 34

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD**

 **34**

 _Recap: Harry, Natsu, and Happy ran for about a half hour before barging through a floor. Within side the room they charged in, they found Lucy and Castor, but also found Gajeel and a few Phantom Lord mages._

 _"I protected Castor using my Winter Dragon Slayer Magic," Lucy told Harry._

 _"Fawkes, are you going to come with us, or are you going to go back to Harry?" Mira asked. Fawkes held up two talons to tell her that he's going back to Harry. Mira nodded, "Alright, you, Harry, Natsu, and Happy better be careful or else," she said threateningly._

 _Fawkes shivered, but nodded to show that he understood her crystal clear. After that, he took off to find Harry again, leaving Mira, Gray, and Elfman behind him, knowing that they're on their way out of the Phantom Lord guild hall to help protect Fairy Tail._

* * *

Chapter 34: Natsu VS Gajeel Part 1

When he and Harry charged into the room that he knew held Lucy and Castor, he spotted Gajeel frozen from shock with his hand in some weird iron club. Natsu didn't think much of it, instead he dashed over to him with his fire burning with so much heat it was matching his rage perfectly. When he is in front of Gajeel he doesn't pause in his advance. He threw back his fist and swung in forward, slamming it into the iron dragon slayer's face.

The force of the punch is enough to send Gajeel flying across the room and hit into the weaker members of Phantom Lord like a balling ball. Natsu was not planning to let up on his attacks though. He raced across the somewhat icy floor and gave Gajeel an uppercut to the chin, sending him up into the air.

Gajeel smirked down at him – not like Natsu really cares much though – and kicked off the ceiling so he can return the attack.

"Don't get so cocky!" Gajeel said with an insane smirk eating away at his face. **"Iron Dragon's Club!"** He aimed, but missed, or more like Natsu jumped over it.

Natsu placed his hands on the arm–turned–iron–club, lit his right foot on fire, and sent a kick right for Gajeel's head. It hit, and since he had the club in his hands he was about to throw him, but he was suspicious of the smirk that is still on Gajeel's face.

Natsu decided to ignore the warning signs and wrap his arms tighter around the club, getting ready to throw the smug iron across the room. After he had that done, he planned on using his breath attack right after. This was the plan, but it would seem that he shouldn't have ignored the warning that the smug smirk was giving off.

Gajeel turned his iron club into an iron, spiked blade. Natsu quickly released the arm, but he was injured due to not letting go sooner. The spikes on the blade pierced his armpit, and cut a little into his side. While stunned after that attack, Gajeel got him back by kicking him in the face with an iron covered foot.

Natsu dug his heels into the ground to stop from sliding any farther from his enemy. After coming to a slow stop, he looked back up to see Gajeel still smirking. He really wants to wipe that grin off his face, or burn it off. This thought made Natsu grin.

"Let's end this, Salamander," Gajeel said, sounding like he believed that he could win the fight.

Natsu's smirk only got wider at Gajeel's delusion. "I'm just getting warmed up, but I'll be the one to end this, scrapheap."

Maybe Gajeel's delusion isn't without sound, because his body is now covered in dragon scales, something that Natsu can't do quite yet without a power boost, and the fire dragon slayer knows it. Natsu is slightly worried, but he would rather eat his own fire before ever admitting that aloud. Instead, Natsu prepared for the attacks to come.

Gajeel charged at him with an iron scale-covered fist and moved faster than Natsu was ready for, slamming the fist into fire dragon slayer's face before he could even think to dodge. Natsu skidded across the floor, and rolled to help with the impact, it also helped with dodging the next attack, which was a kick.

Natsu, as well as Harry, Lucy, Castor, and Happy were all shocked by the power the kick had if the gale was anything to go by. Natsu didn't let this faze him for long and shot up from the ground with a flaming kick to Gajeel's chin, and then aimed a fire cover punch to his face.

Gajeel is still smirking, showing no signs of pain at all, but the punch did do some damage, just to the wrong person. Natsu yelled in pain as his hand felt like it was broken, but he knows it really isn't. It really doesn't matter though, since this gave Gajeel the time to punch him in the face and succeed were Natsu had failed.

After the punch, Gajeel grabbed hold of Natsu and brought down his claws to Natsu's throat, but said slayer kicked Gajeel's hold off of him and rolled out of the way of the attack. Once steady again, Natsu inhaled deeply.

 **"Fire Dragon's…"** Natsu started to say, but it would seem that Gajeel had the same idea.

 **"Iron Dragon's…"**

 **"ROAR!"** The two finished together as well as sending the breath attacks at each other. The two attacks slammed into one another, creating a _bit_ of a shockwave as a result. More like a hurricane decided that it wanted in on the action!

The shockwave sent everyone flying all over the room, except for Harry, Lucy, Happy, and Castor, because Harry was able to put up a shield in the form of jagged rocks to protect them.

Gajeel is mocking him, Natsu knew, but he really can't help but feel smug. He may have bits of iron sticking out of him and blood rolling off, but he knows that his attack did some damage to those so called unbreakable iron scales.

"Oh, really…? Are you sure you're not feeling a bit of a breeze?" Natsu said with a mocking smirk.

As if on cue, a crack formed on the scales located at Gajeel's forehead. This shocked or surprised everyone else in the room.

"Dragon fire isn't like normal flames, they can burn anything it touches," Natsu explained after taking the last of the metal out of his body. "If you don't hit me with everything you've got, then you're going to be smashed to bits. Now that we know each other's power level, playtime is over!"

Natsu could hear his friends somewhere to the left of him. "You mean to tell me that they were just playing this whole time?" He heard Harry say is shock. He guessed he couldn't blame him, after all the area looks like a warzone.

Gajeel's smirk is a little strain when he said, "The sky isn't big enough for two dragons. I'm going to strike you down, Salamander!"

TBC

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure I told you guys that this will be short. This fight is a long one, so it is going to be in 2 parts…maybe. I'm following how the fight is going in the manga with slight add on(s) to it. My writing is the only thing different about this fight really.**

 **Hey at least put it this way, you guys get a Natsu and Gajeel fight for Halloween and Thanksgiving. :)**

 **Harry: How is the animation coming along?**

 **Enj/Dark: I got 16 scenes out of 38 done. So I have 22 left to do. *sigh* This is taking a lot longer than I thought. Good thing I said that I'll need two months at least and Xmas the most time I would need to work on it.**

 **Natsu: Did you get a minute in there?**

 **Enj/Dark: No…around half a minute is how long it is. I'm still a beginner, but this is coming out a lot better than I thought it was.**

 **Zeref: Some parts are a little fast, but you keep getting better each time. The first Scene gave you the hardest time.**

 **Enj/Dark: If I have time, I'm going back to fix that god forsaken scene. It did not come out like I wanted, but I'm not good at angles on a face yet. At least this time I would know what I'm doing.**

 **Voldy: Where did you even learn to do this?**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm self taught. -_- Now imagine what this would look like if I had a teacher?**

 **Harry: What I'm impressed with is that you're doing this by yourself.**

 **Enj/Dark: Yeah, but I wish I had help. Now this AN is getting really long so, Natsu can you?**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


	36. Chapter 35

**Happy Thanksgiving! XD**

* * *

 **35: Natsu VS Gajeel Part 2**

 _Recap: Natsu could hear his friends somewhere to the left of him. "You mean to tell me that they were just playing this whole time?" He heard Harry say is shock. He guessed he couldn't blame him, after all the area looks like a warzone._

 _Gajeel's smirk is a little strain when he said, "The sky isn't big enough for two dragons. I'm going to strike you down, Salamander!"_

Natsu and Gajeel started up the fight again by punching each other in the face, and this somehow caused a powerful shockwave. The two are throwing punches, kicks, and magic at the other like beasts. For crying out loud, they were even roaring!

Harry watched on with Castor slightly behind him in a form of protecting him from the fight, Lucy standing next to him, and Happy standing behind Lucy. To add on the protection Harry and the other stayed behind the sharp rock he formed much earlier on in the fight between the two dragon slayers.

They watched as Gajeel head-butted Natsu, making them winch as iron met skull, but Natsu returned it with his own head-butt. It broke through the iron scales and sent Gajeel a little away from him. The two paused to catch their breath from the onslaught of attacks they dealt to each other. Harry knows that Natsu is going to need fire if he wants to keep this up. So will Gajeel, but instead of fire it was… 'What is Gajeel doing?' Harry asked himself when he saw the iron dragon slayer bend down and rip a slab of iron off the ground. 'Wait…IRON!?' He just realized the problem with the floor. The whole thing was made of iron, which meant that Gajeel has a full supply of food when he needs it. Talk about fighting in one's territory.

After Gajeel wiped his mouth from the meal, he shouted out an attack that Harry didn't quite hear thanks to the sound of the wind, shockwave, and iron meeting flesh and bone. Gajeel's arm moved at lighting speeds, hitting Natsu in many different places.

"That's not fair! Natsu doesn't have anything to help him replenish his magic!" Lucy said while gritting her teeth together.

"We're going to need fire for Natsu to eat," Harry said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to find fire?" Happy asked hopelessly.

Lucy's face lit up with an idea, and she started digging through her pockets, but she didn't find her keys; she only pulled out the one she got from the S-class quest they did a little while back. She was looking at it sadly, but she shook her head and opened the gate that the key goes to.

A man in a horse costume while holding a bow and arrows came out from the magic circle on the ground. They were shocked by his appearance, but Lucy pushed it to the side and asked if he could make a fire. When he said no, Lucy lost hope.

Harry thought for a moment. He needed a small fire spell, but Columna Ignis took a bit of magic that he's not too willing to give up right now, because he needs it for his inevitable fight with Jose. Just then, he remembered of another fire spell he learned from the very first spell book he got from when he first awoke from his sealed state. The spell was not very powerful, but it was perfect for this situation.

Harry pointed his wand at Natsu and felt his magic pool around at the tip of it. When he was ready he called out, "Natsu, catch! **Augue!"** A fireball the size of a baseball was sent flying at Natsu. He grabbed it with his hand and quickly ate the flames off of the small rock. Once he consumed the last of the fire from the little stone, Natsu lit it on fire again and threw it at Gajeel's face with a ton of force. The fire ball hit the dragon slayer, cracking more of the scales on his face, making blood leak out.

The two dragons were back to being equally matched, but Gajeel pointed to the missing wall and said that Natsu should look out, because their guild hall isn't looking so good. Before Harry could stop him, Natsu looked out. He couldn't help but look too and saw just in time for the Fairy Tail guild to fall apart. This made Natsu furious and Harry worry for Gajeel. Gajeel should have known better than to anger Natsu. It may not be too common, but rage fuels fire. This works for every fire magic user, which is why they call them hotheads when they are quick to anger after all.

Now that Natsu is all nice and spitfire furious, he became a hurricane of fire. At one point during Natsu yelling at Gajeel, Harry thought it sounded demonic, and he thought he saw his eyes turn green, but he was too far away to tell, and the sound of the shouting could have just been the effect of the roar of the fire mixed in.

Natsu threw fire punch after fire punch, and then a giant ball of fire slamming into Gajeel, destroying a lot of the Phantom Lord guild hall. Harry wonders if Natsu did that on purpose. After a bit of thought, he decided that no, Natsu didn't, because if he did then it would look less destroyed, not 100% destroyed like how Fairy Tail likes it.

Once the smoke cleared up, Harry, Lucy, Happy, and Castor could see that Gajeel has been defeated.

* * *

They all rested for a little while, so Natsu and get a bit of his strength back. While recuperating, Natsu and Gajeel spoke about their dragons when they went missing. Harry wasn't paying attention; if he was he would have heard that the two dragons disappeared at the same time. After they were done resting they left to find Jose. They walked for a bit before Natsu asked, "Where is Fawkes?"

Harry made a pensive face before replying, "I don't know. He should have made it back to me some time ago."

"Why didn't he just teleport?" Castor asked.

Harry shook his head. "He couldn't use his flames at the time. I'm sure he could now though."

"But wouldn't that mean he could teleport to us now? Why isn't he?" Happy was the one to ask a question next.

"He probably ran into something," Harry guessed.

They kept walking till they came across the room that Harry fought Aria, but it would seem that there is another fight happening in the room. Erza is in her black wing armor fighting Jose. They also found Fawkes.

'There you are, Fawkes,' Harry said, but he doesn't think Fawkes heard him, because he didn't reply. He can see why, Fawkes is helping Erza in her fight.

Harry looked back at the others, and when his eyes landed on Castor, he remembered why he wanted to kick Jose's backside. He gritted his teeth together, and with narrowed eyes he called out, "Erza, back off! Jose is mine!"

TBC

* * *

 **Natsu defeated Gajeel, and Harry is about to fight Jose. Yes, I know I'm evil for doing this, but I need to give you guys something to look forward to. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back for New Years. Well, I'll be working on the fanfic again like normal starting then.**

 **Natsu: Well, that's good. I'm glad that I at least got my fight! XD**

 **Zeref: Of course you are. :)**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm just glad I'm almost done this arc. I'm not the biggest fan of it.**

 **Voldy: So you must not really like an arc if you're skipping it.**

 **Enj/Dark: Edo is indeed my least favorite, but there will come a time I will write for it, but it will be just a Fairy Tail fanfic, not a crossover.**

 **Harry: I think I can see why, but I don't fully understand it.**

 **Enj/Dark: I might do a one-shot – or rather spin off – fanfic where you're in Edo. But I'm not sure…**

 **Zeref: What are you thinking about?**

 **Enj/Dark: *whispers* I was thinking that he wasn't sealed within the thing like in the beginning of this story, but he is still alive because he is the Master of Death; however, then I thought he might be dead, so there will be an opposite difference between them.**

 **Voldy: You could have just made him evil.**

 **Enj/Dark: *jump from surprise* Don't do that! DX For your information, can _you_ see Harry evil and you good? That is what I would have to do if I did that.**

 **Voldy: O_O Never mind, forget I said anything.**

 **Enj/Dark: Good. Natsu?**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


	37. Chapter 36

**Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **36**

 _Recap: Harry looked back at the others, and when his eyes landed on Castor, he remembered why he wanted to kick Jose's backside. He gritted his teeth together, and with narrowed eyes he called out, "Erza, back off! Jose is mine!"_

Erza and Fawkes whirled around when they heard him shout, but Harry didn't pay attention to them. His eyes landed on Jose, who looks both angry and evilly gleeful to see him. Harry can feel his blood boil. This man has hurt his son, someone who is under his protection.

With gritted teeth, Harry whipped his wand arm up into the air and pointed the death stick right at his enemy. **"Bombarda!"** he shouted loudly in anger. The curse exploded right where Jose stood, but the master of Phantom Lord dodged the attack before it could hit him.

 **"Dark Pulse!"** Harry heard from behind him. He didn't know what the attack would do, but he wasn't willing to find out.

 **"Protego!"** Harry cast the shield charm around his body when he noticed that the dark pulse was all around him. The explosion from the enemy attack was big enough to destroy his shield, but luckily Harry was only hit with the aftershock. The aftershock threw him back and slammed him against the wall on the other side of the room, away from everyone else, with the air knocked out of him.

Harry was trying to get back up, but Jose wasn't going to let him, it seems. Jose is standing above him with his foot lifted up over Harry's back. He brought it down on top of his back, making Harry cry out in pain. Jose kept repeating the action while laughing at him.

"You deserve this for what you have done!" he exclaimed with a giant smirk of insanity on his face. "I knew it was just a fluke that you were able to stop my Jupiter Cannon! You're weak!" Jose said mockingly while still stomping on Harry's back.

For some reason this made Harry have a flash back on a whale of a man calling him a freak. Harry doesn't know why, but the thought of this man spiked his anger even more. He lifted his wand, and at point blank range cast, **"Concursores Fluctus!"** Jose was slammed with the shockwave spell, sending him far away from Harry, who is now having a very hard time getting up due to the pain in his back.

While Jose was sailing through the air, Fawkes showed up behind him and released a powerful breath of fire at the man's back, giving him second-degree burns. Fawkes wasn't too happy about that, judging by the look on his face from what Harry can see; however, it did tell the both of them just how powerful Jose really is if that is all Fawkes' flame did.

Jose brushed off the ashes from his coat – even though some of it used to be a part of it – when Erza appeared to his left and swung her sword in an arc for Jose's head. He managed to block the attack effortlessly with his magic covered arm. He kicked out with his leg, introducing it to Erza's ribs. She was sent soaring through the air, but before she could hit the wall and become winded, she stopped midair.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he caught Erza in time with the charm he cast on instinct. He wasn't sure which spell it was, but he was glad to use it.

{That was Wingardium Leviosa, Harry,} Fawkes answered Harry's unspoken question.

'Right, good to know, but I have no idea how I did it,' Harry said mentally. 'Think you can show what I did later?'

{It might be best for you if you remember it on your own. If you were able to do it now, then the knowledge should be within your grasp.} Harry sighed at the answer, but wasn't too surprised by it. He couldn't think much more on this thought, however, because he had to jump out of the way of Jose's shades that were reaching out to grab him.

The shades followed Harry when he dodged them. With a glare aimed at the ghost-like creatures, Harry thought of the day he was accepted into Fairy Tail and the time he spent there. With this memory firmly in place at the forefront of his mind, he held his wand out in front of him. **"Expecto Patronum!"** The stag spirit was summoned forth by Harry's happy memory. The stag charged at the shades, destroying them when it touched.

Since Harry was focused on dealing with the shades, he narrowly saw Jose using dark pulse again. He knew that since he saw it too late he would not have time to dodge or block the attack. This time Harry was hit with the darkness magic at full force. He cried out in anguish and crashed into one of the pillars in the room, destroying it. He coughed up some blood, but luckily just a few specks of it. He felt pain in his left leg jolt when he coughed, so he took a peek at it, only to see that it is broken judging by its wrong angle to the side.

Harry winched at the sight of it, and knew that if he tried to get up the bone would pierce through the skin. It didn't take a genius to know that he is out of this fight, but it would seem that Jose didn't want him to be out quite yet if the attack flying at him was to be judged accurately. Harry cast the shield charm to protect himself from the attack. He decided to keep the shield up as well as the Patronus so no attacks could reach him.

Before Jose could send anymore attacks than Harry could handle while in his valuable state, Erza attacked the master from behind. She swung her sword down, but Jose was able to dodge it, but before he could counter he noticed Fawkes flying towards Harry to check on him. Before Harry could warn his familiar, Jose sent Dark Pulse at him, injuring the phoenix. Fawkes landed on his belly and slid, only to stop right in front of Harry. The wizard struggled to reach the fire bird, but with a little effort he grabbed hold of Fawkes and pulling him within the safety of his shields. Once he was done checking on him – finding that only his right wing to be broken – Harry turned back to watch Erza fight Jose.

Erza's Black Wing Armor is a bit damaged, so she turned it into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Now she normally uses this armor to fight multiple people, but Harry guessed that Jose could be considered multiple people; not only for his strength, but also because of his shades.

Erza jumped into the air and summoned ten swords around her form. She fired five of them at the shades that were still attacking Harry, allowing his stag to get rid of the rest of them, but he still wasn't going to disable his spell quite yet. The rest of the swords were sent at Jose. Jose was able to stop them in their tracks, but Erza came down with two swords in hands. She brought the blades down in a V arc, but Jose dodged them, making the swords crash into the ground, creating a crater.

Jose landed not far from where he was previously and called out, **"Shade Entangle!"** His spell summoned some of his shades, which wrapped around Erza's body. Erza gritted her teeth in pain, but Harry couldn't see that from where he was.

"You Fairy Tail mages have been getting on my nerve for a very long, long time, but you know... that is not what started this war. No, what triggered this war was that we were given a request to recover the heiress to the Heartfilia family," Jose said.

This information didn't surprise Harry, because Lucy already told them, so he wondered why Erza was so shocked by it. '…Oh yeah… Erza was taking a shower at the time,' he realized.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the county has joined Fairy Tail! Just how _great_ do you have to become before you're all satisfied?!" He demanded. "With the access to the Heartfilia funds, your guild would surly exceeded our own, and that is the one thing that I could never forgive!"

'Is this guy for real?' Harry couldn't help but think this thought. In a way he could see how Jose would think that they would do something like that, but that was only due to the fact that everyone else in the world would do it. Fairy Tail is one of the only guilds that exist that have more honor and pride than that. Alas, people like to think the worst of them.

Natsu, Harry kind of forgot about him, jumped out from behind Jose and attacked him with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. His attack met its mark on the Phantom Lord's Master's back, where he already has burns. Jose stumbled forward in pain, but his spell on Erza is still in place.

Erza struggled more and told Natsu to stay out of the fight since he is still recovering from his brawl with Gajeel. Natsu ignores her and attacks Jose again, but this time the master blocked it with his left arm and used his right fist to punch Natsu hard enough in the gut to send him flying and smash into the wall. Natsu must have hit his head when he crashed, because he is knocked out on the ground where Lucy, Happy, and Castor are still hiding out.

"Now that was pathetic. Is this all Makarov has to offer? No wonder he wants to get his hands on the Heartfilia fortune!"

Erza laughed, drawing everyone's attention to her. "What is pathetic is how heated you get over who the _best_ is, but what's really shocking is how terrible your information gathering resources are," she said.

"What was that?" Jose questioned.

"Lucy ran away from…home," Erza panted out. "Do you really think… that we could use her money?" This seems to have shocked Jose. "Lucy lives in a 70,000Js rented house. She works her butt off just like the rest of us. She's fought… laughed… and cried with us. She is a true member of our guild."

Harry is in awe at Erza's speech. He looks over to where Lucy is, and sees that she is getting a bit emotional over there behind a pillar while holding onto Castor.

"You started this war because Lucy is the heiress to the Heartfilia family? A flower can't choose where to bloom, just like a child can't choose their parents. What the heck makes you think you know anything about Lucy?!" Erza exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

Jose smirked after Erza was done, making Harry worry about what he was thinking of. "Well I guess I'll just find out," he said. "Did you really think I was going to hand Lucy over for free? I plan to keep her till all of the Heartfilia fortune is mine. They will have no money left by the time I hand her over!"

Erza curse Jose out, and Harry did the same, but more with magic than words. He sent a tripping jinx at Jose, making him almost lose his balance, but sadly didn't, much to Harry's dismay. It did, however, help get Erza out of Jose's spell, or so he thought. It turned out that what got Erza out of the spell was not from Harry's distraction or Erza's will power, but was in fact from their Master Makarov.

"Too much blood has been spilt; the blood of children." The look on Makarov's face as he spoke was dark. It was just enough to make a chill go down Harry's spine. "Thanks to pitiful parents, a child was put through pain, and shed many tears, and that goes for more than one child. This war has gone on long enough. I'm must put an end to this," Makarov said without once raising his voice.

"Master…" Harry heard Erza, Lucy, and Happy say in relief. The sight of their master also made his muscles relax a bit, just enough for him to notice just how tense he was, for his arms and back are now sore, more so than they should be.

Makarov looks around at them realizing that only Castor, Lucy, and Happy are the only ones that could really move, but then he noticed that Natsu was waking up. "Natsu, do you think you can help Erza out of here?" he asked.

"Old man!" Natsu said in a surprised, happy tone. "Yeah, I should be able to."

"Then take her, and get yourselves, Lucy, and Castor out of here. Happy, I want you to carry Harry out, but be gentle when flying, and give him to someone that can carry him to the hospital," Makarov ordered.

Natsu lifted Erza up with her arm over his shoulders, and signed the other to follow. Happy grabbed the back of Harry's shirt, and was in the middle of lifting him when he was hit by a shade that Harry must have missed, because Jose did not create any more. Happy fell down in exhaustion, and Harry used his magic to hand him over to Lucy.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Harry said. Natsu looked over at Makarov, who sees the problem that Harry is not going to be able to get out. He's too heavy for either Lucy or Castor to carry, and Natsu is too busy carrying Erza. He was left with no other choice.

"Go, I'll make sure Harry get's back safely," he told Natsu and the other before turning to Harry himself. "As for you, Harry, make sure you keep up your shields." Harry nodded in understanding, allowing Makarov to focus solely on his enemy.

The two member of the ten wizard saints, even though to Harry the word saint does not fit Jose at all, were talking about how it's been ten years since they last were face to face with each other, and how the Fairy Tail guild has grown in that time, only for it to be nothing more than a pile of rubble now.

Instead of Makarov getting angry about the guild hall being destroyed, he only said that the building does not make the guild, but its members. Harry didn't know what Makarov was doing with his magic, but it almost looked like some kind of connect the dots game.

Makarov thanked everyone in the Fairy Tail guild and praised them, which made Harry warm up inside with pride. He is proud to be a member.

Makarov and Jose started to fight, and Harry is glad he was told to keep up his shield charm, because there were much bigger explosions going on than there were previously. The fight itself didn't last long at all, before Makarov went into his titan form and ordered Jose to kneel and started to count down from three.

Jose refused, much to Harry surprise. Oh, who was he trying to kid? Harry rolled his eyes at his own mock shock. What was Makarov doing? Harry noticed some kind of powerful spell forming in his master's hands.

After the master of Fairy Tail said one, he called out that time was up and clapped his hands. **"Fairy Law,"** he said commandingly.

A giant magic circle with the Fairy Tail symbol formed in the sky. Harry felt warm under its blinding glow, but when it was over he looked over to Jose and saw that the man wasn't doing so great anymore. His color has dulled, and his face showed an expression that looked like he saw the devil himself.

"Never come after Fairy Tail again," Makarov threatened Jose, and Harry has a feeling that the man will indeed listen this time. He felt movement in his arms and saw that Fawkes woke up.

{Is it over?} Fawkes asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, it's over."

* * *

 _Harry knows that he's dreaming. How can he tell? He can tell, because he's flying on a broomstick. He doesn't understand why he's on a broom, but feeling the wind hit his face felt really good, so he didn't care. He noticed that he was going pretty fast and chasing something. It was weird, isn't it normally the other way around in dreams? Not in this one it seems, because he's the one doing the chasing._

 _What Harry is chasing in this dream is a small, golden ball with barely seeable wings. His hand was reaching out for it, but then a bigger, brown ball came out of nowhere and slammed into his arm, breaking it. At first Harry thought that the dream him would stop at catching the golden ball, but that didn't happen. He needed to catch this tiny, shiny, golden ball to win the game. Wait, what game? Harry couldn't remember what this game he's playing is even called, and he can't even see what is going on around him either. All he can see was him flying on a broom, and this darn golden ball!_

 _He reached out with his other hand, determined to catch it. He finally grasped it, but shortly after he did he fell off his broom. He lied on the ground on his back for a moment, looking at the golden ball in his hand. He thought he heard someone speaking, but he couldn't hear them. This didn't matter to him at the moment though, for the brown ball is back and trying to kill him!_

 _He's rolling side to side, and even had to back up away from it before it hit him in the family jewels. It was on its way back down when someone made it explode._

* * *

Harry awoke from his weird dream, but he now wishes to have a broomstick to fly on. 'Maybe I could find one? This world is still magical after all,' he thought hopefully.

He looked around to see where he was. He's in the hospital. He almost forgot about that. After the fight with Phantom Lord's master, Makarov carried him out of the building, and gave him to Macao to bring to the hospital. Makarov said he would have done it himself, but he wanted to check on everyone else since for the most part Harry was fine.

Harry sat up and almost forgot that only his leg was broken. That dream almost threw him off balance, because at first he thought his arm was also broken. Luckily it wasn't, and it was just his leg.

He sees his familiar out of the corner of his eyes. Harry looks over to see Fawkes looking at him.

{You looked like you were having a nice dream,} he said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah I did. I was flying on a broomstick, and chasing after a golden ball. I think it was some kind of game I was playing."

{It was; you were playing a wizarding sport called Quidditch.} Fawkes tilted his head to the side. {Do you remember anything else, like what year you were in?}

Harry shook his head. "No, all I remember was that this brown ball tried to kill me," he replied.

Fawkes nodded in acceptance. {Second year it sounds like. You were 12 years old at the time.}

Now it was Harry's turn to tilt his head. "You don't normally answer things like that…"

Fawkes shrugs his shoulder wings. {There were a lot of games you played. You would have had a hard time remembering that one.}

Harry guessed that his familiar had a point. After a minute in silence, Harry spoke again. "Do you know if there are any stores that still sell broomsticks?"

Fawkes didn't answer right away, most likely thinking if there was a store or not. {I'm not sure. I don't think there is one in this country, but there might be in another,} Fawkes said musingly.

"What about at Gringotts? I know I had a vault there. Do you think my old broom is there?"

Fawkes rolled his eyes while trilling a laugh. {You never know with those guys. I know it wasn't there before the spell, but it could have gone there right before it did, as well as everything else that belongs to people. Who knows?} Fawkes shook his head. {I doubt it though. Your wand, cloak, and stone were still with you, but then again, they _are_ Deathly Hallows.} At this point Harry's sure that Fawkes had no clue at all if he had a broom still or not. Maybe it's time he took that trip to Gringotts.

The door banged open, making both Harry and Fawkes jump. This is when Harry realized that Fawkes' wings were both flapping. He decided to push that notice to the back of his mind for now, and see who it was that barged into his hospital room. It was Natsu.

"What are you…?" Harry was about to ask, but Natsu cut him off.

"LUCY'S GONE!" He shouted in panic.

Harry was at a loss for words. "Wha…what do you…?"

Happy came up from behind Natsu. "We went to her place, only to not find her there. We looked around, and saw a letter on her desk. It said she was going home!" Happy explained, sounding sad.

Harry sighed, "I'm sure that Lucy just left to try and explain to her dad that there was no need for that kind of action, but if you two think that she's leaving for good then I can't help you. I've got a broken leg, so I can't go anywhere. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, we found it on one of the letters," Natsu said. "We're going to go bring her back!" He turned to Happy. "Happy, get the team together, and let's go save Lucy!"

"Aye, Sir!" The two ran out the door, giving Harry a sudden wave of pure quiet.

He turned to Fawkes after getting over his stunned state. "So how's your wing, Fawkes?"

{Oh, it has fully recovered. It healed over night,} Fawkes replied.

"What! How did it heal so fast?"

Fawkes tilted his head innocently. {I'm a phoenix, Harry,} he said in a 'duh' like tone.

Harry glared at his feathery friend. With a point to the door, he ordered, "Then go after them and tell me what they're doing."

Fawkes rolled his eyes, but did as told. {I'll be back then.} Fawkes flapped over to the open window, landing on the sill. He turned his head back to look at Harry. {By the way, if you look down to you right, you'll see Castor,} he said before flying out the window to follow Team Fairy Zeal.

Harry looked down and saw Castor sleeping like a log on the chair next to his bed with his head on it. 'How did he not wake up when Natsu barged in here like a raging dragon?' Harry thought while rubbing at his scar.

* * *

'So, how did it go, Fawkes?'

{All I know is that when we got here Lucy had already told her dad off, and that her place is Huge! She owns most of the land here! …Wait…no, scratch that, ALL OF IT!}

'That sounds pretty big… Are you guys on your way back?'

{Yes, they're on the train now while I fly overhead. We'll be there soon.}

'See you when you get back.'

TBC

* * *

 **This arc is done! XD Speaking things being finished, I have completed my animation! It's called "Christmas Cane and Young Drake" in case I forgot to mention the name before. My user name on youtube is Dark Crystal if you want to check it out.**

 **I'm going to skim the Loki arc, because it is short, and Harry's still recovering from a broken leg. That reminds me...Should I have Harry's broom at Gringotts, or should I have him go somewhere like Alvarez to get a new one? :) There won't be any broomstick shop in Fiore.**

 **Harry: That sucks… We're no longer on hold, but I come back with a broken leg. What gives? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: Sorry Harry, it just happened. Besides, it is something that would indeed happen to you. Just because I like you doesn't mean the Potter luck is going away.**

 **Voldy: Will I be showing up again soon?**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm not sure. Last we saw you, you were picked up by Tartaros. What's after the Tower of Heaven arc?**

 **Natsu: I think it's Battle of Fairy Tail.**

 **Zeref: Then I think it's the Oracion Seis arc.**

 **Natsu: You're skipping Edo.**

 **Zeref: So that leaves Tenrou Island afterward.**

 **Enj/Dark: It may be a while before we see you again, Voldemort. I might show you after the Battle of Fairy Tail. …Yeah, I think I'll do that. Zeff?**

 **Zeref: Please review. :'C**


	38. Chapter 37

**Go to my profile and vote of the poll please! :)**

* * *

 **37**

It has been a few days since Harry awoke in the hospital. He realized he slept for a few days before that, but Fairy Tail's healer told him it was because of his magic running a little low. During the few days he was awake, he meditated. He continued his search for his inner animal, and he got so close he could have touched it. He's been really looking for the face, since it was a huge animal, so he could find out what he will become. All he needs to do now is find the face of the creature, talk with it – or tame – and then become one with it.

Since Harry made so much progress in finding his animagus form, Fawkes agreed to start teaching him telepathy. Within the three days he was stuck in the hospital he was able to use the ability, but only slightly. Fawkes said that Harry sounded like how he himself does when he's been reborn. He sounded like a radio that has little reception. Harry's just glad that he learned even a little bit of telepathy; this way if he needed his familiar he wouldn't have to worry about if Fawkes was listening in or not.

What made Harry really joyful was that he was _finally_ let out of the hospital. His leg is still broken, and that he needed a crutch, but he doesn't care. He was finally free from his prison that everyone calls a bed!

He goes to where the guild is being rebuilt, and while there he learned that he got really lucky for dodging the Magic Council. It would seem that while he was out cold for those few days, everyone was interrogated by the council shortly after their fight with Phantom Lord. They showed up like not even five minutes after Harry was dragged to his prison…um he meant hospital…

Since he showed up at the guild today, though, he also missed Laxus. Apparently, Laxus was mocking his guildmates again, and Harry wasn't here to cool the fire. Harry rubbed at his temple to get rid of the tension that formed there after hearing about the lightning mage.

Harry sits down next to Lucy at the bar counter, while Mira told everyone that they could go on jobs again. Lucy said that she should pick one as well, but wait till everyone clears out first.

"Yeah, that's a smart idea," Harry said. "You might get trampled." He took a sip of his tea that Mira gave him.

"How's your leg, Harry?" Lucy asked, making Mira intrigued at the answer.

"It should be healed in the next week. The doctor told me to try and keep off of it till then." He looked down at his leg. "Meaning I can't go on any jobs."

Fawkes, who was eating some seeds from his bowl on the counter, nodded his head in agreement to the doctor. {You still could use that spell you now fully remember to help around here,} he suggested.

Harry knows that Fawkes was talking about Wingardium Leviosa. He remembered the wand movement and the feel of it while meditating. The other memory that came with it was of a boy with red hair using the spell to levitate a club and dropping it on some ugly creature's head. It was just a flash, so that was all he could remember.

Lucy excused herself from the bar to go find a job to do. It would seem that Natsu beat her to it though, and he and the rest of Team Zeal went with Lucy on some acting job. Harry was happy that his leg was broken, because he did not want to go on such a job. He turns back to Mira.

"So I remembered a new spell. I could use it to hand food over to everyone," he told her.

Mira smiled. "That would be helpful, thank you." She handed him a plate and pointed out who had ordered it. Harry levitated it over to the man who made the order, somewhat surprising him when he saw his food floating towards him.

Mira giggled at the sight, reminding Harry about something they needed to talk about. He blushed, not really sure how to go about the conversation or to even start it. He decided to blunt.

"So about the kiss," he started, "I was wondering if I may have… well…" He didn't know what to say. He mind was drawing on blanks right now.

Mira smiled, seeming to know what it was he was trying to say. "I enjoyed it, Harry. You didn't offend me," she replied.

Harry blew out the breath he didn't know he was holding with a huge wave of relief. "Oh, that's good, because I was wondering if you would…like to…gooutwithme!" He said the last bit too found for even Jet to follow if he was paying attention.

"Harry, can repeat that a little slower?" Mira said amused.

Harry's face was as red as an apple now. "I wanted to know if you would like to… go out with me…?" he said meekly and not looking into her eyes. 'Stupid, like she would say ye…"

"Yes, I would like to go out with you, Harry."

'yes…Wait…WHAT?!' Harry turned to face her in his shock. "You would?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I would. I do like you, Harry. I would like to give it a try." Harry smiled, and mentally whooped.

"Where and when would you like to go?" he asked.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Team Fairy Zeal left on some jobs, and Harry has been sitting at the bar passing food to everyone that ordered it with the levitating charm. He's delighted he could do something, because he hated the feeling of being helpless. Castor was playing with Romeo behind the guild by the water while Harry worked, but he made sure that they could still be seen from where he sat.

"Hey Harry, Mira!" Harry looked over to see who it was that called. It was a random guild member – Harry can't remember his name – that called. He was waving to get their attention. "Pass some grub over here, please!" the man said.

"It'll be right there!" Mira said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. The man gave his order, and Mira went to go cook it. Once it was done, Harry drew his wand out.

 **"Wingardium Leviosa,"** he cast on the plate of food, levitating it over to the man that made the order. While it was floating to the random guild member, Harry had to make the plate go higher, because otherwise it would have hit Loki on the head. Once the plate was given to the man, Harry called out, "Hey Loki, what's got you so deep in thought over there?"

Loki looked up when he heard his name being called. He starts to make his way over to Harry, and takes a seat next to him.

"I'll have some booze, please," Loki requested of Mira before turning to Harry. "I'm fine, I've just been thinking of someone I lost quite a while ago," he answered Harry's question.

"Oh…I guess it's close to the time then?" Harry asked.

Loki shrugged. "Not really… I have just been feeling like she's haunting me lately." He paused when he got his beer and took a sip. "I've been seeing her out of the corner of my eye."

Harry could see a look of deep regret in Loki's eyes. 'Does he blame himself for his friend's death?' Before Harry could ask something along his thought process, Loki finished his drink.

{That was fast,} Fawkes said impressed.

"I need to get going. I've been looking for Lucy as well. Do you know where I could find her?" Loki asked.

"You're looking for Lucy? Since when were you okay being near her? You normally avoid her like she's something to fear," Harry question in surprise.

"The woman I told you about, she was a celestial mage. So it was hard being near another since their kind is rare," Loki said. "I just needed to tell Lucy something."

Harry gets a feeling there is a lot more to it than that. "You might want to ask Mira, she might know where to find her." Loki nodded in thanks.

"By the way, good job getting Mira to go on a date with you," he said with that playboy smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks," he said with a grateful smile.

After Loki got the information from Mira, he left. Harry and Fawkes watched him go. Once he was out of sight, Fawkes said, {His life force feels weak.}

{What…mean…?} Harry asked, or at least tried to.

{I'm glad you're using this time to practice, because you suck still.} Harry glared at his familiar for the insult. {Anyway, what I mean is that he feels like he's dying.}

Harry's eyes widen in horror. 'What, but how? He's still so young!' he thought to himself, but Fawkes still heard him.

{What does he feel like to you, Harry?}

{…don't know. What…mean…?}

{Does he feel human, or something else?}

Harry wasn't expecting that question. He looked down in thought and tried to remember the feel he got from Loki. After a bit of thinking, he replied, {…feels…Lucy's…spirits… can't be right… There…no mages helping…stay out…}

{There have been spirits that have come out without the help of their mage. I know it's hard to believe, but it can happen. When it does, it can drain them of their life force,} Fawkes explained. {You're getting better, by the way.}

Harry was rubbing his head to help get rid of the ache. It took a lot of concentration to make more completed sentences. {But…he…spirit?}

{I don't know…} Fawkes said thoughtfully. {I have never seen a spirit not go back to their world if they're dying.}

{Maybe…feels…spirit, because he…close…death…} Harry said brokenly, but not fully in the upset meaning.

{He feels like a spirit, because he is close to death, huh? That could be it…} Fawkes said. {I would say he has until tonight or sometime tomorrow.}

Harry doesn't like the sound of that.

* * *

Evening the next day, Harry saw Loki still wandering around. He felt relieved, because it meant he had more time to think of a way to save him. That wasn't the only thing that happened today though; Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza returned from their jobs.

Harry noticed the look on Lucy's face. She seems to be musing about something that is worrying her.

'I guess Loki found her,' he thought.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?" Natsu's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked up and saw the dragon slayer now in front of him, along with the rest of Team Fairy Zeal.

"Does your leg feel any better?" Gray asked.

Harry smiled cheerfully at them. "Yeah, I'm doing great, but I'm worried about Loki," he answered Natsu's question first before Gray's. "As for my leg, it has been doing better. By next week, it should be healed completely."

"What's wrong with Loki?" Erza asked in concern.

"Fawkes said something about his life force being weak. I've been trying to find out what is wrong, but I'm running out of time," Harry replied.

"Did you tell anyone?" Lucy asked, looking more worried than before.

"Umm…" Harry shifted in his stool and not looking at anyone in the eyes. "I didn't want to worry anyone else; Besides, I can't really leave this spot unless I'm going home," he answered.

"Where is he now?" Gray and Natsu demanded.

"He should be around…" Harry looked around to lay eyes on Loki, only to not see him anywhere, "here… Where did he go?"

"You lost him?" Gray asked angrily, but he got hit on the back of his head for it.

"Go easy on Harry, Gray. He's been busy giving out food orders. He could not keep his eyes on Loki 24/7," Erza said.

"He was just here though," Harry said, looking more vexed.

"Let's start searching for him then," Natsu declared. "I should be able to find him by sniffing him out." He took off after saying this.

"While he's looking for a scent, I'm going to start searching this way," Gray said, going the opposite direction from Natsu.

Happy went with Natsu, and Lucy said that she'll start to look too. Erza placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll start searching as well. You go tell everyone else that Loki is missing," she ordered. Harry nodded his head in understanding. Once Erza was out of sight, Harry called Mira over.

He told her what was going on with Loki and that he was missing. Mira got everyone's attention and told everyone in the guild what Harry said. Makarov, after hearing the story, ordered everyone to start searching for their friend.

* * *

Harry couldn't sit around and do nothing while everyone else searched for a friend of theirs', who could be dying right now, for all they knew.

Before Harry left to start looking, he told Castor to go back to the apartment, and that he will find Loki. Fawkes brought the kid home and teleported back to Harry when he was done. Harry uses Fawkes' ability to feel out life forces to help them find Loki.

They were at a standstill because Fawkes had a hard time feeling Loki's life, but he finally managed to find it. It was very weak, but still there. They follow it within the dark night. Harry was glad it was late, because there are fewer people wandering around. If there had been more, Fawkes would have had a harder time tracking Loki.

They were getting closer, but before they were maybe a mile still away from him, a bright light created by a cluster of stars formed above where they sensed not only Loki, but Lucy as well. Harry's eyes widened when he sees a giant being with a crazy mustache and in armor appear from the stars. The being looks like a king of shorts. Harry pushed that thought to the back of his mind and started moving again to reach where the giant, Lucy, and Loki are.

* * *

Harry turned the last corner that landed him at some kind of bridge that ends with a gravestone surrounded by a huge waterfall. Next to the grave are Lucy and Loki, who noticed him after they realized that the giant being was no longer looking at them but at Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Lucy and Loki asked at the same time in surprised.

Harry moved closer to them when he saw that the being wasn't attacking them. Once in front of them, he said, "I saw this guy and worried that he was an enemy, because I knew that you guys were here. I feared he would have attacked you."

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but the giant being beat him to it. "Are you Harry Potter?" he asked.

Harry's head snapped up to face the giant when he said his name. "Yeah, how do you know my name?" he asked.

"An old friend of mine told me. Death has been interested in you since before you were born."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why would he be interested in me? Does he… Was I not supposed to live or something?"

"Tom Riddle is the one that shouldn't be alive. Death has chosen you before fate could," the being said. "I am known as the Celestial Spirit King, and Death wished me to tell you this: When the bringer of destruction comes to collect, the master shall meet his eternal teacher."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked in utter confusion.

"That is for you to find out on your own." He returned his attention to Lucy and Loki. "Leo, you may come back to the Celestial Spirit World, but you will become Lucy's Spirit." Loki nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you, old friend. I promise to protect Lucy till my star falls."

The Celestial Spirit King nods his head in acceptance. "Lucy, I have something else I would like for you to have." A glowing star floats away from the king and toward Lucy. She holds up her hands where it lands to reveal a red key. Her eyes widened in shock. They were so wide that Harry and Leo thought that her eyeballs were going to fall out of her head.

"This is a red myth key!" Lucy exclaimed. "I've read about them, but I didn't know that existed."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

Lucy turned to him. "They make up the Chinese Zodiac." She looks back down at the key in her hands. "But I don't know which one this is." There was a symbol of a lily on the key, which is what threw Lucy into confusion.

"That is the gate key to the rabbit. The lily is one of her lucky flowers," the king said. "The name of the sky rabbit is Lupus. I know that you will treat these spirits well."

Lucy held the key to her heart. "Thank you, Celestial Spirit King. I'll take good care of her."

The king nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Once you have mastered this spirit, I shall give you another; however, if something were to happen to you or one of the spirits, the keys will return to me. It is very rare that a Celestial mage is gifted with the trust of these spirits. Many have used their unique powers for evil. Some do have a darker nature, but their powers were not made for it. These spirits are a peaceful and protective race."

"What kind of powers do they have?" Lucy asked.

The king paused for a moment before smirking. "Smile," was all he said.

Loki – or rather Leo – sweat dropped. "That means you're going to have to find out on your own," he said.

"My friends, I wish you the best of luck. Harry," Harry perked up at the sound of his name "remember the message that Death has entrusted me to give to you."

"I will," he said solemnly. With that all said and done, the Celestial Spirit King vanished from their plane of existence. Leo shortly followed after thanking Lucy for saving him.

Harry turns to Lucy after the two of them stared at the star covered sky. "We should go and tell the others we found him, and go home. I don't know about you, but I'm tired," he said before using his crutch to move back the way he came.

Lucy followed after him. "Do you have any idea what the king meant about the bringer of destruction and master meeting teacher thing?"

Harry moved his green eyes to look into Lucy's brown ones. "Nope," he said with a pop, "I haven't gotten the foggiest." He looks at his silent familiar. "Do you have any ideas, Fawkes?" Fawkes shook his head in the negative. Harry sighed in defeat. "Well, there you have it. No one has a clue."

"I'm sure will find out what it means when the time comes," Lucy said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound all that good. I mean 'when the bringer of destruction comes to collect'? I'm not looking forward to that," Harry said. "Let's just go. That way we can all go to bed."

"Right."

TBC

* * *

 **Finally Harry and Mira are going out! Not only that, but Lucy got two new spirits. Since her dragon slayer magic is going to be next to not ever showing, she is getting more keys. I know, I should have picked one or the other, but I didn't think I would ever use the idea again in any other fanfic, since Lucy is not one of my favorite characters.**

 **Natsu: Why not? D:**

 **Enj/Dark: I really don't know. It might be that in every Fairy Tail fanfic that I have read, she is the main character when I want it to be you, Natsu. You and Zeref."**

 **Harry: Why Zeref?**

 **Enj/Dark: I'm not telling, but this is a hint for anyone who would like to write more on brotherly love! :3**

 **Voldy: What…?**

 **Enj/Dark: Again, I'm not telling. Harry?**

 **Harry: Oh fine, don't tell us. Please review!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Go on the profile and vote on the poll, please!**

* * *

 **38**

Everyone in Team Fairy Zeal were surprised that Loki was a Celestial Spirit. Natsu didn't buy it at first, but Harry thought the look on his face was priceless when he was told the Loki is the lion spirit.

It had been a week since then, and Harry's leg is now fully healed. Just in time too, because Leo had something he wanted to give everyone as thanks for helping him.

Harry stared at the ticket in his hand for a moment before asking, "What's this for?"

Leo answered, "It's for a resort. I wanted to thank you and the rest of Team Fairy Zeal for helping me. I also got tickets for Castor and Mira. I know you wouldn't want to go without your son, and your new girlfriend, Harry." The look on Leo's face was sly and impish; Harry threw a half-hearted glare at him.

"You would be right about Castor. I wouldn't see it as fair to go to a resort and leave him behind," he said. "Mira, I'm not sure about. Who's going to watch the bar while we're both away?" Harry turned to Mira, who came up to them with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry about that, Harry. I asked a friend to keep an eye on it for me while we are gone," she said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So you are coming?" She nodded her head in reply. "Alright then, when do all of you guys want to go?" Harry asked the rest of his team.

"Let's go now!"

"Aye, Sir!" Natsu and Happy shouted the suggestion.

"I'm okay with that," Erza said.

"I'll have everything packed in an hour," Lucy said right after.

"Sounds good to me," Gray replied.

Harry nodded his head. "Alright then, we should all head home and pack our stuff. We'll meet at the train station when we're done." He turned his focus on his son, who was playing with Fawkes and the other two animals. "Castor, we need to go pack our stuff if we want to go to the resort," he called out.

Castor snapped his head around to face Harry, and then picked up his cat and ran over with his owl on his shoulder. Fawkes landed on Harry's when he made it over, and they all left for the apartment. "I'll see you guys later," he said to the rest of Team Fairy Zeal.

"See ya!" Natsu called out what the rest of the team were thinking.

Harry made it home, packed his bags, helped Castor pack his, and the two, along with their furry or feathery friends, set off for the train where they meet Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. Erza showed up last with everything she owns, shortly after Mira, and they all boarded the train to go to the resort.

* * *

The first thing they did when they got to the resort was getting rooms. Harry and Castor shared one with their familiars, Erza, Mira, and Lucy shared another, and Gray, Natsu, and Happy shared one together. It scared everyone else when they found out Natsu and Gray are sharing a room since they all know how much the two like to kill each other.

After they got their rooms, they put on their swim suits, and made a mad dash for the beach. They all had a fun time, but Castor didn't know how to swim, and neither did Harry. **(AN: I really don't think Harry would know how to swim. I believe that the only reason he could in the 4th book was due to gillyweed.)** The two stayed close by to the edge of the water so they would have close access, and build a sand castle.

Fawkes said it looked like Hogwarts, but Harry has no idea how he would know what it looked like in full, if he knew even a little of it. Then again, Fawkes could just be saying that since it is a castle, and Hogwarts was one too, or so Harry thought.

After the castle was build, everyone decided to play volleyball; Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Erza on one team, and Harry, Castor, Mira, and Gray on another. Fawkes agreed to be the look out to make sure no one cheated.

They ended with a close call, but Harry's team took the win. It was surprising though, since Erza and Mira looked like they were ready to kill each other. Harry was a little scared of Mira that day. He wondered where that side of her came from. Gray told him that that was how she was like before her sister died.

It was starting to get late, so they all ate dinner, played some game within the resort, and then Harry brought Castor up to bed. Castor handed Harry a book that he wanted him to read. Harry grabbed the book and looked at the cover. The book's title said, _Key of the Starry Heavens_ by Will Neville. The name Neville made Harry feel like he heard it before, but pushed it to the back of his mind, and started reading the story.

Once Harry was done reading, he looked down and saw Castor asleep. 'I wondered when that happened. I didn't notice him stop asking questions about the book,' Harry thought. He shrugged and tucked his son in, and placed the book on the bedside table. He turned out the lights, and went back down to go to where everyone else is, leaving Fawkes and the other two animals in the room with Castor. 'I wonder why it's so quiet.' He shook he head to clear it. 'I'm probably just being paranoid.'

* * *

Harry made it back to the casino part of the resort, but stopped in his tracks when he couldn't see anyone. 'Where did everyone go?' he thought. {Fawkes?}

A bright burst of fire appeared next to him, and the familiar weight of his phoenix landed on his shoulder. {Yes Harry?}

"Do you know where everyone is? I don't see them, but I feel them,} Harry whispered.

Fawkes trilled softly. {I see what you mean. It might be best to go under the cloak. There might still be danger close by.}

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his pocket. Placing it on over his whole body, Harry starts to search for his teammates.

He works his way over to where he last saw Lucy and Erza. When he got there, he found Lucy tied up in a very uncomfortable position, and surrounded by a bunch of playing cards, but something looked weird about them. Harry pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and went over to help his friend.

 **"Diffindo."** He cast the severing charm, believing it to be one of the more important to learn spells from _The Book of Spells_.

Lucy was released from her holdings, and got back up. "Harry, is that you? Thank goodness you're okay!" she said.

"Yeah, it's me. Where is everyone else?" he asked.

Lucy looked down at the floor. "Well, all the guests are right there." She pointed at the cards, making Harry's eyes widen in shock. He thought they looked weird, now he knew why. There are people banging on the front of their cards like they were locked doors.

{Well, that's a problem,} Fawkes said.

"How are we going to get them out of that?" Harry questioned, mostly to himself though.

{I don't know. The guy that did it would be very helpful right now.}

Harry turned to Lucy. "Lucy, go and find the others. I'm going to collect all these cards and place them somewhere safe."

Lucy nodded. "Alright, I'm going to look for Gray this way." She pointed toward the bar area before taking off.

"Hey, I can hear you, but I don't see you. Where are you, man?" One of the people trapped in the card asked confusedly.

Harry ignored him in favor of picking them up. They will see him once he grabs them after all. Once he gathered all the trapped guests, he brought them with him to where Lucy went. He found Gray and some blue-haired woman, who is glaring at Lucy and standing very close to Gray.

Harry strolled over to the counter top and placed the people there. He then turned to Fawkes. {Do…think…safe…come out?} Harry asked.

{Yes, I do believe it is safe to come out. Whoever did this is gone,} Fawkes answered.

Harry took off his cloak, and jumped when someone screamed. He turned, seeing that it was the blue-haired woman that yelled, and staring at him in fright and shock. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to announce my presence," he said.

"Did you get them all?" Lucy asked him.

Harry looked back down at the counter where he laid the cards. "I believe so. They're all right here." He made a gesture toward them.

"Where did you come from?" The woman in all blue asked.

Harry lifted up his cloak. "This is an invisibility cloak. I hid under it when I came back down and didn't see anyone around. I thought that maybe the danger was still close by," he explained.

There was a groan from behind the bar counter, making Harry, Fawkes, Lucy, Gray, and the blue lady become quiet and on edge.

A young woman with white hair got up from behind the counter, and the moment Harry saw her, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Mira, thank Merlin, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Mira looked up with her blue eyes. Once she laid eyes on him, she looked relieved too. "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess you missed all the fun."

Harry was silent for a moment, but then said, "Yeah, can anyone tell me what happened?"

Lucy was the one to answer that. "Oh yeah, they got Erza!" Everyone turned to Lucy after hearing that.

"How did they get her? Erza is not someone that is going to go quietly that easy," Harry said.

"Erza knew them. The guy that turned all those people into cards, he called Erza _sister_. She called him Sho. I don't know if they were really siblings though. There were others too. There was a big guy with a metal jaw named, Simon, a blocky guy named, Wally, and a cat girl named, Millianna," Lucy said. "I only know their names, because Erza called them out like she couldn't believe who were standing in front of her."

"Do you know why they took her?" Gray asked.

"Something about going home, back to the Tower of Heaven," Lucy replied.

Harry turned to Fawkes. "Have any idea what that is?"

Fawkes looked thoughtful for a moment, and then turned to stare at Harry for just as long. {Nope,} he said with a small pop of the P sound.

Harry couldn't resist, he brought up his palm and buried his face in it. "I thought you knew something when you started thinking, but when you said no. You sounded like you didn't know the answer to begin with," he complained.

Fawkes tilted his head to the side. {I did? Sorry about bring your hopes up then.}

Before anything else could be said, Natsu and Happy appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Natsu said while holding his mouth. "I mean, who shoots a guy in the mouth? Someone could get really hurt like that!"

{I'm pretty sure that would kill someone. How is he alive?} Fawkes unknowingly said what everyone was thinking.

"You okay, Natsu?" Harry asked.

"When I get my hands on that block head, I'm going to make him regret shooting me, _and_ for kidnapping Erza!" Natsu roared out. He started charging for the door. "I'm going to kick your blocky butt when I catch you!"

Gray took one step forward before turning back to the rest of them. "Come on, we need to follow him!" he said.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, don't worry. Natsu's got a nose the put wild animals to shame." Gray, Lucy, and the blue-haired woman took off after Natsu.

Harry turned to Mira. "Please watch over Castor while I'm gone. If he wakes up before I get back, tell him that I had to go because Erza got kidnapped," he requested.

Mira nodded. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him." She poked him roughly in the shoulder, hard enough for Harry to wince and rub at the spot. "You just be careful, as well as everyone else. Got it?"

"Uh…" Harry was about to reply.

"Do you understand me?" Mira asked again firmly.

"Yes, yes I understand," Harry said.

Mira smiled after his answer. "Good." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now go before they leave you behind," she said jokingly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm going, I'm going. I'll see you when I get back," with that said, Harry took off out the door of the resort and saw his friends in the distance. He ran as fast as he could to catch up, and stopped in front of a boat.

"What took you so long, Harry?" Gray asked.

"I requested Mira to watch over Castor for me. He was asleep when this all happened," Harry explained.

"Well, we need to go, so get in here!" Harry got into the small rowing boat, and he and Gray started paddling.

* * *

It has been a while since they started rowing the boat. Harry was unsure when they left the resort, but they got to be close by now. A little earlier, he sent Fawkes up into the sky to look out for this Tower of Heaven place.

"Are you sure you know where you are going, Natsu?" Lucy's voice snapped Harry out of his musing. He looks down at Natsu for his answer, but saw that the dragon slayer isn't doing so good.

"Yes… God, I'm…going to…hurl…" Natsu replied while hanging over the rim of the boat.

Harry looked up to the blue-haired woman. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but what is your name?" he asked.

The woman looked surprised at this. "Oh, my name is Juvia," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Juvia. I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you too, Harry."

Harry started rubbing Natsu's back to help sooth him, but shortly after he noticed something in the water. "What's that?" he said softly, catching the others' attentions. They all look at the water and saw a whole lot of dead fish.

"Fish!" Happy exclaimed happily, but before he could try and grab them, Fawkes came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He trilled, scolding the blue cat before turning to Harry.

{I believe that is it over there,} he said while pointing with his beak in the direction of a tall, tower-like structure. Everyone turned to where Fawkes pointed and saw the tower.

"So that's the Tower of Heaven?" Harry questioned to himself. "It feels really dark. No wonder the fish are dead."

"Yeah well, Erza is in there. So we need to go in there as well, and save her," Gray said with a determined look on his face. Everyone in their rescue team nodded in agreement.

TBC

* * *

 **That is the only time that that arc will be mentioned. I didn't like that one much either. If you don't know what I'm on about, I'm talking about the book Harry read to Castor.**

 **To mintaro: I have been thinking about what you said, and it reminded me of the idea of doing a one-shot spin-off of that arc. I'll do the spin-off as soon as I'm done with this fic. How does that sound?**

 **Natsu: Spin-off of edo?**

 **Enj/Dark: Yes, but only after this one is done. I'll have to write down what the idea for the edo Harry and edo Voldemort. Should I have Voldy dead, or the good guy? The latter sounds funnier. :)**

 **Voldy: DON'T YOU DARE! DX**

 **Harry: Someone's mad. O_O**

 **Zeref: I'm wondering if you'll have an edo version of m…Zeref.**

 **Enj/Dark: Well, we have a lot of time to kill before worrying about what will happen in the spin-off. After all, this fanfic is nowhere near done yet. *Thought: It will also be more than one chapter. So why am I calling it a one-shot?***

 **Harry: That means you will be open to suggestions.**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! I'll write down my own ideas, as well as other suggestions from my readers, and pick the best one. ;)**

 **Natsu: Sound like a great idea to me! :D**

 **Zeref: whose turn is it?**

 **Enj/Dark: Voldemort's… You might as well do it, unless you would like to find out what it is like to be a pink Umbridge chair.**

 **Voldy: 0.o PLEASE REVIEW! DX**


	40. Chapter 39

**Please vote!**

* * *

 **39**

Harry and Gray paddled to an empty spot of land. They, along with Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, and Happy got out of the boat and hid behind a rock. Gray looked out from behind it toward the guards and what look like slaves. He turned fully back to his teammates.

"There are too many innocent people," he said. "We're going to have to find another way in."

"How?" Lucy asked quietly.

"I have an idea," Juvia said. "I could use my magic to see if I can find a cave underwater that will lead us inside."

"Good idea Juvia," Gray complemented.

Harry could have sworn he saw hearts in Juvia's eyes, if it wasn't for one small fact that he needed to tell them, if there is a way of getting in from underwater anyway.

"I shall be right back," Juvia said before diving into the water as silently as a tear drop. They waited for a little while, and kept their eyes out for anyone that could potentially spot them.

"Guys…there's something I should tell you," Harry started saying.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, now fully recovered from his boat ride.

"Well…" He couldn't say more, because the sound of water indicated that Juvia returned.

"I found a cave not too far from here. It will take about a few minutes to get there," she said.

"Good thing I can hold my breath for quite a while," Natsu said smugly.

"I can't!" Lucy hissed.

"Can you do something about the air supply while we're under?" Gray asked, and Juvia nodded in reply. "Well, can you do that? Then we can get going."

Harry coughed to get their attention. "You're going to have to go that way without me," he told them.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Natsu demanded in both anger and concern.

"I can't swim," Harry said bluntly. Everyone went very silent for a few moments.

"You can't swim?" Lucy asked slowly, like she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

Harry nodded. "Then how are you going to get in?" Gray asked.

Harry pulled out his cloak. "Did you guys forget I have this?" Gray and Lucy made a face, one that said, _darn we're stupid_. "I'm going to go under this and sneak by them," Harry explained his way on getting into the tower.

Natsu made an O shape with his lips. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he asked.

"I was trying to tell you, but then Juvia came back; I couldn't finish," Harry replied.

"Alright, we all have a way in. Harry, you be careful. You and Fawkes will be by yourselves for a little while, but hopefully we'll meet up shortly again," Gray said.

Harry nodded to show he understood. While putting his cloak on, he said, "I'll most likely find Natsu first if he's fighting someone. He is far too loud."

{Gray being a very close second,} Fawkes added his two cents with a trill laugh.

"That's because I'm awesome!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cried out, making Harry worry that they will be heard. Luckily they weren't. **(An: I just realized that I didn't have Happy kidnapped. Oh well, it is too late to change it now.)**

"Meet you on the inside!" Natsu said while diving into the water, followed by everyone else but Harry and Fawkes.

{I'm pretty sure the saying was, "See you on the flipside",} Fawkes said.

{Doesn't matter,} Harry said, before wrapping the rest of his body in his cloak. {Let…j…go.}

{You're getting better, but the word _just_ got cut off,} the phoenix pointed out.

{Why…get…feeling you…mocking me?}

* * *

Harry with Fawkes on his shoulder is moving as quietly as he can. The cloak may hide him from view, but not from hearing. He stopped when a thought occurred to him. He should try sneaking up on Natsu and see if he could small him while under the cloak. He'll put that to the test the next time they are back at the resort or their guild.

Thanks to being deep in thought, he didn't notice a man dressed as one of the guards in front of him. Their shoulders brushed against each other lightly, but it was enough for the man to notice. The man stopped in his tracks to look at the spot Harry was standing. He was no longer there, because he moved a bit farther away.

Harry kept his eyes on the guard while holding his breath. He made sure to keep his back pressed up against the wall behind him, that way no one could sneak up on him. The people here would definitely know that someone is there with them then.

The man is unfortunately not as stupid as Harry would have liked, because he started to look around the area. He must have noticed there was no way he could have bumped into anything, since there is nothing to bump into but an invisible wizard. Harry's whole body stiffened as to try not to move. The man was walking closer to his place, making Harry very nervous.

{I say we knock him out,} Fawkes suggested.

{But we…supposed to…sneaking in,} Harry replied.

{I know we're supposed to be sneaking in, which is why I'm saying we knock the human out, and hide his unconscious body.}

Harry paused briefly in thought, realizing what his familiar is saying. He nodded his head in understanding.

Harry waited for the man to get closer. He held his wand in his hand waited to use the stunning spell. Once the guard is in front of him, Harry silently cast Stupefy. The man started to fall to the ground, but Harry caught him, and dragged him over to a well hidden spot, which is in a dumpster.

Harry came back out and looked around at his surroundings to see if there were any other people close to him so he doesn't bump into them again. While looking, he noticed the slaves again. Seeing how they were treated made him remember something.

In his mind's eye he saw a little creature with bat-like ears and wearing what looked like a pillow case jumping on a bed, having fun. The scene cut over to Harry sitting in a bed in what looked like a hospital of sorts with the creature in front of him, showing his hands that have been ironed for bad behavior. The next thing Harry sees and remembers is a long, platinum blond-haired man walking into an office with the little creature following him. He started to kick the poor thing a few feet away down some stairs, and again to make him move a bit quicker on their way out. After this scene, Harry saw he and some others trapped somewhere, and being saved by the creature. The creature grabbed them and brought them someplace safe, but he wasn't so lucky. The creature was stabbed just before teleporting away with him and his friends. He died saving them. The very last thing Harry remembers is asking the creature who he was; he said his name was Dobby.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. Memories of the house-elf Dobby kept flowing in the longer he looks at the slaves in front of him. Dobby wasn't the only one anymore. There was another named Winky. Harry also saw himself slaving about for a horse-like woman, the fat man he saw before, and a smaller fat copy of the man. He was cleaning, gardening, and cooking their dinner, but he can't remember if he got any for himself.

Harry's eye lids are closed tightly together. He shook his head to clear it of the onslaught of memories. This is not the time for them. He got some help with holding the memories at bay for the time being by Fawkes, who pecked him on the head hard.

Harry looked away from the slaves and rubbed the spot his familiar pecked so he could get his thought sorted out and his breathing and heart calm. After he calmed down, his green eyes met back coals.

{We cannot let this continue,} he said clearly. {We need to help these people.}

Fawkes nodded in agreement. {You are right. Let's save these people, but first I have something to say.}

Harry tilted his head. {What is it? We don't really have time for this.}

{You have mastered telepathy. It would seem that when you are very upset about something and you need to talk, you learn how to master the arts of speaking to one's mind like you have been doing it all your life,} Fawkes said, making Harry's eyes widen in realization. He has started making full sentences without breaking up.

Harry feels really happy about mastering this ability, but this is no time to celebrate. Right now they have some slaves to free.

* * *

Harry, while still under the cloak, made his way to the nearest cell. He pushed the tip of the Elder Wand out of his cloak, about to cast a spell, but he stopped; he didn't read about the unlocking charm in the book of spells, because he didn't think he would ever need it; although, he, for some reason, thought of a three-headed dog.

With a sigh, Harry pulled his wand back under the folds of the cloak, and lifts the invisible cloth to reveal his face to the slaves. The slaves' eyes widen at his only visible face, but stayed quite when he lifted his pointer finger up to his lips. "Shh, I need you all to back away from the bars. I'm going to be blowing them up so you can all get out."

"Wait!" an older man said with his hand held up. "Even if we get out of here, they'll just catch us to punish or kill us."

Fawkes took that moment to show his face, catching the slaves' attentions. "That's why my familiar will be teleporting you all out of here," Harry said softly. "While he's doing that, I'm going to distract the guards."

"By yourself?" a little girl asked fearfully, obviously concerned for his well being.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her before nodding. "Yes, I'm going to be doing so by myself, but once Fawkes is done, I'm going to make my escape." His face grew serious. "What I want you all to do once you're no longer here, is to find one of the king's guards. We'll be sending you to Crocus. That way, once they find out what has been happening, they'll do something about all of this," he said.

{The Magic Council might try to blow this place up with us still on it,} said Fawkes.

{Hopefully not, but the chance of them doing so is 50/50,} Harry agreed slightly.

"Why are you here?" a little boy asked.

"I'm here to help save a friend of mine with the help of my guildmates. She is a member of our guild, so we followed to help her out. But when I saw all of you when we got here I couldn't leave you to suffer either; therefore, I'm getting you all out," Harry explained. "Now, please back away from the bars."

The slaves moved away from the bars. When they were far enough, Harry lifted his wand again, he cast lowly, **"Bombarda."** He didn't put too much power into the spell, but enough for it to still work. He only wanted to blow the cage open, not the people from within alongside with it.

The moment the cage was blown open, Harry knew the guards were onto him. Fawkes dived on into the cage and started to teleport the slaves out of there. Harry decided to keep his cloak on, so the guards wouldn't know what cage is about to be blown open next. Every time he made it to the next cell he called out, "Back away!" The slaves understood him, and followed his instruction.

Fawkes would be teleporting everyone that came free, and Harry had to cast a few Bombarda to keep the guards away. Then an idea came to mind. So Harry took his cloak off, allowing the slavers to see him, and wait for them to come closer. Once a few of them were gathered in front of him, he called out, **"Accio: cell doors!"** He jumped in the middle of the guards, who were about to attack him, but Harry jumped up into the air, all the while cancelling the summoning charm. This allowed for the cage doors to slam into the gathered guards.

Harry tucked and rolled, so he doesn't break his legs again when he landed. When he got up he exploded the bots that had the slaves that were working chained. He told them to huddle close together, which allowed Fawkes to teleport the whole group. Once that was done, Harry looked around for anymore slaves. He didn't see any, but when Fawkes appeared again, he asked him if there were any still there.

Fawkes shook his head. {No, we freed them all. Now how do you plan to get out of this?} he asked, looking at all the slavers that are advancing on them.

Harry smirked. {With this.} He held up a black stone that is in a ring. He had the Resurrection Stone placed into a band so he would be able to access it at any moment, like right now.

Harry used the stone to summon the spirits of those who have died in slavery here. This caught the guards off guard; it was just enough for them not to notice Harry replace his cloak back on, and take off into the tower.

* * *

Jellal was smirking down at his chess board, which he placed a new peace down on. This peace was of a grim reaper. "So, there was someone else that came with them after all," he said, moving the reaper to show that it had entered the tower. "Let's see how you will play this game, Master of Death."

TBC

* * *

 **Harry remembers Dobby! XD Sadly though, he also remembers him dying, too. :'( Good news, Harry is saving the slaves and causing havoc! ;)**

 **Harry: How does Jellal know about me being the Master of Death?**

 **Enj/Dark: At the moment, I don't know. The plot bunnies wanted it.**

 **Zeref: Maybe he read about the Deathly Hallows.**

 **Harry: Yeah, but how would he know I have them? I hardly use the cloak and stone while out on jobs, but even if I did, how would he know?**

 **Natsu: I'm seeing the problem.**

 **Enj/Dark: I see an opening. Thank you, Zeff and Harry! :)**

 **Harry: What did he and I say to open a door for you?**

 **Voldy: Jellal reading about the Deathly Hallows. You asked how he could know you had them. I would think that this Jellal knew because you, *points at Harry* did just use all three of the Hallows; however, he didn't seemed surprised by it, and didn't questioned it either.**

 **Harry: Again, how did all of this open a door for you, Enjali? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: You'll see, Harry. Please review! ^-^**


	41. Chapter 40

**Please vote on the poll! ~**

* * *

 **40**

"Find him and capture him!" some guard said, but Harry knows that they are not going to find him that easy.

Harry has been sneaking around, only pausing when Fawkes feels a life force moving toward them. He can never tell if they are friend or foe sometimes, but they mostly expect an enemy.

Harry turns a corner and walks down it. There seems to be no guards around this hallway; that's good news for him. He kept going straight until Fawkes stopped him. {What is it?} Harry asked.

{Someone is coming,} Fawkes replied.

Harry looks around for a place to hide in the narrow corridor, but there is nothing; no doors, no nook in the walls, nor statue to get behind. He decided to go back the way he came, but there was a form coming from that way too.

{Great, and there are no other hallways to go down either,} Harry complained, looking back and forth every few heartbeats. Harry has no choice but to press himself up on the wall again and wait for them to pass; he couldn't just have Fawkes teleport him because then they would notice that he's still close by. He also didn't want Fawkes to drain himself too much.

He laid his back on the wall as flat as he could and waited. He saw the two forms of the guards coming closer. They were just about to pass them, but they stopped, making Harry want to groan in annoyance.

"Did you find him?" The guard that Fawkes noticed first asked.

"No, he's a slippery one, I'll give him that," the other guard said.

"We need to find him. Since he got rid of all our slaves we could use him as a replacement."

"Yeah, you're right! The tower may be done, but we could make him serve us!" Guard no.2 said. "But what if Master Jellal wants him?"

"Hmm, I guess we would have no choice but to hand him over to him then; however, that doesn't mean we can't break him in first!"

The two laughed before walking away. Once they were out of sight, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

{That was close…} he said, but relief wasn't the only emotion he was feeling right now. {If they think that I would work for them like some slave, they have another thing coming!} he growled like an angry dog. {Break me in? I'll break them in two if they even try…} Now he sounded like he was hissing like an angry cat.

{Calm down Harry. Even _if_ they find you, I would teleport us to the other side or to a higher point of the tower,} Fawkes said.

Harry made eye contact before nodding his understanding. He continued moving the way he has been before those annoying guards showed up.

He almost got caught again. The reason is the same as the last with nowhere to go in a small, narrow corridor. He was able to stay quiet, but it was easier this time because these guards weren't talking about turning him into their slave. Once they were gone, he continued moving forward.

After a few minutes, Harry saw something moving closer up ahead. There were like ten guards closing in. Not wanting to deal with them he began looking around. He saw a door a few steps to his left. He walked briskly toward it and quickly got in.

Harry waited till the men passed by the room. When they did he relaxed, but that didn't last long because in the room with him were the cat-girl and blocky guy. Natsu is there too; at least Harry is sure it's Natsu. The thing in front of him is wearing the dragon slayer's clothes, but it had a big, green cat head.

"Who's there?" The cat-girl, Millianna if Harry remembers correctly, demanded.

{Well, since they know someone is here, may as well show ourselves,} Fawkes said with a shrug of his wings.

Harry took his cloak off, reveling his person to the people in the room.

"Harry! Thank god you're here!" Natsu's muffled voice came from the cat's head. Now that Harry was actually looking at Natsu, he noticed that he was a bit tied up.

"You okay, Natsu?" Harry asked.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, but I got this thing stuck to me," he replied, tilting his head to tell him that the cat head is the thing stuck to him.

"You need my help?"

"Na, I got this. Watch, it's my new attack!" Natsu said, making Harry wonder what he's doing. His claim of a new attack got the others' attentions. "Sad kitty face…" Harry wanted to face-palm; did Natsu really think that would work? It would seem he's not the only one thinking this, if the look of shock on Wally's face was any indication.

{You might want to think again, because Millianna is looking like she's about to cry,} Fawkes' voice broke through Harry's thoughts, making him look up to see what he was talking about. The next moment, the ropes came loose on Natsu, releasing him.

"You mean to tell me you fell for that?!" Both Harry and Wally said in shock; Harry couldn't resist it.

"Yeah, I'm free!" Natsu cheered, causing Harry to shake his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. He lifted his wand at the two mages, who seemed to have forgotten about him, and cast two Stupefy silently. Millianna and Wally's faces had an important meeting with the floor it would seem, because they fell fast.

Harry strolls over to Natsu and starts to pull at the head. "Ow... You're going to take my head off!" Natsu cried out somewhat angrily and in slight pain, making Harry stop for a moment.

"Yeah, that's stuck on pretty good, let me think…" Harry tried to think of a way to get the cat head off without hurting Natsu.

{I have an idea,} Fawkes said. {Why don't I use my talons to cut through the mask?}

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Harry said aloud.

"What's not a bad idea?" Natsu asked.

Harry pointed to Fawkes' claws. "He's going to use his talons to cut the mask off. So you might want to hold still."

If Harry was able to see Natsu's face he would have noticed his eyes grow half the size of his face. Natsu's body tensed up, waiting for Fawkes to hurry up and get it over with, and praying that the bird doesn't get his face.

Fawkes flaps his wings and within seconds tears through the cat head like his claws were hot knives to butter. The mask fell onto the floor in pieces; it was hard to tell that it use to be a cat mask.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Natsu said with a huge, grateful grin.

"No problem," Harry said with a smile. "So, did you find Erza yet?"

"Yeah, we did. We were just now looking for you." Natsu looked like he wanted to say more.

Harry tilted his head. "But…" he said the silent word that Natsu didn't say.

"But it would seem that I lost Happy somewhere." Harry was confused. Natsu and Happy were always together like how he and Fawkes are. He looked around and saw that the dragon slayer was right; Happy wasn't here.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked.

"He started playing with a cat robot and it left the room." Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "He followed it, wanting to play with it more."

Harry sighed. Of course something like this would happen. "Okay, let's split up and find him and the others, and get off this island."

Natsu held up a finger. "That's another problem."

"What is it now?"

"Erza doesn't want to leave until she beats the heck out of this Jellal guy."

Harry started to rubbing at his lightning bolt shaped scar. "Right… well tell everyone to get on a boat when you find them. I sent the slaves to Crocus so they could tell the guards what is going on here, and through them, the Magic Council. They might blow this place up with us still on it," he explained the bigger problem.

"That's not good! Let's hope they don't. I'll go this way, you go that way," Natsu said while pointing left for him to go in, and right for Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "Right, see you later!" He and Fawkes took off down the corridor.

* * *

It took Harry quite a while to find one, or rather two, of his friends. Well, he doesn't know if Juvia is really a friend of theirs, but he is pretty sure that this is not how she is normally. She was dressed weird, like the dark, long haired guy with a guitar that is fighting Lucy, and kind of acting like him, too. Harry didn't know what to make of this, but this didn't last long for him think about because Lucy somehow got Juvia to go back to normal, but not her outfit.

Lucy had Aquarius use her powers, and Juvia used hers to flood the place, it would seem that the guy they were fighting had hair that can absorb water. "What kind of power is that?" Harry asked softly, so softly that he didn't even know he said it out loud.

{I have no idea,} Fawkes said with a shake of his head. {But I do know that his main powers come from that thing with strings and its loud, ear piercing sounds.}

{That's a guitar, Fawkes.}

{How would you know that?}

{I saw one in a catalog I was reading one day.} Fawkes trilled in understanding after that. Harry cast a spell to add more water to the two women's. Now the long-haired man absorbed too much water to the point his hair fell off. This somehow defeats him. Harry and Fawkes were trying to wrap their minds around what they just saw. They couldn't believe that worked. By the time Harry snapped out of his musing, and remembered he needed to warn Lucy and Juvia about a potential blast, the two young ladies have already left.

With a sigh, Harry sent a spell that he learned from his very first spell book: _Spells for Wand Magic_. **(AN: Finally thought of a name for that book!)** He's starting to run out of spells in it, so he's going to need to buy a new one soon. **"Vinctum,"*** he cast. The spell summoned chains made out of magical energy that shot out of the tip on his wand and wrapped around the man Lucy and Juvia defeated.

Once the man was tied up, Harry turned to Fawkes. "Send him to the authorities. I'll wait here for you," he said.

Fawkes hovered down and grabbed the man with his claws, and flamed out of there. It took about 10 seconds for him to come back.

{That didn't take too long,} Fawkes said. {I had to wait for them, but it would seem that that guy was a known killer with a bounty on his head. So they gave me this to give to you.} He held up a bag full of money.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How much is in there?"

{10,000Js is in here.} Harry nodded his head and grabbed the bag. He placed it in his pocket for safe keeping before pulling his invisibility cloak over himself again, but not completely covering.

"Let's go; we need to find Lucy and Juvia again as well as the others," said Harry calmly, but with a hint of urgency.

Fawkes bobbed his head, and hopped onto his shoulder. Harry covered them both up in his cloak and started walking down the way the two girls went.

* * *

Jellal smirked at the viewing globe in front of him. "So, that's how you're going to play, is it?" He chuckled. "Like the reaper that you are, or like a snake that slithers in the shadows." He moved the reaper piece closer to his position. "Who will be you next target, I wonder? Will it be one of the other assassins, or will you come to me? Well, either way, I hope you don't keep me waiting. I would love to have a _chat_ with you, Harry Potter."

TBC

* * *

 ***Vinctum: means bound**

 **I hope I'm making this interesting for all of you. I'm trying to write this arc without following the manga too much. Although, I will be copying Natsu and Jellal's fight, because I would not be able to make it better, it might turn out worse, and I like that fight. I don't want to mess it up. :(**

 **Natsu: Yeah that is an awesome fight! :D**

 **Harry: Can't wait to see it. But why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be kidnapped again? :(**

 **Enj/Dark: I don't know. Maybe you're just being paranoid.**

 **Zeref &Voldy: Yeah right, like anyone would believe that. *Looks at me like they don't trust me.***

 **Enj/Dark: Oh come on. I only had him kidnapped that one time, and it could have happened to anyone. What makes you think I would do it again?**

 **Voldy: Because you're evil, and you like watching Harry get kidnapped.**

 **Harry: Why are you defending me?**

 **Natsu: He's right, why are you?**

 **Voldy: Because the only time I would accept her having you kidnapped, Harry Potter, is if _I'm_ the one doing the kidnapping.**

 **Harry: Of course that is your reason. -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: Natsu, it's your turn.**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


	42. Chapter 41

**Please Vote if you want Harry to get his old broom or new one! So far it's looking like he's getting his old one back. I have had only five votes, so please vote!**

* * *

 **41**

 _Recap: {10,000Js is in here.} Harry nodded his head and grabbed the bag. He placed it in his pocket for safe keeping before pulling his invisibility cloak over himself again, but not completely covering._

 _"Let's go; we need to find Lucy and Juvia again as well as the others," said Harry calmly, but with a hint of urgency._

 _Fawkes bobbed his head, and hopped onto his shoulder. Harry covered them both up in his cloak and started walking down the way the two girls went._

* * *

Harry didn't find the girls, but he did find Natsu getting eaten by some weird owl/human hybrid…thing. His jaw found itself on the floor at the sight before him. Even Fawkes' eyes were threatening to pop out.

They were able to snap out of their shock when Natsu was fully eaten, and the owl-guy can now breathe fire. What also helped snap Harry and Fawkes out of it was Gray creating some ice out of nowhere and attacking the hybrid. Now that Harry wasn't so shocked, he noticed the man with a metal jaw. Harry thought about his name for a moment; he believes it was Simon.

{What am I looking at?} Fawkes asked, still confused about the owl thing, that is now spitting fire everywhere. Fawkes narrows his eyes at this. {Phoenixes are the only bird that should be allowed to breathe fire.}

Harry turned to him. {Why's that?}

{Unlike that thing up there, that can't even fly on its own, phoenixes can heal the burns they inflict on someone,} explained Fawkes.

{True…but I don't think this guy is looking to heal his enemy once he's done with burning them,} said Harry, looking unimpressed at Fawkes' reasoning.

{This is why there shouldn't be any more birds that breathe fire! They wouldn't want to heal them in the first place, but a phoenix would.}

Harry can kind of see where his familiar is coming from, but he just had to bring something else up. {What about fire dragons?}

{A dragon is not a bird. They are reptiles that can fly and breathe fire, but they are not birds,} Fawkes replied.

{Do you pride yourself for being a phoenix, and feel insulted when you see some other bird that didn't have the power to breathe fire before, do so?} Harry asked.

Fawkes nodded, {Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that?}

Harry shook his head quickly. {Nope, I don't have any problem! You are the best phoenix in the world,} he said, trying to stroke Fawkes' ego. It seemed to have worked, for the phoenix puffed up his chest feathers in pride.

Harry returned his attention back to the fight, and lifted up his wand when he saw that Gray couldn't really get a hit on the weird guy. **"Wingardium Leviosa,"** muttered Harry under his breath. He cast the spell at the jet packs on the owl-man's back, making him stop in place.

"Hoot, what is going on?" the owl exclaimed in shock and fright.

Gray took this chance to make a hammer out of ice, and bury it into the thing's gut. This made the hybrid slam into a wall, and cough Natsu back up. Harry can see that the were-owl has been defeated, so he cast the Vinctum spell on him, and then send Fawkes to bring him to the authorities. He didn't bother waiting, just turned around a start making his way down the hall. He knows that Natsu most likely would have told Gray and Simon about the possible upcoming blast.

* * *

Harry is walking down the hall in search of either Erza or even Jellal. He's sure that the others will tell Lucy and Juvia when they find them about the warning. He thought back to the fight with the were-owl, remembering seeing Happy there. So at least Natsu found him.

Harry thought back to probably finding Jellal just so he could hex him to the other side of this awful tower, but he stopped at that thought. If he wasn't able to beat Jose, then how was he going to beat Jellal when the enemy keeps getting stronger each time they show up? Eisenwald was easy, Lullaby was a little harder to beat, Leon kicked Gray's butt like it was nothing the first time around, Deliora was already dead so he doesn't count, and Jose wiped the floor with all of them. So, Jellal will most likely be making beating them up look like a walk in the park.

Harry just thought of something. What if he learned how to fight with a sword? Doing wandless magic took a lot out of him, and he can hardly defend himself if the enemy is up close. He needs a way to fight in close proximity with the enemy so he doesn't have a repeat of what happened when fighting Jose. He wonders who would be willing to teach him how to sword fight. Erza is the first person that comes to mind, but the thought made him have a shiver go down his spin.

Natsu told him one time just how strict Erza can be when teaching. She taught him how to read and write, but she was like a slave driver when doing so. Does Harry want her to train him? He sighs in defeat, he can't think of anyone else that would be willing to teach him or anyone that is just as good at sword play as Erza.

Harry paused in his steps. 'Why swordsmanship?' he thought. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes so he could muse deeply. The more he thought about wielding a blade, the more a memory became clear to him. He held a sword that had rubies embedded in the hilt and guard. There was a name carved into the base of the blade: Godric Gryffindor. Harry used this blade to kill a giant snake by thrusting it through the roof of its mouth.

That is all he can remember from that, besides the phantom pain he feels in his right arm where he found a scar. So he opened his eyes to look down at himself and sighed in dismay. He would need to build up his muscles if he wants to learn; he is a little on the small side.

Harry shook his head; he'll worry about all this later. He looked straight back up so he could continue forward, but before he could take a step he noticed someone in front of him with an object he was just thinking about: a sword.

'Oh, this isn't going to end well if she gets too close,' Harry thought to himself, seeing his point being proved right. He needs to get something to help him fight close up. 'I can't let her get too close to me, or I'm done for.'

The woman in front of him already has her sword drawn, but a second later, charges at him, getting ready to swing the blade in an arc. Harry's eyes widened in fright at the sudden attack; he jumped back away from the swing.

He thrusts his wand arm forward. **"Causa Satani!"** he cast the explosion spell at the woman. Little balls of light formed around her, and started to glow brighter. Before they could explode, she jumped out of the way, but not unscathed. Her side was caught up in one of the explosions.

Thanks to the blasts from the spell a dust cloud formed, blinding Harry of the whereabouts of his opponent. Not trusting that the spell got her, Harry lifted his wand up again, getting ready to cast another spell. **"Tur…"** Harry was cut off from casting when he felt a blunt object hit him in the back of his head, causing a sharp pain. He fell to the ground while his vision began to fade. Once he hit the floor, he knew no more.

* * *

"Bring him to me," said the leader with a smirk.

* * *

Harry awoke with a pain in the back of his head from being hit and passing out. He groaned while clenching his eyes and teeth shut. He reached behind him to check his head, or at least he tried to.

Harry's eyes snapped open to see that he was tied up by some kind of magic. He struggled to break free from the spell, but it was no use.

"I see you are awake, Harry Potter," a voice said from in front of him, making Harry turn his attention onto the owner of it. He saw a man with blue hair, dark eyes, and a curl smile on his lips. The man was also wearing dark blue clothing with a hood up over his head. "I have wanted to speak with you."

TBC

* * *

 **This turned into a very short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**

 **Harry: I knew it! DX I knew I was going to be kidnapped!**

 **Voldy: Why did you have him kidnapped?**

 **Enj/Dark: I just felt like it. That and because Jellal knows that Harry is the Master of Death, making him want to try and control him, I guess.**

 **Zeref: The plot bunnies wanted this, didn't they? -_-**

 **Enj/Dark: YES! :D**

 **Natsu: Don't worry, Harry. I'll save ya! ;)**

 **Harry: Thanks, Natsu.**

 **Enj/Dark: Zeff, your turn.**

 **Zeref: Please review. :3**


	43. Chapter 42

**Please Vote! The Poll will close at the end of this arc.**

* * *

 **42**

 _Recap: Harry awoke with a pain in the back of his head from being hit and passing out. He groaned while clenching his eyes and teeth shut. He reached behind him to check his head, or at least he tried to._

 _Harry's eyes snapped open to see that he was tied up by some kind of magic. He struggled to break free from the spell, but it was no use._

 _"I see you are awake, Harry Potter," a voice said from in front of him, making Harry turn his attention onto the owner of it. He saw a man with blue hair, dark eyes, and a curl smile on his lips. The man was also wearing dark blue clothing with a hood up over his head. "I have wanted to speak with you."_

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Harry and Makarov were walking down the hall when they ran into Siegrain. They spoke for a bit about how the guild was doing before Siegrain asked, "Is it true you have an invisibility cloak, Harry?"_

 _Harry looked over in confusion, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, why do you ask?"_

 _Siegrain shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering, to be honest." Harry let the subject drop, but he had a feeling that something was off about the man in front of him._

 _"Well, it was good to see you again, Siegrain, but Harry and I must be on our way," Makarov's voice sounded. The two left, and if Harry had turned back he would have saw Siegrain looking at were the Elder Wand was pocketed._

~End of Flashback~

Harry glared and gritted his teeth in anger while growling out, "Siegrain…" The man, _Siegrain_ , tilted his head to the side with a smirk that said that he knew something Harry didn't. "What is going on? Are you betraying the Magic Council?" demanded Harry.

The man hummed in amusement, "Well Harry, I guess you could say in a way I am." Harry glared at him even harder.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My name is Jellal, and to everyone in the Magic Council Siegrain is my twin brother. I'm sure you can guess that that is not true, right Harry?"

Harry growled under his breath. "You mean to say that you have been playing as someone else to get into the Council?"

Jellal smirked. "You are precisely right. Siegrain and I are one and the same. But how I have been doing all of this is not what you would think."

"Oh yeah…then enlighten me!" mocked Harry.

"As you wish." Jellal shrugged. "You must be thinking that I keep going back and forth between here and the Council, right? Well, that is not how it goes. I have not once left this place."

Now Harry was very confused. How can Jellal and Siegrain be the same person, if Jellal never left the tower? Harry would have thought it was Magic Projection, but people have been able to bump into the man before, so that can't be it.

"I understand that you are confused." Harry returned his attention back on Jellal when he began talking again. "It is kind of like Magic Projection, but also not. What happened is that I split my magic into two different bodies, making a twin of sorts," Jellal explained.

Harry is now understanding how all this happened. So now the question is why. "Why did you do all of this?"

"You'll understand when the time comes," said Jellal with a wave of his hand.

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "Why did you have me captured? I thought you wanted Erza," he asked in anger, remembering the reason why he and his guildmates are there in the first place.

Jellal smirks. "I do want her, but the reason I want you is not the same."

"What do you want from us?"

"Erza is going to be my sacrifice. As for you, I want to have control over the Master of Death," Jellal said, but Harry didn't know that the blue-haired man overheard the guards talking about turning the wizard into a slave.

Harry became shocked after hearing that. "How did you…" he started to say, but Jellal finished.

"Know? I'm sure you remember our first meeting?"

Harry thought back to the memory he had not long ago. He gasped softly as he realized what Jellal asked him that day. "You asked about my invisibility cloak."

Jellal nodded with his smirk still in place. "Yes, and I already knew about the Elder Wand since you use it every day, and I found out about the stone today." Harry didn't have to question how Jellal knew about the stone; after all he summoned the dead not that long ago. "Well, I guess I should say that the knowledge of you having the stone was confirmed. You already had two of the Deathly Hallows, so I figured you had the stone too."

"So you want to control me?" Jellal nodded in answer. "That's not going to happen!" Harry shouted angrily.

Jellal just smirked wider at Harry's outburst. "We will see about that once Zeref returns. Now just be patient till Erza gets here," he said.

"Zeref?" said Harry breathlessly. He wasn't sure if he was just in shock, or if he's still recovering from his angry shout.

"Yes, why else would I need Erza to be a sacrifice?" Harry's eyes widened in horror.

'He's going to kill Erza so he could bring a powerful dark mage back to life? No, I can't let that happen! Besides, wouldn't Zeref not want to come back? Being dead means he's with his family again. Isn't that what Fawkes said before we fought Lullaby?' Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Jellal talking again, but it was not at him, it was to everyone within the tower.

"The Magic Council will be firing the Etherion shortly. They are taking vote now," Harry felt his heart drop. He knew that the chance of the Magic Council not firing that thing was slim to none, but he still hoped that they would take innocent lives into consideration. His jaw dropped at what he catches Jellal saying next. "To all of those that helped me get this far, you are no longer of use to me."

If Harry was an animal with great hearing, he would have heard the outraged shouts from Millianna and Sho. The others had a feeling something like this would happen.

Jellal turned off the announcement. "Why do you want to blow up the tower?" Harry asked softly, like he couldn't believe this – which is the case. He couldn't understand why Jellal would want to blow it up after working on it for so long.

Jellal turned to face him again. "I think I'll just let you find out. Now then, be a good boy and hold off on any questions you may have. I'm going to tell you a story while we wait for Erza to get here."

Harry got the feeling that he wasn't going to like how this story ends. Not able to do anything but listen, Harry shifted his body so he could get a little more comfortable.

Jellal sat back in his throne with what sounded like a relaxed sigh to Harry, but it could have been a mockery. "Now, where to start? I guess I should begin where Erza and I met, shouldn't I?" Jellal said with a smirk aimed at Harry, who decided not to say anything.

"Erza and I met here in this very tower. At the time it was called the R-System, and we were slaves," he started the story. Harry was quite surprised that Jellal and Erza were slaves here. "We were both very young at the time; taken from our homes." Jellal shrugged his shoulders. "That part doesn't really matter much, however. Anyway, we shared the same cell with Millianna, Sho, Wally, Simon, and an old man who was once a member of Fairy Tail named Rob. We were all children.

"Did you know that it was I that gave Erza her last name? It was a name that would be easy to remember, because all I have to do was think about the color of her hair." Harry's eyes widened slightly. He had thought that the name Scarlet was a bit odd since Erza's hair was…well…scarlet. He didn't know that Erza wasn't born with it, though. He wants to ask, but he knows that he will be forced to hold off on any questions until the end, hopefully.

"One day, however, we tried to break out of this place, but as you can guess we were caught. I heard Erza was about to take the blame for me – since I was the one to come up with the plan – but I cut her off telling them it was me. Alas, they heard Erza as well, and believed that I was just trying to protect her from punishment.

"We were all back in the cell, waiting and hoping that Erza would come back to us alive. She did, but with a lost eye." Jellal paused in the story when he realized something. "Now that I think about it, how does she have an eye now? Do you know, Harry?"

Harry was caught off guard by the sudden question, but he shook his head. "I don't know… I joined the guild after her eye was mostly healed. My guess is our healer fixed her eye," he said, not seeing any reason why he couldn't.

Jellal shrugged dismissively. "Fairy Tail must have a good healer. Back to the story: I may have attacked the guards in anger, but I was overpowered and taken to be punished. While there, I was filled with so much hatred I could taste it. I would have loved nothing more than to rip out their throats," said Jellal with a purr.

"Sadly I was too weak from all the magical shocks they gave to my body. They left the room with me still tied up; however, it wasn't long till I met _him_." Harry had a feeling he knows who it is Jellal is about to say. "Zeref… He came to me. He told me I had power. He helped me awaken it and give in to my hatred of the people there. All I have to do in exchange is to finish the tower and bring him back into our world. How could I say no to that?

"I think it was an hour later that Erza found me again. She helped me down and out of that room. She was telling me that we were able to escape now and that the boats were ready. I told her that we should stay and finish the tower." Jellal laughed, "She thought I was crazy, so I told her what happened, but she wouldn't listen. I couldn't help but think just how foolish she was – and still is. Couldn't she see that with Zeref we will have true freedom? I told her, 'fine, she could leave, but I'm keeping everyone else.' I blew up all the boats so no one could escape the island. You should have seen the look on her face, Harry. She looked so devastated. After that, I told her that if she told anyone about the tower, then I would kill everyone. I sent her away after that. I don't know where she ended up, but it doesn't matter. Anyway I did kill those guards in the end, offered everyone more freedom as long as they continue to work on the tower.

"So, any questions, Harry?" Harry is glaring daggers so sharp and hot that even Voldemort and Severus Snape would have felt the icy claws of fear run down their spines.

"Yeah I have a few questions…" hissed Harry. "How do you know that it was even Zeref that spoke to you? How could you put your friend through so much without feeling even the smallest bit of regret? And are you mad? Zeref or not, there is no such thing as true freedom, but in death!" Harry doesn't know where that last part came from; the words just flew right out of his mouth like new birds leaving the nest for the first time.

Jellal just chuckled in amusement. "Of course I know it was Zeref. Who else could be that strong even as a dead guy? As for how I could do such a terrible thing to Erza? Well, she wasn't much of a friend if she turned her back on me and everyone else first. For your last question, I'm not crazy. Zeref won't kill us; he'll kill everyone else that is destroying our world and making everyone that is not themselves suffer," Jellal answered every one of Harry's questions.

"You may as well join those _Zeref_ plans to kill, because you are no better than them!" Harry cried out in rage. He couldn't believe that someone can be this stupid and insane.

Jellal sighed dramatically with a shake of his head. "I'm sure you will understand one day, Harry. For now, I think that is enough." Jellal used the magic holding Harry down to gag him. "Erza should be here shortly. I don't need you telling her the truth." Harry had no idea what that meant. Is Jellal planning on lying to Erza?

{Fawkes, where are you?} asked Harry.

{FINALLY! And that is my line! I don't know where you are!} Fawkes' angry voice came through the link they share from the familiar bond.

{I'm in the same room as Jellal. Wait…how can you not find me? Shouldn't you be able to track me through my life force? And what do you mean finally? Couldn't you have just asked earlier?}

{Normally yes, but this place for some reason blocks that. I forgot to mention that this place feels like it absorbed the life from those who have died here. As for why I didn't just use telepathy earlier...um...}

{You didn't think of it, did you?} Harry sighed, not receiving an answer from Fawkes. He thought for a moment after realizing that that he wasn't getting an answer. So, dropping Fawkes' forgetfulness, he said, {That would make sense as to why you can't find me; too much life force everywhere. Do you know why this place was called the R-System?}

{Nope.} Harry sighed at the answer. {By the way, the giant snake from your memory is a basilisk.}

{Where did that come from?}

{It was a question you had in the back of your mind. I can still hear those, you know?}

{No I didn't know, but I guess it's a good thing that I do now. This way if I forget to ask you something you can tell me the answer.}

{That's if I see it as important. This is just so you know what it is you might turn into.}

{So, how are you going to find me?}

{I'm following Sho right now, who has Erza within a card. They just ran into a woman with a sword.}

{That's the woman who captured me. Stay with Erza, she will lead you to me, and I also want you to protect her. Jellal has something planed.}

{Gotcha, Harry!}

TBC

* * *

 **Thought I forgot about Fawkes, didn't ya? :p LOL**

 **Anyway, Jellal wants Harry to become his slave, but it sounds more like he's treating him like a pet. At least Harry heard what happened between Jellal and Erza.**

 **Harry: I don't know how I feel about this… :(**

 **Voldy: I agree – for once. I don't like that someone has Harry Potter, but I also like watching him suffer.**

 **Natsu: Why doesn't this surprise me? :(**

 **Zeref: Because he's the bad guy. -_-**

 **Natsu: Oh yeah! Enjali has been taming him so I forgot. :D**

 **Enj/Dark: O_O**

 **Voldy: SS Taming…me…? SS**

 **Natsu: Did he just hiss? :/**

 **Harry: He spoke snake. Enjali, run! DX**

 **Enj/Dark: I'll be back guys! Harry it's your turn! *Runs away with Voldemort following close behind, throwing killing curses at me.***

 **Zeref: Should we try and help her?**

 **Natsu: She'll be fine. She isn't the Dark Dragon for nothing. ;)**

 **Harry: Please review! It might just save her! DX**


	44. Chapter 43

**Please vote!**

* * *

 **43**

 _Recap: {I'm following Sho right now, who has Erza within a card. They just ran into a woman with a sword.}_

 _{That's the woman who captured me. Stay with Erza, she will lead you to me, and I also want you to protect her. Jellal has something planed.}_

 _{Gotcha, Harry!}_

* * *

Erza broke out of the card Sho placed her in. She saw that he was injured; that would explain how she got out now. She also heard a trill that told her that Fawkes was there with them. 'Why is he here?' she questioned. While glaring and not taking her eyes off the woman in front of her, she asked, "Fawkes, where is Harry?"

Fawkes trilled while flying overhead of the light pink-haired lady. It was enough to tell Erza what she needed to know.

"What have you done to Harry? Answer me!" she demanded.

The woman chuckled. "I have done nothing," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I merely knocked him out and gave him Jellal. He wanted to talk with him. That's all I know."

Erza tighten her grip on the sword she summoned while the woman in front of her spoke. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ikaruga," she replied. "Now then, shall we see who the better swordswoman is?"

Erza changed her armor. "Let's…" The two started clashing swords. It didn't take long before Erza's armor is destroyed. She changed it to give her more speed.

Erza ran around Ikaruga while going in for a strike every now and then, but this was still not enough. The armor is destroyed just like the last one. She changed her outfit again for something more defensive. It lasted a bit longer, but it too was smashed to bits.

Erza goes into her black winged armor. This one lasted the longest. She charged and swung her blade in an arc. The attack was parried and the two fighters jumped back from the other to get some space between them. They attacked again and again, until Erza's armor is destroyed…again.

The two are panting, well mostly Erza, Ikaruga didn't looked all that winded. "Is that all you got?" Erza's enemy mocked, which earned her a glare.

"I must get Harry away from Jellal," Erza said softly. "Who knows what he plans on doing with him." She stands up and changes her armor. The armor she now wears is not really armor at all. Her red hair is up in a pony tail, her top are wrapped in white bandages, and her legs are clad in yellow pants with red flames on them. In her hands are duel blades. "I'm not going to hold anything back," she said loud enough for all those in the area to hear.

Ikaruga laughed, "Do you really think you can beat me with just that when your other armors were destroyed?" she kept laughing.

Erza heard Fawkes trill. "Stay out of this Fawkes," she ordered. "This is my fight."

"Aw, you don't want help from the little birdy?" Erza didn't say anything to the scorn. "I guess you don't want your pride to be hurt. After all, if I had to have help from some bird, I would never be able to show my face again…" Ikaruga trailed off and widened her eyes. The _little_ birdy is no longer small, but huge! Fawkes went into his flame form, and Erza can feel from behind her that he is feeling insulted. Fawkes screeched, scaring Ikaruga and allowing an opening for Erza to strike. It was a dirty move, but sometimes a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do.

Erza was finally able to land a hit on the pink-haired lady, who is now angry for getting distracted. "I wouldn't insult a phoenix if I were you," Erza said with a small grin.

"So that bird is a phoenix? I thought they didn't exist anymore." Ikaruga said in slight surprise.

"Yeah well, leave it to Harry to find something like that," Erza said for the final time. She attacked again with speed, skill, and brutality.

Erza would dodge when she is being attacked, she would strike accurately and fast when attacking, and when she blocked she used her other sword to cut into Ikaruga's skin.

After a few minutes of fighting, Erza and Ikaruga are bloody and panting. They were not looking too good. They charged one last time, putting all their strength into this last attack. Erza used her left sword to push away the sword that was coming down in an arc, and used her right blade to give the final, but not the true final, blow.

Ikaruga passed out from both blood loss and pain. Fawkes was back to normal, and signed Erza to wait right where she is. He cried a little on Ikaruga so she didn't die from her injuries, and then teleported her so she can be placed behind bars. When he came back, he had a bag of money, which he handed over to Erza, since she is the one to defeat the woman. She also now just noticed another bag that is the same as the one Fawkes gave her. She guessed it was for Harry or someone else in their guild that came here to the tower.

"Thank you Fawkes. Now let's go find Harry and Jellal," Erza said, and Fawkes nodded in agreement. The two left the garden and climbed higher to where Erza is sure Jellal would be.

* * *

Harry is struggling as must as he can within his bonds. He's been making more of an effort when Jellal mentioned that Erza would be there very soon. At the very least, Harry is trying to get the gag off, which is making him growl, but his growls of frustration sound more like hissing for some reason.

Jellal laughed at his struggle. "You might as well give up. Why are you so stubborn?" he asked innocently. Harry glared and hissed at him since that is all he can do. "Oh right, you can't speak. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I guess. Erza will be here any second now." That made alarms bells go off in Harry's head.

Jellal got up from his throne and stalked over to Harry. He grabbed him and pulled him over closer to the chair he was sitting on so he was more hidden. Harry didn't understand why Jellal did this, but he knows he's not going to like it.

"Be a good little death and stay here quietly," Jellal said mockingly. With a chuckle, he moved away to wait for Erza's arrival.

Not long after that, Harry heard Erza come in demanding Jellal to tell her where he was. Jellal, of course, only told her that he was safe and sound. Harry didn't realize that the throne hid him that well.

He jumped when a loud explosion sounded. He tried his best to see what was happening, but he couldn't really see; that was until Jellal and Erza's fighting made it to an angle that he saw them.

Erza was in her last stand, as Harry likes to call it, armor. Erza was attacking Jellal for only a few moments, before the fighting stopped and the two were talking. Harry was too far away to hear anything they were saying.

{Fawkes, are you here?} Harry asked.

{Yeah, I'm here, but where are you? I can feel your life force, but can't pinpoint it,} answered Fawkes impatiently.

{I'm by the throne,} replied Harry. He shortly heard a trill above him, so now he knows that Fawkes was there.

{You looked tied up, but not with ropes,} Fawkes said. {How am I going to get you out of that?}

Harry shrugged. {No idea.} Fawkes didn't say anything else for a while. He was probably thinking of a way to get Harry free.

{Oh no…} Harry became confused and alarmed when he heard that.

{What's wrong?} he asked.

{Jellal just said that the Etherion Cannon just fired, and Erza just agreed to just sit there with him. I'm hearing her saying sorry that she was unable to save you,} Fawkes explained.

Harry's eyes widened and looked over to where Erza and Jellal are. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jellal and Erza are hugging. He struggled with new vigor so he can get the gag out of his mouth so he can warn her that something isn't right about this whole thing. He even told Fawkes to try and warn her, but that wouldn't work too well either, since he can't talk to her. If also wouldn't work, because Erza only has her eyes on Jellal.

Harry couldn't understand something, however. How is Jellal going to use the trap for Erza if they are all about to be blown up? Just as that thought hit Harry he saw a bright light heading straight for them. He panicked, wanting to get Fawkes to teleport at least Erza out, but he didn't have time. He closed his eyes and awaited death.

The cannon fire hit the tower, causing it to shake, but what confused Harry was that that was all he felt. There was no pain of him being obliterated into nothing, no screaming from anyone in the room, and no heat from the huge wave of magic.

Harry opens his eye, fearing what he might see. He opens them slowly, but when he fully revealed them he saw that the tower is now a giant crystal. Harry's eye widen farther in shock. 'The tower was a lacrima?'

* * *

Erza was confused when she realized that she wasn't dead. She looked around and saw the same thing Harry did not moments before. She felt Jellal get up out of her hold, and then hear him start laughing insanely.

"What happened?" Erza demanded.

Jellal stopped cackling and looked down to meet her eyes. "Ah, you see, Erza, I needed the Etherion to power up the tower. Since the cannon had so much magical power to it, I needed to use it to get enough power to bring Zeref back to life. Now there is only one thing left to do."

Erza glared. "And what's that?"

"The true reason I wanted you here was so you can be my sacrifice," Jellal said bluntly.

Erza's eyes widened, but then she finally heard a muffled shout by the throne. She looked over to see Harry bound and gagged. "Harry!" she called out in concern.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's not going to die anytime soon. Killing you and bringing Zeref back in front of him should be enough to break him into cooperating."

"What do you need him for? He has nothing to do with this! Let him go!" she said loudly after whipping her head back to Jellal.

"Why would I do that when he's the Master of Death?" Jellal asked with a sneer. "I plan on giving him to Zeref as a welcome back present. I'm sure he'll like a pet, don't you?" Jellal had the most evil grin that either Erza or Harry have seen.

"I agree," Jellal's voice said from behind Erza, but to her that couldn't be right, because Jellal is standing right in front of her. So how is he behind her too? To make sure that she's hearing right she turns around and sees that it was Siegrain who spoke.

* * *

Harry knew that Siegrain and Jellal are one and the same, but it is still weird seeing them both in two places at once. For some reason this makes him think of a small hourglass necklace and seeing another him and his bushy-haired friend who was with him at the time in another place, but the other them were not allowed to see them.

"I do believe that Lord Zeref would love to have the Master of Death as his pet," Harry heard Siegrain say. "And just so you know, Jellal, it was harder than I thought it would be to convince the Magic Council to give up the power we needed to fully complete the R-System, because they knew there were people here who were trying to stop you."

"I figured that was the case when I saw that Harry sent the slaves away, and that it was taking them so long to fire," Jellal said.

"Siegrain, what…what are you doing here?" Erza asked, making Harry wish he wasn't gagged right then, he would have been able to tell her that they were the same person. He couldn't blame her for being confused he guessed, because he did the same thing.

"Think back to the time we first met, Erza. Kind of like Harry, you and Makarov came to the Council with a written apology to me. You mistook me for Jellal and attacked me. I guess I can't blame you, we do have the same face," Siegrain said.

Now Harry remembered why he and the master where at the Council that day. Natsu blew up half a town while fighting something, but Natsu couldn't go because he got too injured by Erza when she scolded him for it. So Harry took his place so he could apologize to the Council on Natsu's behalf. They took it, mostly because Harry himself doesn't normally create so must destruction.

Harry started to listen to what they were talking about again, but he noticed that he missed some things. Fawkes told him that at the time Erza and Siegrain first met, he calmed her down by explaining that he was Jellal's twin brother, but he believed that she never lost her hostility toward him.

"Why should I have my hostility?! You're his older brother, yet you did nothing to stop him!" Erza shouted. "To make it worse, you watch over me for him!"

"Yes, I have made a mistake there. I should have said that I was going to find Jellal and kill him back then, but it's too late for that now isn't it?" Siegrain said with a smirk. "But my biggest mistake was meeting you at all."

"Coming up with a lie on the spot wasn't easy," Jellal took over from there.

Harry knew where this was going without having to listen to it anymore, but it was still weird as heck watching Siegrain merge with Jellal like that. Jellal told Erza pretty much what he told him while they waited for her, and now he's worried, because Jellal used half his magic to make the projection. {Fawkes, Erza's in trouble. Jellal is at full power now that half his magic returned to him,} Harry told his familiar.

{Yeah, I noticed, and Erza is not at full strength at all. She's in more than just trouble,} said Fawkes.

Erza tried to fight Jellal again, but not long after she started, her body froze. Harry could see, even from where he was lying that what stopped Erza in her tracks was the same magic that is pinning him down.

"What is this?" Erza demanded.

"A binding serpent spell," Jellal answered. "I placed it on you while you were hugging me." He pushed Erza into one of the crystals. She started to sink into it, making Harry panic. He shouted from behind the gag and tried to crawl like a caterpillar toward her, but Jellal showed up and placed a foot down on his back, preventing him from moving.

"Oh, Lord Zeref! I am here before you! I offer this woman's body as your sacrifice!" Jellal called out with his arm spread open. Harry tried to get Jellal's foot off his body, but he is smaller and weaker than him. He hissed under the gag, trying to call out for Erza, while Erza shouted Jellal's name.

All of a sudden everything stopped. Harry abandoned his struggling and looked over to Erza – followed by Jellal – and saw that Natsu finally showed up, pulling Erza out of the lacrima.

TBC

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, the fight scene was a bit sucky. I felt rushed, and I am no longer use to sword fighting. I need to write more Bleach fanfics to get back into it. Luckily that is the next fanfic I'm writing.**

 **Natsu: Jellal is a jerk! DX**

 **Harry: Yeah he is!**

 **Zeref: You are writing him very well.**

 **Enj/Dark: I needed to let my darker side out for a bit. So I let it out while writing Jellal… mostly.**

 **Harry: Makes sense. :/**

 **Natsu: Is it Voldy's turn?**

 **Zeref: It is, but he's kind of busy right now.**

 **Harry: Why?**

 **Enj/Dark: *points at the chair I'm sitting on.***

 **Natsu: I don't get it… :(**

 **Zeref: She turned Voldemort into a chair.**

 **Harry &Natsu: Oh! O.O Harry: Why did you do that?**

 **Enj/Dark: He tried to _kill_ me last time. He'll be back to normal next chapter.**

 **Zeref: So he'll be like that for two weeks?**

 **Enj/Dark: You got it! ;) But I'll let him speak for this. If you do this, Voldy, I'll no longer sit on you and you will be able to speak from now on till your normal again. Deal?**

 **Voldy: Yes, you have a deal! Now get off me! DX *feels Enjali get off.* Please review… *pouts***


	45. Chapter 44

**By the time you read this, the poll will be closed. The result will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **P.S. Last week, I just made my very first block. The guy was a troll. He was saying I should kill myself, but before he said that, I made a reply to him after he said my story sucked. So when he said to go die, I felt a little smug, and wanted to send this, " ;P " at him, but I didn't, because in the end it meant I won, and I already told him that I was not going to waste my time with him any longer. I blocked him after that and reported him.**

 **Now then, ON TO THE STORY! XD**

* * *

 **44**

 _Recap: "Oh, Lord Zeref! I am here before you! I offer this woman's body as your sacrifice!" Jellal called out with his arm spread open. Harry tried to get Jellal's foot off his body, but he is smaller and weaker than him. He hissed under the gag, trying to call out for Erza, while Erza shouted Jellal's name._

 _All of a sudden everything stopped. Harry abandoned his struggling and looked over to Erza – followed by Jellal – and saw that Natsu finally showed up, pulling Erza out of the lacrima._

Natsu dragged Erza out of the lacrima with such strength that they went falling sideways. After getting his balance back, Natsu laid Erza down on the blue, crystal floor. He looked up to Jellal and smirked cockily.

"Both Erza and Harry belong to Fairy Tail. I won't be handing either of them over to you. So, how about we start with you get your foot off of Harry's back," he said.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Jellal said it so softly that only Harry heard him.

Natsu looked back down to Erza and asked her what she was doing, because they have to get back to the guild so they can take on missions or else they won't be able to pay the rent. The mention of rent made Harry remember that he needs to pay his rent almost as soon as he gets back home.

'I really need to start looking for a house,' Harry thought with a sweat drop flowing down his head.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but I can't really move my body right now," Erza said, and Natsu had an impish spark shine in his eyes. Harry said something behind his gagged, but it was muffled. He tried to say, "Erza, you made a mistake when you said that you couldn't move." Not long after Harry tried to say this, Natsu started to tickle the down, red-headed, woman.

Erza laughed loud and hard. "Is that right? Then this is for all the times you beat me up. Take this and that!" said Natsu with a grin while still tickling her. Erza starts begging for him to stop, which he complied shortly after.

Once Erza caught her breath she said, "Natsu, you need to get Harry and get out of here. OW!" The cry of pain was due to Fawkes diving down and pecking her on the forehead. She snapped her eyes to the fire bird and demanded, "Why aren't _you_ getting Harry out of here?!" Fawkes just pointed toward Harry with his wing feathers to show that even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to bring him anywhere without bringing Jellal with them. Once the phoenix saw that Erza got that message, he placed his beak right between her eyes, and then stepped away, turned to face Jellal, and held his wings out to the side at their full length like he is shielding her from oncoming attacks.

Erza and Natsu's eyes widen when they realized what Fawkes was trying to tell them. Erza glared at Harry. "Harry…" The wizard gulped when he saw the look she was giving him. "You told Fawkes to protect me, didn't you?" Harry slowly nodded his head. He feared that any faster and there will be an explosion. "You also told him to get me out at the least should things go south…?" His face is now as white as a ghost, but he still replied with a very shaky nod.

Natsu started to laugh, because this is the first time he's ever seen Harry scared of Erza. Harry's bright – and scared – green eyes focused on the dragon slayer like he is insane. Oh wait, he is.

"When we get out of this, Erza is so going to kill you, Harry!" Natsu said loudly, but Harry's sure he heard pride in his tone as well. Natsu then turned slightly to face Jellal again. "Now, get off of Harry so we can fight."

Harry couldn't see, but he could tell that Erza's eyes widened at Natsu in fear. "No! He is dangerous. You don't understand him at all," she said.

Natsu looked at her blankly. "I won't win if I don't understand him?" Erza nodded in reply, so Natsu sighed and lifted her off the ground again. "Alright, have it your way," he said, but Harry has this feeling that Natsu meant that they are doing this the hard way; he was right. Natsu jammed his fist into Erza's gut hard enough to knock her out. Fawkes squawked in shock, and Jellal's irises got smaller while the lids of his eyes got farther apart, and his mouth was open just the littlest of bits. Harry just hurt himself when he smacked his head down onto the cold, hard, crystal.

"Your more repulsive than I thought," Harry heard Jellal say from above him. "Did you enjoy striking your friend while she couldn't even move?"

Natsu didn't say anything for a moment, he didn't even bother turning around. "Erza," said Natsu finally. "She was crying."

Jellal tilted his head, and Harry looked confused. He didn't see her crying, but then again he is far enough away to have not seen her clearly.

"She was saying depressing things with a shaky voice…" Natsu continued with a growl. Harry noticed that the dragon slayer's fist is shaking and a vain throbbing under the skin.

{Fawkes, move out of the way, now…} Harry told him cautiously. Fawkes didn't need to be told twice, sensing the danger. He flew off closer to Harry and perched on the back of the throne.

"I've never seen Erza like that. She should be strong, mean, and scary." Natsu turned around to finally face them, and the look in his eyes makes Harry very glad that he is friends – practically brothers – and not enemies with the fire dragon mage. Hot steam was coming off of Natsu in waves all around his body. "When she wakes up, I hope she'll be the Erza I knew. That's what I'll fight for!"

Jellal lifted his hand in a bring-it-on kind of way. "Well then, let's see the power of a dragon slayer," he said, and Natsu thrusts his body forward with fire dancing around him.

Harry made himself as flat as he could on the ground, hoping that none of the fire will burn him. He felt the heat from Natsu's flames, but they didn't stay there for long. He also felt Jellal's foot get forcefully removed from his back, and he is sure that Natsu just kicked the blue-haired man in the face as a follow up for missing with his punch.

Harry snapped his head up to see what is happening, and found that Natsu slammed his left fist in Jellal's abdomen. With his right, he punched the left side of the face that didn't have the tattoo, and then with his left again, Natsu threw an uppercut to Jellal's jaw.

With a battle cry – more like a roar in Harry's opinion – Natsu showered the one who was going to kill Erza for Zeref and give Harry away as a pet to the newly living dark mage with punches. After raining down his attacks, Natsu covered both his fists with his flames, and brought them down like whips while shouting, **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** He covered his foot right after, and brought it down in an arc on Jellal's head. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"** he finished the follow up casting of his dragon slayer magic.

While Jellal was flying away from Natsu, who is upside down, the dragon slayer inhaled deeply, making his cheeks puff up like he ate two basket balls. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** he called out, breathing a long, powerful stream of fire at his enemy. Along the path, bits of crystal broke away by the force, but when the smoke and debris cleared, both Harry and Natsu got a clear view of Jellal. He is standing tall; not looking winded at all, and doesn't appear to even have a scratch on his body. The only thing that is different is that Jellal removed his more than likely scorched over coat.

Harry's eyes were wide at what he is seeing. 'He took that like it was nothing…' he mused.

Harry couldn't see it from where he is lying, but Natsu had an expression that is a mix of disbelief and anger. Jellal dusted himself off, getting rid of anything that may have fallen on him, and said to Natsu, "To think, before I destroyed you, I had wanted to see the destructive power of a dragon slayer." He shrugged. "But this level of power is nothing _special,_ " he said with a sneer.

Natsu dashed forward at Jellal while shouting, "What'd you say!"

Jellal smirked darkly. "You had the nerve to interrupt my ceremony. I'm going to crush you with my heavenly magic." He dashed forward at a speed that Harry could barely follow. He has to use all his focus if he ever hoped to keep up with his movements. **"Meteor!"** the name of the attack was shouted, and not a second later, Jellal was behind Natsu.

He jabbed an elbow into Natsu's back. The dragon slayer turned around, but Jellal was no longer there. He is in front of him, and this time slammed his knee under the pink-haired mage's chin. Jellal followed up with a punch to the face.

Natsu cursed and swung out with a well aimed punch; alas, he was too slow. Jellal dodged the attack, and Natsu's lost his balance, falling onto the floor.

'Darn, he's fast!' Harry thought, not noticing that Natsu said the same thing, but aloud.

"I can't rely on my eyes right now," Harry heard what Natsu said this time. But how are the other senses going to help track this speed demon that claims to be a mage?

Harry started to worry, because Natsu wasn't moving, and Fawkes was telling him that his eyes are closed as if he's willing himself to focus as much as a dragon slayer can. Jellal is charging at him now, making Harry force himself not to shout out from behind his gag to warn Natsu of the oncoming attack – he didn't want to distract him. Just as Jellal was upon him, Natsu's eyes snapped open. "There!" he said while swinging his fist out to hit him, but he missed. Natsu's eyes widened, as well as Harry's, in disbelief. "He's gotten faster?!" the mage said aloud what the wizard was thinking.

Harry could no longer keep up; Jellal was moving at speeds that he could only dream of while hitting Natsu every now and then. "I won't let any of your attacks touch me," Jellal said to Natsu.

{That's cheating,} Harry thought.

{Not really… It's, sadly, Natsu's own fault for picking an enemy this powerful,} Fawkes replied.

Jellal kicked Natsu in the gut, resulting in blood passing the victim's lips. Jellal flew up into the air and finally stopped.

"It's over. Time for you to have a glimpse," he held up his hands in front of him, "of real destructive power," he said. His right hand is in the open palm of his left while the pointer and middle fingers are facing up with the rest curled in. **"Grand Chariot!"**

Harry shouted Natsu's name in fear, or at least tried to, when the attack made a direct hit on him. The attack was so powerful that a giant chunk of the tower fell off, which just made Harry worry more for his friend.

Natsu is on the ground, unmoving. Jellal landed right after, and stood up straighter. "This magic is comparable to an actual meteor. I'm impressed you're still in one piece," he said, and looked at the hole his magic made. "On the other hand, it looks like I went a little too far. Anymore damage to the R-system would be troublesome. The magic is already starting to leak out."

At this very moment, Harry wishes that he could start using explosion spells just so he could create more damage to the tower and be done with it. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen; not while he is stuck in the snake binding, and couldn't move or speak.

Jellal turned to face Erza, who has not once moved since Natsu knocked her out. "We'll have to hurry," he said with a dark, creepy look in his eyes. "Right, Erza?" Before Jellal could move closer to her, however, a pebble bounced by his foot. Harry looked over just like Jellal to where the piece of crystal came from, and saw that Natsu is in the process of grabbing another pebble. Once in his clutches, he threw that one too at Jellal.

Natsu did this two more times, each throw better than the last, with Harry and Jellal both being confused as to what he was doing.

{I think he's trying to keep him away from Erza,} Fawkes said.

{Seems to be working…?} Harry wasn't too sure if what Natsu's doing will work for long.

The last pebble Natsu threw hit Jellal on the chest, making the dragon slayer laugh weakly. "I hit you…with my attack."

{That was what he was going for?!} Harry and Fawkes said in unison.

Natsu started to slowly get back up, and Jellal didn't bother stopping him. He just kept glaring away at him. Harry believes that that will be somewhat of a mistake.

"This tower is made of crystal, right?" Natsu asked. "If it were damaged, it would lose its powers, huh?" Natsu lifted his fist and punched through the floor of the tower, creating more damage to it, just like Harry thought he would. "Then that's too bad for you!"

Jellal cried out negatively, but Natsu didn't care. The pink-haired dragon slayer got up off the ground to stand. He wasn't holding himself high, but that wasn't what he was going for. He is getting ready for round two of their fight.

"Mages of Fairy Tail specialize in property damage!" Natsu said like he was proud of it. Although, at the moment, Harry and Fawkes couldn't help but agree just this once on that statement. "I'm still in the mood for fighting. Never felt better in my life!"

Jellal's eyes appeared murderous enough that it sent the cold claws of fear to trail down Harry's spin. "You little punk," the heavenly body mage growled out through tightly clenched teeth. "I'm going to finish you within an instant. You're going to regret getting up again…" Jellal's hand is up in front of him; the fingers tense and ready to claw someone's eyes out. Well, that's what Harry would have thought if the finger were really claws.

"I'd like to see you try. Come get me if you can," said Natsu with a confident grin. Jellal's eye twitched right before he sent his attack at his enemy. Natsu dodged all of them by doing flips and spins.

Harry started to shake his head in disbelief, because Natsu has a cocky smirk on his face. It was no surprise that a powerful, but not nearly as powerful as the last one that destroyed some of the tower, attack hit him. Natsu didn't cry out in pain, but over the roar of the heavenly magic, Harry could hear a growl coming from the dragon slayer.

Harry realized that the attack didn't fully hit, Natsu blocked it with his arms. He ripped the ball of heavenly magic apart, surprising everyone in the room.

Between pants, Natsu said, "What's the matter? Are you holding back 'cause you're too chicken to damage you precious tower? Your attack had no effect on me at all."

Jellal sent out another attack. "Don't get too cocky!" he shouted. The shockwave-like attack knocked Natsu back hard. Harry jumped when he heard Erza's voice call out the pink-haired mage's name.

Natsu rolled on the ground backward, heading for a piece of crystal. Just before Natsu hit the wall, he cried out, **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** The huge ball of fire blasted through the floor, destroying more of the tower.

Harry felt a sweat drop fall down the side of his face with an expression that asked if Natsu was for real. He looked over at Jellal and saw that the man looked a mix between scared and enraged, but mostly the latter. Harry had a good guess as to why.

Harry shivered of fear when he felt the dark aura come off of Jellal in a huge tsunami sized wave. Jellal growled/hissed, "My…tower that I spent 8 years building…You…" He was so angry that he could hardly finish a sentence. He crossed his wrists high above his head. "Unforgivable!" A powerful shockwave of magic energy swept through the whole room, almost blowing Fawkes off his perch if he hadn't dug his claws into the throne.

{I got a bad feeling about this… Harry! Your shadow!} Fawkes said in shock. Harry looked down and noticed that his shadow is going toward the light, not away from it like it's supposed to.

'What is going on?' asked Harry to himself.

"Fall into the endless darkness, Dragon Slayer!" Jellal said loudly over the howling magic.

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Erza get up and weakly walked over to Natsu, or rather the space between Natsu and Jellal. 'She's not going to do what I think she's doing, is she?!' he thought in horror and worry.

His fear and concern were for not. Erza stood in front of Jellal shielding Natsu from the threatening attack. "You're going to have to kill me to get to him!" she said determinedly. Jellal paused, but did not stop charging the attack. "Zeref's revival requires a sacrificial body, right? So are you going to kill me?" Erza continued.

"That's true…" Harry does not like the look in Jellal's eyes when he said this. "The condition roughly requires the body of a mage as powerful as one of the ten wizard saints. But at this point, it doesn't make a difference with or without you," said Jellal, proving that Harry was right to be anxious. Jellal is willing to kill her now, and use someone else. Luckily for Harry he is nowhere near that level of power, so he doesn't have to worry that it's going to be him.

"The two of you shall die together!" Jellal exclaimed, getting ready to send the attack at them. Harry is shouting, but he can't be heard from behind the gag, and the roaring magic isn't helping much either.

Natsu ordered Erza to get out of the way, but she just smiled, knowing that this is the end, and that she would happily give her life to protect her friend. Jellal sent the giant ball of heavenly magic at the two mages. Harry wanted to look away, but he couldn't force himself to.

It was like everything slowed down. Harry saw someone – Simon if he remembered correctly – insert himself between Erza and the attack, taking the full force with his own body.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The man held for a brief moment before collapsing onto the ground while saying Erza's name. Erza cried out his name and ran over to him. Harry was too far way to hear, but he could still see the expression in Erza and Simon's eyes. Erza was scolding him, but it would seem that Simon didn't care for that, because he looked purely relieved.

Harry didn't like to see Erza cry, and he could tell that Simon was dying. He did his best to turn and face Fawkes. {Can you save him?} he requested.

Fawkes shook his head. {Not with my tears.} Harry looked ready to start crying on Erza's behalf. {But I might be able to use my healing flames; however, within an hour afterward, I will go into a burning day.}

{That's all the time Natsu is going to need. Do it!} Harry ordered urgently. Fawkes flew over to Simon. When he landed on the mage's chest with his wings still spread on either side of his body, he began to glow gold, but the gold turned into a soft, warm green shortly after. The glow spread over Simon's body, and faded into it. Fawkes' chest was heaving from using his most powerful healing ability.

{He'll…be…okay,} Fawkes said, allowing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief.

Erza picked up Fawkes once she realized what he did, and thanked him. Luckily for them all, except Jellal, Natsu's anger didn't fade even the slightest bit afterward. He is still furious at Jellal for almost killing a friend of Erza's and making her cry all over again. **(AN: Yeah, I know. This was a very sad scene, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Simon. I love the guy, and Fawkes was right there. I'm sure someone would have said something about it anyway. So in the end, I see this as a win.)**

"I don't know why you bother saving him, Harry," Jellal said, knowing that he was behind it. "The three are going to die one way or another. I would kill the bird, but it's a phoenix. I guess I could use it to found out how to kill it later, but for now…" he didn't get the chance to finish, because Natsu punched the man in the face.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Natsu shouted, sending Jellal soaring through the air and slid of the ground when he landed.

The dragon slayer bent down and picked up a bit of broken off crystal and bit into it, making Harry and everyone else in the room to call him a fool either aloud or silently. That one little bit was enough to cause a huge wave of power exert out around his whole body; however, Natsu fell and started coughing and gagging.

This didn't see to stop him though, because he grabbed more on the power coming out of the lacrima and ate it, making him even sicker.

"You idiot!" scolded Erza. "Etherion is composed to more elements than just fire!" Natsu didn't appear to have heard her. He was too busy clutching at his throat like he couldn't breathe, which is very possible.

He fell to the floor again, but then he shot back up with a roar and a dragon made of flames standing and roaring over him with its wings open like it was ready to take flight. Harry's eyes widened at the beautiful, yet intimidating sight, but when he looked closer at Natsu's face, he saw scales form around his eyes and forehead.

Natsu shot forward like a bullet and kneed Jellal in the chin with an enraged look in his eyes. "It's all because of you!" he shouted. "You're the one that made Erza cry!" Natsu had Jellal's face in his hand and drug him across the ground, breaking bits of it away from the force. "You almost killed your old friend, Simon!"

"Oh shut up!" Jellal said not really caring what Natsu was complaining about. He got away from the dragon slayer with using Meteor. "You can never match my speed!"

Natsu got prepared to jump, and when he did, he slammed his fist into Jellal's gut. Harry couldn't even follow him he was so fast.

Jellal shouted in disbelief, saying he could not be defeated. "I will create a land of freedom!" he vowed while Natsu was flying toward him. "Zeref called to me softly through the pain and fear! He asked me if I wanted true freedom! That's right; I'm the only one who could feel his presence!" Jellal had a wide, insane smirk on his face. "I am the chosen one! Together with Zeref, I will create a world of true freedom!"

"You will never be able to do that by stealing other people's freedom!" Natsu roared.

"The will to change the world – that alone is enough to turn the wheels of history!" Jellal said while drawing a magic circle in the air. "Why can you fools not understand that?!" He finished the magic circle, but Harry didn't recognize it. Erza, on the other hand, did.

"Abyss Break?!" she said. "Are you trying to take down the whole tower?!"

With the insane grin on his face, Jellal said, "Just give me another eight years… No, this time I'll have it built in five year! Zeref, just wait a little longer." Before Jellal could use the spell, he doubled over in pain. Harry wasn't sure why, but the pain was due to the sword swing from when Erza fought Jellal earlier.

Natsu was flying, with wings made of fire, all the while shouting, "You're never going to find freedom! There's no freedom for a guy who is tied down by some _stupid_ ghost!" Natsu threw a fist back, getting ready to attack. "Release yourself from him, Jellal!" With a roar, the dragon slayer punched his opponent so hard that the blue-haired mage crashed into the tower, destroying a great amount of it in the process.

Jellal now lies on the ground unmoving, and Natsu lands on his feet with a hand to stop him from face planting the ground alongside his enemy. He stood up straight and tall with a daring look in his eyes that told anyone to try and mess with him or his friends.

TBC

* * *

 **This took a while to write. Anyway here are the results of the Poll.**

 **Harry getting his old broom from Gringotts = 9**

 **Harry getting a new broom from some other country = 0**

 **It would seem Harry is getting his firebolt back, along with a bonus. ;)**

 **Important!**

 **I'm going to not write again until May. I'm close to the end of Understanding the Fallen I can see the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel. So, April will be me just working on that. When I do finish, I have to go back and fix/edit it. It is still going to take a while, so wish me luck!**

 **Voldy: Thank Merlin I'm no longer a chair, or else I would be stuck like that for a month.**

 **Harry: I wish you did… -_-**

 **Voldy: *pulling his wand out from his pocket.***

 **Enj/Dark: Voldemort… You do know I'm standing right here, right? If you try anything, you will not be a chair, but you will be something that will be far worse.**

 **Voldy: Oh yeah, and what's that?**

 **Enj/Dark: A bed. I'm sure I can find some pervert to take you in. *evil grin***

 **Voldy: O.o *puts his wand away slowly, making sure I see him do it.***

 **Harry, Natsu, & Zeref: That is the most evil thing, I think I ever heard.**

 **Natsu: What did he do to make you angry?**

 **Enj/Dark: I read a fanfic where Voldemort tortured Harry after his friends left him to die in a ditch. *eye twitch in anger***

 **Zeref: Good enough of a reason.**

 **Harry: Glad to know you care about me so much. *leans over to Natsu* Remind me to never get her angry, will you?**

 **Natsu: *whispers in return* As long as you do the same for me.**

 **Harry: Deal.**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^_^**


	46. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, here is an update to hold you over till I'm done my book. It shouldn't – shouldn't – take much longer - hopefully. Now onto the chapter! XD**

* * *

 **45**

 _Recap: Jellal now lies on the ground unmoving, and Natsu lands on his feet with a hand to stop him from face planting the ground alongside his enemy. He stood up straight and tall with a daring look in his eyes that told anyone to try and mess with him or his friends._

Harry looked on in awe at Natsu. When he saw the flames take on the shape of a dragon it reminded him of a snake made out of fire, but those flames where a darker red like hellfire. He thinks it was Voldemort or someone else that used that spell, but he was not sure.

Harry shook his head to clear it. Whoever it was that cast the snake fire spell was not important at the moment. He does plan on finding out what the spell was though; it seems powerful, and that is kind of what he needs to be able to protect his friends. He'll ask Fawkes later.

With that train of thought past, Harry noticed Natsu running up to him. "Why are you still on the ground, Harry?" said Natsu confusedly.

Harry was just as confused, but for a slightly different reason. Didn't Natsu know that he is tied up? Harry looked down at his bound arms, only to notice that they are no longer behind his back. His arms are at his sides and holding him up slightly by the elbows. 'Oh…When did the spell come off?' he asked himself mentally.

Harry got up from the ground, but groaned in pain due to the stiffness in his body from lying on the hard ground for so long. Once he was up straight, Fawkes answered his silent question. {You were unbound right after Jellal was defeated.}

Harry nodded his head in thanks to his familiar. He and Natsu walk over to Erza and help her up. "Time to get out of here," said Natsu while being the one to hold the S-class mage up, and Harry with his wand out in case for some reason there were still enemies around. Simon was awake and walking, but he was still weak, so he was moving slowly, but so was everyone else. They only made it a few feet before the tower started to shake violently.

Harry, still being stiff, almost fell over, but he caught himself just in time before his face decided it couldn't live without its new friend, the floor. "What is going on?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"The magic in the lacrima is becoming instable," said Erza.

"Well then, we better get moving!" Natsu said with determination, and they all kept moving with Fawkes flying over head.

"Natsu, just leave me here. Get yourself, Harry, Simon, and Fawkes out of here," said Erza with guilt clearly heard in her voice. All those she named protested loudly.

"We're not leaving you!" Natsu, Simon, and Harry cried out as one while Fawkes squawked angrily at her for even daring to think that they were just going to leave her behind.

Harry turned to Fawkes, but before he could say anything like telling his familiar to get them out of there, he heard Erza say she was sorry and then an oof from Natsu. Harry spun around and saw that Erza had knocked out Natsu, and was currently doing the same thing with Simon by slamming a fist to his gut. Erza then turned to Harry and knocked him out. He tried to dodge the attack, but thanks to being stiff and in shock he could not move out of the way in time.

* * *

Fawkes felt his telepathic connection with Harry close off again that day. He looked down to see if he was okay, only to see he is past out along with the two other male humans. He became worried. Was there another enemy here and he just didn't notice? Fawkes got his answer when he spotted Erza. She was moving over to one of the jagged spikes of lacrima and placed her hand on it.

Fawkes now understood why Erza knocked out his wizard and his friends. She planned to sacrifice herself to save them, but that would go against all their hard work on coming here in the first place. They came here to save her. Fawkes wasn't going to let Erza kill herself if he could help it.

Fawkes folded his wings to his sides to go into a nosedive. He was almost there, just a foot away when it happened. His body burst into flames and he became a pile of ashes. His ashes plopped softly onto the hard ground.

After a few seconds, Fawkes poked his head back out, now a baby again. He looked over to where Erza was, just in time to see the last bit of her sink into the lacrima. He closed his coal colored eyes and bowed his head. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I couldn't stop her in time.'

* * *

Harry felt himself waking up. His body is sore due to the stiffness and the punch to the gut from Erza. 'Wait…Erza!' Harry shot up from his lying position, but he regretted it shortly afterward. His head became light and dizzy, and the world around started to darken again. He held still for a moment with his hand on his head to calm the black out. Once it pasted, he looked around for his red-headed friend, but he doesn't see her anywhere.

The sound of a small, cute, quiet trill was heard not far from where Harry lies. He turned to see Fawkes in his old body's ashes. Harry got up, slowly this time, so he could make his way over to his familiar. He bent down and scooped Fawkes up along with most of his ashes to help keep him warm.

"Fawkes, are you okay?" he asked softly. Fawkes nodded his head in reply. "Where's Erza?"

Fawkes pointed with his beak toward the lacrima he saw Erza go through. Harry turned to face it in confusion at first, but then he remembered what Jellal tried to do before. This piece of lacrima can absorb mages. Harry ran over to the crystal and freed one of his hands to try to pull Erza out, but the lacrima won't even let his hand through.

"How do I even get in there to get her back out?" Harry cried out desperately. Fawkes trilled sadly, not knowing what to do either.

Harry looked around and spotted Natsu and Simon still on the ground. He runs over to them and wakes them both up. Simon was first to wake, followed by Natsu.

Natsu growled, "I can't believe Erza knocked me out!"

"That's not important right now!" Harry shouted in anger, but if he could hear panic in his own voice then Natsu definitely heard it too.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Natsu in concern.

"Erza is in the lacrima, but I can't get her back out," said Harry pointing to where Erza was last seen.

"What?!" Natsu got up and ran over to the crystal. He pounded his fist onto the lacrima, but nothing happened. Natsu turned to Simon. "How do I get in there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Simon. "Try focusing your magic into it and use that to pull Erza out." Harry wasn't sure if that was even possible, but it was the only idea they had, so he didn't stop Natsu from trying.

Natsu laid a hand on the lacrima and closed his eyes. Harry didn't know, but Natsu saw what looked like Erza's funeral. This upset him greatly, so he cried out, denying that she was dead. That was when he felt her. Erza was still alive like he believed. He can feel her will to live surface back up. He grabbed hold of that will, and pulled.

Harry saw Natsu get upset during his time focusing on the lacrima, but shortly after he saw fingers start to appear through. Natsu grabbed hold of the hand firmly, and pulled, revealing that the hand belonged to Erza.

Harry sighed in relief; he thought at first that the hand may have belonged to Zeref. Erza is unconscious, and they still needed to get out of there, but they couldn't use Fawkes to do that anymore.

{Portus…} Harry heard faintly. {Use…spell…Portus.}

"Fawkes, what is Portus?" Harry asked.

{Use…object…cast…Portus…thinking…place.}

Harry was still confused, but he does as told. "Natsu, give me your wrist band." Natsu give it to him with a confused expression, and Harry thought about the resort. He cast Portus onto the object with a tap of his wand, and this made him remember what is supposed to happen if this is the same thing as when he touched a boot and trophy cup. "Natsu, Simon, grab the wrist band, quickly!" They did so with Erza still in Natsu's arms and Fawkes held firmly in Harry's hand, and then the world around them went into a blur. When their world stopped spinning, they saw that they were back at the resort.

Harry gives back Natsu his wrist band, who takes it in one hand, still using the other to hold Erza up. Harry makes sure they didn't leave anyone behind and saw that Simon and Fawkes are still with them too. He looks back out to the water hoping that his other friends made it out of there as well. With that thought, Harry turned to Natsu.

"Do you think that others are okay?" he asked.

Natsu grinned. "They're fine; I smell them making their way here now."

Harry wonders just how good Natsu's nose really is. He looks back to the sea and sees a small boat moving fast straight toward them. Harry with his seeker's eyes saw that the boat held Lucy, Gray, Happy, Millianna, Wally, Sho, and Juvia.

Juvia was the one to make the boat move fast by using her water magic it seems. She slowed down their boat when they got closer. After they stopped, they came running toward them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Gray in concern, not that he'll ever admit that he was worried about Natsu as well.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Harry replied. "We're still a little dizzy from the portkey though."

When the others caught up to them, Lucy asked, "What is a portkey?"

"Um…a portkey is some kind of transportation device. One can create one by using any object and casting a spell on it. I just said the name of this kind of object without even realizing it," Harry said the last sentence more to himself than to his friends. "Fawkes helped me remember that one."

"Good thing too," said Simon in relief. "If he didn't, we would be in trouble." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Why couldn't Fawkes just teleport you all out of there?" Gray asked, not realizing his shirt is off until Lucy tells him. "Darn it!"

Harry held up his familiar for them all to see. "He saved Simon's life, but an hour went by, resulting in Fawkes having a burning day," he explained.

Simon nodded his head to confirm Harry's words. "Yes, I owe this little guy my life." He turns to the baby phoenix. "Thank you for saving me." Fawkes bowed his head as best he could in a show of appreciation, but he smacked his face into Harry's hand and pile of ashes instead. He sneezed to get rid of the ashes that went up his nose.

Everyone chuckled at the cuteness of a baby animal sneezing. Harry turned to head for the resort building. "I need to check on Castor and Mira," he said.

"Yeah, we need to also tell them that we're alive and kicking still too," Natsu said with a happy grin.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cried out joyfully in agreement with his mage.

Everyone that went to the Tower of Heaven and those who were from there walked into the hotel, and Harry walked straight for the stairs. He didn't bother to see if the others were following or not, but he does believe that Sho is fixing his magic on all the guests that are at the resort.

Harry makes it to his and Castor's room and knocks. Within a few moments, Mira cracked open the door to see who it was. When she saw it was him she swung the door open wide, and she and Castor tackled Harry to the ground in worry and relief.

"You're okay," Mira said softly in Harry's shoulders. Castor didn't say anything, but he was sobbing and hiccuping too much to form words to begin with.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and son warmly, and patted both on the head. "I'm fine; I hardly got into any fights this time." He gave a nervous smile for what he was about to say next. "I did get kidnapped though at some point by the boss there," he said.

Mira looked up with a half-hearted glare. "You what? You got kidnapped? How did that even happen?"

"Fawkes wasn't there at the time when it happened," Harry explained. "I need to learn more than just spells, so I was thinking on getting Erza to teach me how to sword fight. I'm sure you agree that I need to get stronger to protect everyone, right?"

Mira scoffed. "You need to get stronger to protect yourself first," she said.

Harry laughed softly, knowing that she is right. He looked down to Castor then. "How are you, little man?"

Castor has finally calmed down enough to speak, but his voice told him how exhausted he was. "I'm okay now that you're back," he said.

"He woke up two hours after you left. I had to tell him where you and the others went. He refused to go back to bed, saying that he will wait till you came back to him safely," Mira told him.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise; he didn't need to look in a mirror to know that his eyes have become glassy from threatening tears. He held onto his adopted son close in joy and love. He never felt this much love from someone before, he was sure of it.

"I'm alright, son. You can rest now," said Harry.

"Will you read to me?" Castor asked in a small, childish voice.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll read to you. What story do you want to hear?"

"Um…Can you read: The Fountain of Fair Fortune?"

"Sure I can." Harry, Castor, and Mira walked into the room. Once Harry closed the door behind him he tucked Castor into bed after washing his hands from Fawkes' ashes, and giving his familiar a bath as well.

He pulled out the story Castor wants to hear him read, and started. It didn't take long for his son to fall asleep, but he finished the story anyway. He closed the book and put it away in Castor's bag. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard cooing from the door.

He gave a glare to the one within the doorway, and saw that it was Lucy and Erza. "That was the cutest thing ever," Lucy said.

"Are you sure you should be moving around, Erza?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping in saving me, Harry," said Erza.

"It was no problem, but I didn't do much," said Harry sadly.

"Hey, Erza," said Mira. "Harry wanted to know if you could teach him the art of the sword."

Erza was surprised at that, but she can understand why Harry wants to learn a useful skill. "I can, but he'll need to get his own sword first. It's always best if he finds a sword that suits him before really starting his training. We can start with the basics with wooden swords, but the real training will be with real blades."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's fine with me. First things first, though, you need to rest and recover," he said.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I don't want you overdoing it like Natsu. How is he anyway?"

"The idiot is sleeping off elemental sickness right now. He should be fine in a few days."

"That's good to know," said Harry.

"So how are you feeling, Erza?" Mira asked.

"I'll be fine with some rest. Tomorrow is our last day here, so let's make the most of it," said Erza.

"I agree," said Mira with a smile.

"Well, goodnight Harry and Mira," Erza said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, guys," said Lucy before following after the red-headed mage.

When the door closed, Mira turned to Harry. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't even have a scratch on me," he replied.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She got up from the chair she was sitting on, and walked out the door, but not before giving Harry a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Mira."

* * *

"Where's Erza?" It's the next morning, and Harry, Castor, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mira, and Gray are all on the beach having fun. Harry caught the ball that he and his son are playing with, and paused when Castor asked his question.

Harry looked around and noticed that not only is Erza missing, but so are the others from the Tower of Heaven. "I don't know where they are." He shrugged his shoulders. "They're probably talking somewhere," he answered.

"Oh, okay. Pass the ball?" asked Castor with his hands up, ready to catch the ball.

A small grin formed on Harry's face. "Sure, here it comes!" He threw the ball with all the strength he has, sending the ball way over Castor's head and a few feet behind him. Castor chased after the ball, dived for it, and caught it before it hit the ground. "Great catch, Cas!" Harry called out.

Castor got up from the sandy floor to turn to Harry with a happy grin of his own, but it turned evil the next second. "Thanks, now it's your turn!" He used his telekinesis magic to throw the ball high up in the sky, and send it flying toward their friends. Harry gave chase, his eyes only on the ball. This was his downfall, literally; Harry crashed into Natsu and they both went down.

When the two of them got up, Natsu said, "What the heck, Harry! I almost got this ice cube!" Said ice cube was laughing at them both while holding the ball that Harry was trying to catch.

"How did Castor throw this so far from where you where, Harry?" Gray asked after calming down from his laughter.

"He somewhat cheated," said Harry. "He used magic."

"Why didn't you use magic to catch the ball then?" Natsu asked.

"I didn't bring my wand with me. I left it in our room," Harry replied.

Harry didn't notice that Castor was running up to them until the child slammed into his back. He could have sworn he heard a popping sound when it happened. Castor is laughing while still sitting on his father's back. Once he stopped, Harry hoped he would get off, but he didn't. Instead, Castor asked, "Can we play invisible tag?"

Harry sighed fondly. "Yeah sure, just get off first so I can put my cloak on." Their way of playing invisible tag was by Harry wearing his invisibility cloak while Castor used his invisibility magic to hide himself.

Once Castor was off, Harry pulled his cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around him, while at the same time his son turned invisible. Before the two ran off, Natsu said after sniffing the air, "That's weird…I can smell Castor, but not Harry."

Natsu jumped when Harry spoke. "Funny, I was going to ask you about that when he got to the guild, but I guess I don't have to now, huh?"

Natsu's eyes appeared to be threatening him by trying to jump out of his skull. "THAT IS SO WEIRD! I can hear him like his right next to me, but I don't smell him at all!" he exclaimed.

"Well, while you're having your breakdown, Castor and I are going to play," said Harry. "Start running Cas!" He didn't see any footsteps taking off from where he last saw his son. "Castor?"

"I saw sand being kicked up somewhere during Natsu's rant, Harry," Lucy said. "He went that way, I think." She pointed to her left. Harry thanked her and took off after his little boy.

* * *

Harry, Castor, and Mira were playing a card game when Erza came in. "Have either of you seen Millianna, Wally, Simon, and Sho?" she asked.

"I haven't," said Harry. His son shook his head to answer; he hasn't seen them either.

"I think I saw them by one of the boats earlier," Mira said.

"How long ago was that?" Erza asked hurriedly.

"I think three hours ago." Erza took off after that, saying thank you before closing the door.

Harry, Castor, and Mira all looked at each other. "Should we follow?" Harry asked.

"We should," replied Mira. All three got up, but Harry stopped Castor. "You stay here, Cas. I need you, Edge, and Dash to keep an eye on Fawkes for me. Can you do that?" Castor looks over to the baby bird, who has grown quite a bit, but still not big enough to fly way.

Harry's son turned back to him with a determined look in his eyes. He nodded firmly to tell Harry that he understood. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Castor. We'll be right back." Harry and Mira left the room just as Erza passed by their door again, but this time with Lucy following. The two took off after them, and soon Natsu, Happy, and Gray joined them.

* * *

They ran outside, but once they reached the beach, Erza told them to wait farther back while she goes up to her old friends. Harry couldn't hear what is being said, luckily he doesn't need to. Going by the sight of the boat, Sho, Wally, Simon, and Millianna are planning to travel for a bit.

Harry smiled sadly. He can tell that Erza offered them to join Fairy Tail, but with staying in a tower for most of their life he can understand why they want to see the world. It took a little while of them talking, making Harry doze off for a moment; therefore, when Erza changed into one of her armors Harry become alert and almost grabbing his wand in fright. He paused when he saw that they weren't in danger, but he still gripped his wand in his hand.

The armor is not one Harry has ever seen; it had the Fairy Tail symbol on a cape and a flag that Erza holds in her hand. Then she spoke words loud enough for everyone, including them, to hear.

"One! You must never reveal any sensitive information about Fairy Tail to outsiders for as long as you live! Two! You must never use the clients you met through the guild to achieve personal gain!" Erza paused, most likely to get some control back in her voice before the sobs can fully take over. "Three! Though our paths may differ…you must always live out your lives with all your might! Never must you consider your own life to be insignificant!" she cried out, both loudly and in tears. Harry can see that the friends she made in the tower were also crying. "Never in your lives must you forget the friends you held dear!"

Harry wants to join them in their crying, but he held strong. It's not like he'll never see them again after all. So he decided to continue to smile sadly.

Erza held up her staff high above her head before shouting, "Let the Fairy Tail send-off party begin!" Harry has heard of this before from the guild master, but he has never seen it happen before. This will be his first time seeing and participating in it.

"You guys!" Natsu shouted with his arms out and above his head. "See you around sometime!" He turned his face up with his cheeks puffed out. He spits globs of fire up into the sky for them to explode into fireworks. Lucy and Gray soon joined in. Mira stood there and waved at the four leaving them along with Happy.

Harry lifted his wand and flowed magic into it, kind of like what Lucy is doing. He shot the magic out high up into the night sky, and watched as it exploded in beautiful red and gold colored sparks. He did this about seven times, letting his instincts guide him through the motion of creating fireworks out of pure magic. There doesn't seem to be a name for it, but he guessed that that was okay. His wand arm goes into a complete circle three times, building up the magic and then firing it off.

After the seventh explosion of magic went off, Harry looked back to the people that are now considered friends to them. He smiled cheerfully at them, to show them that everything will be okay.

TBC

* * *

 **I believe that I ended this arc greatly. That was a beautiful closing if you ask me. Now before I say anything else: after Tenrou Island, should I have Simon join Fairy Tail, or have him join his sister? VOTE ON THE POLL, please!**

 **Now then, I'm going to go back to my book so I can finish that sucker. Again, once I'm done, I'll be working on this till after Tenrou. Once that arc is done, I'll work on something else; most likely the sequel to My Hollow Siblings. I'll be going back and forth with that and this fanfic.**

 **P.S. I realized I called Castor "Cas". It didn't hit me at first, but I thought of Castiel from Supernatural shortly after typing it. :)**

 **Harry: So what's with the ugly fish?**

 **Natsu: What fish? :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Oh, that was from 2 days ago. ^_^**

 **Voldy: Okay, but why's it here?**

 **Enj/Dark: It's Dumbledore.**

 **Harry: WHAT?! DX WHY DID YOU TURN THE HEADMASTER INTO A FISH?**

 **Voldy: *laughing and rolling on the ground without any shame***

 **Enj/Dark: I read a fanfic where he was torturing you, Harry. *Shows him the fanfic before he protests***

 **Harry: O_O He would never do something like that… D=**

 **Enj/Dark: There are a lot of fanfiction that have an evil Dumbles in them. Believe it or not, but this one isn't the worst. This is better than the others, tame wise. I didn't want to kill him within a slight second in this one. The others, yeah I did.**

 **Voldy: May I mess with him? :)**

 **Zeref: And kind I help? *eyes have turned red***

 **Enj/Dark: Just don't kill him. I plan to send him back to the void once the next update is out - since I'm also reading another Dumbledore is evil fanfic. I really want him dead in this one. Harry, don't help Dumbledore. If you do…I'll turn you into a rat that looks like Wormtail.**

 **Harry: O.o Um…Natsu, I believe it's your turn.**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


	47. Chapter 46

**I'm finally done 'Understanding the Fallen'! That book took me about 2 years to do – not including when it popped into my head. I was still working on 'My Hollow Siblings' when it did. Now that that book is done – I just have to proofread it 10 times, and then have others do the same for me, and then proofread it again – I can get back to this story. So look forward to weekly updates again! ^-^ Well, until the end of Tenrou Island. I'll be working on something else again. If I don't I might just go a little crazy. I had a long enough break from this story that I can write up till that point without losing whatever little sanity I have left.**

 **Now that that is off of my chest, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **46**

"I wonder if they finished with the guild?" asked Lucy thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. It has only been a few days," said Grey.

Harry shook his head while releasing a small chuckle. "I guess we'll find how much progress they did once we get there," he said.

Team Fairy Zeal along with Mira, Castor, Edge the owl, and Dash the cat were all making their way back to the Fairy Tail guild hall. They got off the train about 20 minutes ago, so they should be arriving to the guild shortly.

"Whoa!" Harry looked up when he heard Happy cry out. They are now standing in front of Fairy Tail, but it looked nothing like it did before Phantom Lord attacked them. It was not only completely rebuilt but they made it bigger.

"They actually finished it!?" said Natsu in shock. The rest of the team commented as well on the new guild.

"I guess the people of Magnolia decided to give them a hand," said Harry quietly to himself.

They walk in and were immediately greeted. "Hey guys, welcome back. You like the new guild?"

"It's nothing like it was before!" said Natsu in disbelief.

"Well yeah, we did have to rebuild it from scratch," replied the same Fairy Tail mage.

Harry looked around and spotted so many things all at once. There was a shop run by Max, and they have an open café. He and his team went to check out the shop first.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" said Max. "Hey, where's Fawkes?" He frowned when he noticed that the phoenix is missing. Harry lifted his hand to show him the baby bird that has grown to the size of a dove. "What happened to make him have a burning day? It hasn't even been nearly a year since his last one."

"He saved a man's life, but the price was an early burning day," Harry explained, now looking at all the items sold at the shop. "So what are you selling?"

Max grinned happily as he replied, "We got Fairy Tail T-shirts, wrist bands, towels, mugs, and even special lacrima crystals!" He held up, much to Harry and Lucy's horror, action figures of Natsu and Erza. "The most popular items are these mage figures. 3,000Js apiece!"

"Hey, they even have one for Lucy!" said Happy joyfully.

Harry was scared to look, but he did and saw that there was a figure of him too. His figure was holding his wand. He picked it up and found a button. He pressed it and little red magic sparks came out of the tip of the tiny wand.

{They…hair…right,} said Fawkes, who gave a trill that Harry knows was a laugh, but he had to agree, they did get his hair right.

"That's not all that your figure does, Harry," said Max. "It can also be use as a night light. All you say is that spell Lumos," just as he said it a soft light turned on at the tip of the wand, "and to turn it off you say Nox." The light turned off again. "We had a fun time getting that to work. It was a good thing that we heard you use those spells."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was just glad that his figure doesn't have removable clothing like Lucy does. His seem to be aimed more at children. He shrugged his shoulder, 'I guess I can live with that.'

"Can I have a Harry figure?" Castor asked childishly, and must to Harry's dismay Max gave him one for free since Harry is to boy's father.

They find Kana standing at the entrance to the guild hall. She greets them, and then shows them in. Harry and Gray noticed that Natsu does not look happy at all.

"What's up with you?" asked Gray to Natsu.

"It's not the same," Natsu grumbled.

Kana gave them a tour around the guild to show them what they have. "Behind the bar is a swimming pool, downstairs is an entertainment center, and now you can go up to the second floor, but you still need an S-class mage on your team to take on any S-class jobs."

"You can go up to the second floor?" asked Lucy in shock.

Harry spotted the master coming up with someone with blue hair. At first he thought it was Levy, but it turned out to be Juvia.

"Welcome back, kids! Meet our newest member, Juvia!" Makarov said cheerfully.

"So you really joined up, have you?" said Gray with a chuckle. This surprised Makarov who didn't know that they already knew the girl. Erza thanked her for her help the other day.

"Well, since you all know each other, I guess you know what guild she was from before then, right?" said Makarov. "Well then, there is just one more member that I would like you to meet." Harry could hear in his master's voice that he knew that this meeting may not go as well as it did with Juvia. "Come over and introduce yourself!"

Harry and the rest of his team looked over to see that their new member was none other than the iron dragon slayer, Gajeel. Everyone's reactions were immediate. They looked ready to murder, Natsu appearing to be the one to start such a blood bath if not Jet and Droy, who are guarding Levy and have the darkest looks on their faces that Harry has ever seen on their faces.

Luckily before any blood could be shed, Kana and a few others made them all sit down and get ready for the main event. 'Whatever that may be,' thought Harry. It became dark, almost to the point of being unable to see. Natsu was breathing a little stream of fire to light up the place a little, but Kana ordered him to stop, because it was meant to be dark.

Up toward the back of the guild, Harry just noticed the stage and curtains, which are opening. Behind them was somehow Mira. 'When did she get there!?' Harry thought to himself. Kana leaned in close to his ear.

"Just as you were looking at the shop up front, I stole her and told her what was happening. She agreed to go along with it," she whispered. Now Harry understood why he never heard a word from Mira when they returned. She was long gone.

Mira now sat on the stage with a guitar and a microphone that has wing floating close by to pick up her voice. She started to sing, her voice putting Castor, Edge, Dash, and Fawkes to sleep. Harry felt warmth spread through the inside of his chest at the sound; it was a comforting feeling so he didn't mind.

After she was done, everyone cheered loudly. It shocked Harry that none of the animals or Castor woke up. While Harry wondered how they didn't wake up, he starts to wonder how they are now staying asleep when somehow a full on Fairy Tail brawl broke out. He grabbed Castor and used the levitation charm on the animals to get them to a safe height while getting himself and his son out of the line of fire. Once he did that, he summoned all the animals to him so they can all hide behind the bar.

'Welcome home indeed,' he thought just before hearing Natsu say, "Now this is more like the Fairy Tail from before!" However, what really shocked Harry was that Mira started playing rock music to fuel the flames of the battle taking place.

* * *

Erza told Harry before leaving the guild to go home and sleep that they will start practice the next day. Harry thanked her for the heads up and asked where to meet. She told him behind the guild since there is still a bunch of space to train.

So now the next day was here. Harry left Castor with Macao and Romeo to play with while he made his way to the backyard. Erza was already there waiting for him. She held two wooden swords in hand, one to show and guide him, and the other for him to use and learn the basics.

When Erza saw him she tossed one of the swords to him and ordered him closer. When Harry was about five feet from her she got into a stance.

"We'll start on sword stance. Copy the stance I'm in now," said Erza, sounding like a strict teacher, which made Harry think of an older woman who wore green robes, but sat at a long table facing a lot of people in red. Harry pushed the memory that he knows it was into the farthest part of his mind so Erza doesn't scold him on the first day. He'll think about it later.

He studied the stance that Erza is in. Her back is straight, her head held high, legs positioned with one in front of her and the other behind her for balance, and last, the sword is held in front of her with both of her hand wrapped around the hilt.

He got into the position as best he could. He thought he was copying Erza pretty well, that is until she moves closer to him. She forced his back straighter as well as his head, telling him to face the rock by the water. She moved his legs a little wider, making his balance better. After all that she set his arms in the correct way. With all that done, she told him to hold that pose for 15 minutes.

"You want me to hold this for 15 minutes?!" Harry exclaimed loudly in shock, all the while losing his stance. 'This must be a punishment for having Fawkes protect her instead of getting me out of the tower.'

"Get back into position!" Erza demanded while smacking her wooden sword in her left hand. Harry did as told, started to understand why Natsu is so afraid of her. She fixed his stance again and told him to hold it. "Your body will remember it faster," she explained afterward. "This stance is for Kendo. Once you're able fall into the stance flawlessly we'll start of the swings."

He held for as long as he could, but after every minute he would lose an inch in his stance. Erza always got him back on track, though. He would try to get back into the stance on his own, but if he was still off, Erza would help. After 15 minutes went by, Harry was able to get back into the stance with his arm easily, but now he had to do so with the rest of his body. If failed to do so then Erza would have him hold the position for another 15 minutes.

This has been going on for two hours when Erza finally showed him mercy. She told him that they'll stop for today, but thanks to Harry's bad luck he will be continuing again tomorrow.

With a sigh, Harry decided that while waiting for Fawkes to grow and to relax he'll meditate. He sat down and closed his eyes, resolved to find his animal.

He did not find it that day, but he knows he's close. As the week went by, Erza would train him for two hours, building him up with some endurance training that was added in. After each session, Harry would look for his animal.

The day before Fawkes will be a fully grown adult is the day Harry finally finds his inner animal. He transformed once, but quickly turned back, because he was too big and causing a panic. After that little mishap, he decided to only transform when he needs to.

{Okay, I'll admit, I didn't see that coming,} Fawkes had said after Harry turned back into his human form. Everyone from Fairy Tail came out to see what was happening, thinking they were under attack, but Harry calmed them down and told them what happened. Makarov made him apologize to everyone in Magnolia for the scare; he did so without question.

That night, right before Harry went to bed, Fawkes said, {I'll bring you to Gringotts tomorrow.}

* * *

 **"Bombarda!"** Harry shouted loudly, aiming his wand at the last of the semi-big monsters that appeared the moment he and Fawkes teleported in the area.

{I think that was the last of those guys,} said Fawkes.

Harry turned to glare at him. "I hope so. Now just how far away are we to Gringotts?" he asked.

{When we got here we were a mile away, but since you were moving the way I told you while you were blasting through the monsters, I'd say we are half way there.}

Harry went wide-eyed in shock at this news. "Just how many of these guys did I take down to get so far?" He looked at the monsters lying on the ground dead; they really should be called a giant spider, though, because that's what they are, but their color is different than what he believed they should have been. They are blue.

{I would say most of the nest. I do believe this was an evolved Acromantula nest. They look the same, only their color is different. Don't ask when the change started, but they were a dark, brown 500 years ago.}

Harry thought the name of these monsters was familiar. He guessed that he saw them before if they were still around when he was. 'That would explain why I thought they were supposed to be a darker color,' he thought.

All of a sudden, they felt and heard a rumble on the ground behind them. Harry turned around and saw what he guessed was the mother. She was huge! Bigger than these other spiders that were the size of a car. She was a least twice that.

"My children! You killed my children!" The giant spider cried out. Harry had the brutally shove a memory of a spider about the same size as this one that sent its own children after him and another boy with red hair to feed on.

He wasn't going to take any chances with this thing. Their lightning blue color must have been his only hint of their speed, because the children were fast little buggers. He can only imagine how fast the mother was.

Harry used bombarda on the giant spider, sending it through the air. As it flew, it passed a group of four people. The monster spider crashed into the tree on the other side of the group, knocking it out. Harry walked out to apologize to the group, but stopped when he saw who the people were.

"Jezz Harry, give a guy some warning next time." It was Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.

"Sorry Laxus," said Harry.

"What are you even doing out here? That was an S-class monster."

"Fawkes is leading me to an old bank that is around here, but that thing attacked me."

Laxus made a thoughtful expression. "Well, the only thing old around here is those runes back that way." Laxus pointed behind him and his team.

{That's where we need to go, Harry,} Fawkes said.

Harry nodded, "Thanks, are you on your way back to the guild, Laxus?"

"Yeah, I have something I need to do there. Will you be back soon yourself?"

"Yes, once I'm done here, in fact." Laxus nodded his head in understanding. Harry bid him farewell before moving on towards Gringotts.

After walking for about another half a mile, only running into animals that weren't interested in him, he made it to the runes. It looked like it was once a shop center, but nature took it over. Harry could still feel the magic in the air, but it felt like natural magic, not one made by humans.

While following Fawkes' directions, he looked around at all the old buildings that are somehow still standing. The names have all faded, but he felt like he walked down these road loads of time before this. He thought he heard children laughing or making sounds of awe. He looked into one of the rune shop's windows and saw a decaying broom stick.

'This must have been the Quidditch shop,' thought Harry. He thought he heard another young voice say something about a Nimbus 2000. He looked at the broom in the window again, but this one was called the Lightning Bolt. He saw a faded date for when it was released. It said, **The Lightning Bolt: created and sold in …/…/2012.**

{That was when the dragons attacked and held control over the world,} said Fawkes. {The Muggles weren't kidding in believing the world would end in that year.}

"They weren't entirely right, though," said Harry softly. "The world didn't end, just changed." He decided to leave the shop window and head over to Gringotts.

{True, and as you can see the date is now different as well. I do believe they have another dooms day that involve dragons again.}

"I'm not going to bother asking. Let's just get my broom from here. _If_ it is here."

The two stood in front of Gringotts, but for some reason Harry thought something was weird about it.

{The building is more in the ground than when you last saw it,} explained Fawkes. Harry walked in and saw that the goblins that Fawkes spoke about are still working here. They all turned to face him in surprise and ready to get violent, but Harry gave them a bow in greeting.

"I'm here to enter the Potter Vault, please," said Harry.

One of the goblins walked up to him. "Follow me," he said. Harry followed and was lead to a private room. "Cut your finger, and let three drops of blood land on this parchment."

{They _still_ use those?} said Fawkes is shock.

Harry ignored him and did as told. When the parchment absorbed his blood, his name and a few other things showed up on it.

"Harry Potter?" the goblin said in confusion. "You went missing after Hogwarts disappeared along with many others. If you're here, then that means that the others that went missing are still alive to this day as well. That would explain why the vaults are still active today." He looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Potter."

Harry bowed just his head this time. "Thank you. So may I enter my vault?"

"Of course, but wouldn't you like to know what is within them?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes please." He was handed the parchment to read. He saw how much money he had, which was a lot from what Fawkes says, and his broom is also in there. Then something caught his eyes. "What's this?" he asked, showing the words to the goblin.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," said the goblin in awe. "We've wondered where that went. After Hogwarts vanished, all the items – not including wands – appeared here. The sword was one of the items that was at the school."

"How did you not know it was in my vault?" asked Harry.

"The sword will only show itself to those it has chosen. I guess it has chosen you be the next owner of it." The goblin got up from his seat, Harry did the same. "Follow me; I'll lead you to your vault."

They take a cart down to the Potter Vault. When they got there, the goblin took out the key for it. Once he opened the door, he handed the key to Harry.

"Don't lose this," he said firmly. Harry nodded his head to show he understood and took the key from his guide.

Inside the vault held many items such as money, books, portraits, jewelry, and what he guessed are family heirlooms. He decides to take a hand full of money, and saw that it looked nothing like the money they use now-a-days. He turns to the goblin.

"Can this money be converted into Jewels? Mage money?" he asked.

The goblin shook his head. "No, it cannot – not here anyway; although, it should still work. The money they use today is made of gems, we except them too, not just gold. So, feel free to fill up your vaults." The goblin gave a nasty grin.

"I'll see if I can trade this money in for Jewels then." Harry placed the gold in his hand into his pocket and also grabbed a few bronzes and silvers. He looked around and found a few spell books. He found a trunk with his name on it to place them in. He found his broom that had the words Fire Bolt engraved into the handle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw light reflect off of something silver. At first he thought it was from the mountain of money, but it turned out to be a sword with rubies embedded into the hilt and guard. He walked over to it to get a better look. He pulled it out of the ground and studied it. On the blade, close to the hilt, was a name: Godric Gryffindor. The same sword he saw in the memory of the giant snake.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, Harry got his broom back, and a sword! :D I was going to have Harry see the joke shop on his way to Gringotts, but decided to hold off until the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, the Battle of Fairy Tail is starting in there. Or more like it already did, Harry's just not aware of it. Laxus was the hint to starting it off.**

 **P.S. I forgot that Simon's sister is in an all female guild. So change in plan. Does he join her in another guild, have them both join Fairy Tail, or just Simon going to Fairy Tail? I'll rewrite the poll. PLEASE VOTE!**

 **Harry: Yeah, he sounded like he was up to something.**

 **Natsu: That jerk… *growl***

 **Zeref: Calm down, Natsu.**

 **Enj/Dark: I don't think this arc is going to take too long.**

 **Voldy: Is it because you are going to focus on Harry the most?**

 **Enj/Dark: Well yes, but I am going to have Mira's fight in this arc. I liked her fight.**

 **Natsu: who doesn't?! She's awesome! XD**

 **Harry: She's a good fighter? I haven't seen her fight yet. :/**

 **Enj/Dark: Don't tell Harry anything, Natsu, Zeff. I know for a fact that people are going to want to see his reaction.**

 **Natsu &Zeref: Our lips are sealed! :)**

 **Voldy: please tell me it is not my turn.**

 **Enj/Dark: You're in luck, it's not. Zeff, it's yours.**

 **Zeref: Please review. :( *begging face***


	48. Chapter 47

**So, I have been proofreading 'Could Things Get Any Worse?!' so I could make an audio for it. I got the first chapter audio done; I just need a cover for it now. I think I have some idea of what to make it. I'm going to try to get it up this weekend on my You Tube channel: Dark Crystal.**

 **Anyway, enough about that; enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

 **47**

Harry walked out of Gringotts with a trunk wheeled behind him and a sword strapped to his back. He wished he knew a spell to make these two things lighter, but alas, he doesn't.

{You wouldn't tell me how to make this easier for me, would you?} asked Harry.

Fawkes shook his head. {No, I wouldn't tell you. You'll just have to remember on your own, or learn a new one.}

Harry sighed at the unhelpful answer. He paused mid-step when he heard a creaking and squeaking sound coming from his right. He turned to look and saw a weird building. The building has a giant man's head made of...metal, he thinks, on it. The color of the hair is faded, but he could still make out a little bit of orange patches on it. What caught his attention in the first place was the hat that the building's arm is holding. It was moving the hat up and down like it was greeting a new costumer, but it wasn't going down all the way. That didn't matter, however, since it was a shock to Harry that the thing was still working at all.

{That's still standing?} Fawkes said impressed.

"I wonder who owned it…" said Harry. He looked at the sign and saw that it was still legible. "Weasley Wizard Wheezes…" he read aloud, but as soon as he did he grabbed his head in pain. "Ah!"

Harry knelt down onto his knees while holding his head in both hands. Fawkes was squawking loudly and calling his name, but Harry couldn't truly hear him – his head was in too much pain, it was pounding.

Inside his head, Harry saw a family of redheads. He saw a boy that he has been seeing throughout his fragmented memories and 8 others. There was a man, who Harry remembers is the father, and his wife. There are six boys and one girl. Harry could hear their names when they are talking to him. He is sure it was during when he first met each and every one of them.

He met most in a train station. Going from youngest to oldest, he heard the names Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and later while in a huge room a boy named Percy. He remembers that Ron has a sweet tooth and a love for Quidditch, Fred and George love to prank and dreamed of having a joke shop, and Percy...he couldn't really remember much about him. He seemed to be the most serious type at of all of them.

Ginny came later, she was a year younger than he and Ron. She seemed shy, but Harry could tell that she liked him with how she acts around him. With her was a little, black book, following with the snake, sword, Fawkes, and an old hat. There was a young man there, but Harry couldn't make him out still.

He saw Molly and Arthur Weasley, being introduced around the same time as Ginny. He met Molly at the station with most of the others, but he didn't get a name at the time. Arthur he met before his…second year? Harry started to feel the pain in his head lighten a little.

There are two other Weasleys. They were the oldest sons named Bill and Charlie. Charlie handles dragons. He remembers this due to seeing a baby dragon and a huge man with beetle-like eyes. Bill was a cures breaker, Ron told him about Bill when they went to Egypt. 'What was Egypt?' Harry questioned.

The pain was finally leaving him. He panted while lying on the ground. When did he get this far? He was sure that he knelt when the headache started, but not collapse due to it.

{Harry? Harry, are you alright?} Harry heard faintly at first, but the concerned voice of Fawkes became clearer with each word.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…" he said softly while sitting up and rubbing his face and head. "I just remembered meeting the Weasleys. I gave Fred and George the money to make their dream for this shop here come true." Harry pointed to the joke shop in front of him.

Fawkes looked at the shop before returning his black gaze on him. {Do you want to go in?} he asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "No," he shook his head, "I have a feeling we should leave. I want to check on Castor." He couldn't explain it, but he felt that something was going on back home. "I'll check this place out later. Maybe even fix it up when they return. …They were with us when Hogwarts disappeared, right?" he asked.

{I believe so.}

"Then let's get home and come back some other time." Fawkes and Harry left what remained of Diagon Alley and teleported back to the outskirts of Magnolia.

At first, Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but as he walked into the town he felt something appear behind him. He whipped around only to see a purple wall made of rune symbols. He stared at wall for a moment, but it faded away; therefore, the reason why he only stared at it for a moment. Harry shrugged his shoulders; even if the runes had stayed he wouldn't have been able to read them anyway.

He laid a hand where the wall was to see if it is still there. Surely enough is was. The runes appeared again, and Harry could feel that they were solid.

"Well, I guess we aren't going out that way," said Harry before turning to Fawkes. "We should get to the guild and find out what's going on." Fawkes nodded in agreement.

Harry mounted his broom and tested to see if it still works. As luck would have it, it did. He took off into the air with a scream; he forgot how fast this broom was. He slowed it down when he was high enough, so he could look on what was happening down below.

He doesn't see anything at first, but with the help of his seeker eyes he spotted members of his guild. He paused in the air to ask them what was going on, but he noticed something wasn't quite right. He knows that his guildmates fight each other, but that is for fun, this is showing to be on a more serious level. They are going at each other with everything they got.

{Why are they fighting?} asked Harry in pure confusion.

{They seem to be in a box of runes,} said Fawkes. {The runes say they have to fight each other and the winner will be able to leave.}

{If there needs to be a winner, then shouldn't one of them just surrender?}

{I'm not sure. If you get stuck in one, see if it works.}

Harry sighs; he guessed that he will have to stick to his plan of going to the guild and finding out what is going on. {Keep an eye out. We don't want to get caught in any of these traps right now,} he said.

They take off again with Fawkes in the lead. He was able to guide them through the trapped littered town without getting caged. They get to the guild after landing in front of it, but before he could walk in, someone stops him.

"Harry, don't come any closer!" Natsu shouted, pressing his face on the wall of runes. Harry stopped right in front of it confused.

"What's going on? Why can't I come it, and why is everyone fighting each other?" he asked.

Makarov steps forward. "These runes stop anyone over 80 years old from escaping the building," he said. "Since you have been alive for 500 years, you'll be trapped in here too if you walk through the door."

Harry went wide-eyed at this, glade that they had stopped him. "My last question?"

"To answer that one, Laxus came back and is trying to get me to surrender the guild to him." Harry doesn't feel all that surprised by this. "All the girls are frozen in stone thanks to Evergreen, and Laxus is using them to get everyone to fight each other. If we don't listen to his rules, he'll start destroying them one by one."

Harry started shuddering at the deadly calmness in his master's tone of voice. He knew that Laxus might try to usurper Makarov, but to threaten the lives of its members? That is something Harry didn't think the man would do or could do. He turns to Natsu and Gajeel, while also noticing that not all the girls are trapped in stone.

"Why are you two still here?" he asked the two dragon slayers.

"We can't get through," Gajeel stated.

"Are we somehow over 80?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't look it, but then again, neither do I," said Harry. "Alright, I see Levy is trying to find a way to get you guys out of the guild, so I'll start searching for Laxus. Did any of you find out how to get the girls out yet?"

"We were waiting for Porlyusica, but Reedus got caught in a fight, and was defeated. Darn you, Laxus!" Makarov shouted.

"Calm down, Master," said Harry, looking to Fawkes for help. Fawkes started trilling a song to help calm them down. Thankfully it worked; Makarov isn't young so Harry was worried that he's going to hurt himself if he gets too upset.

"Also, if you find Laxus, Harry, _don't_ fight him," Makarov says. "It's for your own good. I know you're strong, but do you think you can beat Laxus in a fight?"

Harry didn't think he could. When he first met the guy, he was sure it was just luck. He shook his head. "No, I don't think I could. I'll find him and wait for either Natsu or Erza. I'll lead one of them to him if they hadn't found him yet. Would that be acceptable, Master?"

Makarov nodded his head. "That would be better."

Natsu roared loudly, "I can't wait to get out of here! I want to fight Laxus! Harry, you better find him, so I can beat his face into the ground!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to find him. I just don't know how I'm going to do that," Harry muttered the last part to himself, but Natsu and Gajeel still heard him if the iron dragon slayer's scoff was anything to go by. "Before I go, where is Castor?" he asked.

"Don't worry, he's hiding in my office," Makarov said. "He hid when the girls all turned into stone."

Harry thanked his master for the answer and mounted his broom again. "I'm going to start looking for Laxus."

"Don't get caught in any of the traps!" Makarov ordered.

"I can't make any promises. I was lucky to be able to get here without falling into one already." Harry yelped when Fawkes nipped him on the ear. "Sorry, I meant to say that it was all thanks to Fawkes we didn't get caught on our way here."

Makarov grunted in acknowledgement. "Be careful, Harry." Harry nodded his thanks and took to the skies again with Fawkes flying next to him.

{I know that Laxus thinks that everyone is weak in the guild, but this? He has everyone fighting to see who is the strongest?} Harry thought, not needing to be told to understand that much as to why Laxus has every member of Fairy Tail fighting each other. What he couldn't bring himself to understand was why threaten the lives of the girls.

{Well, it is obvious, isn't it?} Fawkes questioned. {He needed something to motivate the other members into fighting each other at their full strength.}

Harry's green eyes turned to lie on his familiar. "That better be it, because if Laxus is planning on going through with blowing the girls to bits, I'm going to make him wish that he had the sense smacked into him when I sent him through that wall," he said, along with allowing his memory to go down the track to that moment.

* * *

~flashback~

 _Harry was hiding under a table, but he had to move, for it got thrown across the guild hall by Gray – or was Natsu? He is now hiding by the bar so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. While staying low, Harry saw a pair of feet come into view, and the next second he's grabbed by the back of his shirt._

 _Harry almost yelled in surprise; what stopped him from doing so, however, was from the shock at seeing Laxus down on the first floor with everyone else. He's never spoken to the guy before, so why is he here now?_

 _"I know that it's pathetic to watch the rest of these losers fighting each other, but watching you hiding is even more pathetic," said Laxus with a curl smirk._

 _Harry glared at him. "Well sorry if I don't want to fight them, but can't get somewhere safe like you," he growled through clenched teeth._

 _"Well, you're small, I'm sure you can hide in just about any little rat hole to crawl in." Harry doesn't know why being called small enraged him, but it did. "You must be weaker than the rest of these weaklings. Not only are you small and scrawny, but you also know that you would be crushed if you joined in on this show of who's weaker!"_

 _Every word that came out of Laxus' mouth just made Harry angrier. 'Don't attack him, Harry. He's not worth it,' he thought mentally. "With that logic, wouldn't that make you weak? After all, you're hiding up on the second floor all the time. Now you're down here to pick on someone you believe to be so weak that he can't protect himself with anything but tables. What does that say about you?"_

 _Neither Harry nor Laxus noticed the silence that had spread throughout the hall and every member of their guild now looking at them both - most were impressed by Harry guts. The wizard and lightning mage are glaring at each other now, willing the other to melt or turn into a pile of ashes._

 _"You dare call me_ weak _?" Laxus said behind gritted teeth. His teeth are pressed so tightly together that Harry is amazed that they aren't breaking. "That's big talk coming from someone so small. I bet that's your strongest trait: a big mouth. If that's all you got going for you, then you don't belong in Fairy Tail!"_

 _Something in Harry snapped the moment Laxus said he didn't belong. It made him think of three people that always said that he was nothing more than a waste of space. That thought only made him angrier. Laxus started dragging him toward the guild doors. He can hear Makarov shouted at his grandson to let him go, but the man didn't pay any heed. Just as he was about to be thrown out the doors, Harry's magic lashed out in his anger._

 _His magic shot out from his body like a bullet and slammed into the lightning mage like a jackhammer. Laxus was shoved so hard in the chest by the pure, gold magic that he went soaring across the guild, missing everyone who quickly got out of the way, and through the back wall into the backyard._

 _All of Fairy Tail were shocked at the power that Harry just shown – he's never done something like that before. They turned to face the young wizard who is panting from the outburst of magic, but it didn't weaken his glare in the slightest. His eyes looked to be glowing with death; it sent cold shivers down everyone's spines._

 _"Don't ever call me small or weak again. If I were so weak than you must really be pathetic to be taken out by someone like me," said Harry in a deadly calm voice. "Never say I don't belong here in Fairy Tail just because I'm weak. I do believe if that's how the rules here worked then you would be kicked out yourself for getting defeated by a weakling." With that being said, Harry walked away with his eyes still glowing with power. Laxus and all members of Fairy Tail watched Harry go to the request board and took the first job within reach, showed it to Mira, and left the guild with the hopes of the job getting rid of the last of his anger before he hurt someone he cared for badly._

 _He gave Laxus one last glare before leaving, not noticing that his hair was no longer covering his lightning bolt shaped scar, allowing everyone to see. They couldn't help but think that Harry had something in common with Laxus, even though he will never admit it. As for Laxus himself, he couldn't stop his train of thought from thinking, 'Maybe he's just small because he ages slower or something.' He watched the last of Harry leave the guild. 'I got to hand it to the kid; he's not so weak after all.' There was a hint of fondness and respect in his inner voice, but even though it was the man's own thoughts he never heard it._

* * *

~end of flashback~

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when he crashed into a wall of runes. He hovered back a little and stared at it for a moment. He decided to try and get around it, only to find he is boxed in.

{I tried to warn you, but you were too deep in thought to hear me,} said Fawkes from the outside of the box. {You have to fight and win to get out now.}

Harry looked down to see who it was that he was meant to fight, but he had to twist out of the way of a magic bullet. He looked down again to see who fired and almost smacked himself for not thinking of who it could be sooner.

"Alzack, I don't want to fight you! Or anyone for that matter," said Harry frustrated.

{Except maybe Laxus,} he heard Fawkes say quietly in his head, but did not reply. He wasn't sure if he fully agreed with the phoenix or not.

"I don't want to fight you either, Harry, but I have no choice! I have to save Bisca!" said Alzack loudly.

Harry is starting to feel his pride fight him on this, but he needs to say it if he wants to get out of this box as soon as possible. "Well then I surrender." As soon as he said that the box of runes glowed; however, it didn't disappear. More runes showed on the box, and Fawkes reads them.

{It says: Nice try, Harry, but you are not taking the easy way out. If you want to leave the runes, then you need to defeat Alzack in a fight.}

Harry cursed under his breath. Leave it to Laxus to have Freed leave a message like that for him. He returns his attention to Alzack. "Never mind, we'll have to fight," he told him with a sigh.

Alzack started firing rounds at him again, but since Harry was given no choice but to fight, his pride refused him to lose. He did a barrel roll and flew in circles to dodge the oncoming attacks. He grabbed his wand and waited for Alzack to run out of the rounds he's using. It took a while, but there was a pause when Alzack tried to change his shots. Harry took his chance.

 **"Expelliarmus!"** shouted Harry. The disarming charm hit, sending the gun into Harry's hand. He thought that he could just knock Alzack out easily after that, but the guy had another gun. 'Oh yeah, I forgot he had two guns. Wait doesn't he use them both at the same time? Why didn't he…'

"I knew you would that spell, Harry!" Alzack shot at him again, but Harry dodged the bullet, almost falling off his broom now that both his hands hold something that isn't the broom handle. "It was why I kept one gun away. Now, you can't hold on to your broom."

{Why do I feel like that last part was improvised?} asked Fawkes, who is still flying around the outside of the box of runes.

Harry had no choice but to drop the gun; there was no way he would have been able to place it in one of his pockets in time to twist out of the way of another wave of spark shots. Alzack caught the gun before it hit the ground, leaving him open again.

 **"Turbo!"** cast Harry.

 **"Tornado Shot!"** fired Alzack.

The two tornados slammed into each other, causing an explosion of wind so powerful that it knocked Harry off his broom. Harry crashed onto the ground with a sickening crunch to his left shoulder, forcing him to bite his lip to keep his scream from coming out. He faintly heard his broom clatter to the ground not far from him; luckily no snapping sound followed it.

Harry tried to get up, but he froze for a moment when he saw the gun mage aiming at him. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I need to save her."

"I know, and I am too." Harry knows that he confused Alzack, which left him open again for his spell. **"Flipendo!"** Alzack was knocked back away from Harry, who cast another spell. **"Expelliarmus!"** Now both guns flew into Harry's hands, though he gritted his teeth against the pain in his left dislocated shoulder when he moved it. He dropped them both to the ground and kicked them behind him. He aimed his wand at Alzack again. "Like I said, I'm sorry too. I know you want to save her, but fighting isn't going to help with that." Just as he was about to cast the stunning spell, a voice sounded in everyone's head.

{Everyone, stop fighting!} It was Warren's voice. {Go ahead, Lucy.}

{Everyone's okay! We're no longer trapped in stone,} said Lucy.

{So…all they girls are okay?} asked Fawkes, but what was said next shocked both he and Harry.

{Who was that?} Harry heard all of Fairy Tail say at the same time.

{Fawkes, I think they heard you,} said Harry.

{Um…hi…?} Fawkes said again.

{That's Fawkes?!}

{I think we can hear him because of my telepathy magic,} explained Warren. {I have connected with everyone on our side in this fight after all.}

Harry saw Fawkes nod in understanding. {That would make sense. Now back to what Lucy was saying.}

{Oh, right! We have another problem! I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but do you see those Lacrimas in the sky around Magnolia?} Harry, Alzack, and Fawkes looked up and saw what Lucy was talking about.

{Yeah, we see them,} Harry and a few others said.

{Laxus calls it the Thunder Palace. Now that he no longer has us to threaten, he's using the whole town. If he sets that off, it will blow all of Magnolia up!}

{WHAT!?} everyone with a Fairy Tail guild mark that aren't Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen shouted in horror.

{We need to find a way to destroy them, but that's another problem. Once you destroy one, it attacks back because of the Organic Lick Magic.}

{Well, isn't that just swell?} said Fawkes sarcastically. {Harry, I'm sure we'll be feeling pain for the next week, because I know you're going to go all out on those things.}

{Harry, don't do anything stupid!} Harry wasn't sure who just spoke, but replies anyway.

{Come on guys, we have to destroy those things up there. What's a little pain to the whole town dying? We're Fairy Tail for Merlin's sake! This is OUR town, and WE'RE the ones in charge of PROTECTING it!}

No one said anything at first, which left Lucy to add, {Thank you Harry, but even if they didn't help, I still would have destroyed them all myself if I had to. I refuse to just sit back and watch. I always looked up to Fairy Tail, but if they are going to be cowers about this, then we'll just have to destroy these things ourselves!}

There was silence again, but Kana decided she wasn't going to be left out. {Their right you know! We're Fairy Tail! Since when do we chicken out when things get tough? Are we really going to let the newbie and Harry show us up? They are more Fairy Tail than the rest of you!}

Harry started hearing his guildmates start to agree with them. Finally, they are all cheering and releasing battle cries; they are going to help them in destroy the Thunder Palace. He looks back down to Alzack, who meets his eyes for just a moment before looking away.

"Bisca is alright now, so I guess I have no reason left to fight you, Harry. You win anyway. Just knock me out so you can clam your victory."

Harry stays silent for a moment, but just before he casts his spell, he says, "Thank you. **Stupefy."** The spell shot out and hits Alzack right in between his eyes. He falls back, but Harry caught him so his head didn't bounce off the hard ground. He lays him down softly, gets up, and leaves to continue his search for Laxus. He'll start blowing the Lacrimas up when the others and Erza are ready and finished with their fights. They had agreed to get rid of them all at the same time.

TBC

* * *

 **There are some things that are different in this arc. I'm not following the manga, and I'm starting to think that I should have. :( I forgot the order everything happens in. I know that Erza helps in destroying the Thunder Palace, and Mira fights Freed. I don't remember what happens first. So, things are a little out of order. I'll try to make it work in the end, though.**

 **Just so you know: Alzack never fought Freed. That is why Harry fought him instead. That reminds me, Harry finally won another fight. When was the last fight he won? It's been a while, so he needed this.**

 **As for the beginning of the chapter: Harry remembers a lot about the Weasleys, but not everything. Like he doesn't know how he gave the money to the twin – I'm talking about him giving money that he got to give to them… He doesn't know he got the money from the** **Triwizard Tournament** **. He also doesn't know about the Order of the Phoenix. Harry only remembers the basics about them.**

 **Harry: I won a fight – FINALLY! XD**

 **Natsu: Great job, Harry! I'm so proud of you! :D**

 **Voldemort: You are pathetic. How I did I lose to you?**

 **Enj/Dark: Go easy on him. If you think about it, between wizards from your world and Fairy Tail, the power gap is insane. *looks toward the readers* Don't you agree? If someone from Harry Potter – like Ron – fights someone like Mira, who do you think will win, and how quick would it have lasted?**

 **Zeref: Who do you think Voldemort would lose fastest to?**

 **Enj/Dark: Acnologia, hands down.**

 **Voldy: Who?**

 **Natsu: A dragon; a really powerful, evil dragon.**

 **Zeref: A magic dragon slayer turned dragon of magic. The guy has very few weaknesses.**

 **Enj/Dark: And I don't know them. Anyway Harry, it's your turn.**

 **Harry: Please review!**


	49. Chapter 48

**I did not like how the last chapter ended, so the beginning of this chapter will give you more of an idea of what happened there. Enjoy, and please vote!**

* * *

 **48**

Harry mounted his broom again, making sure that this time he doesn't get caught in any of the runes. He is surprisingly doing a decent job since he's thinking of what Erza said before he started his search back up.

{Harry, I'm going to try and see if I can make Laxus see reason about the Thunder Palace. I might not be able to do it; therefore, I'm going to need your help. He might listen to you,} she told him, but how was he going to get Laxus to listen to him? He doesn't like him that much, does he? Harry shook those thought out of his mind for the time being. He will see if it works when – if – he finds him.

{Bank right!} Harry quickly did as told and made a sharp turn to the right, just missing the trap, but also jarring his dislocated arm. He hissed in pain, but decided to ignore it and peer down at the runes for a second before he swept his gaze over to his familiar.

"Thanks Fawkes," he said, getting a nod in return from the phoenix. Harry turned forward again, and sped off.

He found another barrier of runes, but this time there were already fighters inside. He could make out the green head of hair that belongs to Freed and the white hair of…Mira?!

"Mira's going to fight Freed?" Harry asked with his eye wide enough to almost fall out of his skull.

{It seemed there is someone else down there, but they are out cold. Hang on…is that Elfman?} said Fawkes.

{It would seem so.} Harry and Fawkes continue to watch what is going on. Mira looks to be ready to beat Freed into the ground to the point that it will make tattoos of his face all over Magnolia. 'Not sure if I want to see his face everywhere.'

{If it happens, at least we'll be stepping on them,} Fawkes added with a chirp that sounded like a chuckle. Harry grinned evilly in return, but that changed when he felt pure killing intent. He and his familiar snap their eyes back toward Mira and Freed and saw the scariest expression on Mira's face. It was the face of death.

Not a second later, Mira cried out loudly followed by on explosion of magic energy. Once the smoke cleared, Harry and Fawkes were able to see Mira in a full body takeover of a demon.

{Fawkes, remind me to never anger her,} said Harry.

{As long as you do the same for me,} replied Fawkes as the two looked on in both awe and fear.

Mira attacked first, getting ready to claw at Freed, who created wings out of dark magic. He dodged her attack, which resulted in the bridge that was already partly destroyed become even more bits of rubble. Mira looked up to Freed with a death glare and sprouted bat-like wings of her own.

This time as she attacked she landed the blow. Her fist roughly kissed Freed's head, sending him spiraling backwards. Mira seemed to have said something, but Harry and Fawkes were still too far away to hear, but it would seem that she did notice them.

 **"Harry, stay out of this!"** Mira shouted, making Harry almost fall off his broom.

Once he recovered, he replied loudly back, "Don't worry, he's all yours! I'll just be over here in case you need me!" After that, Mira returned her gaze back to Freed, who attacked her with his sword, but she dodged it and kicked him in the back. Harry winced, knowing that Freed must have just missed his spin from being broken.

Freed turned around, only to be kicked in the gut by a high-heel covered foot. Harry and Fawkes were starting to feel sympathy pains for the idiot. Fawkes had to land on Harry's broom thanks to almost falling out of the air due to his flinch, and Harry laid a hand on his stomach while making a face that appeared he had swallowed something sour.

Freed flew under the bridge, but did something Harry did not expect; he turned into a demon himself. He had heard that Mira had Satan Soul, but he did not know that Freed had something like it.

{How much are you willing to bet that that isn't going to help him much?} Fawkes asked Harry, who just shook his head.

{No bet; she's going to win this.}

Mira and Freed met with fists, and then Mira kneed Freed in the jaw. The two of them took their fight higher in the sky, appearing to be on more equal footing. Freed kicked her out of the sky, sending her into the river. This did not seem to faze Mira much, for she came back out with the water around her.

Harry would have laughed at Freed's look of terror if he wasn't shocked, but also filled with pride for Mira showing off the kind of power she wields, and of course for the reason of why she wields it. Harry can see that her anger is subsiding, allowing her to have more control of herself. She's not looking for revenge, but to teach Freed a lesson of what happens to those who hurt her family.

Mira threw the water up at Freed, making him scream in pain and what Harry is sure is fear of drowning. She flew up higher to meet him, set her hands to form an energy ball between them, and then fired it at her opponent, causing a big enough explosion that Harry had to block his face from the brightness, and cast Protego to block the heat.

Harry flew down closer to where Freed crash landed and Mira holding him place by the throat. She was getting ready to punch Freed in the face, but stopped just an inch away. She released her Satan form, turning back to the sweet woman that Harry has come to know well.

Now that Harry was closer he was able to hear what is being said. "This battle…it's meaningless, don't you think?" Mira asked Freed.

"Just finish it," Freed said through gritted teeth.

"We're friends, you know… Fellow members of the same guild… Smiling together, laughing together, and walking together."

"Sh…shut up! I only have one friend; Laxus!"

"That's not true though, is it? I'm sure you have realized." Harry saw Freed's eyes widen just a bit. "I don't think it's completely such a bad thing to cling to one single person, but you have a number of people around you. People are always connected to one another." Freed's body is quaking as if he's trying to hold back his emotions. Mira took his hand into her own. "You see? Just reach out your hand, and there's someone right here. It's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own that they start to become kind."

Harry is trying to hold back his own tears, but seeing Mira start to cry is making it harder for him. His own body is shaking just as bad as Freed at the moment.

"You know, don't you?" Mira asked Freed, who could no longer hold it in. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and flowed down his cheeks. He laid a hand over his eyes all the while sobbing and sniffing.

"I never… wanted… to do all this," he said in between cries.

"I know…" Mira said before smiling warmly. "Let's all enjoy the Harvest Festival together next year, okay?"

"You just can't beat that girl," Kana's voice made Harry jump in fright, and he will deny it to his dying breath that he yelled like a girl. "Wow Harry, you make such a cute scream."

"I did NOT scream," Harry started his denial.

Mira got up and walked over to Harry, Kana, Elfman, and Juvia, the latter still being out. After checking the last three, she grabs Harry and starts to drag him off somewhere where the others don't hear them, but he yelped because she pulled on his dislocated arm. Mira asked him what happened, he told her about his fight with Alzack, and she set his arm back into place, causing him to grit his teeth in pain, but not shout. After that she pulled him along again by his right arm.

"What's up, Mira?" asked Harry in concern the moment the two stopped walking. He looked to see how far they had gotten from the other three, and yeah, they aren't going to be heard.

"It's about the master," said Mira. Harry waited for her to continue. "He has fallen ill after we learned about the Thunder Palace. I don't know if he'll make it."

Harry was in shock at the news. Makarov could die? He is going to send Laxus flying across all of Magnolia, going through all the houses – he'll have to apologize to the owners – and then hit him with a Bombarda Maxima point blank. He's sure Laxus will survive it.

"Harry?" Harry snapped out of his musing thanks to Mira's voice. "Don't kill him, even though he deserves a good beat down."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, Mira, I'm not going to kill him. However, if I see him, he's going to regret it."

Mira threw him a glare. "Don't fight him, you're not strong enough to take him on," she said firmly.

Harry sighed in defeat. "I know… I already promised Master that I wouldn't fight him."

"You better keep that promise, especially now."

"Yeah, yeah…I'll just ask either Natsu or Erza to beat him up extra for me," said Harry quietly. "I need to get going. I still need to find him and try to talk him out of using the Thunder Palace."

Mira nodded in understanding. "Be careful, Harry," she said softly.

Harry showed that he acknowledged her, and then jumped on his broom again. He took to the skies with Fawkes following closely behind; glad now that his arm is better because he can hold onto his broom better.

* * *

Harry and Fawkes have been looking for about seven minutes, but still could not find the lightning mage. He hopes that Natsu or someone else had already found the guy, because he doesn't know how much time he would have left until Laxus though it great idea to set the bomb off.

Faintly, Harry heard an explosion coming from his right. He turned to look and saw smoke by the Cathedral. {Hey Fawkes, do you think that's where Laxus is?}

{Well, that is a place we hadn't looked yet,} replied Fawkes.

{I guess that's where we're going,} said Harry while turning his broom to head in that direction.

Harry lands a few blocks away from the Cathedral, not wanting to be shot down by a bolt of lightning just because Laxus saw him coming. He dismounted his broom and was just about to start running, but he froze when he heard Fawkes squawk and saw a man dressed like Mystogan with his mask off and proudly showing his bright blue hair.

Harry had to do a double take at what he was seeing. The man in front of him looks just like Jellal, but that can't be since he remembers Erza telling him that Jellal died. He's wearing Mystogan's clothing, so does that mean this is Mystogan? Harry had to find out.

"Are you Mystogan or Jellal?" he asked with his wand at the ready in his hand.

The Jellal look-a-like stopped in his tracks in front of Harry, and said, "I'm both. I'm Mystogan in this world, but the world I come from – Edolas – I am Jellal."

"Edolas? I have never heard of it," said Harry confusedly.

"I'm not surprised, Harry. No one really knows much about my world."

"So, why are you in a different world?"

"I came here to stop my father from taking the magic from it. You see, my world doesn't have a lot of it, so he steals it from Earth Land – this world."

{A world without magic… I know that people can live without it. Muggles didn't even know magic existed 500 years ago,} said Fawkes, and Harry repeated it to Mystogan.

"I'm glad that it is possible, because I have been toying with the idea of getting rid of all the magic in Edolas, because I don't know if I can truly stop my father from this end," said Mystogan.

"Well," Harry shrugged his shoulders, "if you need any help, I'm sure the rest of Fairy Tail would be more than happy to."

Mystogan looked surprised at this, but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, but right now you have your own problems with Laxus. I won't be able to return to Edolas without the anima, sadly. Oh, that is what my father uses to take the magic from this world."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Right, well if you need our help, don't hesitate to ask," he said. Mystogan thanked him before walking away. Harry watched him go for just a moment before taking off toward the Cathedral again.

Harry makes it to where the explosion came from. He was about to go in, but the sight of Erza stopped him.

"Sorry Harry, but Natsu is fighting Laxus so you won't be able to talk to him like I was hoping. That is beside the point, however. We no longer have time; the Thunder Palace is about to go off at any minute now." Harry was shocked that Laxus is really going to go through with this after Erza was done speaking.

"I'm going to hex him," Harry muttered under his breath. He read the Book of Spells and found a bat-bogey hex. That sounds like a good hex to use on Laxus right about now.

Harry was brought back from his daydreaming by Erza's voice. "Let's go, Harry!" He turned and followed her toward the center of town. When they got there, Erza equipped her Heaven's wheel armor and started summoning swords. "You better start getting ready," she told him.

{Get ready guys!} Fawkes grabbed hold of Warren's telepathy magic to send out the message to the rest of the guild. Harry started to feel a buildup of magic all around town. He turned to his familiar.

"Fawkes, get me up close to the Lacrimas," ordered Harry. Fawkes wrapped his talons into Harry's shirt around the shoulders and carried him up to them. He thought of what spell to use to destroy more than one and got an idea. He waited for Erza to give the go ahead.

Harry looked back down to see Erza and almost a hundred swords forming around her. He couldn't help but flinch knowing that she is going to be in the most pain. "Fawkes, when she and I fire, I want you to dive me down toward her."

{Why, if I may ask?} asked Fawkes confusedly.

"I need to be close to her to use a shielding spell. I don't want her to die from this just because she destroyed a lot more than the rest of us." Fawkes nodded in understanding after that, and the two continued to wait. They didn't have to wait long.

{Now!} Erza's voice cried out through the guild's minds. Harry aimed at a handful of Lacrimas.

 **"Causa Satani!"** Small balls of red light flowed out of the tip of Harry's wand and neared seven of the Lacrimas. Harry flicked his wrist and the balls of light brightened and exploded. Just before he flicked his wrist, Fawkes dived down directly for Erza, who sent out all the swords that she owned at the Thunder Palace.

Just as they got to her, the Thunder Palace was destroyed. Harry is going to have to work fast if he wants to save them both. Most of the rest of the guild got about one or two of those things after all, so they will be fine.

 **"Scutum Mortis!"** A triangle with a circle and vertical line through it formed around him and Erza. It didn't stop the first lightning bolts from electrocuting them, but it did shield Harry from the last one, and stopped about 50 of them from hitting Erza.

Harry, while in twitching pain, remembered being in a graveyard with people around him as well as a snake-face looking man with red eyes who he knows is Voldemort casting a spell called Crucio on him. Is that what that spell feels like; being hit by lightning bolts? He guessed so. Why else would this jog his memories?

He looked over to Erza and saw that she is in worse shape than him. They were both on the ground covered in burns. Erza had about third-degree burns while he had second-degree. Fawkes cried on Erza first and then him to heal the worst of their burns before carrying them back to the guild.

{Fawkes, when we get there…go and get the other members of our guild as well as Natsu. He's going to need help getting back once he's done fighting Laxus,} Harry said before he allowed darkness to clam him, faintly hearing Fawkes' reply of that he will do as he is told.

TBC

* * *

 **I had to copy that speech of Mira's, because I forgot it completely and I would not know what to say to make Freed cry.**

 **Yes, Harry did not see Mystogan's face. If Makarov was having a hard time staying awake, then Harry doesn't stand a chance. Speaking of not standing a chance, I'm going to have to teach Harry Dark Magic. I'm sorry; he's not going to last long without it. Let me explain why he would be willing to do so.**

 **Harry would be willing to learn Dark Magic, because one: he doesn't remember the whole light is good and dark is evil thing. Two: Mira and Freed – as shown in this chapter – can turn into demons, which are creatures of pure evil, and yet they themselves are not. Three: Bickslow also uses dark magic and he is not really evil himself. Harry knows these things, and would understand that just because he could use Dark Magic doesn't mean that he's evil. Plus he's the Master of _Death!_ So in the end, Harry is learning Dark Magic so he doesn't get killed while fighting in the next arc. You're going to want to throw your own killing curses yourselves if someone is doing the same thing right back at you. You are not going to want to throw stunners, are you?**

 **Harry: You forgot something.**

 **Natsu: What did she forget?**

 **Harry: Before I lost my memories, I did use Dark Magic; two of them being Unforgivable curses.**

 **Enj/Dark: Oh yeah, you did, didn't you? :D**

 **Voldy: Potter using Dark Magic? This I got to see. I guess you did take my words to heart?**

 **Harry: No, if you haven't noticed, Tom, I don't even remember your words about good and evil in this story.**

 **Enj/Dark: Not only that, but good and evil are a thing, it's just that it doesn't exist in light and dark.**

 **Voldy: That's what I meant. There is no good and evil. It's just power and those too weak to seek it.**

 **Enj/Dark: Light and dark are neither good nor evil. It's just power and those that decide what to do with it.**

 **Zeref: Those are the same thing, aren't they?**

 **Harry &Natsu: They sound it.**

 **Enj/Dark: Before I even heard of Voldemort's line, I said that first. So imagine my surprise when I read that line from the book. I couldn't believe I agreed with Voldemort on something. :(**

 **Zeref: This is starting to get a little long. Voldemort, it's your turn.**

 **Voldy: Review…please…**

 **Enj/Dark: Wow, that looked like it hurt. -_-;**


	50. Chapter 49

**It is the fight between Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel. It is a really great fight – the real one – so I'll only add bits of my own moves in with the real fight. That way I'm not full on copying it. I can't recreate the awesome fights and hope to make them better. I'm still learning how to make great fight senses, and copying these kinds are helping… I think.**

 **Please vote on the Poll and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **49**

Natsu heard Erza leave the Cathedral, not daring to take his eyes off of the S-Class lightning mage. Natsu started to stretch out his arms, getting them warmed up to the fight ahead.

"I have been waiting to have a real fight with you, Laxus," said Natsu with a cocky grin.

Laxus scuffed, "Real fight or not, you're still going to lose like all the other times you've challenged me."

Natsu's grin has not left his face, "We'll see about that!" His cheeks puffed up from sucking the air in. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He breathed out while moving his head in an arc, causing the fire to spread and not just in a straight line. After the dust cleared a little, Natsu said, "I'll be the one to defeat you, Laxus."

Natsu threw a punch out with flames covering his fist. He also got ready with his other fist, this one bare.

"You see it too, don't you, Natsu?!" Laxus shouted out. "You see just what a sorry state the guild is in?!" He blocked both of Natsu's attacks by forming a big ball of lightning, which Natsu backed away from after getting zapped.

While there was a pause, Laxus looks over to see how much time is left before the Thunder Palace went off. The runes said: **One minute and thirty seconds remain until the activation of the Thunder Palace.** "What is the old man playing at?!" yelled Laxus frustratingly. "Does he not care what happens to the town?!"

"Don't get so worked up, Laxus," said Natsu, who has recovered from the shock he got from the lightning ball. "It's not like anything is going to happen. What good does it do you to destroy the town? You're getting all worked up because you want to stop this thing yourself, right?" he finished saying with a grin on his face. He saw that Laxus was also looking a bit edgy. "Don't worry. Erza will take care of that." Natsu charged forward with his fist once again lit up in bright red fire all the while shouting furiously, "It's not that easy to keep up an act, is it, Laxus?!"

Laxus gritted his teeth, but he still looked freaked out. "Don't get cocky with me!" he said while creating a small ball of lightning in his palm. He threw it at Natsu, who dodged out of the way. The fire dragon slayer brought his hands up above his head while holding whips of fire.

 **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** He brought his arms down, striking Laxus who blocked the worst of the blow with his arms. The lightning mage looked over at the timer and saw that there is 45 seconds left before the Thunder Palace blew up the town. Natsu, seeing an opening, kicked Laxus in the side of his head. "Nothing is going to happen!" he said confidently.

"Shut up!" growled Laxus. Not long after Laxus said this, both he and Natsu heard an explosion. Laxus looks over to the timer, only to see that it said that the Thunder Palace is out of order. He was shocked to see this, but Natsu can see a small sliver of relief in the man's eyes.

With a grin, Natsu said, "See, what did I tell ya? I told you Erza could handle it." He sees Laxus' body start to shake, from rage or something else, Natsu didn't know. "You really think this guild needs changing so bad? We're all part of the same group. How's a guy who doesn't try to be part of that group supposed to be Master, huh, Laxus?!"

Laxus' body started shaking even worse, and Natsu found out that it was due to rage, because he exploded with lightning. The lightning mage glared at Natsu with bolts coming from his eyes and mouth while he replied, "Through force," calmly.

Natsu had to block the shockwave from the power coming off of Laxus' magic with his arms. He glared before saying, "Give it up already, Laxus! Fairy Tail will never belong to you!"

Still deathly calm, Laxus replied, "Oh, it will… Yes. I should never have tried to bargain in the first place." His lightning became stronger and brighter with his anger. "I should have just relied on this power of mine from the beginning! This ultimate power is the true core of my identity!" he declared loudly.

Natsu rushed forward with a flaming fist thrown back to deliver a powerful blow. "Then I guess I'll just have to crush that power! You'll finally give this up then, Laxus!" He thrust his fist straight at Laxus' face. **"Fire Dragon's iron fist!"** The attack landed, but it didn't seem to phase the lightning mage all that much.

With a grin, Laxus said, "You'll be the first…" he started to chuckle. He looked up at Natsu with a wild look in his eyes which caught Natsu off guard enough that he didn't see Laxus push his hand forward and zapping him, sending him back. "Come and try me, Natsu! I'll take everything you throw at me!"

Natsu cried out in pain due to the blow from Laxus' hand, but also being thrown away by the lighting. He flew up in the air and landed back down on a higher platform within the room. Laxus charges at him while cackling like a madman. He brought his knee up to Natsu's jaw, making the fire mage fall back again.

Laxus slammed his fist, foot, and the side of his hand in a karate chop all to Natsu's face. Natsu was able to regain his bearings and landed on a pillar. He looked up to Laxus and saw him doing something with his lightning. The blond-haired mage swiped his hand in an arc to fire the lightning bolt at Natsu, who was unable to dodge the attack on time.

Natsu crashed on the ground, but slid on his hand to stop and stand back up. "You really are tough, aren't you?" he said shakily. As his luck would have it, Natsu's body decided to cave in at that moment, forcing him back down to the ground and watch what Laxus is doing, which could be anything but good.

Laxus had his fist up in the air while power built up around him. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder… Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Lightning is crackling through the air and surrounding Laxus. Natsu tried to get back up so he could dodge the powerful attack, but his body wouldn't move. **"Raging Bolt!"** he brought his fist down as he cast the spell.

There was an explosion where the bolt of lightning hit, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. Once it all cleared away, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Laxus started to chuckle a bit before saying, "Natsu, who is the strongest man in the guild?" he began to laugh insanely. "I guess you can't answer when you've been blown to bits!"

"Weren't… you guys supposed to be friends?" a voice said from behind Laxus. He turned to face the one to interrupt him, and saw that it was the new member of Fairy Tail, Gajeel. "And yet you're standing there laughing about killing him. You really have lost it." Laxus was surprised at what he was seeing, not only was this guy questioning his sanity, but he was also holding onto a very alive Natsu. "Not that you have succeeded or anything. Taking this guy out is my job." Gajeel dropped Natsu after saying this, still facing forward at Laxus.

"Oh look, a new victim," said Laxus with that wild look never leaving his eyes. "It doesn't matter what you try! All who stands before me shall be reduced to nothing!"

Natsu slowly sat up and said to Gajeel, "I'll handle Laxus, you stay back."

Gajeel, not bothering to look down at the fire dragon slayer, said, "I have a personal grudge to settle with this guy; however, he has the strength of a true monster. He is, after all, Makarov's own flesh and blood." He gritted his teeth together as if to hold in his wounded pride. "We may not like it, but we hardly have a choice. We'll have to fight him together." Natsu stared at Gajeel in shock, allowing his eyes to go wide.

" _I_ work with _you_?! Not going to happen! I can take him on myself!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Take a look…is that really the Laxus you know?" Gajeel pointed out, and Natsu did look. Laxus may have been power-hungry, but this guy… he looked like a beast that that hasn't been fed in years. "That is an enemy of the guild! We have to stop him here and now! The guild must be protected!" said Gajeel, sounding like a true Fairy Tail member. "Thanks to the Thunder Palace, everyone else is out for the count. Do you have any idea what will happen if we don't stop him?!"

Natsu didn't say anything at first, but when he looked back up to Gajeel he said, "You…protecting the guild?"

"Destroying it, protecting it, it's my choice, alright!?" Gajeel snapped back.

Natsu grinned, "I thought there wasn't room for two dragons in the sky, hmm?"

"Maybe not, but with all this thunder around, they sky isn't fit for flying."

"This is a one-time thing, alright?"

"Darn right it is! I'm going to settle things with you one of these days!"

Gajeel and Natsu both charged forward into the battle ahead. "Let's go!" Natsu threw a kick while his foot is covered in flames, and Gajeel sent out a punch with his fist over in iron dragon scales right for Laxus. Laxus blocked all of their attacks with his own fists and arms; not even a spark of fire got through.

Lightning coated Laxus' hand, which he used to shock Natsu, pushing him back into Gajeel like he was a bowling ball being thrown at a bowling pin. Luckily for Gajeel he saw Natsu coming and was able to push the fire dragon slayer over and behind him.

Natsu seemed to understand what Gajeel was trying to do, so he inhaled deeply. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** He used his roar to propel Gajeel's iron dragon's club. Alas, their effort wasn't good enough, because Laxus jumped over it.

 **"Iron Dragon's Sword!"** Gajeel swiped his spiked cover sword arm at Laxus, but missed again. Laxus jumped from broken bits of pillar. He sent out small balls of lightning at Gajeel, and a few of them hit their mark.

Laxus heard a roar from Natsu, who was running of a wall to meet him in the air. Laxus looked at him annoyed. Natsu held his hands above his head and said, **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** The blast was strong enough to push Laxus back down toward Gajeel, whose arm has been turned into a spear.

 **"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"** Laxus was incapable of dodging any of Gajeel's attacks, and so fell back onto the ground. Natsu and Gajeel met eyes, silently agreeing on their next attack.

The two dragon slayer inhaled while saying, **"Iron Dragon's/Fire Dragon's… Roar!"** The two breath attacks were heading straight for Laxus. When they hit the ground where Laxus lay caused a huge explosion.

At first, Natsu and Gajeel thought they got Laxus, but as the smoke cleared they saw the shadow of the lightning mage still standing. "That's all you got?" asked Laxus. The two dragon slayers couldn't believe their eyes or ears. "So this is the magic of dragon slayers…"

"Impossible!" Gajeel shouted in disbelief. "How did he not go down?!"

"That's simple," Laxus said. "Grandfather always told me to shut up about this little detail. Now I can show you just how special I am." Laxus opened his mouth, making both Natsu and Gajeel start to sweat a little.

"He's bluffing…right?" said Natsu while seeing lightning magic in the back of Laxus' throat.

"He's got to be…" agreed Gajeel seeing what Natsu is, as well as what looks like dragon scales forming on the mage's arms.

 **"Lightning Dragon's…"** Laxus started to say, shocking the two other dragon slayers in the room. Natsu tried to stop him, but it was too late. **"Roar!"** A huge beam of lightning came flying at them. There was nowhere to go, so the attack slammed into them.

As the dust cleared again, Natsu and Gajeel were on the broken ground coughing, gasping, and groaning. Natsu tried to move, but he realized that he couldn't, and it wasn't just due to pain; he was paralyzed.

"You're still alive?" said Laxus, who started moving toward them. "I'll finish it. You too, Erza, Mystogan, gramps, and everyone in the guild… I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU ALL!" Laxus' magic explodes out of his body, reminding Natsu of the master's own power. Laxus set his hands in front of him, forming a ball of energy.

Natsu recognized the stance, and became very worried. "Laxus, stop!" he called out, but Laxus wasn't hearing any of his pleas. "Laxus!" Natsu tried again, but still he got nothing except for a door banging open.

"Stop right now, Laxus!" Natsu turned as much as he was allowed to see that the one who came in demanding was Levy. "The master is…your own grandfather… He's on his death bed!" Levy finally said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Laxus was snapped out of his crazed state, but he didn't do much else. Natsu and Gajeel were both shocked and horrified at this new information.

"So please! Just stop this! Just go and see him!" Levy continued urgently.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Gramps is dying?' he thought.

Laxus still didn't say anything or even stopped what he was about to do.

"LAXUS!" shouted Levy desperately. This snapped Laxus out of his shock, but the insane, wild look reappeared in his eyes.

"Well that suits me just great! Looks like my chances of becoming master went up again," he said, making Levy cry more and the two dragon slayers angry. Natsu struggled to force his way up, but he's not getting far at all.

Laxus cackled, "Die, Fairy Tail! I'll build you up again from scratch! A guild that will never lose! That'll make everyone tremble in fear! I'll make the ultimate guild!"

Levy cried out in denial, and Natsu growled at Laxus. "What about Harry? Everyone knows that you have a soft spot for him! Do you see him as an enemy too?!" Natsu demanded.

"Harry will be fine…" Laxus said with madness. "He's powerful, and I'll make sure he grows into it… even if I have to beat it into him!" He clapped his hands together. **"Fairy Law!"** A bright, golden light surrounded everyone in all of Magnolia. Natsu and the rest shielded their eyes from the brightness, fearing the worst. When the light died down, Laxus was panting for the usage.

He looked up, believing he surpassed his grandfather, but he stopped his excitement when he saw that his _enemies_ were still moving. "No…that's impossible…" he said in shock. "Why?! Why are you not dead!?"

"You okay?" Gajeel asked Levy, who just finished coughing the dust out of her lungs.

"I'm fine…What about Natsu?" asked Levy.

"…He looks alright."

"What in the world is going on?! How could anyone survive an attack of that magnitude?!" demanded Laxus anxiously.

"The guild members…and the entirety of the town's people are safe," a voice said from the entryway of the Cathedral.

"Freed?!" shouted Laxus, but he went ignored for the most part.

"Not a single person has been harmed," continued Freed.

"That's just not possible! My Fairy Law was perfect!"

"It's your heart, Laxus. Your power and magical abilities aren't the only things…that you inherited from the master. You also have his heart that cares for your comrades. Fairy Law only affects those whom the user recognizes as his enemies. Do you understand what I'm saying, Laxus? You can't lie to your magic. You care deep down for all the people who live here. That is how you truly feel."

Laxus looks furious, but there was a hint of rejection. "No! Anybody who gets in my way is an enemy!"

"Just give it up, Laxus. Just go to the master."

"I don't care what happens to that old fart! I am myself! I'm not his grandson; I'm Laxus!"

"We all know that…" Natsu said while slowly getting back up along with steam coming off of him. "Don't get all big-headed on us, idiot. So what if you're the old man's grandkid? Does that make you special? So different?" With a vain throbbing in his forehead, Natsu shouted, "Don't you get hung up over some stupid blood relation! The guild is the only family we need!"

"How could you understand…?" said Laxus dangerously low.

"Do we have to understand you to be your comrades?" Natsu charged forward with an Iron Fist ready to swing. "We reach out our hand to one another to get past that, Laxus!"

Laxus is in the same position as Natsu with a fist covered in lightning cocked back behind him. "SHUT UP, NATSU!"

TBC

* * *

 **I was going to finish the arc in this chapter, but then I realized that this fight is one of the longest. If I did try to finish the arc here, this would have been updated next Friday. I didn't want to do that to you guys.**

 **Harry: I didn't think you would have mentioned me at all in this chapter.**

 **Natsu: She got you in there somehow though.**

 **Harry: Yeah, with the threat to beat me.**

 **Enj/Dark: Sorry about that, Harry. I needed to try and stay in Laxus' character. He is not an easy person to write, another reason why I had to copy the fight. After he's beat, he'll be a bit easier to understand and write.**

 **Zeref: Isn't he gone for the most part?**

 **Natsu: Yeah he is. We'll see him again at Tenrou.**

 **Enj/Dark: As well as two of our favorite dark lords.**

 **Voldy: I don't have to wait that long to show up again, do I?**

 **Enj/Dark: Umm… *looks at notes.* No we see you in the next chapter. After that then yeah, we're waiting that long… I think? You might show up again before that.**

 **Harry: Who's the other dark lord?**

 **Zeref: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Natsu: It will not be someone you would expect.**

 **Voldy & Harry: There is going to be a curve ball in that arc isn't there?**

 **Natsu: For you guys, yes.**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	51. Chapter 50

**LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

* * *

 **50**

Natsu and Laxus, with their fist raised and their element covering them, charged at each other at full speed and with battle cries. Laxus demanded Natsu to give up, but Natsu wasn't having any of that.

"I won't let you have the guild, even if I die!" shouted Natsu, whose arm is about to swing forward. "The guild is our home!" Both Natsu and Laxus' fists shot out to the front of them, just missing by an inch of the lightning and fire, but they did not miss each other's faces. Natsu was hit the hardest.

He was able to get his feet back on the ground after doing back flips, and then shoot off toward Laxus, who didn't seemed phased by his hit at all.

"Why won't you just die already?!" Laxus demanded to Natsu, after he punched the fire dragon slayer in the face. Natsu's head snapped to the side for a moment, only to be reminded that his face has a date with the floor by Laxus cutting his arm down upon his back.

"As though the likes of you could ever defeat me," said Laxus, after thinking that he finally won. He was shocked to see that he didn't, for Natsu is pushing himself back up.

Natsu glared up at Laxus with glowing green eyes. "The guild doesn't belong to you…" he panted. "Just think about it, Laxus." Said man jumped away from him, thinking of what attack to use next, and Natsu fell back down; however, he wasn't out of this fight just yet.

Natsu tried again to get back up, shocking Freed, Levy, and Laxus. He succeeded on getting to his feet while huffing and puffing. This angered Laxus greatly for he kicked Natsu in the gut, making him fly across the room.

"Shut up! You're a hundred years too early to be giving me a lecture! You got that?!" he shouted after kicking Natsu.

Natsu slid across the ground, but he was able to get back up with a hard glare. He heard Levy begging him that he did enough and that he would die if he kept going, but that was fine with him. He wasn't going to let Laxus have what he's clearly not ready for.

"You stupid kid…" Laxus hissed enraged. He lifted his arms up high above his head with lightning covering both hands. The two balls of lightning connected with each other with one thick spark. "I'll burn you so bad there won't even be ashes of you left!"

"Laxus stop! If you use that magic on Natsu now…" Freed tried to say, but he was unable to finish because Laxus fired a spear made of lightning at Natsu. "Are you trying to kill him!?"

Natsu tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him. He started to curse, believing he is going to be hit. Just as the bolt was about to slam into him, it made a hard turn to Natsu's left, shocking everyone. They followed to see where the powerful bolt was going. Where it went was to Gajeel, who had his arm covered in iron and using it as a lightning rod.

Gajeel fell to the ground once again. Natsu was worried, but the iron dragon slayer told him to get a move on. Natsu's glare for Laxus had become cold fire. He dashed as fast as he could toward the lightning dragon slayer while saying, **"Fire Dragon's…"**

"Why you…!" Laxus yelled loudly; angry that Natsu survived another of his attacks again.

 **"Iron Fist, Claw, Wing Attack, Sword Horn, Crushing Fang!"** Natsu cried out the spells in rapid succession. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu put all the power he had left in him into this last spell that was within the secret arts for fire dragon slayers. The flames hit Laxus from all sides like a blender, and sending him soaring through the air. When the lightning mage landed, everyone noticed that he fainted.

"Laxus was…defeated," said Freed in shock along with a hint of relief. There was silence that became filled by Natsu's roar. The roar itself didn't sound human, however, but that of a dragon's.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke. The sun was almost in his eyes and his body felt sore all over.

"Harry!" He heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his son Castor sitting next to him with a relief written all over his face. Harry thought back to what happened, and remembered being hit by Laxus' Thunder Palace.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Harry asked.

Castor narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Am _I_ okay? Harry, I have been hiding out in Makarov's office since Lucy and Mira got trapped in stone and only came out after Fawkes brought you and Erza back here. So yes I'm fine, and that question should have come from me to you!" he said smartly. " _Are you okay, Harry?_ "

Harry chuckled, "I'll be just fine, Cas." He started to get up into a sitting position. Castor got up in case he needed help, but he needn't have to; Harry was able to get up on his own.

Harry looked around to see where he was. He saw that he was lying on one of the beds in the Fairy Tail infirmary. That was enough to answer where he is, but then he remembered the master was sick and could be dying. He quickly returned to looking around the room and spotted Makarov shortly afterward. The man was awake and looked like he's healthy again.

"Master, you're awake!" said Harry relieved. "I heard that you fell ill."

Makarov nodded. "I did fall ill, but thanks to Porlyusica I will recover. You, young man, had us worried. You were asleep for two hours."

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I wonder why though. I don't think I stayed unconscious for that long after something like that."

{You should have been out for longer. You came close to being magically exhausted.} Harry turned to face Fawkes, who was perched on the head board of his bed.

"Is that why I was out for two hours?" Harry asked him. "Because my magic was running a little low?"

{A mix between that, dislocating your arm for your magic to heal and relieve the pain, fighting, flying, and being zapped enough that your shield had to protect you. Your body isn't as durable as the rest of the members within the guild,} Fawkes explained. {Not only that, but you were carrying a sword with you the hold time.}

Harry winced at the last part. Carrying something that he's not use to holding can be very tiring, especially if it's heavy, like the sword.

Harry told Makarov and Castor what Fawkes told him, and they understood now why Harry was out cold longer than even Erza, who came in looking worse than Harry himself. After that was cleared up, Harry asked Fawkes what happened after he was dropped off at the guild.

{Well, once I got you here I left to do as you told me to. I either carried the others back or made sure they got back safely on their own. Most of them were still conscious – even Erza was still awake!} said Fawkes.

"Erza was still awake? How?" Harry questioned impressed.

{I have no idea. She destroyed 200 of those things. She did fall asleep shortly after getting you two here, though. Everyone else being awake was no surprise; they took out only like one each, but Gray took out 4 – that's still less than what you took out.} Harry can hear the scolding in Fawkes' voice. The phoenix continued, {Anyway, after making sure everyone was back, I left to find Natsu. He was still fighting Laxus after that lightning head used Fairy Law.}

"He used Fairy Law?! Is everyone alright?" Harry demanded in worry.

{"Calm down, everyone is fine,"} Harry heard both Fawkes and Makarov reply to his worrying. {Laxus is more like the master than he would like to admit. Fairy Law can only work if he truly saw you all as enemies.}

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded to let Fawkes know he can continue.

{After the fight, I teleported Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel back to the guild. I would have done the same for Freed and Laxus, but Feed said not to worry and that he'll handle everything. So I left to return to your side.}

"What was Levy doing there? I could understand Gajeel and Freed, but not her," asked Harry.

{From what I heard, she was sent to stop Laxus and bring him back to the guild to see the master. As you can guess, that didn't happen.} Harry agreed with Fawkes on this statement. Before anything else could be said, the door opened. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Makarov lie back down, and so he could guess who just walked in. When turning around to look, he saw that he was right; Laxus was standing in the doorway.

The lightning mage walked into the room and leaned against the wall close to the door. The room was filled with silence for a few awkward moments. Harry was about to go crazy if someone didn't say something soon, but luck was on his said again when he heard Laxus finally speak to his grandfather.

"What nosy idiots," he said. This was when Harry took notice of the noise coming from outside the door. He must have gotten so use to hearing the loud sounds of the guild that he was able to tone them out.

Laxus wasn't looking at Makarov. The master sat back up and faced his grandson. "Laxus…do you understand what you have done here? Look me in the eyes," he said with the authority of both the master of the guild as well as the man's grandfather. Laxus turned to meet his eyes. "Do you know what this guild is? It's a gathering for comrades-in-arms. It's an agency for missions. To some kids who don't have any family, it's even their home. It does not belong to you.

"This guild was built upon the trust and honor of each individual member, and that is how we have formed stronger and firmer bonds than you'll find anywhere else. You have violated that honor and put your comrades' lives in danger. That is not a crime I can forgive."

"I understand," said Laxus solemnly. "I just…wanted to make this guild stronger…"

Harry sighed, and he could hear that the master did the same. He could understand wanting a guild to be stronger, but he wonders if his reasoning is the same or different than Laxus'. He would want the guild to be strong so they can protect themselves and others to the best of their abilities.

Makarov got out of bed. Harry couldn't help but think that if he did something like that, he would be yelled at.

"Honestly…you really are a child trapped in a man's body. Let off some of that tension on your shoulders, would you? If you do, you may just find yourself seeing things that you have missed up until now; hearing words that you never heard before." Makarov smiled warmly. "Life is to be enjoyed, you know."

Silence passed between the two of them again. Harry felt like he shouldn't be here, but he knows that his chances of getting out this room without either Makarov or Laxus grabbing him and placing him back on the bed are slim. So he stays silent and waits to see what happens.

"You know…" Makarov continues. "Watching you grow up was my reason for living. I don't need you to be strong or smart… All I wanted for you was to be happy. That was enough for me."

Harry heard a sniff from below him, and saw that Castor has buried his face into his chest to hide his tears. He was surprised that Castor is crying, but not shocked; Makarov is making a beautiful yet sad speech. He looks back up to see the two family members and sees Makarov's fist shaking and knuckles white. 'This can't be good.'

"Laxus…you are hereby banned from this guild," said Makarov in a hard voice. Harry and Laxus were both shocked to hear this, but Harry's eyes saddened when he saw the pain in Makarov's eyes, and a look of understanding in Laxus'. Laxus turns around, shortly followed by Makarov.

"Thanks for everything…gramps," he said, and then turned to Harry for the first time since he walked in. "Take care of him, won't you, Harry?" Harry nodded his head with soft eyes.

"I will do my best, but before you leave, I have a question for you at has been bugging me for a while. How did you get to back to magnolia so fast from when we last saw each other?"

"Thank you, Harry. As to your question, I used my lightning dragon slayer magic to teleport my team and I back to the guild." Harry nodded in thanks. "You take care yourself too, Harry. Get stronger so you can protect yourself and everyone here. I know you have the power to do it; you just need to awaken it."

"I'll do my best, Laxus." The lightning mage nodded, and then left through the door.

Harry turned to see Makarov had two waterfalls of tear streaming down his face. He looked back down to his son and saw that he's still crying, so with a sigh he said, "Gramps, you might as well come over here and join the emotional party." The master turned to look at him and saw what he was talking about.

"Sorry Castor, for making you cry," said Makarov. Castro replied what Harry thinks was 'it's fine', but it was muffled. Makarov came over to help comfort him, but Harry is sure it's more like he's the one comforting the child and old man.

From behind him, Harry hears a beautiful and soothing song being sang by Fawkes. He bent down to kissed Castor on the top of his head. With a loving smile he said, "Happy Birthday, Cas."

* * *

"I have never been in the parade before either, Lucy. So calm yourself," said Harry when he saw just how nervous she is.

"This is your first time too?!" asked Lucy in shock.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, I was sick last time," he said. "So I had to skip last year. This would be my first."

"So that would mean…you have only been here for 2 years now?"

"Almost; give it a few more months and then it will be."

"No wonder Kana called you a newbie," Lucy muttered to herself.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, don't worry. They said they'll stop calling me that when I've been here for three years."

"THAT'S TWO YEARS AWAY FOR ME!" Lucy exclaimed loudly, making everyone in the guild laugh including Harry.

Harry faced down to see Castor next to him. Bending down so he was eye level with his son, he asked, "Would you like to be with me during the parade?"

"How?" Castor asked.

"Well, it's your birthday today, and I wanted to make sure it is special. So this is what we're going to do…" Harry whispered his plan to his son, whose face lit up like a Christmas tree. Castor nodded excitedly, creating a smile on Harry's face.

"Alright children, it's time to get out there and start the parade!" Makarov called out from the second floor. "But before we do that, I want all of you to make this symbol with your hand," he made a backward L shape with his thumb and pointer finger, "so we can send Laxus off. I know he'll be there, and he'll know what this means. This symbol means: _even though I can't see you, know that I'm always looking your way_. You all got that? Good, now let's get this parade started!" Everyone in the guild roared loudly in excitement.

* * *

Harry, Fawkes, and Castor were all on their own moving platform. They had a few piles of different items with them that Harry premade weeks ago for this very moment.

"Let's start with the glitter bombs, Cas. You know what to do," said Harry. With a nod, Castor used his telekinesis magic to levitate the balls of glitter. He had them dance high up in the air for a few moments before Harry lifted up his wand.

 **"Augue,"** Harry cast multiple times, aiming at each glitter bomb. When the balls of fire hit the bombs they exploded and sparkled in the lights of the flames and lamps all around them. They heard cheering from the children in the crowd, which made Castor smile broadly. "Alright Fawkes, it's your turn."

Fawkes flew up in the air, coating his body in flames. He was perched on the giant torch that is on the back of their platform, and spread his wings. This created sparks when Harry and Castor threw tiny fireworks up at that time. Fawkes lifted his head up and breathed fire, making Natsu's flames look small.

Speaking of Natsu, he glared at the smug fire bird. "You want to play it like that, Fawkes! Well then bring it!" He shot fireballs up in the sky which exploded into fireworks. Fawkes gently flapped his wings, creating small, orange, green, blue, red, purple, and yellow balls of plasma. They floated up into the air slowly with everyone's attention on them. Fawkes made his body smaller, and then followed the plasma up. With a spin in the air and winked at his audience and finished his spin with spreading out his winds as if saying ta-da. The plasma balls all exploded in different beautiful colors.

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands thunderously. Fawkes landed on Harry's arm again and bowed to everyone before turning to Natsu with a cocky grin that Harry has no idea how he pulled off with a beak.

"Show off!" Natsu shouted. "You're lucky I'm not in tiptop shape right now or else I would have won this challenge!"

{Whatever you say, Natsu!} Fawkes cried out while laughing. Harry knew he didn't have to translate what was said. The sound of Fawkes' trill was enough for even an idiot to understand. Natsu roared up into the sky with a huge breath of fie. Harry shook his head in amusement. He realized that now is the time to do the hand symbol. Makarov did it first, so the rest of the guild followed. They held it for a minute, before going back to what they were doing.

"Let's continue where we left off, alright Cas?" Castor nodded with a giant grin on his face. They made more things explode and dance in the air with Fawkes flying elegantly around them. When the parade was almost over, Harry turned to face Castor again. "I know I already said this, but Happy 7th Birthday, my son," he said fondly, which earned him a big hug.

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, now the arc is over. Next chapter Harry is going to be on a job and getting a book. You should be able to guess what this book will be about, but if not…I'm not telling ya.**

 **Zeref: That was cute at the end there. You can just feel the love. :)**

 **Voldy: It is disgusting. XP**

 **Natsu: You sure you want to be saying that? ^_^;**

 **Voldy: *looks over to see me and Harry glaring at him* Umm…**

 **Harry: Can I…?**

 **Enj/Dark: Go for it. -_-**

 **Harry: *turns Voldemort into a rug with pink hearts all over it* There, now we can step all over him as a love rug.**

 **Natsu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

 **Zeref: Natsu…**

 **Natsu: Huh? Oh right! Please review! :D**


	52. Chapter 51

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to answer Matt the guest's question. Matt: So did Laxus get kicked out of the guild like in cannon?**

 **Enj: Yes, he did. The story is for the most part the same with Fairy Tail's, just with Harry involve and with slight differences to make it mine. It will start becoming much more different by the Tartaros arc, because that is the last arc and where everything is going to go down. Thank you for your review! ^-^**

 **Now that I have answered his question, please read and enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **PS: I'm going to have to ask again to vote on the poll. I just saw it and there is a draw between Simon joining Fairy Tail and Simon and his sister joining a different guild. I'll hold off closing the poll until the next arc really starts, which gives you guys two weeks.**

* * *

 **51**

"Why isn't Fawkes saying anything?" a random member of the guild questioned.

"I don't know," said Lucy, staring at Fawkes along with a bunch of other members of the guild.

Harry sat there with Fawkes and Castor, and they were all feeling a bit too closed in. "Can you guys back up a step, please?" requested Harry.

"A big one," added Castor annoyed. Harry threw a scolding look and Fawkes trilled a small laugh even though his eyes were trying to appear the same as Harry's.

Harry turned to his guildmates again after they backed up a little to give him some breathing space. He stroked Fawkes' chest feathers as he answered, "His telepathy magic is not the same as Warren's. It only allows him to speak into my mind since we have a familiar bond. His magic is connected to mine, which allows us to hear the other's thoughts and send them out to each other."

"So he can send his thoughts to you, but no one else because they don't have that bond with him?" Gray asked, and Harry nodded in confirmation.

"He should try talking like a parrot!" Natsu said loudly and with a huge, toothy grin on his face.

Fawkes squawk angrily, {Do I look like a _parrot_ to you?!}

Harry chuckled, "You may not look like a parrot, but you are as colorful as one." Fawkes threw him a smoldering glare for his comment. Harry just shook his head fondly before standing up. "Anyway, I have to do a job."

"You want us to come with you?" Gray asked.

"No, it's fine," Harry said in return. "I need the money to pay rent. I'm also still trying to find a house for Castor, I, and our familiars."

"That reminds me…" Lucy said. "Can Castor hear Dash and Edge?" Harry paused on his way to the job request board in thought. He tried to see if he saw them interact like they could understand each other, and there were times where he thought he did, but he wasn't sure.

"Castor, can you hear them in your head?" he asked curiously.

Castor shrugged his shoulders. "I hear something, but it's not clear. It's broken up," he answered.

{His magic is not mature enough for him to hear them. To him it sounds like me when after I had a burning day. Don't worry, it's normal,} Fawkes explained.

{When does it become clear?} asked Harry.

{When he turns 11.} Harry relayed the message to Castor, and by extension, the rest of the guild.

"Now then…Macao, can you watch Cas for me while I'm on my job?" Harry requested.

"Sure thing, Harry!" replied Macao happily.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." He walked over to the board and found a job that should take about a day or two. He grabs it and shows it to Mira, who looked a little worried, but he just gave her a reassuring smile. After he got the job approved, he walked back over to Castor to hug and kiss on the head. "Be back within two days. If I'm not back by then… send Natsu or Gajeel after me." He said it jokingly, but he was being serious. He made it sound like a joke so Castor wouldn't worry so much.

Castor gave his best glare that would make Severus Snape proud. "You better get home, even if Fawkes has to teleport you back here with a missing arm," he said.

"I'll come back in one piece, don't worry." Harry stood back up. "Well I'm off. I'll see you guys later."

He heard his guildmates say, "see ya!" just before walking out the door.

* * *

Harry sat in the train looking at the job request he has taken. 'Two rewards…50,000J and a spell book dating back more than 500 years. Hopefully this one will have spells that will be more useful in fighting,' thought Harry.

He looked at just what he has to do for the rewards. He has to escort the mayor of Oliver Town to the next town over for a meeting, and then back again. It shouldn't take longer than a day, but it could take more than that if say the mayor was kidnapped.

Harry sighed. He didn't know just why the mayor needed to be escorted, meaning he doesn't know what he's protecting him from. It could be bandits, dark mages, thieves, or they have to go down a road that is filled with some of the most dangerous creatures. The list goes on.

The train started to slow down. He heard from the announcer that they are now arriving to Oliver Town. Harry got up with Fawkes on his shoulder and made his way to one of the doors. Once the train stopped and the doors opened, Harry got off and left the station so he can find the mayor's home.

The first thing he saw when getting out of the station was a welcome sign. On it was a map of the town. He decides to take a closer look, trying to find the mayor.

{Odd…} said Fawkes, {his house is not in the middle like most. It's more by the edge of town.}

{Are we close to it?} asked Harry.

Fawkes shook his head. {No, it's on the other side of town.} Harry looked at the map again and saw what his familiar was right. The mayor's house is on the other side from where they are. It would take them about half an hour to get there by foot.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that he didn't have that kind of time. He needed to be there in ten minutes for the mayor to make it to his meeting on time. He turns to Fawkes.

"Fly us to the house," he said.

Fawkes dug his talons into the back of Harry's shirt and flapped his wings to take flight. Fawkes flew fast. What would have taken 30 minutes by foot took 8 minutes by phoenix. They landed on the right behind the carriage that the mayor is taking for his meeting just as said mayor walked out of his… _her_ …house.

"Who are you?" The mayor demanded.

Harry bowed to both show respect and to hide his mistake for thinking the mayor was a man. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild," he said, and then showed her the job request. "You asked for an escort to your meeting."

The woman took the request and read it, proving his words, but she still wasn't satisfied. "Show me that you are from the guild you say you are."

Harry couldn't help but hear a gruff voice in his mind shouting constant vigilance after hearing the suspicion in the mayor's voice. Harry lifted his left forearm, showing the golden Fairy Tail symbol that is proudly sitting on it.

The mayor relaxed, but Harry can see that there is still tension within her shoulders. She nodded to him, and then walked into the carriage.

"You can take that horse and follow," she said to him. Harry thanked her before hoping on the back of the white mare. Just as he got on, the carriage in front started moving, singling for him to follow.

Four hours of riding and nothing happened within that time. They made it to the town and to the meeting place. The mayor got out of the carriage, and then turned to Harry.

"If you go anywhere, just be back by 6 O'clock, got it?" she said sternly.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He watched her go into the building and then jump off the back of the horse. "Let's go take a look around for somewhere to eat, Fawkes. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," he said. Fawkes trilled in agreement.

Harry decided to walk to kill more time. They have to be back by six, which is another four hours away. After ten minutes of searching for a place that sold food, Harry found a small restaurant. He goes in, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, but no pets allowed," the man at the front counter said.

Fawkes narrowed his coal, black eyes. {I am NOT a pet…} Harry has never heard a bird growl until now, and it was not pleasant. It might be because Fawkes was a phoenix.

Harry stroked his familiar's wings to calm him. {Your feathers are looking like you just got out of a fight…} he taunted. Fawkes' eyes widened and snapped his head around so he could preen his feathers. Harry turned back to the man at the counter. "It's fine. Fawkes can hunt for his food then," he said. Fawkes glared, but took off out the door again to find himself a rabbit or something bigger.

Harry was led to a table and given a menu. He looked threw it, seeing all of the food that they make here. He saw something he liked. He placed the menu down and waited for a waiter. One came over after two minutes of waiting. Harry gave him his order, and then waited for it to be placed in front of him.

An hour later, Harry finished his launch. He paid and walked out of the building with a greeting from Fawkes who trilled and landed on his shoulder. Another hour of looking around the town, Harry and Fawkes froze when they heard an explosion coming from the meeting place.

Fawkes teleported them straight into the meeting room and saw a dark guild. They must not be very well known, because Harry has never seen their mark before, but there were many of them. Harry cast Bombarda at a small group of dark mages, announcing his presence to the rest of them.

Harry flicked his wand at the next group closest to him, casting, **"Concursores Fluctus!"** The shockwave pushed them back so fast and hard that they passed out of contact with the wall behind them. Harry saw that he may have a slight problem, because now he is starting to lose breathing space. He cast the shockwave spell again, but this time pointing the wand to the floor. It pushed them all back, allowing Harry to quickly cast, **"Toxicus Gas,"** a green gas drifted out of the elder wand, covering all of the dark mages, whom started coughing uncontrollably, **"Scinitillam,"** Harry said again, igniting the gas, and causing it to explode.

He had learned these spells sometime after coming back from the resort. They are partner spells, so he learned them back to back. If the gas is inhaled, then the target will cough and won't be able to stop until the gas is no longer floating in the air, and the other spell, Scinitillam, just creates a spark.

Dust covered all of the room, and by the time it cleared, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty for the now destroyed wall. His slight guilt made him unable to realize he didn't get all of the mages. There were still about five of them behind him. They attacked, knocking him down with a blow to the head. Harry groaned and tried to sit back up, but they were all on him now. Luckily Fawkes was forgotten.

Fawkes fire dived bombed the five mages, lighting them up in flames. They screamed in pain and tried to put out the fire, allowing Harry to stand back up. **"Vinctum, Jet Aquae,"** said Harry while waving his wand. The first spell bound the mages and the second put out the fire covering them. They all were either passed out or moaning in pain. Harry made sure to tie the rest of the dark mages up and tell the mayors to get the authorities.

* * *

Harry was so happy to be back in Oliver Town. Today had been a long one with the attack on the meeting between mayors, and having to help repair the damage. Luckily Fawkes told him that the spell Reparo can fix more than just glasses. It can fix just about anything, unless that something was destroyed by extreme dark magic. It can't repair a wand if it's been snapped either, and if he fixed an item, the spells on it will not return.

The mayor that he escorted back to Oliver Town gave him his money and the book that is titled: Secrets of the Darkest Arts.

"There are a lot of nasty curses in this book, but a many of them should be usefully in attacks like the one that happened earlier," she told him. Harry thanked her and bid her goodbye. It was too late to catch a train, so he found a hotel to stay for the night.

Once he was in his room he placed everything down except the book he just got. He sat on the bed with it and read a few random pages. 'The mayor was right, there are a lot of nasty curses in here,' he thought. 'Wait a minute…Fiendfyre?' Harry read what was said about the spell, and remembered seeing this exact spell in a memory during his time at the Tower of Heaven.

{It can be controlled, but it takes a lot of skill,} Fawkes said after Harry came across a sentence stating how difficult the spell was to control. He closed the book, deciding he'll deal with it later.

"I'm going to sleep," he said. "Goodnight Fawkes."

* * *

When Harry learned about Fiendfyre he couldn't get it out of his head. Something like this would be _very_ useful against powerful foes. The down side to this spell though is its uncontrollable nature. He isn't going to be able to train and learn to control the cures flames anywhere near here.

When Harry stopped and saw the Fairy Tail guild in front of him, he realized that there might be someone who could help him. He walks inside, only to see a full on brawl happening. He looks around the chaos for that familiar, pink, spiky hair. He found him up high meeting an attack with Gray.

Harry sighs and decides to wait. He walks over to the bar to find Mira, Macao and his friend Wakaba, Romeo, and Castor. He sits down at the bar with them after greeting all of them and getting a hug from a relieved Castor.

"So, how long has this been going on?" asked Harry.

Mira smiled cheerfully. "They just started about a minute ago," she said.

Harry sighed again, "Of course they started not long ago. I need to talk to Natsu about training."

"You need Natsu to train you, in what?" asked Wakaba.

"I found this spell in this book." Harry lifted the book he just got from his job. "It's a fire spell, and I need Natsu's help in learning to control it. It can't be put out by normal means, so Natsu might have to eat it a few times."

"What is it, some kind of cursed fire?" asked Macao as he finished taking a swing of his booze.

"Yeah, it is. It even said it takes on the form of an animal, making it seem alive," said Harry.

"I see now why you would need Natsu's help. He might know the best place to train for that kind of stuff, too," said Wakaba while Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry turned back around to see that they are still fighting. He lays Secrets of the Darkest Arts in front of him and starts reading some other curses. There are three spell that are known as the Unforgivables, curses that you place on objects to kill the one who wears them, and a disintegration curse that does just as it sounds. There are other curses too, but they make Harry shudder more, such as the entrail-expelling curse.

'Again, this is a nasty book,' thought Harry.

The fighting finally stopped, allowing Harry to walk over to Natsu and ask the question. "Hey Natsu, could you help me with something?"

Natsu, who was lying on the floor catching his breath, looked up in wonder. "Sure thing, but when did you get back?" he asked.

Harry shrugged, "Not long ago. You guys started fight shortly before I walked through the door."

Natsu got up from the wooden floor so he was at eye level with Harry. "So what do you need help with? Did you pick another job already?" he asked with a grin.

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "No, I just need help with training. Do you know any place that will allow you to train in strong fire magic without any worry to others?"

Natsu smirked, "I know just the place! I go there sometimes to train. Need any help with your training?"

Harry smiled happily. "Thanks Natsu, and yes, I do need your help in training. The spell I want to learn is difficult to control and can't be extinguished by normal means. No one knows how to put it out or how long it would take for it to go out on its own."

"Sounds like fun! I'll also have free snacks while training ya! Let's go pack and I'll show you the place," Natsu said before taking off.

"Wait, Natsu! I was thinking of going tomorrow, since Castor hasn't seen me all day yesterday!"

Natsu stopped in his tracks, and turned to Harry with a pout. "Oh, all right. I guess we can wait till tomorrow," he said. Harry nodded in gratitude, and then walked back over to his son.

* * *

The next day, Harry packed all the spell books he owns: Book of Spells, Spells for Wand Magic, Advances Potion Making owned by the Half-Blood Prince, and Secrets of the Darkest Arts. He knows that the potions are useless to him, but there are some created spells in the book that would be a great help.

Harry also made sure to pack the Sword of Gryffindor so he can practice his basics with it. He already got Erza to help with that yesterday with Castor and Romeo watching.

"I never thought I would see the day where Harry Potter would use spells from a Dark Arts tome," Draco Malfoy's voice said from behind. Harry turned to gaze at the portrait, and then shrugged.

"They are a lot more useful in life and death battles than some of the spells that I'm slowly remembering," Harry replied. "Besides, members of Fairy Tail, such as Mira and Freed can turn into demons and use dark magic. They are far from evil, and I don't remember believing that all things dark is so."

Draco sneered, "Even back then you didn't see all things dark evil. You were friends with a werewolf, and they are known dark creatures." The moment Draco said werewolf, Harry thought of a blond man offering him chocolate.

"Thanks Draco, you just helped me regain a new memory, even if it's just the face of a person," Harry said, just as he was lifting up his pack. "Now I'm off. Cas and his familiars will be staying with Macao and Romeo while I'm gone. Hopefully you won't start feeling too lonely."

Draco turned up his nose. "Oh, please. I've been dead for 500 years now. I doubt I'll ever get lonely with just me and the other portraits." Draco then added under his breath, "Even if they are boring."

Harry chuckled at that. "Well, I'll see you when I get back, Draco." He started making his way toward the door.

"Hopefully not too long or else I'll clam you're neglecting your duty as a father!"

"I'll be gone for at most a month! I hardly believe that Fiendfyre would take longer than that to learn!" Harry called back to Draco from even farther away, "Later!"

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu shouted loudly.

"Ay!" Happy joined in.

Harry looked around and found nothing but open, rocky terrain. He nodded his head in approval. "I like it. This is definitely the perfect place to train with fire; nothing here is flammable." 'Except me…' Harry thought.

{Don't worry, Natsu or I will protect you. Also, I have to correct you; Happy is also flammable,} said Fawkes.

Natsu grinned widely. "Well then, LET'S GET STARTED ON TRAINING!"

"AY SIR!" Happy, along with Harry said with Fawkes screeching loudly as if saying the words aloud.

* * *

"So, this dark guild knows where Zeref is?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes they do. Alas, we are too busy to go and found out what they know, but you seem free…" Kyouka said.

"You want me to go to go them to find Zeref?"

"More like make them help you find him easier, My Lord."

Voldemort thought about the request. He hates that these demons can't do all the dirty work, but they are great when it comes to finding information. He's glad that he got them under his control.

"I'll go personally then. Do you know where they believe Zeref to be?"

"Something about Fairy Tail's sacred grounds is where they believe him to be." When Voldemort heard Fairy Tail he felt dark joy.

'Harry Potter, I do believe we'll be meeting again soon.'

TBC

* * *

 **Okay, one: I gave Harry Secrets of the Darkest Arts, because that is the only book I can think of that may have Fiendfyre in it. We also don't know just what dark curses are in it – besides Horcruxs – so… I'm saying all the nasty curses are in it.**

 **Two:** **I don't know if there is a town in Fairy Tail called Oliver or not. If there isn't, then I just made up a town, but I know I heard of this town before, but I can't remember where I heard it. Does anyone know?**

 **And three: Voldemort believes that he has control over Tartaros. As you can guess, he does not. They sent him to – guess where – but made it seem like he's given the option.**

 **Voldy: I can't believe that Potter is going to be learning how to cast and control Fiendfyre.**

 **Natsu: From what Zeff told me, it's sounds awesome! It can even take on the form of a dragon! :D**

 **Harry: Mine might not take on that form though.**

 **Enj/Dark: I just realized something… O.O Fiendfyre is like the Patronus. They both take on forms of animals.**

 **Zeref: That's all they have in common though.**

 **Harry: *thoughtful* Not really, they have one more thing in common. They are both powerful spells that need a lot of skill to use. A Patronus needs a powerful, happy memory to even take form while Fiendfyre needs a powerful, skilled wizard to control.**

 **Enj/Dark: That had to be one of the smartest things I have ever heard you say, Harry.**

 **Voldy: Since when were you smart? Maybe being around all these smart people is doing you good.**

 **Natsu: Thanks, Voldy! :)**

 **Voldy: I wasn't talking about you. -_-**

 **Zeref &Enj: He's mostly referring to himself… -_-**

 **Zeref: Please review.**


	53. Chapter 52

**I need just one more vote. All three choices are now tied with each other. So just at the very least, one more vote, and then I will be asking who Harry should be fighting in the upcoming arc.**

* * *

 **52**

Like Harry told Draco it has been a month since he started training, and now he and Natsu are packing up to go home. Harry had finished studying Spells for Wand Magic, Book of Spells, and he made it part way through Secrets of the Darkest Arts. Harry thought back to what he remembered after learning some of the spells from the latter two books.

The bat-Bogey hex was Ginny's favorite spell when she wanted to hex some poor bugger. Harry had laughed when he remembered; Natsu got concerned as to what happened, only to follow him into his giggles after he told the dragon slayer. Then there was the Bird-Conjuring charm. This charm made Harry think back to when he and Draco were fighting and the blond boy summoned a snake. Well, in the book when talking about the conjured birds it mentioned the snake charm as well. Sadly, it did not say what the spell was, but there was good news, Harry heard it said from memory Draco instead.

There was a spell that Harry thought of never using on a person. It doesn't say in the book what would happen to a person if they were hit with it, but if he had to guess he would say that the spell would do the same to the person as it would an object. The spell, or rather curse, turns thing into a pile of dust. It is known as the Reductor curse. This spell helped him remember a room full of children of different ages learning this spell with his help. Why was he doing that?

{There was a war going on. It was in case you needed to make Death Eater powder. I wonder if you would have been able to use that powder as a potion ingredient.} Fawkes had told him when he brought the memory up with him.

There was a charm that Harry found very useful, albeit not for fighting. There was no lake nearby and Harry was started to really stink. While he was reading Book of Spells he found the answer to his problem: the scouring charm. This may have cleaned him, but he believes that it would never beat a real shower. So with that thought, Harry made plans to take a shower the moment he gets back.

The only other memory Harry recovered after reading this book so far was when he read about the unlocking charm. He couldn't help but think of a giant, three headed dog.

Now, onto what he remembered from Secrets of the Darkest Arts. There were only two that made him remember something. Fiendfyre made him think of the fire snake, but this time he remembered seeing who is was that cast it. It was Voldemort. There was even another time where he, Ron, and another were in a room full of junk, when some idiot cast the spell. The caster died by his own uncontrollable flames. The last thing that Harry remembered from reading the book was Horcrux. He remembers that he was one before, but was able to get rid of it by dying. This memory confused him, because he was sure that he's still alive right now, and even Fawkes didn't have an answer.

"You ready to go, Harry?" Harry turned to the owner of the voice to see Natsu with his backpack already strapped onto his person. He nodded, and then lifted his own bag onto his back.

"Let's get out of here so I can finally scrub my whole body in nice hot water," said Harry, making Natsu chuckle in amusement. While making their way out of the rocky range, Harry thought back to his training.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _"So, what are we doing first, Harry? You want to start with that feend fire or whatever it was called?" Natsu asked as he laid his bag down on one of the higher cliffs so it doesn't get burned in the process._

 _"Fiendfyre, and yes, I think we should start with that since it's going to possibly take the longest to learn and control," answered Harry._

 _"Alright! Happy, I need you to stand back unless you want your fish cooked," Natsu said with an evil grin._

 _"Ah!" Happy shouted with a face of horror. "No, not the fish!" He grabs his little, green bag and cradles it like one would a baby. Without saying anything else, Happy flew up into the sky and landed on an even higher ledge._

 _Harry chuckled, and then turned to Natsu. "I'll have to look at the book again to see if I got the theory right before I attempt to cast the spell." He pulled out the book that talks about Fiendfyre from his backpack._

 _He opens the book to the right page, but before he could start reading it again Natsu said, "Where's the fun in reading when you could just cast the spell and see what happens?"_

 _Harry didn't bother to look up from the book. "Unless you want it to not work at all or there is too big a flame for even_ you _to consume, then I would suggest letting me read this," he said in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _Natsu pouted, but sat down to wait for Harry to finish reading. After familiarizing himself with the dark spell again, Harry stood up, catching Natsu's attention._

 _"Are you going to cast it now?" Natsu asked with anticipation._

 _"Yes. Hopefully this won't be too bad," said Harry. {Fawkes, any advice you can give me on controlling these flames?}_

 _{My advice is to show those flames whose boss,} replied Fawkes._

 _Harry took a deep breath. He lifted his wand and pointed more toward the lowest part of the pit below them. He didn't have to do any fancy wand waving; all he had to do was say the spell. **"Fiendfyre!"** Fire shot out of the tip of Harry's wand, not taking on a form at first, but within seconds the fire turned into that of a snake, a cobra to be exact._

 _The snake hissed in anger, trying to destroy everything within reach. It was, for the most part, succeeding. The rocks closest to the cursed flames are melting into molten lava._

 _"I see now why you wanted to go somewhere void of all life," said Natsu impressed by the flame's power._

 _Harry ignored him in favor of trying to get the flaming cobra under his control. The snake must have felt someone trying to put it on a leash, because it turned to face them. It glared heatedly – no pun intended – and then attacked them._

 _Natsu stood in front of Harry and started to eat the flames; however, the snake was putting up a bit of a fight. After a few moments, the snake gave up trying to destroy everything and fizzled out so as to not be eaten by a human._

 _Natsu was a little disappointed when the snake left. He had a small taste of the cursed flames, and they were good with a bit of a sharp, spicy punch to it._

 _{You weren't showing who the boss was, Harry,} Harry heard Fawkes say, but decided to ignore him._

 _Harry, Fawkes, Natsu, and Happy looked down at where the fire cobra once stood and saw orange glows from the melted rocks along with black burn marks from where the earth had cooled off._

 _"Harry, that fire snake was awesome!" Natsu said excitedly._

 _Harry was able to catch his breath after panting from his effort on trying to control the flames so he could reply to his friend, "I think we should take a break. After that I'm going to work on some of the other spells, and then we'll try that again."_

 _Natsu was dissatisfied, but didn't protest. So that's what they did for the next few hours._

* * *

 ** _"Incendio,"_** _Harry said while pointing to a pile of sticks he collected. Now with the pile lit, he looked back down into Book of Spells. Pointing his wand again, he cast, **"Engorgio."** The flame got bigger by a lot. He quickly looked at the counter-spell. **"Reducio!"** The flames went back to its normal size._

 _With a sigh, Harry cast once more. **"Aguamenti…"** Water came out of the wand and onto the fire, putting it out._

* * *

 _Well, there seems to be a spell that does something like the Reductor curse. Where this spell would turn objects into dust, and Harry not knowing if it would do the same for people, he found a spell that would definitely turn people into dust – or rather destroy them completely._

 _Harry found the Disintegration curse within Secrets of the Darkest Arts. If you hit someone with this curse, they will die, it's just that simple._

 _'Now what to try it out on… I can't use a person,' thought Harry._

 _He already learned the Reductor curse, so this one shouldn't be much different. He decided to use another rock for practice. He cast the spell, but nothing happened. He tried again, and this time red light shot out and slammed into the rock, completely destroying it. He looked back to the rock that he used the Reductor curse on, only to see a pile of fine powder. The Disintegration curse lives up to its name greatly. There is nothing left of the rock._

* * *

 _Harry was reading a spell that is considered to be one of three unforgivables. The spell in of itself doesn't sound too bad – nothing like the Disintegration curse – but Harry didn't want to use it on his friends without their permission first._

 _Movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw a small, brown lizard. 'Well, that might work,' thought Harry._

 _He pointed his wand at the lizard. **"Imperio…"** he cast the spell on the little reptile. The animal froze, and didn't move an inch. Harry ordered it to run in circles, which it did a second later. He gave it a few more commands, and all of them have been followed. He lifted the curse and let the little guy run off again. This was the only unforgivable that Harry decided to learn for now._

* * *

 _"You're going to try Fiendfyre again?" Natsu asked._

 _Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm going to try again."_

 _"You must be determent to get this right, because it has almost been a full month now."_

 _"I'm aware of that. I'm going to try something different from what Fawkes told me to."_

 _"And what's that?"_

 _"Instead of showing who the boss is I'm going to befriend it."_

 _{"WHAAAAAAAT?!"} Fawkes, Happy, and Natsu all shouted in disbelief._

* * *

~Flashback end~

"Harry, snap out of it! We're here!" Harry was startled out of his musing by Natsu's loud exclamation. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark out; the other thing he noticed is that he was a foot away from Magnolia.

Harry sighed in relief. "Finally, that means I can take a shower as well as sleep on a nice, soft bed," he said as he started walking again.

They walked for a few minutes before Natsu had to part ways to get to his place. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said and ran off with Happy close behind, but they didn't go the way toward their house…

{They're going to crash at Lucy's again,} both Harry and Fawkes thought at the same time.

It didn't take much longer for Harry to get back home. When he got there, Fawkes glided for his perch, and Harry got ready for a shower.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you'd be gone for a month," Draco's portrait said.

"Yes, but right now I need a shower and then some sleep. So if you want to talk, wait till tomorrow when I'm more awake," said Harry tiredly.

He left the room with his PJs, walked into the bathroom, took his hot, soothing shower, got out to dry off, and then go back to his room while wearing his PJs so he can face-plant into his bed and go to sleep the moment he walks in.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of Fawkes singing quietly. If he listened closely, he could hear birds also singing with him. Harry got out of bed with a yawn and rubbing at his eyes to remove the sleep from them.

"Morning…" he said to his familiar. He heard the door to his room open, and there in the doorway are Castor, Romeo, and Macao. "Morning Cas, Romeo, Macao."

"Harry, when did you get back?" Castor asked.

Harry yawned again. "I got back late last night," he replied. "I was just about to come get you."

"Well, glad you're back, but there is a problem," Macao said, making Harry worried. At seeing Harry's worried look, he continued, "The master has a mission for you, Natsu, and the others of your team. We came here to see if you made it back yet or not."

"A mission? I just got back," Harry complained. "How long would it take?"

Macao shrugged his shoulders. "It will take you a few days to get there, I think. The mission itself _might_ take less."

Harry sighed, "How important is it?"

"It's one of the three top Dark Guilds known as the Balam alliance, if that helps any."

"Which one?"

"Oracion Seis…" Harry's eyes widened just a tad bit, but at last it wasn't either of the other two. He heard that they were worse and had more members.

{That might just tell you something, Harry. If their numbers are small, then that just says how strong each of them are,} Fawkes said.

{I understand that, Fawkes. We'll just see how this plays out, but I wish that it wasn't one of the three, because if it wasn't I would have been able to decline.} Harry turns to the three humans in the room. "Alright, let me get ready and I'll get something to eat while listening to what the Master needs to tell us."

The three mages nodded and left the room. Harry got up and got dressed. Once he finished getting ready, he left the apartment with his son, his son's friend, and his son's friend's father. They made it to the guild just as Natsu did. They all go in, and Macao called out, "Master, I found them!"

"Ah, I see you four made it back safely. Tell me, how did training go?" Makarov asked.

Harry and Natsu grinned. "It went well," Harry said. "I'd say that I have gotten a lot stronger since the last time you saw me." He ordered some food right after he finished speaking.

Makarov grinned in return. "That's great news! I'm guessing that Macao told you what I wanted to talk to you about?" he asked. Harry nodded, but Natsu looked lost. So for the dragon slayer's sake, Makarov said what he needed to tell them anyway. "Natsu, you, Happy, Harry, and Fawkes will be going with Erza, Lucy, and Gray to meet up with three other guilds. The four guilds are making an alliance. You're all going to be fighting a dark guild, but they are not like the ones you have fought before. The dark guild you will be fighting is Oracion Seis, one of the Balam Alliance."

"We'll be fighting one of the top three Dark Guilds?" Natsu asked excitedly just as Harry's food arrived.

"Yes, but you all should be careful. I already told your other three teammates about the mission so they will fill you all in on the details. You're mission is to defeat them and hand them other to the newly formed Magic Council. Can I count on you to help with this?" Makarov questioned.

Harry nodded, "Yes, you can. I just wish I had more time to spend with Cas, but I see that this is very important." He turns to his son and says, "I'll make this up to you. Think of what you want and/or where you want to go and I'll do it once I get back and rest for a day, okay?"

Castor nodded, but there is a firm look in his grey eyes. "Just make sure you come back in one piece," he said.

Harry smiled warmly. "I will…" he said."Just make sure that whatever it is you think of for when I get back it won't cost too much money. I still have yet to see if I can convert these coins into Jewels." He held up a galleon for Castor to see.

His son nods his head in understanding. Castor didn't move for a moment or even say a word, but then he launched at Harry with his arms out. Harry caught him and hugged back. He can tell that his son is worried just by how tightly the kid is hugging him. He rubs soothing circles along his back and whispers sweet words into his ear.

Castor pulls away while wiping at his eyes. He threw a hard glare at Harry before saying, "Come back to us safely… got that?" he demanded, and Harry nodded in understanding.

"I swear to return to you, Castor," Harry said, and then got back up. He turned to Macao and asked, "Can you watch him a little longer?" Macao nodded with a fatherly smile on his face. "Thank you, Macao; you're the best." Harry then turns to Natsu. He sees that Lucy, Erza, and Gray are with him and Happy already. "I guess we should be going?"

"Alright Team Zeal! Let's move out!" said Erza powerfully.

"AYE SIR!" Happy and Natsu shouted while the others just cheered for the upcoming challenge.

TBC

* * *

 **Harry has remembered a lot in this chapter. If I had repeated a memory from before please let me know. Thank you! ^-^ I also hope you like the little flashback for Harry's training. Next chapter is the real start of the next arc as I'm sure you have already noticed.**

 **Two more things I need to say before letting the others come in. 1: I thought that maybe the Disintegration Curse may have been the Reductor curse, but I decided to make it its own spell. 2: Yes, Harry has befriended the Fiendfyre. I'm not going to tell you how yet, because you'll start to figure it out when Harry meets Cobra in this arc.**

 **Voldy: Wait…he still doesn't have –**

 **Enj/Dark: *removes Voldemort's mouth so he can't say anything* I'm not going to allow you to finish that line. I'm also not going to confirm or deny your suspicions.**

 **Natsu: What was he just about to say? :(**

 **Zeref: I guess we'll just have to find out when we meet this Cobra guy.**

 **Harry: I think I know what she's talking about, but I have no idea how it's possible if it is indeed what I'm thinking.**

 **Enj/Dark: I have an explanation already set. It was something I always believed in, so I don't even need to write it down to try and remember it. Anyway, Voldemort, here's your mouth back.**

 **Voldy: I hate how you have so much control in this world. *glare***

 **Zeref: Harry, it's your turn.**

 **Harry: Please review!**


	54. Chapter 53

**The vote is in! Simon along with his sister will be joining Fairy Tail after Tenrou Island. Now there will be a new poll up asking who Harry will be fighting in this arc. Please Vote on that as soon as you can. Brain is not going to be an option, however. I believe him to still be too powerful for Harry to handle.**

 **I just realized that I made a mistake. I thought that the Balam alliance was referring to Natsu's team and the other guilds that joined together, not the three dark guilds. I forgot about that detail, so I'll make sure to fix that when I get to it, which will be as I'm writing this, so by the time you read this, it will already be fixed. ;)**

* * *

 **53**

Team Fairy Zeal are all in a carriage making their way to their meeting place which is at one of Blue Pegasus' bases. They were all chatting with one another, but Natsu was too busy groaning on the floor in pain and sickness to be doing any talking; in fact he looked ready to jump out the window.

Erza decided to take pity on the dragon slayer by telling the driver to stop. They were going to stretch their legs before continuing; although, Erza had stopped the ride for another reason.

"Harry, I want you to show me what you remember from my teachings," said Erza.

Harry was surprised that she's asking this now, but pulled the sword out of its sheath strapped to his back nonetheless. He showed her his stance and swings. They were perfect in Erza's opinion.

"Good, good. I see that you have been practicing. Now before I give you more lessons on sword fighting, we're going to start on learning how to re-quip." Erza gave him the instructions on how to open up a dimensional riffed with his magic and place an object into it. She decided to have Harry use a rock for this in case he was unable to open it again. It took a few tries, but Erza was a great teacher – even if she is a bit of a slave driver.

Harry was able to equip the rock at will, now he has to do the same thing with his sword. He did this a few times and was able to get the hang of it.

"Alright, we'll stop for now. We need to get moving again," said Erza as she rounded up the rest of their team and got back into the carriage.

()()()

When their ride stopped again for the night, Erza taught Harry more on sword fighting. They were using their real swords and not the wooden ones. Erza made sure that Harry was use to wielding his blade before she started sparing with him. It was a light sparing, but both of them agreed that Harry most likely won't be ready to use it in the next upcoming fight. He might if he has too, but if the enemy has a sword of their own he's going to be in a bit of trouble.

They would train every day till they made it to the meeting place. Once they got there, Natsu was relieved and so was everyone else, but for a different reason than the pink-haired mage. They go into the building, but when they entered they don't see anyone.

"Where…is everyone? We can't be the first ones here, right?" asked Lucy.

{No we're not. I sense four other life forces up those stairs,} said Fawkes while using his beak to point at the steps that are in front of them.

Harry looks up and just in time to see three of those that Fawkes felt come down. When they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a spot light beamed down on them, drawing the attention of the rest of Team Fairy Zeal.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. We're the delegation of Blue Pegasus…the Trimens," the three men have said while taking turns.

The man with blond hair is the first to introduce himself, "My name is Hibiki Lates."

The other blond of the group, but younger and with shorter hair went next. "I'm Eve Tearm."

The last of the three, a man with dark skin and hair that shows a cooler demeanor introduced himself, "And I'm Ren Akatsuki."

Lucy couldn't help but stare at the three men. "They're so cool," she said, but when she looked over to their two male team members, Natsu and Gray, she added, "Unlike our guys!" Gray was seen in only his underpants while Natsu is still recovering from their ride.

Harry tilted his head and with an innocent smile asked, "What about Fawkes and I?"

Lucy turns back to him. "You are the only normal one out of every guy in our guild, Harry. As for Fawkes, he's a cheeky bird."

{She's not wrong about me, as for you being normal…} Fawkes started with his eyes lit up with glee, but Harry gave him a glare.

"What, are you trying to say that I'm _not_ normal?" asked Harry quietly so only Fawkes, and maybe Natsu could hear him. Fawkes gave him a look that clearly said: what do you think?

All of a sudden, Harry took notice that the girls of the group got taken away by the three men and treating them like they are hosts.

"Do I even want to know what's going on over there?" Harry asked while watching the men hit on the Erza and Lucy, making them uncomfortable.

{I don't think we do…} said Fawkes with a sweat drop.

The older blond, Hibiki if Harry remembers correctly, came over to him. "You know, you could have been a member of our guild," he said to Harry. "With that charming black hair and those doe-like emeralds you call eyes, you would have made a wonderful host."

"Um…" Harry was starting to understand a little of what the girls were feeling. "Thanks for the complement, but I'm quite happy with the guild I'm in. Besides, I'm not that kind of guy."

Hibiki sighed is slight disappointment, but understood. "It was worth a shot. You should at the very least try out for modeling. I'm sure you would be great at it."

Harry was no longer feeling so freaked out. "I'll… think about it…" he said, but he wasn't really going to do as he said. He has no interest in that sort of thing.

"My friends, that's quite enough of that, don't you think?" a sickly sweet voice said from the stairs. The voice for some reason made Harry feel a shiver go down his spine, and not in a good way.

'Why am I thinking of a pink toad?' Harry wondered thoughtfully.

"Ichiya?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"It has been a while, my dear Erza," said the man now known as Ichiya.

"To think that you would be participating in this fight," she said quivering, but that had to be Harry's imagination, right?

{No, she is shaking,} said Fawkes, and they soon find out why. That man stepped into the light showing his face. It was not at all what they thought that deep, smooth, sweet voice would come from. Harry thought that the man would look like the other three, but it would seem that his face is more like that of a box.

"I have longed to see you too, my honey! Worry not! Ichiya is here for you!" the charming man said.

"MY HONEY?!" Lucy, Happy, and Harry all cried out while Fawkes screeched while flapping his wings so as to not fall off of Harry's shoulder.

"We're sorry, we didn't know that you were the lover of Ichiya," the three other men of Blue Pegasus said as one.

"I DENY EVERYTHING!" Erza shouted forcefully. They all ignored it.

"I heard all about you people, Erza and Lucy along with three others and two animals," said Ichiya, who then turned to Lucy and started to…sniff her? He did some weird spin and said, "Ah, what a wonderful perfume."

Lucy quickly hid behind Harry. "Okay, now I'm really creeped out," she said while peeking out from behind Harry's arm.

"Oh," Ichiya said when he noticed Harry for the very first time. "Thank you for being the lovely ladies, you boys may run along home now," he said, but Harry was about done with this guy.

"How about I just silence you? That way you might not get an even worse hex," Harry said with a tick mark forming on his head.

"A fight?! I'm in!" Natsu called out joyfully.

"That's enough! We are not here to fight each other!" Erza ordered them the stand down, but Harry started to really want to hex Ichiya when he started sniffing Erza from behind.

"Erza…your perfume is as wonderful as always," he said, which earned him a kick from Erza to his head, sending him flying toward the door leading outside, but before he could even hit the double doors, Ichiya's head got covered in ice by the person who just stepped through.

"Interesting way of greeting us," said the man that froze Ichiya's head. Harry took a closer look and saw that it was someone he hasn't seen since his second demon of Zeref's.

"Lyon?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Gray?!" Lyon appeared to be more shocked at seeing his old friend and rival. Lyon recovered quickly and threw Ichiya away toward them, making Gray and Lucy jump out of the line of fire. "Well, you did it first right?" Lyon asked, referring to Ichiya being thrown at him first.

Ren, Eve, and Hibiki were not too happy with what is being done to their leader, and just asked all the men to leave again.

"Oh, we're not all men," a female voice said shortly followed by the carpet moving like a snake that went after Lucy. Lucy jumped out of the way, and realized that the magic was familiar. When the carpet moved out of the way, Harry and the rest saw that the person in control of the piece of rug was Sherry.

{She looks different from the last time we saw her,} said Fawkes.

{I have to agree,} said Harry. {She appears to have changed. Grown up a little, I'd say.}

{Yes, but let's think of our self-preservation. It would seem that everyone is about to have a full on fight in a minute, and I don't think we'll be enough to stop it.} Harry looked forward again to see that everyone was throwing dark looks at each other. Harry had to agree with the phoenix. He moved away and headed for the door so he could run out when they started.

Just as everything was about to go down, the doors open again and a mage that Harry can tell is powerful is standing right behind him.

"Enough!" The tall man demanded. "This is no time to be fighting among ourselves. We are here to form an alliance."

"Where did you come from?" Harry said, unable to hold it back.

The man looked down and saw him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. I was making sure that there was no one watching us while we made our plans before coming. I didn't think that a fight was about to break out," the man said.

"Jura…?" Harry heard Lyon say, shocking him that someone was smart enough to think of sending one of the ten wizard saints.

"Yes, well…" Harry started, "a lot of us are either hot headed, battle hungry, or is just too different to get along without someone who can keep them in line."

"Who side are you on, Harry?!" Natsu called out from behind him.

"It is okay. I'm just glad to see that not everyone didn't want to get into the middle of a fight they should not." Jura looked around the room. "I'm guessing everyone from Blue Pegasus, and Fairy Tail are here. Now we're just waiting for Cait Shelter."

"Does anyone know how many they're sending, and who?" Lyon asked.

Harry and Jura made their way closer to the rest of their group. "They are only sending one mage."

"One mage?!" Harry, Sherry, and Lucy all shouted in shock.

"They must be powerful if they are only sending just one of them," Natsu said.

{Harry someone just came in,} Fawkes pointed out. Harry turned around and saw a young girl with long blue hair come in, but then trip. Her little surprised yell made everyone turn just as she fell and hit the floor. {That had to hurt…} Fawkes said after flinching.

Harry walked up to the girl and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," she said shyly.

"It's okay, everyone else just got here too."

"Anyway, I'm Wendy from Cait Shelter," the blue-haired girl said. "I'm please to be working with you."

Harry along with everyone else were shocked that they only sent a little girl. "They only sent you? But you're a child," Harry said.

"She is not alone," a stuck up, female voice said from behind Wendy. Harry looked and saw a white cat that must be the same breed as Happy, who seems to have developed a crush.

"Oh, Carla! You came after all," said Wendy happily.

"May I ask what kind of magic you have?" Harry asked.

"I use sky magic. It's not all that good for fighting, but I do know a lot of support magic!" Wendy answered.

{That is a great thing to have on the team. Sky magic is also a branch of healing magic,} explained Fawkes.

Harry nodded his thanks to both Wendy and Fawkes. "Well then welcome to the team. When it comes to fighting, hide someplace safe so you can use your magic to support the rest of us if need be," Harry said with a smile, but it would seem that the white cat name Carla isn't too happy with this whole thing, but he heard that she was glad that he was agreeable.

Erza also agrees with Harry, accepting her as part of the team. When Harry saw that the Hibiki, Ren, and Eve tried to get close to Wendy, he got hit with a wave of protectiveness. **"Rictusempra!"** he called out hitting each one of them with the tickling charm, making them all fall onto the ground in fits of laughter.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" They all shouted while laughing their heads off and holding their sides and face due to the pain. Harry lifted the charm after another second went by.

"Don't touch her, and I won't have to do it again," he threatened. "Or cast something worse."

"Well, at least someone else is willing to protect you from idiots," Carla said while sticking her nose up. Harry couldn't help but thing that she is like Draco in some way.

"I think we should move this along. We need to start planning on what to do with the Oracion Seis," Harry said, and the other quickly agreed.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, Harry can Re-quip. That's a good thing, right?**

 **It's a short chapter, but I feel very lazy this week. Next week, we'll have them planning their attack and meeting the Oracion Seis. I don't know if I'll go farther than that in the chapter or if Harry will show you his little secret.**

 **Harry: I really want to know what you're thinking.**

 **Enj/Dark: I know, but I'm not saying anything.**

 **Voldy: You made it seem the tickling charm was like a crucio.**

 **Enj/Dark: That goes to show how much power Harry put into it.**

 **Harry: Isn't there a hex that is the same?**

 **Enj/Dark: It says there is, but there is not really any difference, so I'm not going to bother with that one.**

 **Natsu: What does it feel like?**

 **Harry: Like someone took a feather and is using it on you.**

 **Zeref: That's got to suck, because you can't seem to get away from it until the caster lifts it.**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! Now then… Voldemort, it's your turn.**

 **Voldy: Pleasssssse review… *.***

 **Natsu: HA! He made a sour face! XD**


	55. Chapter 54

**I had to open up a new Word file for this story, because my last one was starting to slow down and glitch out a bit. That was another reason for cutting the last chapter short. This chapter is what would have been the rest of it, but I decided to just continue it in a different chapter. So here it is!**

 **Please Vote on the poll for who Harry is fighting in this arc!**

 **PS. I was going to update last week, but then I got sick. My plan was to update and then take this week off, but that didn't go as you can all see. Well, at least I got somewhat of a break from writing. Now onto the story! XD**

* * *

 **54**

 _Recap: "I think we should move this along. We need to start planning on what to do with the Oracion Seis," Harry said, and the other quickly agreed._

Harry, his teammates, and their new allies formed a circle around each other. For some reason, Ichiya is the one to start the meeting, and speak of the plans.

"Now that everyone is here, we may proceed with the explanation of our strategy," he said. A dramatic shine appeared in his eyes as he added, "But first…" he turned on his heels and started walking away, "I must visit the perfume of the lavatory."

"Did you have to say perfume there?" Natsu asked with a sweat drop falling down the side of his head. Harry couldn't help but agree with a shudder. Ichiya wasn't long, just a few minutes. Once he returned, they started.

"In north from here is the Wrath Woodlands. It is there that a mighty magic was sealed there during ancient times," said Ichiya. "It was called: Nirvana."

Harry looked to his familiar from the corner of his eyes. {Have you ever heard of this thing?}

Fawkes thought about it. {I believe I have heard of it. I think it was a city that people use to live in during the war 400 years ago. Sadly though, I heard that the people turned on each other. I do not know why.}

Harry nodded his thanks before returning his focus on what Ichiya and the others are saying. It seems that Harry wasn't the only one to ask what Nirvana was.

"We know that its destructive power was so great that the people saw fit to seal it away," Ren said.

"However, we don't know what kind of power it was," said Eve.

"But since the Oracion Seis are in the Wrath Woodlands, we could only assume that Nirvana is what they are after," Hibiki added at the end.

"Fawkes knows a little about Nirvana," said Harry, gaining everyone's attention.

"How is that possible that your bird knows anything about it?" Jura asked.

"He knows about it, because he has been alive during that time. He said that Nirvana was once a city that people lived in during the war." Harry told them everything that Fawkes new about Nirvana.

"Yes…that would fit into everything. The time it was sealed was 400 years ago. Its power might have been what caused the people to go mad," Hibiki said thoughtfully.

Ichiya took up everyone's focus once again. "In order to prevent them from obtaining it…we must attack and defeat them now!" Harry has a feeling that he can't shake off that something isn't quite right. It doesn't help that his scar on his forehead is a little itchy. "We have 12 mages and a wizard while they only have 6, but we would do well not to underestimate them. Each of those six mages are extremely powerful."

Hibiki lifted his hand and used his magic to make six images appear. "Cobra, who uses poisonous snakes," he said.

{Like we couldn't have guessed that by the name alone…} Fawkes couldn't help but comment.

"Racer, whose name would indicate that he uses some kind of speed magic."

{I bet its fake speed…}

"Hoteye of the heavenly eyes."

{What does that even mean?}

"Angel, a woman who is said is able to see into your heart."

{By her name alone, I would say her magic is like Lucy's. Aren't angels celestial being?}

"The information about this man here is scarce, but his name is Midnight."

{He either uses illusion or nightmare base magic.}

"I finally their boss Brain."

{He doesn't look like he has got a big head. Wait…on second thought, they might mean he is big headed enough to come up with such a ridiculous ambition.}

{Fawkes, shut up before you break me!} Harry shouted at his familiar while covering his mouth to hide his smirk and suppress his laughter.

"Each of these mages are powerful enough to single-handedly destroy an entire guild. We must take full advantage of our numbers," Ichiya said.

"That sounds like a stupid idea. Didn't he just say that these guys can take on a whole guild by themselves?" Harry said quietly.

{Well, you can too,} Fawkes said. {But then again, these guys look like they do that for a living.}

"Worry not, for our strategy is not limited to simple combat," said Ichiya. "The important thing is to find their base of operation."

"Their base?" Lyon questioned.

"We have yet to confirm this, but we believe that their current base in the woodlands," Ren said.

"It possible, we want to get all six of them together at that base," said Ichiya.

Harry ignored his friends besides Gray and Erza. Gray said how were they are going to do this, and Erza said the question that he himself would have said if she didn't, which was what they were going to do once all six members of their enemy were at their base.

One of the three womanizers pointed upward. "We use our guild's mighty Pegasus airship, the Christina; to destroy their base and them along with it." Harry didn't know what that was at first, but he heard Sherry called it a magical bomber.

'Makes sense,' thought Harry. 'If not a bit overkill.'

{I guess that's just telling how dangerous our enemy is. Glad you trained before this broke out?} asked Fawkes.

{Yeah, I am,} replied Harry. Shortly after he spoke, Jura said that if they do fight they would need to be in at last a group of two. {Good thing you can fight.}

"But we're short of one," said Lucy.

Harry turned to her. "Don't worry, Lucy. I have Fawkes, and if we somehow got separated, I could just summon another partner until we reunite," he reassured her.

Jura focused on Harry. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Fawkes is a great fighter. I can trust him to have my back."

Natsu grinned after hearing Harry's words. "Well, I'm fired up! Hey Fawkes, want to see which of us can burn our enemy to a crisp more? Harry, you want to join?"

Harry shrugged. "I might, but for now I'll keep him hidden."

Natsu spun on his heels and started charging at the door. "Then let's go! I'll take all six of them on!"

Harry's eyes widened. He turned around and started to give chase. "Natsu, don't be stupid! You can't take them all on by yourself! You would be killed!"

Fawkes flew off of Harry's shoulder so he didn't slow him down, or so Fawkes didn't fall off. Both he and Harry took notice of the others following, but two stayed behind a little. He noticed it was Ichiya and Jura, but why did it feel like there were two Ichiya's now that they were farther away? Fawkes didn't understand what it was he was feeling, but he'll worry about that when the time comes.

Harry didn't know what was going through Fawkes' head, but he did know that Wendy needs a little help. He heard her yell, so turned to see if she was okay. 'That can't be easy to run like that,' he thought.

Wendy was being dragged by Carla, but since the cat is so much shorter than Wendy, the young girl is getting tripped up. He slows his pace to allow them to get closer, and once they were he asked Carla if she could let go of Wendy before she falls over.

"I know what I'm doing!" shouted Carla. "If I wasn't doing this, she would be left behind."

"Then how about I stay close by? She's not going to get lost with me," said Harry. "I can even carry her on my back if it will help any."

Wendy shook her head. "No, that's fine. I can run on my own. I'm just really slow. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't say you're slow. Why don't you use your magic to allow you to run faster?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" Wendy exclaimed, and did just what Harry said. In a matter of seconds, she was able to keep up with Harry and the others just fine.

"I see it!" Harry heard Natsu shout. "I see the woods!" He looked up ahead and saw that Natsu is right. Shortly after this realization processed, a huge shadow cast overhead. Harry stopped and looked up and saw a magnificent airship in the shape of a Pegasus.

"Wow…" Wendy voiced out breathlessly.

"I have never seen anything like that before," Harry said in awe.

{Neither have I,} said Fawkes, {and I have been around for thousands of years.}

Right after Fawkes finished speaking, the bomber – Christina – blew up. Harry and the others all stared in shock and could do nothing but watch her fall to the ground.

"What just happened?" Lucy questioned.

"Hang on…someone's coming," Gray pointed out from where he crashed into Natsu earlier.

From out of the smoke and dirt caused by Christina, all six of the Oracion Seis appeared.

TBC

* * *

 **When Ichiya got switched, Harry and Fawkes never noticed as I'm sure you understood. Fawkes couldn't smell or feel a difference in the life force of Ichiya, because to him it was still Ichiya. He only noticed the same life force in two different places by being farther away. Since he was too close to the fake Ichiya, the life force coming from him blocked out the real Ichiya who was close by. As for Harry not noticing, he has yet to be trained in checking the life span of a person. If he could – and he will later – he would have noticed that Ichiya's lifespan was a lot longer than it should have been.**

 **Now let's point out Harry's scar. It may not be a Horcrux anymore, but I thought that his scar would still have a reaction to dark magic or anything really dark. Like Angel, who has darkness within her and will do anything to get her way. Her ways do change within the Fairy Tail manga and will here too, but for now Harry's scar will pick up on stuff like that, or Nirvana with its whole light and dark thing. Do you all understand this? This is not really easy to explain. -_-**

 **Zeref: I think most people would understand that, but if not, then you'll just have show the scar in action more often.**

 **Voldy: If only I knew Potter was a Horcrux. He would still be one, and I wouldn't have to worry about death any time soon. I don't have any left and I hate that! DX**

 **Harry: Deal with it. -_-**

 **Natsu: Hey Enjali, I got an idea of what you can do the next time you punish Voldy! *whispers in my ears.***

 **Enj/Dark: *eyes wide in excitement.* I love that idea! :D**

 **Voldy: What is it…?**

 **Enj &Natsu: Not telling! *evil grins***

 **Harry: The better question would be: when is the next time Voldemort is going to be punished?**

 **Zeref: *whispers* Help me push him into being punished. That way we'll know what they are thinking about.**

 **Harry: *whispers in return* Great idea! :)**

 **Enj/Dark: Please review! ^-^**


	56. Chapter 55

**Please vote!**

 **Also, I know this came out late. I was at the shore and didn't have time to update earlier. Better late than never though! I was going to update it tomorrow, but I decided that I wouldn't be that mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **55**

Harry looked at all the Oracion Seis members going from right to left since he didn't study them all that good last time. The first was Racer. He has a Mohawk that is yellow or blond in color, with darker hair on the side of his head. His eyebrows are crazy enough to remind Harry of some kind of bird crest.

The second one in the group is Cobra, and with him his snake familiar. Cobra has red-ish hair and has a cat-like face and grin. His snake has purple scales and a white underbelly. The snake is huge, but not as big as the basilisk is his memories.

The third member is the leader himself, Brain. His hair is white, his skin dark, and he has what appears to be tattoos all over his skin. They are like lines from a computer motherboard. He also holds a staff with a tribal human skull on it that holds a crystal ball within its mouth.

The fourth of the six is Angel. Everything about her is white; her hair, her feather-like clothing, and even her shoes. Next to her are two small cute creatures that are light blue in color. He has no idea what they are, but if Fawkes is right about her powers then they are probably Celestial Spirits.

Next to Angel is Midnight, who has his black-haired covered head bowed down and Harry is sure he sees a little white in it. His skin is pale, and he is sitting on a flying, magic carpet. Harry wondered why his head was bowed, so he focused on his more closely. He was able to get a glance of his closed eyes when a slight breeze moved his hair out of his face.

{Is he asleep?} Harry questioned.

{Yes he is…} Fawkes confirmed, just as surprised as his wizard. {Is he just cocky, or did he decided to just take a nap and these guys just dragged him here?}

Harry didn't know the answer, but he won't complain about one of the Oracion Seis sleeping on the job. He decided to look at the last person behind Midnight. He is the biggest in the group. He has burnt orange hair and a block-like face. Harry was reminded of Wally from the Tower of Heaven. He also holds a book with the letter J on it. Is that a money book and the J stands for Jewels?

Since Harry was studying them, he didn't notice them talking. What he did catch was Natsu and Gray charging forward as well as Racer. The fight just started.

Harry snaps his head around to Wendy and says, "Get behind that boulder over there. I'll stay here unless one of them needs help."

Wendy nodded her head and hid right where Harry told her too. Harry watch as his friends and allies started to get their butts handed to them on a golden platter. Lucy got whipped by the twin spirits, Gray got frozen by them too, and Natsu tried to attack Midnight, but all his flames just moved around him and Racer stops him from waking the sleeping mage claiming that it would be scary were he to wake up.

Erza is fighting Cobra and Harry sees that she isn't doing to good either. He pulls out his wand, getting ready to attack. The twin spirits saw him and turned into him. Harry quickly jumped out of the way from them, and cast, **"Bombarda!"**

Before allowing the dust to clear, Harry used it to wrap his cloak around him, turning him invisible.

The twin spirits knew how he hid, but couldn't do the same thing for they don't have the invisibility cloak. They turned back to being themselves, giving Harry an opening. **"Incendio."** The two spirits caught on fire, and they screamed. They vanished shortly after.

Harry checked on his friends again, spotting Cobra's snake attacking Erza. It was far too close for the fairy queen to dodge.

~Stop!~ Harry hissed at the snake in a panic, but even though Cubellios was shocked to hear someone shout out in her language she didn't stop from sinking her fangs into Erza's arm. "Erza!" Harry called out fearfully.

He was about to tell Fawkes to heal their teammate while he took on Cobra, but a voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry noticed that it was Cobra's voice. "Nothing can stop Cubellios' poison. You would be wasting yours and your bird's time."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You sure about that?" he questioned, still planning on trying it. Cobra shook his head.

"What I want to know is how you spoke to Cubellios."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to play dumb. He was hoping that no one heard him hiss.

"I can hear everything, so don't even try and play innocent," Cobra said with a grin.

'How did he…?' Harry mentally freaked out.

"You're thoughts are loud. Now answer, how did you speak to Cubellios?"

Harry realized he wasn't going to get out of this. With a sigh, he said, "It was a language I was born with." It was somewhat of a lie, but not entirely.

"Not a full lie? So you weren't born with it? What, did you grow up with snakes or something?"

~If this small one did grow up with snakes, then he would smell of snake, but there is not a trace of the scent on him,~ Cubellios said.

~You would be right on that. I was not raised by snakes," Harry started in Parseltongue, but ended in English. "I was given the gift by someone trying to kill me when I was really small. He was able to speak it."

"I see…" Cobra said. "Do these hisses sound like English to you? I have noticed that when you and Cubellios spoke, your thoughts translated the sound to a language I understand."

{Just how good is his hearing?} Fawkes asked.

"Good enough to hear you too, birdie," Cobra replied with a smirk.

"Yes, to me Parseltongue sounds like English," said Harry.

~I have heard of legends that spoke of humans who could speak,~ Cubellios said. ~The legends were passed down from snake to snake. They all spoke about humans like you, and how few of you are there. Many snakes dream of meeting a speaker.~

"So all snakes know about your kind?" Cobra asked Harry, hearing what Cubellios said through Harry's mental translation.

Harry shrugged, "I haven't run into many snakes, so I wouldn't know."

Cobra looked to be thinking of something, but unlike him Harry couldn't hear his thoughts, which made the Oracion Seis' member grin.

"Harry, behind you!" Harry heard Wendy's voice call out. He just noticed that there was someone standing behind him. Fawkes teleported Harry from where he was back to where Wendy is.

{I thought the fighting stopped,} Fawkes said. He and Harry saw that in front of them, everyone from their allied forces have all been taken out besides him, Wendy, and Fawkes. The person that had snuck up behind him was the leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain.

Brain was looking where Harry is, but his eyes were wide in surprise. At first, Harry thought that the man was feeling that way because of Fawkes teleporting him away, but then he heard, "Wendy…" spoken softly from him. Harry looked behind him, and saw that Wendy was poking her head out from behind the boulder along with Carla and Happy.

Harry stood more in front of the three, not liking where this could be going. Brain grinned, which worried the dark-haired wizard even more. 'What is he planning?' Harry questioned.

"The sky maiden," said Brain. Harry guessed that that might be Wendy's title. But what does Brain want with her?

{Her healing abilities most likely,} said Fawkes. {Don't forget, he tried to capture you too.}

{Yeah, but what does it mean?} Harry asked.

{He seems to be the type that likes to experiment with old magic. Both sky and parsel magic are rare and pretty much dead.}

{Is parselmagic a thing? I thought it was just a language.}

{I'm not sure, but I do know it requires magic to speak it in the first place. I think only a snake would know.}

{If they do, the knowledge is probably dead then,} Harry said with a sigh. He decided it doesn't really matter, because he has his normal wand magic and is learning to sword fight. Not only that, but it would seem that he has the powers that are gifted to him by the Hallows. He just doesn't know more than one spell at the moment.

All of a sudden, Harry is snapped out of his musing by Wendy's scream. Harry saw a black shadow that grabbed hold of her, and that there is another coming right for him. Harry didn't have time to dodge, thanks to not focusing, when the shadow made a grab for him. He was able to take a step back, but the shadow was right on top of him; however, it didn't grab him. The shadow grabbed Fawkes, who jumped in between them. Fawkes squawked loudly. As a phoenix, dark magic hurts him.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted in shock and concern. He tried to reach out for both Wendy and Fawkes, but only Happy was able to reach them. Wendy grabbed hold of the little, blue cat, and he went with her and Fawkes toward Brain. A moment later, in thin air, the three of them disappeared.

"Wendy!" Carla called out in pure worry.

"Grab the snake speaker!" Brain ordered after seeing he didn't grab Harry, but his bird. Brain cast a storm of dark magic at everyone. Harry knew that such a spell could kill. So he quickly moved in front of his teammates.

 **"Scutum Mortis!"** Harry called out. The shield of death formed in front of him and his allies, stopping the dark magic from killing them.

Since Harry stopped the magic from killing them, it left him wide open. Racer moved quickly toward him, but a wall of rock and stone blocked Harry and his allies from the Oracion Seis. As the dust cleared, Harry saw that it was Jura who saved him from being kidnapped…again… Next to Jura is Ichiya. After nodding his head in thanks, he looked through the gap of the rock wall; he noticed that the enemy has retreated.

TBC

* * *

 **Yes, Harry is a parselmouth still. Allow me to explain how. So, Harry was a baby when he got Voldemort's soul fragment, right? Well, since he was a baby, his magic wasn't fully developed. This allowed Harry's magic to adapt to the soul fragment's magic, making it his own. I thought that even with the Horcrux destroyed, Harry would still have the powers he got from it since his magic grew up with it and absorbed it. I'm sure you're all understanding where I'm getting at, right?**

 **Voldy: I knew it. -_-**

 **Harry: That does make sense.**

 **Zeref: With magic adapting to unknown magic at such a young age is possible. Harry's magic would wrap around Voldemort's and evolve with it; making the magic his own.**

 **Enj/Dark: You just summed up everything I just said. -_-**

 **Natsu: So that's why he can speak…snake?**

 **Harry: I guess so. Wait…So that's how I befriended the Fiendfyre.**

 **Enj/Dark: Yup! ;) Natsu, it's your turn.**

 **Natsu: Please review! XD**


End file.
